


Dawka Letalna

by Arvonaut



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvonaut/pseuds/Arvonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wolność, niezależność, miłosierdzie... Słyszałem o takich rzeczach. Żyję w świecie bez nich, w świecie, gdzie jak niewolnicy płacimy daniny, by móc w spokoju przeżyć kolejny rok. Nie znam życia sprzed wojny, urodziłem się już po niej, za ogrodzeniem. Czy wolność może wrócić? Mam taką nadzieję. Lecz teraz... Jedyne, czego się boję, to kolejny dzień w tym piekle."</p><p>Rok 2040. W wyniku Nowej Wojny stary układ państw został zniszczony. Nie ma w Europie Paryża, nie ma rosyjskiej Moskwy, nie ma Rzymu i Watykanu, Afryka straciła Egipt. Teraz są okręgi - małe miasteczka na zgliszczach dawnych krajów. W Trzynastym okręgu europejskim Roger, młody chłopak o niezwykłej umiejętności, ukazuje, jak żyje się pod okiem Konglomeratu i rządzącej światem Centrali. Jak żyje się w świecie, gdzie twoje życie jest mniej warte od żyć innych, wyżej postawionych.</p><p>Opowiadanie powstawało jako "fanfiction" Igrzysk Głodowych. Po wielu edycjach główny sens pozostał - zniewolenie, daniny, miasteczka poddane władzy. Ale w tej historii nie doświadczycie tego samego, czego doświadczyliście na kartach Igrzysk. To już nie będzie ta sama historia.</p><p>Witajcie w świecie po wojnie, gdzie największy strach budzi kolejny dzień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 000

 

WYPADAMY NA DROGĘ, śmiejemy się donośnie i nie zważamy na goniące nas dzikie psy, pragnące rozerwać nas na strzępy. Odwracam się w biegu, naciągam łuk i posyłam strzałę, która wbija się w łeb jednego z kundli. Zanim daję radę wysłać kolejną, bestie wpadają na coś w rodzaju niewidzialnej ściany, a my padamy jak dłudzy na pasek plaży. Natychmiast podnosimy się i szykujemy do walki, ale psy tylko warczą – choć nie słychać ich zza bariery. Skaczą na ścianę, drapią ją pazurami,  szczerzą do nas kły i toczą pianę z pyska; dopiero zniechęcone bezowocnymi staraniami dostania się do nas trochę się uspokajają.

Podrywamy głowy na nagły dźwięk gongu. Drapieżniki kładą po sobie uszy i z podkulonymi ogonami uciekają w las. Chwilę stoimy w bezruchu, ja z bolącym ramieniem, Rémi w poszarpanym ubraniu. W końcu wyrzucam wysoko ręce z trzymanym w nich łukiem i drę się na całe gardło:

– Ta jest! Uciekajcie, tchórze!

– Jo, spójrz! – Rémi szarpie mnie za rękaw i wskazuje na niebo. Olbrzymi dron zniża się w obrębie niższego biegu rzeki i unosi w powietrze czyjeś zwłoki, podtrzymywane przez nadzorców areny. Potem znika.

– Czyli została nas ósemka – wzdycham, obejmując kolegę. – No, Rémi, dobry to był bieg. Na Olimpiadzie dostalibyśmy złoto i rekord świata. O.K., ruszaj zadek, wracamy po psinkę.

– A na cholerę ci teraz pies?

– Po pierwsze, muszę odzyskać strzałę – te badylki są na wagę złota. Po drugie… Stary, zdycham z głodu, ze cztery dni nic nie jadłem!

Rémi blednie i momentalnie zielenieje i prawie się duszę ze śmiechu, patrząc na niego, ale zaciągam go, prawie siłą, do lasu. Gdy strzała ląduje w moim kołczanie, pies na plaży, a Rémi jak najdalej na poletku zieleni, zabieram się za oprawianie.

– Zobaczysz – mówię, zgrabnie wycinając wątrobę kundla – że po odpowiednim przygotowaniu będzie smakować wyśmienicie. Rémi, opanuj kolorki, niepotrzebne nam lampki choinkowe. Będziesz rzygać? To kopsnij się po jakieś drewienko. Ech, Francuzi, delikatne pieseczki, kanapowce… U nas w Trzynastce nie ma ani jednego, co by narzekał na takie danie. No, wyjątek to trybuni, ale oni rozpieszczeni, jak cała reszta tej hołoty. A to takie słodkie mięsko jest…

– I to tego nauczył cię ojciec…? – Rémi siada koło mnie na piasku i bierze się z saperką za wykopywanie dołu pod ognisko.

– Jak chcesz przeżyć w polskiej Trzynastce, to musisz nauczyć się być wszystkożernym. Wiewiórka, kot, gołąb, wróbel – wszystko da się zjeść, o ile sobie to szybko uzmysłowisz. Ale! Co ja mówię, przecie to Francuzi wcinają ślimaki i żaby. Pewnie dlatego tak dobrze uciekacie, te żabie udka na coś się przydają… W końcu jest się tym, co się je… No już, już nie patrz tak na mnie, tylko pilnuj ognia.

– Gdybym nie wiedział, co to jest, posądziłbym cię o szmuglowanie wołowiną – mruczy Rémi, doglądając skwierczące się na prowizorycznym rożnie kotlety. – Niby podejrzane, ale…

– Już chyba gotowe. – Biorę kawałek do ręki i zatapiam w nim zęby. Tłuszcz spływa mi po brodzie, ale mięso jest wyśmienite. – No dalej, bieraj. Chyba, że wolisz głodować aż znajdziemy tu jakieś jadalnie roślinki, kózko.

Kolega patrzy na mnie z wyrzutem, ale sięga po mięso. Niechętnie, ale odgryza kawałek i żuje, kontemplując nad smakiem, fakturą i być może własnymi przekonaniami. Zaskoczony kiwa głową, że mu smakuje i zaczyna pałaszować ile tylko się da. Zanim zapada wieczór, kosteczki kundla zostają ogołocone, a wnętrzności i niejadalna reszta wyrzucone głęboko w las.

Gasimy ognisko jak tylko zaczyna się ściemniać. Obejmuję pierwszą wartę. Rémi jednak wciąż jest pobudzony po emocjonującym popołudniu, więc przysiada się koło mnie. Nasze żołądki są przyjemnie pełne po czterodniowej głodówce.

– Jak myślisz, co z nami będzie? – pyta.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać, to na pewno – odpowiadam, rozkładając się na piasku. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ja bym tam przetrwał aż będzie nas dwójka, a potem… Nie wiem. Musiałbym pokontemplować…

– Dobra… A co zrobisz, jak już się stąd wydostaniemy?

– Wrócę do domu i poproszę moją dziewczynę o rękę.

– Marię? A ładna ona chociaż? Wybacz pytanie, często o niej mówisz ale niespecjalnie opisujesz.

Ściągam z szyi niewielki medalik i podaję mu go. W środku jest zdjęcie miłości mego życia – młoda dziewczyna o czarnych jak smoła włosach i olbrzymich, wiecznie roześmianych oczach. Jest naprawdę piękna. I czeka na mnie, aż wrócę do domu.

– Znaczy, wiesz, oświadczyć jak oświadczyć, oboje mamy po piętnaście lat – mówię, odbierając od Rémiego medalik. – Po prostu przyjadę, pójdę do jej rodziców i oświadczę, że chcę pojąć ją za żonę jak dorośniemy. Ciekawe, czy od razu się zgodzą… Może nasza rozmowa już dociera do miasteczka… Niewiele czasu mi pozostało, może z siedemnaście lat… Przed śmiercią chcę się doczekać syna.

– Nauczyłbyś go wszystkiego? Jak przeżyć, jak polować? – zaciekawia się Rémi.

– Rémi, ja go NAUCZĘ – poprawiam go z uśmiechem. – Ja to wiem. Tak samo jak wiem, że doczekam się syna. A potem córeczki.

– No tak – Rémi wzdycha i przewraca oczami, uśmiechając się pod nosem – przecież ty wyczuwasz dusze i przepowiadasz przyszłość. To może mi też coś przepowiesz, proroku?

Trąca mnie łokciem i oboje śmiejemy się głośno. Jakbyśmy byli w domu, a nie gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, spisani na śmierć ku rozrywce ludu.

– A tam zaraz, proroku. Nie wiem, czy cię to ucieszy, ale będziesz się zajmował moim maluchem.

Rémi znów blednie. Lecz tym razem zostaje biały, nie zmienia kolorków.

– Co? – To jedyne, co daje radę wydukać.

– Będziesz się nim zajmował. Spokojnie, zdążysz już skończyć trzydziestkę. O, i będziesz z moją Marią.

– Żartujesz… Ja? Z twoją dziewczyną?

– Mnie już dawno zdążą zastrzelić. – Wzruszam obojętnie ramionami. – Zginę z kulką we łbie za polowanie. W sumie to lepsze niż moja rodzina miałaby oglądać, jak każdego dnia powoli umieram w męczarniach.

Rémi otwiera i zamyka oczy, nie wierząc w to wszystko. Czuję to wyraźnie i już wyobrażam sobie jego myśli: _Jak on może mówić o tym tak lekko?_ Oddycham głęboko i patrzę w niebo. Księżyc jest dzisiaj w pełni.

– A… Masz już imię dla syna?

Odwracam do kolegi głowę, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

– W sumie… Nie zastanawiałem się. Ale jakbym miał wybierać, to dałbym mu na imię Roger…

– To od tej waszej piosenki, _Jolly Roger_?

Wzruszam ramionami, posyłając mu wymowny uśmiech.

– Masz nadzieje, że nie przyjdzie co do czego i… Nie skończy tak jak my?

– Każdy rodzic, już obecny czy też przyszły, ma taką nadzieję. – Kręcę głową. Nagle usta wykrzywia mi szeroki uśmiech. – Ale wiesz… Coś mi się widzi, że nawet coś takiego by go nie zabiło. Dokona wielkich rzeczy…

– Będzie wyczuwał dusze i tą całą energię?

– Lepiej – twarz rozświetla mi szczery, pełny przekonania uśmiech – on będzie nią władał.


	2. 001

**ROGER**

KAŻDEGO ROKU W grudniu nauczyciele organizują bal noworoczny. Nie znoszę tego typu imprez, ale w zeszłym roku Wanda zmusiła mnie do pójścia – przegrałem zakład i musiałem wywiązać się z umowy. Oczywiście z racji tego, że siostra tak bardzo mnie kocha, kazała mi zaprosić Madeline na bal. Więc ją zaprosiłem. I bardzo długo tego żałowałem.

W chwili wytypowania wygląda identycznie, jak wtedy, gdy ją zaprosiłem. Całą swoją postacią i aurą wyraża bezgraniczne zdziwienie. Teraz tylko jest gorzej. Krew odpływa jej z twarzy, dłonie zaciska w pięści. Przez chwilę przysłuchuje się niezadowolonemu pomrukowi, aż w końcu wzrokiem zatrzymuje się na twarzy ojca, śmiertelnie bladej i oblanej potem. Mogę przysiąc, że powtarza ciągle: _nie, nie, nie_ , nawet nie poruszając ustami.

Ktoś wypycha Madeline poza szereg. Cała sala milknie. Kilka dusz drży z przejęcia i przerażenia. Dziewczyna cała się trzęsie, ale prostuje się dumnie i rusza w kierunku mównicy.

– Ach, miło mi powitać piękną panią! – odzywa się Brittany, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Za chwilę ma nastąpić ogłoszenie. Madeline ustawia się obok Roberta. Oboje wyglądają, jakby przed oczami zawieszono im naszyjniki z ciasno plecionego konopnego sznura. Na ekranie obok Immler pojawia się młodziutki chłopczyk ubrany jak kelner, z prawdopodobnie srebrną tacą w dłoni, na której stoi szkatułka z ciemnego drewna. Wewnątrz znajduje się kilka poplamionych kopert powsadzanych w materiał. Immler długimi palcami dotyka krawędzi kilku z nich, aż w końcu wybiera jedną.

– W dniu dwudziestej trzeciej rocznicy panowania Konglomeratu – odczytuje – przedstawiciele poszczególnych okręgów zostają…

Przebiega wzrokiem po reszcie tekstu szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co jest tam wypisane. W tłumie daje się słyszeć kilka szeptów. Patrząc na ekran mogę przysiąc, że jej ramiona drżą w kwitnącej złości. Floder Immler oddycha głęboko kilka razy i kończy:

– Przedstawiciele poszczególnych okręgów zostaną ułaskawieni od kary.

 

KTOŚ, KTO STAŁ na obrzeżach europejskiej Trzynastki mógłby powiedzieć, że w jej centrum wybuchła bomba o mocy atomowej – tak głośny jest ogólny wrzask radości. Między rzędami wrze, ludzie obejmują się nawzajem, nie ma osoby, która nie cieszyłaby się z takiego obrotu spraw. Mimo, że burmistrz i Brittany kilka razy proszą o ciszę, tłum jest zbyt głośny. Wszyscy tym wybuchem radości dziękują temu, kto napisał ten list.

Nigdy nie dowiemy się, kto to naprawdę zrobił. A szkoda. Podejrzewam, że stałby się kimś na wzór bohatera narodowego, zaraz obok organizatora sprzed dwudziestu lat.

Apel kończy się już o dziewiątej dwadzieścia. Mieszkańcy falami opuszczają ratusz. Dopycham się do stojącej na początku Wandy. Biorę ją za rękę i wspólnie czekamy, aż ludzi ubędzie i nie będziemy musieli się pchać. Mam okazję przyjrzeć się mównicy. Brittany wygląda na zaskoczoną z obrotu sprawy, ale pociesza opartego o jej ramię burmistrza, który rozpłakał si ze szczęścia. Madeline jest jego jedyną córką. Posyłam ostatnie spojrzenie na ekran, gdzie jeszcze widnieje obraz Floder Immler. Uśmiecham się z przekąsem.

– Dziękujemy za wspaniałe Żniwa – mruczę do siebie i wychodzę z Wandą z budynku.

 

W DOMU CZEKA nas niespodzianka, nie wiem tylko, czy nazwałbym ją miłą. W przedpokoju jeszcze śmiejemy się z radości. Gdy wchodzimy do salonu, mój dobry humor natychmiast wyparowuje. Na kanapie siedzi zapłakana matka. Ciemne włosy wymykają się spod misternie ułożonego koka. Kiedy mijamy próg, patrzy na nas czerwonymi od łez oczami. Często zastanawiam się, czy na pewno jestem z nią spokrewniony. Jako jedyny z rodziny, ba, jedyny z okręgu jestem blondynem o niebieskich oczach, podczas gdy matka, tata i Wanda wraz z innymi patrzą na świat zielonymi oczami otoczonymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami. Jeśli w miasteczku żyli kiedyś jacyś blondyni, ich włosy już dawno straciły kolor i przybrały barwę śniegu; resztę wybiły wojny, typowania i przesiedlenia. Każdy mieszkaniec wygląda praktycznie tak samo, nie licząc nabytków z Centrali, czyli trybunów. Oni to już w ogóle są wielką mieszanką, ale blondyna jak na złość wśród nich nie ma.

– Boże, tak się martwiłam! – Matka podbiega do nas i obejmuje za szyje. Szybko wyplątuję się z jej objęć. – Wróciłam ze szpitala, na śmierć zapomniałam, że dzisiaj typują! Umierałam ze strachu!

– Jak widać żyjemy, nikt nie ucierpiał, wszyscy ułaskawieni – ucinam sucho.

Wanda patrzy to na mnie, to na matkę, jakby wyczuwając, że coś będzie się działo. I szlag trafił mój cały spokój. Ściągam buty i sweter, ale na schodach zatrzymuje mnie głos matki:

– Roger, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

– Jeśli o pracy, to nie ma tematu.

– Roger, już to przerabialiśmy – prawie warczy matka.

– Ale to ty zawsze starasz się do niego wrócić. Wanda, idź na górę – mruczę do siostry. Mała bierze ode mnie sweter i czmycha na poddasze. – Ma to być o pracy czy znowu będziesz mi suszyć głowę o polowanie?

– Wiesz, że tego nie pochwalam.

– I pewnie nie pochwalasz tego, że mamy dzięki temu jedzenie?

– Roger!

– Daj spokój, stara śpiewka jak zawsze. Masz pretensje o to, że staram się zastąpić Wandzie matkę i wykarmić ją, tak jak i ciebie zresztą. Zawsze masz pretensje, ale przypomnę, że jakoś żadne z nas nie zauważa twojego zainteresowania.

– Zamilcz! Porozmawiamy przy kolacji. A teraz idź, przecież potem idziecie do szkoły.

Wspinam się na schody. Na ostatnim stopniu zatrzymuję się, odwracam i mówię głośno:

– Oto, jak się nami interesujesz. Szkoła po Żniwach jest zamykana na dwa dni.

 

CZAS MIĘDZY ŻNIWAMI a kolacją spędzam w lesie, zbierając poziomki i jagody do menażek i wiadra. Chodzę też po wzgórzach Puszczy Bukowej bo taką nazwę nosił las sprzed czasów Nowej Wojny. Teraz tylko najstarsi mieszkańcy ją powtarzają.

Bez żadnych map wędruję po Puszczy. Moim celem jest niewielka wioska głęboko w lesie, daleko od granic ogrodzenia okręgu. Tata zabierał mnie tam kiedyś, spędziliśmy wiele dni na nauce rzucania nożem i wspinaczki. Mimo tego, że wiele razy byłem potłuczony od upadków lub mokry, bo wylądowałem po złym skoku w małym jeziorku koło wodospadu, jestem bardzo wdzięczny tym naukom, bo potrafię wspinać się w najlepszą precyzją.

Wioska nazywa się Bunkier, przynajmniej tak powiedzieli mi kiedyś starsi mieszkańcy, a przyjęło się to tuż przed Nową Wojną. Niezbyt wymyślnie. Ciągnąca się u podnóża wysokiego wzniesienia i ciągnąca się wzdłuż ścieżki wiele metrów wyżej osada była swego czasu punktem stacjonowania wojsk Konglomeratu. Chodzę tu jeszcze tylko dlatego, że wiele lat temu skonstruowano tu napędzane energią podziemnych źródeł szklarnie, gdzie na żyznych ziemiach posadzono jabłonki i drzewa pomarańczowe. Mimo upływu lat nadal rosną. Nieźle pomyślane, pyszałkom z Centrali brakowało wygód na dalekim terenie, a teraz wynieśli się do siebie, do nowoczesnych miast, pozostawiając mi duże pole manewru. Pomarańcze są niezwykłym, praktycznie nieosiągalnym rarytasem dla biedniejszych okręgów i choć zbieram je niewiele razy, oferty ludzie składają mi na kilka miesięcy z wyprzedzeniem. Zrywając dojrzałe owoce z drzew już wiem, komu dam część. Trybuni zasługują na wdzięczność za swoją służbę. Kilka dam Madeline i Robertowi, na osłodę życia po tak emocjonującym poranku. A resztę opchnę na rynku. Jabłka sprzedam piekarzowi i Babuszce.

Uwielbiam chodzić o Bunkrze, po tej opuszczonej wiosce. Zabite deskami okna i drzwi, poustawiane wszędzie stare skrzynie, już dawno przejrzane w poszukiwaniu skarbów i drabiny prowadzące na piętra lub dachy domów czy poukładane między poszczególnymi budynkami kładki do chodzenia nadają temu miejscu klimat. Uwielbiam wspinać się na dachy, chodzić i skakać pomiędzy nimi. Czasem wchodzę na zniszczałą stolarnię, skąd przechodzę kilka budynków, wspinam się na drzewo, skaczę bo grubych gałęziach nad niewielkim jeziorkiem, po czym wspinam się po skalnej ścianie, by siąść na szczycie wodospadu i móc oglądać z góry całą okolicę. Widzę stamtąd miasteczko i dym ulatujący z fabrycznych kominów przy kopalni. Dzisiaj też nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z tego widoku.

Wprawnie skaczę między gałęziami drzewa, nawet z plecakiem pełnym wypełnionych jagodami menażek, wiadrem poziomek i torbą pomarańczy i jabłek. Szybko wspinam się wspinam się na skalną ścianę, wyczuwając pod palcami ostre skały. _Syn północnego wiatru i małp_ , tak żartują sobie ze mnie w szkole. Zaczęło się to, gdy dziki pies przedostał się przez ogrodzenie i zaatakował moją klasę w szkole, gdy byliśmy na zajęciach sportowych. Wszyscy schronili się w budynku, ja miałem za daleko, więc sprintem ruszyłem ku najbliższemu drzewu i dwoma susami znalazłem się na bezpiecznej odległości. Przegoniłem kundla kilkoma celnymi rzutami kasztanami. Zdawaliśmy wtedy bieg na sześćdziesiąt metrów. W roli wyjaśnienia: nauczyciel nie widział, że goni mnie pies, stał w oknie szkoły, by mieć lepszy widok. Najpierw zaliczył mi czas, potem zobaczył kundla.

Widok rozpościerający się ze szczytu wodospadu jest naprawdę niesamowity. Niebo przybiera jasnoniebieską barwę, mlecznobiałe chmury suną po nieboskłonie. W oddali unosi się dym z szybów kopalnianych. Po horyzont widać czarne gałęzie i zielone igły drzew, odsłaniając gdzieniegdzie cieniutkie ścieżki. Dokładnie widać jeziorko, nad którym dzisiaj o mało nie przestrzeliłem szyby samochodu.

Odkładam plecak pod drzewo i opieram się o pień. Naciągam sweter po samą brodę i zakładam ręce. Patrzę w niebo i uśmiecham się do siebie. Zamykam oczy i puszczam myśli wolno.

 

**JOACHIM**

– TATO, JAK TO jest, że widzę dusze?

Przerywam struganie ławki w pniu olbrzymiej sosny i podnoszę wzrok. Szczupły blondynek siedzi na ziemi przy płonącym ognisku, jego przemoczona koszulka suszy się na jednym z korzeni, a on sam patroszy złowione ryby. Ocieram pot z czoła, prostuję się i wyciągam. Lipcowe południe daje się we znaki takim upałem, ale nie narzekam. Lepsze to niż zimowe mrozy.

– _Dunno._ – Wzruszam zastałymi ramionami. Muszę pamiętać, by częściej mówić po angielsku, mały ma się uczyć. – Mój przyjaciel mówił mi kiedyś, że to za sprawą mutacji genetycznej.

– Coś jak zmieszaniec? – mówi blondynek nie najgorszą angielszczyzną, nie przerywając patroszenia ryby.

– Nie, zmiech to coś sprzecznego z naturą, coś, co nie miało prawa się narodzić. Bo powstało spod ręki człowieka. Umiejętność, którą posiadasz, jest niewielką, niegroźną mutacją. Receptory w oczach są wyczulone na ruch energii, a mózg kontroluje emisję fal… Nie wiem dokładnie, to mama jest lekarzem, nie ja…

– Ale matka mnie ukarze, jeśli ją o to zapytam – burczy smutno chłopiec. Prostuje prze siebie rękę i przygląda się jej dokładnie. Potem odwraca do mnie twarz i dodaje: – Widzę zarówno energię krążącą po ciele, ale widzę też krew, jak się porusza i gdzie są żyły. Słyszę ją. Słyszę, jak pracuje moje serce, słyszę, jak oddychają drzewa i zwierzęta. To też normalne?

Oddycham głęboko, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Artur mówił mi kiedyś, że ci, którzy widzą dusze potrafią czynić cuda. On potrafił zmusić zwierzę, by samo do niego podeszło, kontrolował jej mięśnie. Wyjawił mi kiedyś, że nauczył się kontrolować krew płynącą żyłami, bo jest ona ściśle związana z energią ciała. Zarówno u siebie, jak i u innych. Potrafił poruszać człowiekiem, samemu ledwie kiwając palcem.

Blondynek odwraca się od ryb i patrzy na mnie błękitnymi, błyszczącymi z zainteresowania oczyma. Siadam na nieskończonej jeszcze ławce i kontynuuję:

– Ale to jeszcze nic, Roger! Potrafił zatrzymać serce zwierzęcia, nawet go nie dotykając! Po prostu wyciągał rękę, jakby chciał uchwycić energię życiową i PUF! Zwierzę padało martwe! Albo jak zabił niedźwiedzia! Kiedyś, gdy byłem trochę starszy od ciebie, poszedłem z nim na polowanie. Zaatakował nas niedźwiedź. Artur bał się przeokropnie, ale wystarczyło, że drgnęła mu ręka i olbrzym padł martwy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, rozerwał żyłę w jego mózgu i było po niedźwiedziu.

– Chciałbym tak umieć! – Roger uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mógłbym polować i mielibyśmy tyyleee jedzenia!

Rozkłada ręce na całą szerokość, pokazując przy tym szereg zębów, w tym królicze jedynki.

– Najpierw to ty się naucz wyczuwać dusze na zawołanie – rzucam ze śmiechem, wracając do strugania. – Potem dopiero spróbuj odkrywać jakieś niesamowite umiejętności. No, długo jeszcze będziesz obrabiał te ryby? Głodny jestem!

 

ROGER

NAGŁE POHUKIWNANIE SOWY wyrywa mnie ze snu. Mocne promienie słońca momentalnie mnie oślepiają. Dopiero, gdy patrzę na zegarek, orientuję się, że przespałem pół dnia. Dochodziła dziesiąta, gdy wspinałem się a szczyt wodospadu, teraz mija szesnasta. Zachodzące słońce tworzy na niebie niesamowity obraz, pozostawiając na chmurach złote i różowe poświaty. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu sowy, która mnie obudziła. Na moim kolanie siedzi puchacz. Stroszy kolorowe piórka i huczy cicho.

Po Wojnach słowo „puchacz” nabrało innego wydźwięku. Nie jest to ten sam ptak, który nosił to miano. Te puchacze zostały stworzone jeszcze przed Nową Wojną, pierwsze próby sięgają nawet czasów Starej, gdy Adolf Hitler walczył przeciw Stalinowi i aliantom. To hybryda dawnego puchacza i papugi. Miały za zadanie zapamiętywać i przekazywać rozmowy, służyły jako przekaźniki i szpiedzy. Geny papugi pozwalały im powtarzać mowę a także nadawało różnorakie barwy, a sowie DNA potęgowało słuch. Po Wojnach zostały uwolnione, żeby zdechły na wolności. Zamiast tego znalazły sposób, żeby się dostosować i rozmnażać. W Puszczy Bukowej jest ich niewiele, zaledwie kilka osobników.

Podobnie stało się z krukami – również połączono je z papugami, później nawet próbowano z nowo stworzonymi puchaczami, ale w tym wypadku ptaki wykazywały większą agresję, rosły większe i bardziej przybierały na masie. Miały bardziej kolorowe i połyskujące pióra, a ich oczy przybierały różne, złowrogo błyszczące barwy. Podczas Nowej Wojny trwającej zaledwie kilka miesięcy, stały się czyś na rodzaj japońskich kamikaze, gdy z przypiętymi bombami nurkowały na walczące oddziały. Były też szkolone do samoistnego atakowania wrogów. Mają doskonały węch.

Wyłuskuję z plecaka kilka poziomek. Puchacze stały się wszystkożerne, więc ptak bez oporów bierze i zjada owoce. Głaszczę go po małej główce. Pod palcami czuję miękkie pióra, a pod nimi delikatne fale energii. Gwiżdżę kilkunutową melodię. Ptak przekrzywia łebek, przygląda się mi i powtarza dźwięki. Potem słyszy pohukiwanie z oddali, odwraca głowę w tamtym kierunku i odlatuje, ostrymi pazurami ledwo muskając moją nogę.

Wracam do domu najkrótszymi ścieżkami, więc zaledwie po kilkunastu minutach czołgam się pod siatką. Z plecakiem pełnym owoców ruszam do posterunku trybunów, która mieści się niedaleko ratusza. Spodziewam się zastać tam Mikaela i Kornela, moich stałych kupców pomarańcz. Pukam do drzwi. Otwiera mi przygaszony Janus, bliski znajomy Mikaela, trybun i wielbiciel jabłek.

– Janus, coś się stało? Wyglądasz niewyraźnie – mruczę i posyłam mu promienny uśmiech. – No cóż, dobrze się składa, że masz niemrawy humor, bo przyniosłem coś na jego poprawę. – Wyjmuję torbę z owocami. Janus blednie. Na jego czekoladowej skórze nie jest to bardzo widoczne, ale z pewnością zbladł. I to nie ze złego humoru czy choroby.

– Roger, powinieneś stąd spadać i to jak… – mówi szeptem, ale nie kończy, słysząc za sobą kroki.

Podnoszę wzrok nad jego ramię i patrzę prosto w oczy kapitana Władz Konglomeratu. Często widziałem go w telewizji, gdy nadawali ogólne wyniki typowania albo ogłaszali dekrety prezydenckie. Frances de Fauché. Potężna muskulatura, wzrost olbrzyma, ogolona czaszka i spojrzenie wciskające w ziemię, wszystko zwieńczone groźnym wygięciem ust spowodowanym częściowym paraliżem twarzy. A głos niczym beton zimą – twardy i zimny:

– Co tam masz?

Nie mam nawet szansy na odpowiedź, bo wyrywa mi torbę z rąk. Widzi pomarańcze i jabłka, ogólnie u nas niedostępne, chyba, że jest się członkiem rodziny z najwyższej klasy społecznej. Od razu widzi, że do takowej nie należę, a jeśli nawet, nigdy nie dostałbym tak dużego przydziału. Jak przystało na kapitana, w zawrotnym tempie ciska torbę na ziemię, wykręca mi ręce w tył, a głowę brutalnie pcha na ścianę. Przekazuje mnie dwóm kolejnym Strażnikom, którzy unieruchamiają mnie, a sam wymierza mi potężny cios w brzuch. Mam wrażenie, jakby stanął na mnie niedźwiedź i z całej siły zaczął przyduszać. Nie mogę złapać oddechu. Kiedyś wspiąłem się wysoko na drzewo w ucieczce przed Strażnikami. Ktoś doniósł, że mieszkaniec okręgu szlaja się po lesie, więc przeczesywali las tuż przy polu w nadziei, że tego delikwenta – znaczy mnie – złapią. Kiedy w końcu poszli, a ja schodziłem z drzewa, złamała się pode mną gałąź i z wysokości kilku metrów runąłem na kamienistą ziemię. Uderzenie wydusiło wszelkie powietrze z moich płuc. Tak samo czuję się teraz, gdy de Fauché wbija mi pięść w splot słoneczny.

– Skąd masz te owoce? – pyta Frances, zadając kolejne dwa ciosy. Ach, sławetne przesłuchania – najpierw zmiękcz, potem pytaj. – Chodzisz po lesie, chłoptasiu?

– Mam je od mieszkańca! – Gorączkowo staram się wymyśleć kłamstwo, które zagwarantowałoby mi brak połamanych żeber i przebitych płuc. – Przy ogrodzeniu był facet, miał torbę, a jak mnie zobaczył, rzucił ją i uciekł!

– Uciekł jak cię zobaczył? Aż taka była z niego cipa? – Ramię Francesa znów odchyla się do ciosu.

– Może pomyślał, że jestem kapusiem, może wolał nie ryzykować, że na niego doniosę! Rzucił torbę, zwiał na ogrodzenie i hyc! do lasu! No to co miałem z tą torbą zrobić, wziąłem ją i, jak przykładnemu obywatelowi przystało, postanowiłem odnieść ją do was, do siedziby! – Zmuszam się do krzywego, udającego porozumiewawczy, uśmiechu, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z podwójną prędkością.

Nie wiem, czy Frances jest na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w ten blef. To oczywiste kłamstwa, każdy by się połapał. Mimo to kapitan patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Zwiał na ogrodzenie? – syczy. – A jak, skoro jest podłączone?

Palnąłem. Palnąłem takie głupstwo, które może mi uniemożliwić wszystko. _Myśl, Roger, myśl, do cholery!_ , krzyczę na siebie w myślach.

– S-skoro jest podłączone – zaczynam z niewinnym spojrzeniem nieświadomego dziecka – to w jaki sposób on dotknął kabli…?

Frances prycha, olbrzymie ramiona opadają. Daje znak Strażnikom, by mnie puścili.

– Idźcie sprawdzić ogrodzenie i weźcie psy – rzuca do Strażników. – Ten skurwiel nie mógł odejść daleko, przeszukać teren. A ty – z łatwością podnosi mnie za kołnierz; zamachnął się wolną ręką i uderza mnie w brzuch, tak mocno, że widzę gwiazdy – masz się trzymać z dala od ogrodzenia, bo jak następnym razem się dowiem… osobiście i z wielką chęcią wykonam egzekucję.

Rzuca mną o ziemię i odchodzi, zabierając torbę z owocami. Gdy tylko Janus ma pewność, że Strażnicy odeszli, dopada mnie i pomaga wstać.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Bywało lepiej, ale się wykaraskam – sapię, dotykając ust. Na palcach widzę krew z rozciętej wargi lub rozerwanego dziąsła. Nieważne, co to jest – boli i to bardzo, a do tego na tak dużym obszarze, że nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie. – A żeby go tak pies od tyłu bez poślizgu…

Janus z niemałym trudem stara się nie uśmiechnąć. Bierze mnie pod ramię i powoli człapiemy do mojego domu. Na ramieniu trybun niesie mój plecak, który niewiadomym mi sposobem nie został skonfiskowany. Albo mam szczęście, albo Frances rzeczywiście jest tak głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Idealnie nadaje się na Strażnika. Gdzieś w połowie drogi do domu nogi uginają się pode mną i Janus musi wziąć mnie, mimo moich oporów, na plecy. Gdy w domu widzi mnie matka, o mało nie mdleje. Natychmiast woła Wandę i obie zajmują się oględzinami. Po wstępnym badaniu – i moim własnym sprawdzeniu fal energii – okazuje się, że przegryzłem sobie policzek, kości i ograny wewnętrzne mam nienaruszone, jedynie mięśnie brzucha są naderwane i przez kilka dni będę miał sińce na brzuchu, piersi, plecach i być może twarzy. Janus czeka cierpliwie skulony na stołeczku do końca badania.

– Masz szczęście, że przyszedłeś tylko z owocami – mówi w końcu, gdy matka wyszła z salonu, a mnie usadzili przy piecyku z zakazem ruszenia się choćby o milimetr.

– Ciekawe co by było, gdybym przylazł z indorem albo królikami – śmieję się, ale natychmiast się krzywię, czując ból w obitych żebrach. – Bardziej jednak ciekawi mnie, jak ten zakuty łeb uwierzył w mój blef, to było chyba najgorsze ściemnianie w moim życiu…

– To ty kłamałeś…?

Unoszę w niezrozumieniu brew. Janus wygląda na autentycznie zdziwionego – drapie się po głowie i wykrzywia usta w wyrazie niedowierzania.

– Przecież to pachniało ściemą na kilometry, daj spokój – mruczę i otulam się starym kocem. – Że też on w to uwierzył… Idiota jaki, albo coś…

– Roger, niedawno zauważono kogoś w okolicach ogrodzenia od strony lasu, ale – mówi spokojnym głosem trybun – nie byłeś to ty. Dali cynk do Konglomeratu i zwalili nam Strażników, żeby to zbadali. Wiesz, jak oni są wyczuleni na jakiekolwiek łamanie prawa. Ty to może i wyjątek, ale wiesz przecież…

Moje myśli automatycznie biegną ku mężczyznom, których widziałem rano. Czy to mogli być oni? Czego w takim razie mogliby szukać przy miasteczku? Jechali w przeciwnym kierunku względem okręgu, bardziej na północ, a tam nie ma już nic, prócz lasów i morza. Kim oni w ogóle byli? Uznaję jednak, że nie warto wspominać o porannym incydencie.

Janus żegna się chwilę później i wraca do siedziby. Wanda natomiast dopada mnie, bym pomógł jej z matematyką. Niecałą godzinę później matka prosi nas do stołu na kolację. Podaje pieczone ryby z bulwami strzałki wodnej ze śmietaną, a na deser krem z jagód. Jemy w ciszy, cały posiłek upływa nam bez jednego słowa. Ciekawe, o czym matka chciała porozmawiać. I dlaczego chciała zaczekać do kolacji? Nie mogła mówić wcześniej, czy jeszcze układała, co dokładnie powie i, jak za każdym razem, będzie próbować przełamać moją linię obrony?

– Roger, Wanda, musimy porozmawiać.

Matka odzywa się dopiero, gdy kończymy deser. Wanda wielce zaciekawiona wpatruje się w nią w bezruchu, ja natomiast wyczuwam kłopoty i nie przerywam jedzenia. Ton jej głosu mi się nie podoba, jest zbyt oficjalny, z dziwną domieszką… Zadowolenia? Dumy?

– Ostatnio dużo myślałam – zaczyna niepewnie, splatając dłonie. Natychmiast zauważam, że jej dusza zaczyna nerwowo drgać. – Szczególnie nad naszymi wiecznymi kłótniami. Doszłam do wniosku, że źle postąpiłam, usilnie starając się utrzymać nas za wszelką cenę i przez to oddaliłam się od was po śmierci Joachima.

Jej głos przez chwilę drży. Mówienie o tacie nadal jest dla niej trudne. Po jego śmierci zmizerniała, schudła i stała się przygaszona. Nadal jest piękna, ale w porównaniu ze sobą sprzed kilku lat wygląda jak wrak samej siebie. Wlepiam wzrok w niedokończony krem. Po tych wszystkich latach kłótni takie słówka nie robią na mnie większego wrażenia.

– Dlatego postanowiłam, że wracam do naszej małej lecznicy – mówi matka, a ja czuję na sobie jej wzrok. Patrzę jej w oczy, ale nie dostrzegam tam wiele. – W szpitalu dobrze płacą, ale postanowiłam przenieść się tutaj, by być bliżej was.

Tego się nie spodziewałem, ale cała ta wiadomość spływa po mnie jak po kaczce. Ledwo widocznie wzruszam ramionami i wracam do dziubania łyżką w kremie.

– Roger, żadnego komentarza?

Znowu wzruszam ramionami. Praktycznie od zawsze wychowywał mnie tata, matka była w głównej mierze od karania mnie i besztania. Kolejne pięć lat po pogrzebie spędziłem sam, opiekując się Wandą, a nawet po tej feralnej nocy i tym cholernym wypadku nie mogłem na nią liczyć. Ciągle tylko, że robię coś źle, że tego nie powinienem, że moja wina, że tak się stało. Zero wsparcia. Tylko dobitnie wpojona zasada: troszcz się sam o swoje życie.

– Braciszku – szepcze Wanda, tykając mnie stópką pod stołem. Posyłam jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Nie do końca w to wierzę – mruczę w końcu. – Takie „szczęśliwe zakończenia” istnieją tylko w książkach i filmach. Zostaniesz przy Wandzie, będzie miała w tobie oparcie. Dobrze, ale – celuję w matkę łyżką – co będzie z jedzeniem? Nawet ze szpitalną pensją na mało starczyło.

– I tak wiem, że cię nie powstrzymam – odpowiada, nadymając pierś. Zawsze tak robi, gdy jest zła lub wyczuwa, że będzie musiała się bronić. – Za bardzo wdałeś się w Joachima.

_Ano. Ciekawe, dzięki komu._

– Proszę cię tylko, żebyś na siebie uważał – matka sięga przez stół i chwyta mnie za dłoń. Powstrzymuję się, by w pierwszym odruchu jej nie zabrać. – Nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

_Ależ chcę ci teraz parsknąć w twarz. Kochająca matka się znalazła._

– Jaka jest umowa? – pytam beznamiętnie. W odpowiedzi słyszę najpierw ciche westchnięcie.

–Postaram się zapewniać ci ochronę kiedy będziesz… chodził na polowania. Na tyle ile dam radę. Tylko proszę, uważaj na siebie Roger, ja chcę tylko odrobić te stracone lata.

– Masz się zajmować Wandą, gdy będę wychodzić i wtedy umowa stoi.

 

W NOCY PRZEZ długi czas nie mogłem zasnąć, a gdy w końcu mi się udało, sen nie trwał długo. Budzę się, gdy niebo przybrało kolor ciemnej szarości, a na ulicach nadal nie ma górników. Coś mi ciąży na sercu, jakieś dziwne emocje. Najpierw nie jestem w stanie określić, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi, ale sprawy zaczynają układać się w logiczniejszy ciąg, gdy patrzę na łóżko Wandy. Leży wtulona w matkę, mocno objęte stykają się czołami. Mam naprawdę mieszane uczucia. Czy rzeczywiście istnieje szansa na zmianę i powrót do… normalności?

_Kogo ja chcę oszukać…_

Wychodzę z łóżka, zrzucając z siebie Brzoskwinka i oddaję koc matce i siostrze. Poruszam się powoli, ból w mięśniach skutecznie powstrzymuje mnie od szybkich i nagłych ruchów. Okrywam je dokładnie i całuję siostrę w czoło. Wanda mruczy coś przez sen i bardziej wtula się w rodzicielkę. Wrzucam na siebie spodnie i sweter, po czym schodzę do kuchni. Na stole widzę zegarek, który zostawiłem na kolacji, gdy szybko odszedłem od stołu, zostawiając Wandę z matką. Musiałem sobie wszystko jeszcze raz przeanalizować. Na tarczy wskazówki pokazują godzinę siódmą zero sześć. Obok leży nieśmiertelnik.

Nie wierzę, że on tam jest dopóki nie biorę go do ręki. Prezent od taty, wybił go, jak miałem siedem lat. Odkąd go dostałem, nie rozstawałem się z nim, do momentu, gdy rok temu zdjąłem go z szyi. Wtedy też widziałem go po raz ostatni. Ciekawe, która – matka czy Wanda – go znalazła i gdzie był. Długo oglądam trzy metalowe blaszki, dwie ze starannie wybitym imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz kilkoma danymi i trzecią, z łacińską sentencją i wizerunkami puchacza i kruka. _Aliis inserviendo consumor_ – tata mówił, że to zdanie opisuje mnie pod każdym względem, ale nigdy nie wyjawił mi tłumaczenia. Sam, mimo długich poszukiwań, nie znalazłem odpowiedzi. Tak samo jak nigdy nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, dlaczego akurat te dwa ptaki, wyrzeźbione splecione w podniebnym tańcu widnieją na blaszce.

– Znalazłam go w szpitalu.

Zerkam na matkę stojącą w progu kuchni. Ubrana w patchworkowy szlafrok opiera się o futrynę.

– Był u mnie w biurku, w stosie papierów. Musiałam go nieopatrznie zabrać.

– Dzięki – zapinam nieśmiertelnik na szyi i chowam pod swetrem. – Jedziesz dzisiaj do szpitala?

– Muszę zabrać stamtąd swoje rzeczy. Zaopiekowałbyś się Wandą przez te kilka godzin?

– Tylko wracaj szybko. – Dziwnie się czuję, tak nagle na spokojnie rozmawiając z matką, po tylu latach kłótni i ignorowania. _Nie potrafiłaby się tak zmienić. To na pokaz_ , mruczy podświadomość. – Wanda pewnie jeszcze pośpi, ja pójdę na spacer. Koło dziesiątej ma ją odwiedzić przyjaciółka. Zacierka na śniadanie? Wanda, nie czaj się w progu, też chcesz?

 

ODPROWADZILIŚMY MATKĘ NA stację kolejową, Wanda zawitała do swojej przyjaciółki, a ja ruszyłem ulicami miasteczka na spacer. Tym razem nie mam zamiaru wychodzić poza ogrodzenie, ale bardzo chcę popatrzeć na las. Wiem, że Strażnicy mogą mnie obserwować, mogli nawet podłączyć ogrodzenie po mojej lekkomyślnej uwadze, ale dzisiaj mnie to nie obchodzi. Zakazane jest wchodzenie do lasu, nie jego oglądanie. Dlatego też kieruję się do szkoły. Mijam drewniane domki, przyglądam się starym, nierzadko spróchniałym i pokrytych pleśnią ścianom biedniejszych dzielnic. Patrzę na nieszczelne okna i wielokrotnie naprawiane drzwi. I porównuję to w myślach z czystymi budynkami bogatej dzielnicy, gdzie w tym małym piekle ludzie żyją jak królowie. Pusta szkoła przypomina trochę zakłady dla psychicznie chorych opisywanie w książkach. Pod oknami sali matematycznej stoją stare skrzynie, na które wdrapuję się najszybciej, na ile pozwalają mi mięśnie. Dłońmi sięgam parapetu, podciągam się i wchodzę na ozdobne, lekko wystające podniszczone płytki na rogu budynku. Wspinam się po nich na dach, stamtąd susem skaczę na sąsiedni dom. Krzywię się, czując tępe pulsowanie bólu, ale zaciskam zęby i idę dalej. Po dachach kieruję się do granicy miasteczka, odtwarzam w myślach rozkład uliczek i dzięki temu szybko się przemieszczam.

Widok rozciągający się ze starego wejścia do kopalni jest niesamowity. Siedząc tam góruje się nad całym miasteczkiem, a patrząc w dół zdaje się, że wystarczy skok i jest się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Z moim małpim skokiem może byłoby to możliwe, ale nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać, szczególnie nie dzisiaj. Siadam na niewielkim murku okalającym dach i wpatruję się w krajobraz rozciągający się po horyzont.

Nie było dnia abym nie marzył, żeby zabrać wszystko, uciec do lasu i tam zostać. Zamieszkałbym w Bunkrze, nawet z matką i Wandą. Wokół jest pełno jedzenia, nie brakuje wody, lekarstwa zawsze by się znalazły, budynki są nadal ocieplane. W tamtej wiosce nie ma typowań, biedy, nędzy czy nadzoru. Moglibyśmy unikać Strażników, żyć tam spokojnie, niczym się nie martwić. Piękna wizja wolności.

Puszczam myśli wolno i oczyszczam umysł na tyle, żeby fale energii rozlały się i wniknęły do ziemi, w ułamku sekundy docierając na kilka kilometrów wokół, zagłębiając się w zakamarki otaczającego mnie świata. Nawet zamknąwszy oczy wiem, gdzie znajdują się poszczególne dusze, gdzie biją serca i do kogo należą. Słyszę fale ludzi przemierzających ulice miasteczka, słyszę Wandę idącą z koleżanką koło rynku, piekarza w sklepie i jego żonę w domu, zajętą praniem. Słyszę miarowe uderzenia skrzydeł ptaków przelatujących nad moją głową i ponad koronami drzew, słyszę zwierzęta kryjące się pomiędzy konarami. Dzikie psy upolowały jelenia, czuję ich podniecone dusze i gasnącą energię ofiary. Gdzieś daleko puchacz składa jaja, delikatne fale energii są ledwie wyczuwalne przez wapienne skorupki. Wiewiórki ścigają się po drzewach, dżdżownice drążą ziemię, ryby ociężale pływają przy dnach zbiorników.

Dostrzegam piękno i dzikość przyrody, doświadczenie niedostępne dla niektórych ludzi.

Mimo, że potrafię wtopić się w otoczenie nawet w biegu, uwielbiam ten rodzaj połączenia, gdy nie muszę się ruszać i mogę tylko obserwować. Daje mi to poczucie jedności ze światem. To dziwne, ale bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

Nagle coś innego przykuwa moją uwagę. Zamieszanie na północy. Coś nienaturalnego… Kilka kilometrów od miasteczka skupionych jest wiele odmiennych fal, co chwila pulsujących nerwowo i nagle gasnących, znikających na zawsze. Nie wiem, do kogo należą, nigdy nie spotkałem takich fal. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale mam pewność, że wszystkie skupione są wokół Bunkra.

Zainteresowanie gasnącymi falami rozprasza zbliżająca się do mnie energia trojga ludzi. Nietrudno mi określić, do kogo należą. Ciężka, potężna dusza Francesa de Fauché w towarzystwie dwóch Strażników o duszach zaskakująco łagodnych i, no niestety, słabych.

Gdzieś ponad moją głową leci samotnie olbrzymia gęś północna, jedyny gatunek gęsi lubujący się w chłodnych klimatach – _notabene_ powstały po Nowej Wojnie, gdy cały ekosystem wskutek wypuszczanych eksperymentów i odpadków starego świata trafił szlag. Sięgam energią do ciała ptaka. Tworzę coś na wzór rezonansu, pozwalając, by fale moje i ptaka wzajemnie się przenikały i łączyły. Dusze łączą się, przekazując sobie odczucia i obrazy. Widzę samego siebie wpatrzonego w niebo. Czuję, jak pracują mięśnie utrzymujące ptaka w locie, czuję wiatr muskający pióra. Czuję się wolny, pozbawiony barier i ograniczeń.

Skupiam się na sercu. Wyczuwam każdy pojedynczy skurcz, w niezmiennej, stałej kombinacji: przedsionki, komory, spoczynek i od nowa. Krew krąży żyłami, doprowadzając tlen do mięśni. Zwierzę jest dość stare; jedną myślą blokuję mu główną tętnicę. Nie lubuję się w takim mordowaniu. Jest poręczne, ale jednocześnie niezmiernie przerażające – jedna moja myśl i kończę czyjeś życie, nawet go nie dotykając, czasem nawet go nie widząc. Może sprzedam gęś na rynku? Są rarytasem ze względu na rzadkość występowania i wielki trud w polowaniu, gdyż są niezwykle agresywne, a ich mięso jest tłuste i soczyste. A może tylko zrobię niespodziankę Strażnikom?

Gęś leci jeszcze przez chwilę, tylko tyle, na ile starczy jej tlenu i nagle spada, prosto na głowę de Fauché. Ten orientuje się, że coś się dzieje dopiero, gdy ptak grzmoci w jego czaszkę i pada mu pod nogi. Jego zaskoczenie jest wprost nieopisane; ba, kto by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jakiś ptak padłby mu nagle martwy do stóp? Kapitan ze stoickim spokojem podnosi głowę i wlepia we mnie bezduszne spojrzenie, podczas gdy ja mistrzowsko udaję zaskoczenie i nieświadomość tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

– Rany, widział to pan? – pytam z udawanym podnieceniem. – Ten ptak zmarł podczas lotu!

– Polowałeś! – ryczy Frances, sięgając dłonią za plecy, gdzie zwykle Strażnicy ukrywają pistolety.

Podnoszę ręce w obronnym geście. Nie takiej reakcji mógłbym oczekiwać.

– Nawet się nie ruszyłem!

– Kapitanie – odzywa się jeden ze Strażników, podnosząc ptaka. – Nie ma żadnych ran, nie został upolowany. Wygląda… no wygląda na śmierć naturalną.

– Mówiłem! – Powoli spuszczam się z krawędzi dachu na przybudówkę, a stamtąd na skrzynie, po czym zeskakuję na ziemię. – Hej, czy mógłbym wziąć tego ptaka? Matka bardzo się ucieszy.

De Fauché patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Odbiera ptaka podwładnemu i wyciąga go w moją stronę. Sięgam po zwierzę, gdy nagle kapitan łapie mnie za rękę i przyciąga do siebie.

– Zanim każę ci spadać, jedno pytanie. – Nachyla się nade mną tak, że czuję jego oddech. – Co robiłeś na dachu?

– Czasem chodzę na spacery – mówię. – Świeże powietrze dobrze robi na mózg, a ja jestem młody i potrzebuję sprawnie myśleć. A z góry jest piękny widok na las. Wschody i zachody słońca też niczego sobie.

– Zjeżdżaj – cedzi przez zęby kapitan.

Co natychmiast czynię, zabierając gęś i zmykając biegiem, żeby nie usłyszeli, jak duszę się ze śmiechu.

 

W DOMU OPRAWIŁEM gęś, nastraszając Wandę i jej koleżankę wnętrznościami i rdzeniem kręgowym, a pozostałe mięso dokładnie zapakowałem i sprzedałem na rynku za kilka marek i lekarstwa.

Jeżeli ktoś wie, jak korzystać z dostępnych okazji albo wie, do kogo i kiedy się zgłosić – ewentualnie i jedno, i drugie – nawet w Trzynastce nie chodzi głodny.

Skąd tylko mogłem wiedzieć, że czasem i to nie pomaga?

 

BUDZĘ SIĘ PRZED świtem, gdy jakaś część koszmaru okazała się zbyt wybujała dla mojego mózgu. Siadam na łóżku cały zlany potem, z sercem prawie rozrywającym pierś. Kilka dobrych chwil mija, zanim się uspokajam i opadam na poduszkę. Sen był zbyt realistyczny, lecz teraz mam tylko mgliste wspomnienie tego, co przedstawiał. Wiem tylko, że byłem tam ja, Strażnicy i mężczyzna znad jeziora. Było pełno krwi, ale nie wiem czyjej.

Nagły skok adrenaliny skutecznie pozbawił mnie resztek snu. Przekręcam głowę do okna i wpatruję się w niebo tuż nad linią dachu sąsiedniego domu. A więc las. Ubieram się ciepło, schodzę do kuchni, do plecaka wkładam menażki, kubek i termos z herbatą. Pchnięty impulsem, że to może też jest sen, zaglądam do lodówki. Nic z tego, półki są puste – rzeczywiście ogołocili nas z mięsa. W przedpokoju zakładam buty, owijam szyję szalikiem i wychodzę. Tym razem jest cieplej o kilka stopni.

W lesie panuje cisza, gdy wyciągam łuk i kołczan z jamy pod głazami. Nie wiem czemu, ale jestem zdecydowany dotrzeć do Bunkra. Może to przez wczorajsze zamieszanie – może dowiem się, czym było spowodowane. Zmuszając do ruchu obolałe mięśnie, ruszam naprzód, utrzymując rozproszone fale. I szybko zaczynam się niepokoić. W lesie nie daje się wyczuć żadnej duszy z wyjątkiem owadów i przytłumionej energii życiowej roślin. Dzikie psy zaszyły się w swoich legowiskach, wiewiórki i ptaki w dziuplach, króliki i lisy w norach, ryby trzymają się przy dnach zbiorników, a sarny i jelenie wraz z ostatnimi niedźwiedziami najpewniej przemieściły się na wschód lub na południe, poza moim terenem łowów. Po horyzont panuje cisza.

Teraz zaczynam się martwić. Jeszcze dwa dni temu opływaliśmy w jedzenie, a dzisiaj nie mam co pomarzyć nawet o króliczej łapce. Gdy tylko usłyszeli, że matka przyjmuje w domu, zeszło się nam dziesięciu chorych na zapalenie płuc i jeden z olbrzymią, zaropiałą raną w nodze. Matka każdego obadała i opatrzyła nogę górnika, ale każdemu trzeba było podać lekarstwa. Lekarstwa, których nie można podawać na pusty żołądek. Nie było innego sposobu, jak dosypać je do jedzenia. Nie winię ich, że szukali pomocy. Zapasy na dziewięć dni skończyły się zaledwie po jednym. Cudem uzbierałem od Ismeny i Penelopy mleka na wymianę na dwa bochenki. Zboża z pomocy jeszcze nie dostarczyli, a to kolejny kłopot.

Koniecznie muszę znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

Widok Bunkra trochę mnie uspokaja. W szklarni rośnie jeszcze jedno drzewko z dojrzałymi owocami. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Może i nienawidzę Konglomeratu, ale jestem im wdzięczny za ich eksperymenty genetyczne – których jednym z efektów są właśnie drzewka obradzające kilka razy do roku przy zmienionych od naturalnych warunkach. Wychodzę z szklarni i ruszam na obchód wioski, wypatrując wskazówek wczorajszego zamieszania. Prawie ląduję twarzą w piachu, poślizgnąwszy się o ziemię. Krew tężeje mi w żyłach, gdy w nikłym świetle poranka dostrzegam ciemne pióropusze na ścianie starego tartaku. Z przestrachem podchodzę bliżej, ścieram odrobinę czerni na palce i przysuwam do nosa. Ostro pachnie żelazem. Czy to krew?

Starając się omijać plamy czerni na ziemi, kieruję się na szczyt wzniesienia, gdzie stoją stare bunkry, jeszcze za czasów Starej Wojny. Przystaję w połowie schodków prowadzących do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Mój zapał opada kompletnie, gdy uzmysławiam sobie, że z tatą przeczesaliśmy już każdy centymetr każdego pokoju. A tata robił to wcześniej ze swoim ojcem.

Wychodząc z bunkra nagle przystaję. Coś zwraca moją uwagę i to coś jest dokładnie przede mną za ścianą drzew. Kucam w cieniu wejścia, wyjmuję łuk i czekam. Gdy tylko widzę zarys indyka, kładę go jedną strzałą. Prawie ryczę z radości, ale powstrzymuję się, w porę przyciskając dłoń do ust. Echo dość długo niesie się w powietrzu, a nawet na takim odludziu boję się, że Strażnicy mogliby usłyszeć.

Nagle czuję na karku czyjś wzrok. Rozglądam się, ale nikogo nie dostrzegam. Zza horyzontu powolutku wychodzi słońce. _Fale, tępaku_ , upominam się w myślach. _Jak masz szukać, to tylko nimi…_

Nagły wystrzał sprawia, że kucam na ziemi i automatycznie osłaniam głowę rękoma. Nie słyszę dźwięku uderzenia pocisku. Sam huk wydał się dość odległy, więc może to nie ja byłem celem. Utwierdzają mnie w tym kolejne wystrzały, wyraźnie dochodzące z małego punktu widokowego, jakieś trzy minuty drogi od Bunkra. Tym razem rozpraszam fale. Jest tam jedna osoba. Biorę łuk w ręce, nakładam strzałę na cięciwę i powoli zaczynam kierować się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Normalna osoba dawno brałaby nogi za pas, ale nie ja i moja ciekawość, którą z czasem mógłbym zacząć nazywać głupotą. Przy na wpół spalonej bramie wjazdowej stoi duży samochód, podobny trochę do ciężarówki. Nie wiem, co się dzieje na punkcie widokowym, ale nie mam czasu na rozmyślenia – słyszę kroki. Przylegam plecami do chłodnej ściany samochodu, plecami do drogi, którą przyszedłem i staram się bezgłośnie oddychać. Zerkam tylko w kierunku krawędzi samochodu.

Nie wyczułem go i nim reaguję na ruch dostrzeżony w kącie oka, czuję ból w potylicy i padam na ziemię. Nie zdążyłem się podnieść – prawdę mówiąc nawet nie mogę, uderzenie prawie pozbawiło mnie przytomności – a słyszę, że ktoś odkopuje łuk i kołczan, ściąga mój plecak i wyjmuje coś, co grzechocze i jest zimne, gdy zaciska mi to na nadgarstku i przypina mnie do czegoś. Odwracam głowę i przed oczami miga mi szary mundur Strażnika.

– Proszę, proszę – szepcze, oglądając pomarańcze i indyka. – Kapitan miał rację, trzeba było cię ustrzelić przy pierwszej okazji. Ale na pewno spodoba mu się, gdy cię do niego przyprowadzę. To będzie cieplutkie powitanie. A teraz leż sobie, chłopczyku grzecznie.

Chwilę zajmuje mi odzyskanie pełnej świadomości. Strażnik przypiął mnie kajdankami do pala, który niegdyś był częścią ogrodzenia. Sprytnie, przypiąć do pionowej belki tak, by poziome uniemożliwiały ucieczkę. Jednak kim byłbym, gdybym nie potrafił się z takich kajdanek uwolnić? Ile razy ćwiczyłem to z tatą, tego nawet nie da się zliczyć. Dodatkowym plusem są moje małe, nieproporcjonalne wręcz dłonie. Tata zawsze śmiał się, że oszukuję, uwalniając tycie łapki z dużych kajdanek. Wystarczy dziesięć sekund i płaski, cienki ząb widelca, a biorę do ręki łuk, wrzucam na plecy kołczan i idę za Strażnikiem, który na plecach ma mój plecak, a u jego boku dynda się indyk – zamiast, jak na normalnego człowieka przystało, uciekać w cholerę. Strażnik idzie do kogoś, kto kuca przy krawędzi urwiska. Nie widzę dokładnie, odbijam lekko w prawo. Gdy klęczący odwraca głowę, by wyjąć coś z torby, wydaje mi się, że jest to mężczyzna znad jeziora.

Strażnik bezszelestnie wyjmuje z kabury na plecach pistolet i mierzy w głowę nieświadomego niczego mężczyzny. Sekunda wystarczy, impuls, żebym napiął łuk. Nie mam idealnie czystego strzału, ale to nic. W tym samym momencie mężczyzna podrywa się, wydobywając zza pasa wielkie ostrze.

Brzęczy cięciwa, strzała przecina powietrze i zatrzymuje się w nadgarstku Strażnika, ten ryczy z bólu i upuszcza pistolet. Ułamek sekundy później z pleców Strażnika wystaje niemal całe ostrze. Chlusta krew i bezwładne ciało pada na ziemię. Właściciel ostrza patrzy na mnie wzrokiem, który posyła moją dłoń w kierunku kołczanu. Ganię się w myślach i szybko ją opuszczam.

– C-co z nim? – krztuszę, patrząc na barwiącą się w rosnącej kałuży krwi trawę. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie zza przyciemnionych okularów.

– _Dead_ – odpowiada szorstkim głosem. Ściąga kapelusz z głowy i przykładając go do piersi, mruczy coś pod nosem. Potem zaczesuje do tyłu ciemne włosy, opadające krótkimi kosmykami na czoło i zakłada nakrycie głowy. Kuca i nagle jego ręka wędruje za plecy, a wtedy lękliwie napinam łuk.

– Na pewno chcesz atakować? – pyta płynną, zniekształconą akcentem angielszczyzną. Takiego szorstkiego i niewyraźnego akcentu nie słychać na co dzień u Strażników i przez chwilę zastanawiam się, skąd ten mężczyzna jest. Zaciska dłoń na rękojeści maczety. Opuszczam łuk.

– Strzała leci szybciej niż nóż – zauważam, siląc się na poprawną wymowę. Na te słowa drgają mu kąciki ust. – Nie chcę… kłopotów. Biorę plecak i… tego ptaka i idę.

Lustruje mnie spojrzeniem, po czym odpina indyka i chowa go do plecaka, który rzuca w moją stronę.

– Swoją drogą: dzięki – mruczy. – Jesteś z Trzynastki?

 

**?**

NIE OTRZYMUJĘ SZYBIEJ odpowiedzi. Obserwuję chłopaka, jak stara się ją wymyślić. Jego akcent, dobieranie słów – nie są tak nieporadne jak u ludzi z okręgów, są lepsze, ale nie dobre. Nagle chłopak otwiera usta i odzywa się niepewnym głosem:

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię, ratując ciebie, a nie pomagając Strażnikom, ale… to już jakby nieważne… Znaczy… I tak wisisz mi coś za te kanapki znad jeziorka!

Po tych słowach odwraca się na pięcie i rzuca się biegiem na drogę ku jezioru, znika mi z zasięgu wzroku w kilka sekund. Stoję otępiały wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałem jego plecy.

– Kanapki? – mówię zdziwiony gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Jakie… To on rozpalił to ognisko? Indyk, łuk… Strzała się zgadza. – Wyciągam ją z nadgarstka trupa i oglądam. – Definitywnie się zgadza. A więc nas widział. Tak coś czułem. Dobrego ma cela młody. Co tak piszczy? Jakby zwierzę zdychało, o co… Szlag, no jasne… Wywołanie…

Sięgam po telefon leżący na macie.

– Snajper – mruczę, odbierając połączenie, podkręcając głośność, biorąc do ręki snajperkę i z powrotem sadowiąc się na macie do oddania strzałów.

– De Fauché – rozlega się w słuchawce. – Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?

– Strażnik.

– Z kim ty tam gadałeś?

– Ktoś. Co jest?

– Uspokoiło się, ale przysyłają następny oddział od północy. Tym razem w większości zwiadowcy, znaczy będą ciche akcje. Chcemy, żebyś wywiózł materiały poza obszar. John ci je podrzuci.

– Mhm.

– Wywieź je, ale zostań w zasięgu, będziemy nadawać informacje, a… – Nagle w słuchawce szumi, zakłócenia zagłuszają Żabojada, mówiącego coś do kogoś obok siebie. Korzystam z przerwy, żeby przestrzelić głowę kolejnego Strażnika. Słodki odrzut prawie niezauważalnie wstrząsa moim ramieniem. – John już dostarczył materiały.

– Mhm.

– Musisz pozostać poza bazą do złagodzenia sytuacji. Będziemy cię na bieżąco informować. Wytrzymasz te kilka dni?

– Jakbym nie, to nie mógłbym się nazwać Australijczykiem. Chcecie mieć pewność, że wam nie zeświruję?

– To też.

– Inne ciekawostki? – Kolejny trup i kolejny wstrząs, obok mojej twarzy przelatuje łuska, wokół roznosi się zapach prochu.

– Nic. Jedynie ogrodzenie przy Trzynastym okręgu… Kojarzysz je, nie?

– Co z nim? – Na ułamek sekundy odrywam wzrok od lunety.

– Jest problem…

 

**ROGER**

POGRĄŻONY W MYŚLACH przebywam te kilka kilometrów w zadziwiająco krótkim czasie. Przez całą drogę besztam się za głupotę. _Palnąłeś z tymi kanapkami. I po co ci to było? Mogłeś się zamknąć, podziękować ładnie i hyc! stamtąd zmykać, ale nie! Musiałeś się ośmieszyć! Masz ty szczęście, że go nigdy już nie spotkasz, może zapomnisz o tym całym zdarzeniu!_ Nie przestaję wytykać sobie tego idiotycznego zachowania. Zagłuszam tym samym inne myśli.

Pomogłem komuś w morderstwie. Widziałem gasnącą duszę Strażnika, serce bijące te kilka rozpaczliwych uderzeń, zanim nie przebiło go ostrze, ta krew płynąca z piersi. Niby wiele razy polowałem i zabijałem zwierzęta, ale w tym przypadku to coś innego. Zabijanie zwierząt jest proste. Ludzi nie.

 _Ale niektórzy ludzie to też zwierzęta_ , mruczałem do siebie w myślach. _A Strażnicy często do nich należą. Mordują z zimną krwią, więc dlaczego tak trudno było mi patrzeć na śmierć, do której doprowadziłem w… samoobronie…_

 _Cholera jasna, czemu to robi takie wrażenie?_ , gdzieś w myślach odzywa się ten niezwykle irytujący głosik samego mnie. _Przecież już kiedyś kogoś zabiłeś, też w samoobronie, co jest więc z tobą nie tak?_

_Może to, że mnie to przeraża i zabijanie ludzi NA PEWNO NIE JEST NORMALNE!_

Nie zauważam, kiedy mijam głazy. Łuk i kołczan mam schowane głęboko w plecaku, wszystko się mieści. Tuż przed ostatnią linią drzew uprzytamniam sobie, że mam przy sobie broń i chcę cofnąć się do głazów. Rozpuszczone fale wyłapują liźnięcie nieznanej energii, nie zwierzęcej, kierującej się w moją stronę. _Schowam je przy szkole_ , postanawiam, zawracając do ogrodzenia.

Wdrapuję się do ogrodzenia, szybko kucam i wyciągam rękę, żeby odsłonić przejście. Wzdryga mną warkot za plecami. I w tym momencie do moich uszu wdziera się niskie buczenie, podobne do tego, jakie wydają rozjuszone osy w ulu. A gdy widzę obok swojej ręki doszczętnie zwęglone ciało szczura, oblewa mnie zimny pot.


	3. 002

**ROGER**

KAŻDEGO ROKU W grudniu nauczyciele organizują bal noworoczny. Nie znoszę tego typu imprez, ale w zeszłym roku Wanda zmusiła mnie do pójścia – przegrałem zakład i musiałem wywiązać się z umowy. Oczywiście z racji tego, że siostra tak bardzo mnie kocha, kazała mi zaprosić Madeline na bal. Więc ją zaprosiłem. I bardzo długo tego żałowałem.

W chwili wytypowania wygląda identycznie, jak wtedy, gdy ją zaprosiłem. Całą swoją postacią i aurą wyraża bezgraniczne zdziwienie. Teraz tylko jest gorzej. Krew odpływa jej z twarzy, dłonie zaciska w pięści. Przez chwilę przysłuchuje się niezadowolonemu pomrukowi, aż w końcu wzrokiem zatrzymuje się na twarzy ojca, śmiertelnie bladej i oblanej potem. Mogę przysiąc, że powtarza ciągle: _nie, nie, nie_ , nawet nie poruszając ustami.

Ktoś wypycha Madeline poza szereg. Cała sala milknie. Kilka dusz drży z przejęcia i przerażenia. Dziewczyna cała się trzęsie, ale prostuje się dumnie i rusza w kierunku mównicy.

– Ach, miło mi powitać piękną panią! – odzywa się Brittany, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Za chwilę ma nastąpić ogłoszenie. Madeline ustawia się obok Roberta. Oboje wyglądają, jakby przed oczami zawieszono im naszyjniki z ciasno plecionego konopnego sznura. Na ekranie obok Immler pojawia się młodziutki chłopczyk ubrany jak kelner, z prawdopodobnie srebrną tacą w dłoni, na której stoi szkatułka z ciemnego drewna. Wewnątrz znajduje się kilka poplamionych kopert powsadzanych w materiał. Immler długimi palcami dotyka krawędzi kilku z nich, aż w końcu wybiera jedną.

– W dniu dwudziestej trzeciej rocznicy panowania Konglomeratu – odczytuje – przedstawiciele poszczególnych okręgów zostają…

Przebiega wzrokiem po reszcie tekstu szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co jest tam wypisane. W tłumie daje się słyszeć kilka szeptów. Patrząc na ekran mogę przysiąc, że jej ramiona drżą w kwitnącej złości. Floder Immler oddycha głęboko kilka razy i kończy:

– Przedstawiciele poszczególnych okręgów zostaną ułaskawieni od kary.

 

KTOŚ, KTO STAŁ na obrzeżach europejskiej Trzynastki mógłby powiedzieć, że w jej centrum wybuchła bomba o mocy atomowej – tak głośny jest ogólny wrzask radości. Między rzędami wrze, ludzie obejmują się nawzajem, nie ma osoby, która nie cieszyłaby się z takiego obrotu spraw. Mimo, że burmistrz i Brittany kilka razy proszą o ciszę, tłum jest zbyt głośny. Wszyscy tym wybuchem radości dziękują temu, kto napisał ten list.

Nigdy nie dowiemy się, kto to naprawdę zrobił. A szkoda. Podejrzewam, że stałby się kimś na wzór bohatera narodowego, zaraz obok organizatora sprzed dwudziestu lat.

Apel kończy się już o dziewiątej dwadzieścia. Mieszkańcy falami opuszczają ratusz. Dopycham się do stojącej na początku Wandy. Biorę ją za rękę i wspólnie czekamy, aż ludzi ubędzie i nie będziemy musieli się pchać. Mam okazję przyjrzeć się mównicy. Brittany wygląda na zaskoczoną z obrotu sprawy, ale pociesza opartego o jej ramię burmistrza, który rozpłakał si ze szczęścia. Madeline jest jego jedyną córką. Posyłam ostatnie spojrzenie na ekran, gdzie jeszcze widnieje obraz Floder Immler. Uśmiecham się z przekąsem.

– Dziękujemy za wspaniały wyrok – mruczę do siebie i wychodzę z Wandą z budynku.

 

W DOMU CZEKA nas niespodzianka, nie wiem tylko, czy nazwałbym ją miłą. W przedpokoju jeszcze śmiejemy się z radości. Gdy wchodzimy do salonu, mój dobry humor natychmiast wyparowuje. Na kanapie siedzi zapłakana matka. Ciemne włosy wymykają się spod misternie ułożonego koka. Kiedy mijamy próg, patrzy na nas czerwonymi od łez oczami. Często zastanawiam się, czy na pewno jestem z nią spokrewniony. Jako jedyny z rodziny, ba, jedyny z okręgu jestem blondynem o niebieskich oczach, podczas gdy matka, tata i Wanda wraz z innymi patrzą na świat zielonymi oczami otoczonymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami. Jeśli w miasteczku żyli kiedyś jacyś blondyni, ich włosy już dawno straciły kolor i przybrały barwę śniegu; resztę wybiły wojny, typowania i przesiedlenia. Każdy mieszkaniec wygląda praktycznie tak samo, nie licząc nabytków z Centrali, czyli trybunów. Oni to już w ogóle są wielką mieszanką, ale blondyna jak na złość wśród nich nie ma.

– Boże, tak się martwiłam! – Matka podbiega do nas i obejmuje za szyje. Szybko wyplątuję się z jej objęć. – Wróciłam ze szpitala, na śmierć zapomniałam, że dzisiaj typują! Umierałam ze strachu!

– Jak widać żyjemy, nikt nie ucierpiał, wszyscy ułaskawieni – ucinam sucho.

Wanda patrzy to na mnie, to na matkę, jakby wyczuwając, że coś będzie się działo. I szlag trafił mój cały spokój. Ściągam buty i sweter, ale na schodach zatrzymuje mnie głos matki:

– Roger, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

– Jeśli o pracy, to nie ma tematu.

– Roger, już to przerabialiśmy – prawie warczy matka.

– Ale to ty zawsze starasz się do niego wrócić. Wanda, idź na górę – mruczę do siostry. Mała bierze ode mnie sweter i czmycha na poddasze. – Ma to być o pracy czy znowu będziesz mi suszyć głowę o polowanie?

– Wiesz, że tego nie pochwalam.

– I pewnie nie pochwalasz tego, że mamy dzięki temu jedzenie?

– Roger!

– Daj spokój, stara śpiewka jak zawsze. Masz pretensje o to, że staram się zastąpić Wandzie matkę i wykarmić ją, tak jak i ciebie zresztą. Zawsze masz pretensje, ale przypomnę, że jakoś żadne z nas nie zauważa twojego zainteresowania.

– Zamilcz! Porozmawiamy przy kolacji. A teraz idź, przecież potem idziecie do szkoły.

Wspinam się na schody. Na ostatnim stopniu zatrzymuję się, odwracam i mówię głośno:

– Oto, jak się nami interesujesz. Szkoła po pierwszym jest zamykana na dwa dni.

 

CZAS MIĘDZY APELEM a kolacją spędzam w lesie, zbierając poziomki i jagody do menażek i wiadra. Chodzę też po wzgórzach Puszczy Bukowej bo taką nazwę nosił las sprzed czasów Nowej Wojny. Teraz tylko najstarsi mieszkańcy ją powtarzają.

Bez żadnych map wędruję po Puszczy. Moim celem jest niewielka wioska głęboko w lesie, daleko od granic ogrodzenia okręgu. Tata zabierał mnie tam kiedyś, spędziliśmy wiele dni na nauce rzucania nożem i wspinaczki. Mimo tego, że wiele razy byłem potłuczony od upadków lub mokry, bo wylądowałem po złym skoku w małym jeziorku koło wodospadu, jestem bardzo wdzięczny tym naukom, bo potrafię wspinać się w najlepszą precyzją.

Wioska nazywa się Bunkier, przynajmniej tak powiedzieli mi kiedyś starsi mieszkańcy, a przyjęło się to tuż przed Nową Wojną. Niezbyt wymyślnie. Ciągnąca się u podnóża wysokiego wzniesienia i ciągnąca się wzdłuż ścieżki wiele metrów wyżej osada była swego czasu punktem stacjonowania wojsk Konglomeratu. Chodzę tu jeszcze tylko dlatego, że wiele lat temu skonstruowano tu napędzane energią podziemnych źródeł szklarnie, gdzie na żyznych ziemiach posadzono jabłonki i drzewa pomarańczowe. Mimo upływu lat nadal rosną. Nieźle pomyślane, pyszałkom z Centrali brakowało wygód na dalekim terenie, a teraz wynieśli się do siebie, do nowoczesnych miast, pozostawiając mi duże pole manewru. Pomarańcze są niezwykłym, praktycznie nieosiągalnym rarytasem dla biedniejszych okręgów i choć zbieram je niewiele razy, oferty ludzie składają mi na kilka miesięcy z wyprzedzeniem. Zrywając dojrzałe owoce z drzew już wiem, komu dam część. Trybuni zasługują na wdzięczność za swoją służbę. Kilka dam Madeline i Robertowi, na osłodę życia po tak emocjonującym poranku. A resztę opchnę na rynku. Jabłka sprzedam piekarzowi i Babuszce.

Uwielbiam chodzić o Bunkrze, po tej opuszczonej wiosce. Zabite deskami okna i drzwi, poustawiane wszędzie stare skrzynie, już dawno przejrzane w poszukiwaniu skarbów i drabiny prowadzące na piętra lub dachy domów czy poukładane między poszczególnymi budynkami kładki do chodzenia nadają temu miejscu klimat. Uwielbiam wspinać się na dachy, chodzić i skakać pomiędzy nimi. Czasem wchodzę na zniszczałą stolarnię, skąd przechodzę kilka budynków, wspinam się na drzewo, skaczę bo grubych gałęziach nad niewielkim jeziorkiem, po czym wspinam się po skalnej ścianie, by siąść na szczycie wodospadu i móc oglądać z góry całą okolicę. Widzę stamtąd miasteczko i dym ulatujący z fabrycznych kominów przy kopalni. Dzisiaj też nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z tego widoku.

Wprawnie skaczę między gałęziami drzewa, nawet z plecakiem pełnym wypełnionych jagodami menażek, wiadrem poziomek i torbą pomarańczy i jabłek. Szybko wspinam się wspinam się na skalną ścianę, wyczuwając pod palcami ostre skały. _Syn północnego wiatru i małp_ , tak żartują sobie ze mnie w szkole. Zaczęło się to, gdy dziki pies przedostał się przez ogrodzenie i zaatakował moją klasę w szkole, gdy byliśmy na zajęciach sportowych, kiedy te jeszcze funkcjonowały. Wszyscy schronili się w budynku, ja miałem za daleko, więc sprintem ruszyłem ku najbliższemu drzewu i dwoma susami znalazłem się na bezpiecznej odległości. Przegoniłem kundla kilkoma celnymi rzutami kasztanami. Zdawaliśmy wtedy bieg na sześćdziesiąt metrów. W roli wyjaśnienia: nauczyciel nie widział, że goni mnie pies, stał w oknie szkoły, by mieć lepszy widok. Najpierw zaliczył mi czas, potem zobaczył kundla. Przygłuchy staruszek pomylił krzyki z dopingiem.

Widok rozpościerający się ze szczytu wodospadu jest naprawdę niesamowity. Niebo przybiera jasnoniebieską barwę, mlecznobiałe chmury suną po nieboskłonie. W oddali unosi się dym z szybów kopalnianych. Po horyzont widać czarne gałęzie i zielone igły drzew, odsłaniając gdzieniegdzie cieniutkie ścieżki. Dokładnie widać jeziorko, nad którym dzisiaj o mało nie przestrzeliłem szyby samochodu.

Odkładam plecak pod drzewo i opieram się o pień. Naciągam sweter po samą brodę i zakładam ręce. Patrzę w niebo i uśmiecham się do siebie. Zamykam oczy i puszczam myśli wolno.

 

**JOACHIM**

– TATO, JAK TO jest, że widzę dusze?

Przerywam struganie ławki w pniu olbrzymiej sosny i podnoszę wzrok. Szczupły blondynek siedzi na ziemi przy płonącym ognisku, jego przemoczona koszulka suszy się na jednym z korzeni, a on sam patroszy złowione ryby. Ocieram pot z czoła, prostuję się i wyciągam. Lipcowe południe daje się we znaki takim upałem, ale nie narzekam. Lepsze to niż zimowe mrozy.

– _Dunno._ – Wzruszam zastałymi ramionami. Muszę pamiętać, by częściej mówić po angielsku, mały ma się uczyć. – Mój przyjaciel mówił mi kiedyś, że to za sprawą mutacji genetycznej.

– Coś jak zmieszaniec? – mówi blondynek nie najgorszą angielszczyzną, nie przerywając patroszenia ryby.

– Nie, zmiech to coś sprzecznego z naturą, coś, co nie miało prawa się narodzić. Bo powstało spod ręki człowieka. Umiejętność, którą posiadasz, jest niewielką, niegroźną mutacją. Receptory w oczach są wyczulone na ruch energii, a mózg kontroluje emisję fal… Nie wiem dokładnie, to mama jest lekarzem, nie ja…

– Ale matka mnie ukarze, jeśli ją o to zapytam – burczy smutno chłopiec. Prostuje prze siebie rękę i przygląda się jej dokładnie. Potem odwraca do mnie twarz i dodaje: – Widzę zarówno energię krążącą po ciele, ale widzę też krew, jak się porusza i gdzie są żyły. Słyszę ją. Słyszę, jak pracuje moje serce, słyszę, jak oddychają drzewa i zwierzęta. To też normalne?

Oddycham głęboko, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Artur mówił mi kiedyś, że ci, którzy widzą dusze potrafią czynić cuda. On potrafił zmusić zwierzę, by samo do niego podeszło, kontrolował jej mięśnie. Wyjawił mi kiedyś, że nauczył się kontrolować krew płynącą żyłami, bo jest ona ściśle związana z energią ciała. Zarówno u siebie, jak i u innych. Potrafił poruszać człowiekiem, samemu ledwie kiwając palcem.

Blondynek odwraca się od ryb i patrzy na mnie błękitnymi, błyszczącymi z zainteresowania oczyma. Siadam na nieskończonej jeszcze ławce i kontynuuję:

– Ale to jeszcze nic, Roger! Potrafił zatrzymać serce zwierzęcia, nawet go nie dotykając! Po prostu wyciągał rękę, jakby chciał uchwycić energię życiową i PUF! Zwierzę padało martwe! Albo jak zabił niedźwiedzia! Kiedyś, gdy byłem trochę starszy od ciebie, poszedłem z nim na polowanie. Zaatakował nas niedźwiedź. Artur bał się przeokropnie, ale wystarczyło, że drgnęła mu ręka i olbrzym padł martwy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, rozerwał żyłę w jego mózgu i było po niedźwiedziu.

– Chciałbym tak umieć! – Roger uśmiecha się szeroko. – Mógłbym polować i mielibyśmy tyyleee jedzenia!

Rozkłada ręce na całą szerokość, pokazując przy tym szereg zębów, w tym królicze jedynki.

– Najpierw to ty się naucz wyczuwać dusze na zawołanie – rzucam ze śmiechem, wracając do strugania. – Potem dopiero spróbuj odkrywać jakieś niesamowite umiejętności. No, długo jeszcze będziesz obrabiał te ryby? Głodny jestem!

 

ROGER

NAGŁE POHUKIWNANIE SOWY wyrywa mnie ze snu. Mocne promienie słońca momentalnie mnie oślepiają. Dopiero, gdy patrzę na zegarek, orientuję się, że przespałem pół dnia. Dochodziła dziesiąta, gdy wspinałem się a szczyt wodospadu, teraz mija szesnasta. Zachodzące słońce tworzy na niebie niesamowity obraz, pozostawiając na chmurach złote i różowe poświaty. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu sowy, która mnie obudziła. Na moim kolanie siedzi puchacz. Stroszy kolorowe piórka i huczy cicho.

Po Wojnach słowo „puchacz” nabrało innego wydźwięku. Nie jest to ten sam ptak, który nosił to miano. Te puchacze zostały stworzone jeszcze przed Nową Wojną, pierwsze próby sięgają nawet czasów Starej, gdy Adolf Hitler walczył przeciw Stalinowi i aliantom. To hybryda dawnego puchacza i papugi. Miały za zadanie zapamiętywać i przekazywać rozmowy, służyły jako przekaźniki i szpiedzy. Geny papugi pozwalały im powtarzać mowę a także nadawało różnorakie barwy, a sowie DNA potęgowało słuch. Po Wojnach zostały uwolnione, żeby zdechły na wolności. Zamiast tego znalazły sposób, żeby się dostosować i rozmnażać. W Puszczy Bukowej jest ich niewiele, zaledwie kilka osobników.

Podobnie stało się z krukami – również połączono je z papugami, później nawet próbowano z nowo stworzonymi puchaczami, ale w tym wypadku ptaki wykazywały większą agresję, rosły większe i bardziej przybierały na masie. Miały bardziej kolorowe i połyskujące pióra, a ich oczy przybierały różne, złowrogo błyszczące barwy. Podczas Nowej Wojny trwającej zaledwie kilka miesięcy, stały się czyś na rodzaj japońskich kamikaze, gdy z przypiętymi bombami nurkowały na walczące oddziały. Były też szkolone do samoistnego atakowania wrogów. Mają doskonały węch.

Wyłuskuję z plecaka kilka poziomek. Puchacze stały się wszystkożerne, więc ptak bez oporów bierze i zjada owoce. Głaszczę go po małej główce. Pod palcami czuję miękkie pióra, a pod nimi delikatne fale energii. Gwiżdżę kilkunutową melodię. Ptak przekrzywia łebek, przygląda się mi i powtarza dźwięki. Potem słyszy pohukiwanie z oddali, odwraca głowę w tamtym kierunku i odlatuje, ostrymi pazurami ledwo muskając moją nogę.

Wracam do domu najkrótszymi ścieżkami, więc zaledwie po kilkunastu minutach czołgam się pod siatką. Z plecakiem pełnym owoców ruszam do posterunku trybunów, która mieści się niedaleko ratusza. Spodziewam się zastać tam Mikaela i Kornela, moich stałych kupców pomarańcz. Pukam do drzwi. Otwiera mi przygaszony Janus, bliski znajomy Mikaela, trybun i wielbiciel jabłek.

– Janus, coś się stało? Wyglądasz niewyraźnie – mruczę i posyłam mu promienny uśmiech. – No cóż, dobrze się składa, że masz niemrawy humor, bo przyniosłem coś na jego poprawę. – Wyjmuję torbę z owocami. Janus blednie. Na jego czekoladowej skórze nie jest to bardzo widoczne, ale z pewnością zbladł. I to nie ze złego humoru czy choroby.

– Roger, powinieneś stąd spadać i to jak… – mówi szeptem, ale nie kończy, słysząc za sobą kroki.

Podnoszę wzrok nad jego ramię i patrzę prosto w oczy kapitana Władz Konglomeratu. Często widziałem go w telewizji, gdy nadawali ogólne wyniki typowania albo ogłaszali dekrety prezydenckie. Frances de Fauché. Potężna muskulatura, wzrost olbrzyma, ogolona czaszka i spojrzenie wciskające w ziemię, wszystko zwieńczone groźnym wygięciem ust spowodowanym częściowym paraliżem twarzy. A głos niczym beton zimą – twardy i zimny:

– Co tam masz?

Nie mam nawet szansy na odpowiedź, bo wyrywa mi torbę z rąk. Widzi pomarańcze i jabłka, ogólnie u nas niedostępne, chyba, że jest się członkiem rodziny z najwyższej klasy społecznej. Od razu widzi, że do takowej nie należę, a jeśli nawet, nigdy nie dostałbym tak dużego przydziału. Jak przystało na kapitana, w zawrotnym tempie ciska torbę na ziemię, wykręca mi ręce w tył, a głowę brutalnie pcha na ścianę. Przekazuje mnie dwóm kolejnym Strażnikom, którzy unieruchamiają mnie, a sam wymierza mi potężny cios w brzuch. Mam wrażenie, jakby stanął na mnie niedźwiedź i z całej siły zaczął przyduszać. Nie mogę złapać oddechu. Kiedyś wspiąłem się wysoko na drzewo w ucieczce przed Strażnikami. Ktoś doniósł, że mieszkaniec okręgu szlaja się po lesie, więc przeczesywali teren tuż przy polu w nadziei, że tego delikwenta – znaczy mnie – złapią. Kiedy w końcu poszli, a ja schodziłem z drzewa, złamała się pode mną gałąź i z wysokości kilku metrów runąłem na kamienistą ziemię. Uderzenie wydusiło wszelkie powietrze z moich płuc. Tak samo czuję się teraz, gdy de Fauché wbija mi pięść w splot słoneczny.

– Skąd masz te owoce? – pyta Frances, zadając kolejne dwa ciosy. Ach, sławetne przesłuchania – najpierw zmiękcz, potem pytaj. – Chodzisz po lesie, chłoptasiu?

– Mam je od mieszkańca! – Gorączkowo staram się wymyśleć kłamstwo, które zagwarantowałoby mi brak połamanych żeber i przebitych płuc. – Przy ogrodzeniu był facet, miał torbę, a jak mnie zobaczył, rzucił ją i uciekł!

– Uciekł jak cię zobaczył? Aż taka była z niego cipa? – Ramię Francesa znów odchyla się do ciosu.

– Może pomyślał, że jestem kapusiem, może wolał nie ryzykować, że na niego doniosę! Rzucił torbę, zwiał na ogrodzenie i hyc! do lasu! No to co miałem z tą torbą zrobić, wziąłem ją i, jak przykładnemu obywatelowi przystało, postanowiłem odnieść ją do was, do siedziby! – Zmuszam się do krzywego, udającego porozumiewawczy, uśmiechu, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z podwójną prędkością.

Nie wiem, czy Frances jest na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w ten blef. To oczywiste kłamstwa, każdy by się połapał. Mimo to kapitan patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Zwiał na ogrodzenie? – syczy. – A jak, skoro jest podłączone?

Palnąłem. Palnąłem takie głupstwo, które może mi uniemożliwić wszystko. _Myśl, Roger, myśl, do cholery!_ , krzyczę na siebie w myślach.

– S-skoro jest podłączone – zaczynam z niewinnym spojrzeniem nieświadomego dziecka – to w jaki sposób on dotknął kabli…?

Frances prycha, olbrzymie ramiona opadają. Daje znak Strażnikom, by mnie puścili.

– Idźcie sprawdzić ogrodzenie i weźcie psy – rzuca do Strażników. – Ten skurwiel nie mógł odejść daleko, przeszukać teren. A ty – z łatwością podnosi mnie za kołnierz; zamachnął się wolną ręką i uderza mnie w brzuch, tak mocno, że widzę gwiazdy – masz się trzymać z dala od ogrodzenia, bo jak następnym razem się dowiem… osobiście i z wielką chęcią wykonam egzekucję.

Rzuca mną o ziemię i odchodzi, zabierając torbę z owocami. Gdy tylko Janus ma pewność, że Strażnicy odeszli, dopada mnie i pomaga wstać.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Bywało lepiej, ale się wykaraskam – sapię, dotykając ust. Na palcach widzę krew z rozciętej wargi lub rozerwanego dziąsła. Nieważne, co to jest – boli i to bardzo, a do tego na tak dużym obszarze, że nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie. – A żeby go tak pies od tyłu bez poślizgu…

Janus z niemałym trudem stara się nie uśmiechnąć. Bierze mnie pod ramię i powoli człapiemy do mojego domu. Na ramieniu trybun niesie mój plecak, który niewiadomym mi sposobem nie został skonfiskowany. Albo mam szczęście, albo Frances rzeczywiście jest tak głupi, na jakiego wygląda. Idealnie nadaje się na Strażnika. Gdzieś w połowie drogi do domu nogi uginają się pode mną i Janus musi wziąć mnie, mimo moich oporów, na plecy. Gdy w domu widzi mnie matka, o mało nie mdleje. Natychmiast woła Wandę i obie zajmują się oględzinami. Po wstępnym badaniu – i moim własnym sprawdzeniu fal energii – okazuje się, że przegryzłem sobie policzek, kości i ograny wewnętrzne mam nienaruszone, jedynie mięśnie brzucha są naderwane i przez kilka dni będę miał sińce na brzuchu, piersi, plecach i być może twarzy. Janus czeka cierpliwie skulony na stołeczku do końca badania.

– Masz szczęście, że przyszedłeś tylko z owocami – mówi w końcu, gdy matka wyszła z salonu, a mnie usadzili przy piecyku z zakazem ruszenia się choćby o milimetr.

– Ciekawe co by było, gdybym przylazł z indorem albo królikami – śmieję się, ale natychmiast się krzywię, czując ból w obitych żebrach. – Bardziej jednak ciekawi mnie, jak ten zakuty łeb uwierzył w mój blef, to było chyba najgorsze ściemnianie w moim życiu…

– To ty kłamałeś…?

Unoszę w niezrozumieniu brew. Janus wygląda na autentycznie zdziwionego – drapie się po głowie i wykrzywia usta w wyrazie niedowierzania.

– Przecież to pachniało ściemą na kilometry, daj spokój – mruczę i otulam się starym kocem. – Że też on w to uwierzył… Idiota jaki, albo coś…

– Roger, niedawno zauważono kogoś w okolicach ogrodzenia od strony lasu, ale – mówi spokojnym głosem trybun – nie byłeś to ty. Dali cynk do Konglomeratu i zwalili nam Strażników, żeby to zbadali. Wiesz, jak oni są wyczuleni na jakiekolwiek łamanie prawa. Ty to może i wyjątek, ale wiesz przecież…

Moje myśli automatycznie biegną ku mężczyznom, których widziałem rano. Czy to mogli być oni? Czego w takim razie mogliby szukać przy miasteczku? Jechali w przeciwnym kierunku względem okręgu, bardziej na północ, a tam nie ma już nic, prócz lasów i morza. Kim oni w ogóle byli? Uznaję jednak, że nie warto wspominać o porannym incydencie.

Janus żegna się chwilę później i wraca do siedziby. Wanda natomiast dopada mnie, bym pomógł jej z matematyką. Niecałą godzinę później matka prosi nas do stołu na kolację. Podaje pieczone ryby z bulwami strzałki wodnej ze śmietaną, a na deser krem z jagód. Jemy w ciszy, cały posiłek upływa nam bez jednego słowa. Ciekawe, o czym matka chciała porozmawiać. I dlaczego chciała zaczekać do kolacji? Nie mogła mówić wcześniej, czy jeszcze układała, co dokładnie powie i, jak za każdym razem, będzie próbować przełamać moją linię obrony?

– Roger, Wanda, musimy porozmawiać.

Matka odzywa się dopiero, gdy kończymy deser. Wanda wielce zaciekawiona wpatruje się w nią w bezruchu, ja natomiast wyczuwam kłopoty i nie przerywam jedzenia. Ton jej głosu mi się nie podoba, jest zbyt oficjalny, z dziwną domieszką… Zadowolenia? Dumy?

– Ostatnio dużo myślałam – zaczyna niepewnie, splatając dłonie. Natychmiast zauważam, że jej dusza zaczyna nerwowo drgać. – Szczególnie nad naszymi wiecznymi kłótniami. Doszłam do wniosku, że źle postąpiłam, usilnie starając się utrzymać nas za wszelką cenę i przez to oddaliłam się od was po śmierci Joachima.

Jej głos przez chwilę drży. Mówienie o tacie nadal jest dla niej trudne. Po jego śmierci zmizerniała, schudła i stała się przygaszona. Nadal jest piękna, ale w porównaniu ze sobą sprzed kilku lat wygląda jak wrak samej siebie. Wlepiam wzrok w niedokończony krem. Po tych wszystkich latach kłótni takie słówka nie robią na mnie większego wrażenia.

– Dlatego postanowiłam, że wracam do naszej małej lecznicy – mówi matka, a ja czuję na sobie jej wzrok. Patrzę jej w oczy, ale nie dostrzegam tam wiele. – W szpitalu dobrze płacą, ale postanowiłam przenieść się tutaj, by być bliżej was.

Tego się nie spodziewałem, ale cała ta wiadomość spływa po mnie jak po kaczce. Ledwo widocznie wzruszam ramionami i wracam do dziubania łyżką w kremie.

– Roger, żadnego komentarza?

Znowu wzruszam ramionami. Praktycznie od zawsze wychowywał mnie tata, matka była w głównej mierze od karania mnie i besztania. Kolejne pięć lat po pogrzebie spędziłem sam, opiekując się Wandą, a nawet po _tej_ feralnej nocy i _tym_ cholernym wypadku nie mogłem na nią liczyć. Ciągle tylko, że robię coś źle, że tego nie powinienem, że moja wina, że tak się stało. Zero wsparcia. Tylko dobitnie wpojona zasada: troszcz się sam o swoje życie.

– Braciszku – szepcze Wanda, tykając mnie stópką pod stołem. Posyłam jej zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Nie do końca w to wierzę – mruczę w końcu. – Takie „szczęśliwe zakończenia” istnieją tylko w książkach i filmach. Zostaniesz przy Wandzie, będzie miała w tobie oparcie. Dobrze, ale – celuję w matkę łyżką – co będzie z jedzeniem? Nawet ze szpitalną pensją na mało starczyło.

– I tak wiem, że cię nie powstrzymam – odpowiada, nadymając pierś. Zawsze tak robi, gdy jest zła lub wyczuwa, że będzie musiała się bronić. – Za bardzo wdałeś się w Joachima.

_Ano. Ciekawe, dzięki komu._

– Proszę cię tylko, żebyś na siebie uważał – matka sięga przez stół i chwyta mnie za dłoń. Powstrzymuję się, by w pierwszym odruchu jej nie zabrać. – Nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

_Ależ chcę ci teraz parsknąć w twarz. Kochająca matka się znalazła._

– Jaka jest umowa? – pytam beznamiętnie. W odpowiedzi słyszę najpierw ciche westchnięcie.

– Postaram się zapewniać ci ochronę kiedy będziesz… chodził na polowania. Na tyle ile dam radę. Tylko proszę, uważaj na siebie Roger, ja chcę tylko odrobić te stracone lata.

– Masz się zajmować Wandą, gdy będę wychodzić i wtedy umowa stoi.

 

W NOCY PRZEZ długi czas nie mogłem zasnąć, a gdy w końcu mi się udało, sen nie trwał długo. Budzę się, gdy niebo przybrało kolor ciemnej szarości, a na ulicach nadal nie ma górników. Coś mi ciąży na sercu, jakieś dziwne emocje. Najpierw nie jestem w stanie określić, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi, ale sprawy zaczynają układać się w logiczniejszy ciąg, gdy patrzę na łóżko Wandy. Leży wtulona w matkę, mocno objęte stykają się czołami. Mam naprawdę mieszane uczucia. Czy rzeczywiście istnieje szansa na zmianę i powrót do… normalności?

_Kogo ja chcę oszukać…_

Wychodzę z łóżka, zrzucając z siebie Brzoskwinka i oddaję koc matce i siostrze. Poruszam się powoli, ból w mięśniach skutecznie powstrzymuje mnie od szybkich i nagłych ruchów. Okrywam je dokładnie i całuję siostrę w czoło. Wanda mruczy coś przez sen i bardziej wtula się w rodzicielkę. Wrzucam na siebie spodnie i sweter, po czym schodzę do kuchni. Na stole widzę zegarek, który zostawiłem na kolacji, gdy szybko odszedłem od stołu, zostawiając Wandę z matką. Musiałem sobie wszystko jeszcze raz przeanalizować. Na tarczy wskazówki pokazują godzinę siódmą zero sześć. Obok leży nieśmiertelnik.

Nie wierzę, że on tam jest dopóki nie biorę go do ręki. Prezent od taty, wybił go, jak miałem siedem lat. Odkąd go dostałem, nie rozstawałem się z nim, do momentu, gdy rok temu zdjąłem go z szyi. Wtedy też widziałem go po raz ostatni. Ciekawe, która – matka czy Wanda – go znalazła i gdzie był. Długo oglądam trzy metalowe blaszki, dwie ze starannie wybitym imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz kilkoma danymi i trzecią, z łacińską sentencją i wizerunkami puchacza i kruka. _Aliis inserviendo consumor_ – tata mówił, że to zdanie opisuje mnie pod każdym względem, ale nigdy nie wyjawił mi tłumaczenia. Sam, mimo długich poszukiwań, nie znalazłem odpowiedzi. Tak samo jak nigdy nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, dlaczego akurat te dwa ptaki, wyrzeźbione splecione w podniebnym tańcu widnieją na blaszce.

– Znalazłam go w szpitalu.

Zerkam na matkę stojącą w progu kuchni. Ubrana w patchworkowy szlafrok opiera się o futrynę.

– Był u mnie w biurku, w stosie papierów. Musiałam go nieopatrznie zabrać.

– Dzięki – zapinam nieśmiertelnik na szyi i chowam pod swetrem. – Jedziesz dzisiaj do szpitala?

– Muszę zabrać stamtąd swoje rzeczy. Zaopiekowałbyś się Wandą przez te kilka godzin?

– Tylko wracaj szybko. – Dziwnie się czuję, tak nagle na spokojnie rozmawiając z matką, po tylu latach kłótni i ignorowania. _Nie potrafiłaby się tak zmienić. To na pokaz_ , mruczy podświadomość. – Wanda pewnie jeszcze pośpi, ja pójdę na spacer. Koło dziesiątej ma ją odwiedzić przyjaciółka. Zacierka na śniadanie? Wanda, nie czaj się w progu, też chcesz?

 

ODPROWADZILIŚMY MATKĘ NA stację kolejową, Wanda zawitała do swojej przyjaciółki, a ja ruszyłem ulicami miasteczka na spacer. Tym razem nie mam zamiaru wychodzić poza ogrodzenie, ale bardzo chcę popatrzeć na las. Wiem, że Strażnicy mogą mnie obserwować, mogli nawet podłączyć ogrodzenie po mojej lekkomyślnej uwadze, ale dzisiaj mnie to nie obchodzi. Zakazane jest wchodzenie do lasu, nie jego oglądanie. Dlatego też kieruję się do szkoły. Mijam drewniane domki, przyglądam się starym, nierzadko spróchniałym i pokrytych pleśnią ścianom biedniejszych dzielnic. Patrzę na nieszczelne okna i wielokrotnie naprawiane drzwi. I porównuję to w myślach z czystymi budynkami bogatej dzielnicy, gdzie w tym małym piekle ludzie żyją jak królowie. Pusta szkoła przypomina trochę zakłady dla psychicznie chorych opisywanie w książkach. Pod oknami sali matematycznej stoją stare skrzynie, na które wdrapuję się najszybciej, na ile pozwalają mi mięśnie. Dłońmi sięgam parapetu, podciągam się i wchodzę na ozdobne, lekko wystające podniszczone płytki na rogu budynku. Wspinam się po nich na dach, stamtąd susem skaczę na sąsiedni dom. Krzywię się, czując tępe pulsowanie bólu, ale zaciskam zęby i idę dalej. Po dachach kieruję się do granicy miasteczka, odtwarzam w myślach rozkład uliczek i dzięki temu szybko się przemieszczam.

Widok rozciągający się ze starego wejścia do kopalni jest niesamowity. Siedząc tam góruje się nad całym miasteczkiem, a patrząc w dół zdaje się, że wystarczy skok i jest się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Z moim małpim skokiem może byłoby to możliwe, ale nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać, szczególnie nie dzisiaj. Siadam na niewielkim murku okalającym dach i wpatruję się w krajobraz rozciągający się po horyzont.

Nie było dnia abym nie marzył, żeby zabrać wszystko, uciec do lasu i tam zostać. Zamieszkałbym w Bunkrze, nawet z matką i Wandą. Wokół jest pełno jedzenia, nie brakuje wody, lekarstwa zawsze by się znalazły, budynki są nadal ocieplane. W tamtej wiosce nie ma typowań, biedy, nędzy czy nadzoru. Moglibyśmy unikać Strażników, żyć tam spokojnie, niczym się nie martwić. Piękna wizja wolności.

Puszczam myśli wolno i oczyszczam umysł na tyle, żeby fale energii rozlały się i wniknęły do ziemi, w ułamku sekundy docierając na kilka kilometrów wokół, zagłębiając się w zakamarki otaczającego mnie świata. Nawet zamknąwszy oczy wiem, gdzie znajdują się poszczególne dusze, gdzie biją serca i do kogo należą. Słyszę fale ludzi przemierzających ulice miasteczka, słyszę Wandę idącą z koleżanką koło rynku, piekarza w sklepie i jego żonę w domu, zajętą praniem. Słyszę miarowe uderzenia skrzydeł ptaków przelatujących nad moją głową i ponad koronami drzew, słyszę zwierzęta kryjące się pomiędzy konarami. Dzikie psy upolowały jelenia, czuję ich podniecone dusze i gasnącą energię ofiary. Gdzieś daleko puchacz składa jaja, delikatne fale energii są ledwie wyczuwalne przez wapienne skorupki. Wiewiórki ścigają się po drzewach, dżdżownice drążą ziemię, ryby ociężale pływają przy dnach zbiorników.

Dostrzegam piękno i dzikość przyrody, doświadczenie niedostępne dla niektórych ludzi.

Mimo, że potrafię wtopić się w otoczenie nawet w biegu, uwielbiam ten rodzaj połączenia, gdy nie muszę się ruszać i mogę tylko obserwować. Daje mi to poczucie jedności ze światem. To dziwne, ale bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

Nagle coś innego przykuwa moją uwagę. Zamieszanie na północy. Coś nienaturalnego… Kilka kilometrów od miasteczka skupionych jest wiele odmiennych fal, co chwila pulsujących nerwowo i nagle gasnących, znikających na zawsze. Nie wiem, do kogo należą, nigdy nie spotkałem takich fal. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale mam pewność, że wszystkie skupione są wokół Bunkra.

Zainteresowanie gasnącymi falami rozprasza zbliżająca się do mnie energia trojga ludzi. Nietrudno mi określić, do kogo należą. Ciężka, potężna dusza Francesa de Fauché w towarzystwie dwóch Strażników o duszach zaskakująco łagodnych i, no niestety, słabych.

Gdzieś ponad moją głową leci samotnie olbrzymia gęś północna, jedyny gatunek gęsi lubujący się w chłodnych klimatach – _notabene_ powstały po Nowej Wojnie, gdy cały ekosystem wskutek wypuszczanych eksperymentów i odpadków starego świata trafił szlag. Sięgam energią do ciała ptaka. Tworzę coś na wzór rezonansu, pozwalając, by fale moje i ptaka wzajemnie się przenikały i łączyły. Dusze łączą się, przekazując sobie odczucia i obrazy. Widzę samego siebie wpatrzonego w niebo. Czuję, jak pracują mięśnie utrzymujące ptaka w locie, czuję wiatr muskający pióra. Czuję się wolny, pozbawiony barier i ograniczeń.

Skupiam się na sercu. Wyczuwam każdy pojedynczy skurcz, w niezmiennej, stałej kombinacji: przedsionki, komory, spoczynek i od nowa. Krew krąży żyłami, doprowadzając tlen do mięśni. Zwierzę jest dość stare; jedną myślą blokuję mu główną tętnicę. Nie lubuję się w takim mordowaniu. Jest poręczne, ale jednocześnie niezmiernie przerażające – jedna moja myśl i kończę czyjeś życie, nawet go nie dotykając, czasem nawet go nie widząc. Może sprzedam gęś na rynku? Są rarytasem ze względu na rzadkość występowania i wielki trud w polowaniu, gdyż są niezwykle agresywne, a ich mięso jest tłuste i soczyste. A może tylko zrobię niespodziankę Strażnikom?

Gęś leci jeszcze przez chwilę, tylko tyle, na ile starczy jej tlenu i nagle spada, prosto na głowę de Fauché. Ten orientuje się, że coś się dzieje dopiero, gdy ptak grzmoci w jego czaszkę i pada mu pod nogi. Jego zaskoczenie jest wprost nieopisane; ba, kto by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jakiś ptak padłby mu nagle martwy do stóp? Kapitan ze stoickim spokojem podnosi głowę i wlepia we mnie bezduszne spojrzenie, podczas gdy ja mistrzowsko udaję zaskoczenie i nieświadomość tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

– Rany, widział to pan? – pytam z udawanym podnieceniem. – Ten ptak zmarł podczas lotu!

– Polowałeś! – ryczy Frances, sięgając dłonią za plecy, gdzie zwykle Strażnicy ukrywają pistolety.

Podnoszę ręce w obronnym geście. Nie takiej reakcji mógłbym oczekiwać.

– Nawet się nie ruszyłem!

– Kapitanie – odzywa się jeden ze Strażników, podnosząc ptaka. – Nie ma żadnych ran, nie został upolowany. Wygląda… no wygląda na śmierć naturalną.

– Mówiłem! – Powoli spuszczam się z krawędzi dachu na przybudówkę, a stamtąd na skrzynie, po czym zeskakuję na ziemię. – Hej, czy mógłbym wziąć tego ptaka? Matka bardzo się ucieszy.

De Fauché patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Odbiera ptaka podwładnemu i wyciąga go w moją stronę. Sięgam po zwierzę, gdy nagle kapitan łapie mnie za rękę i przyciąga do siebie.

– Zanim każę ci spadać, jedno pytanie. – Nachyla się nade mną tak, że czuję jego oddech. – Co robiłeś na dachu?

– Czasem chodzę na spacery – mówię. – Świeże powietrze dobrze robi na mózg, a ja jestem młody i potrzebuję sprawnie myśleć. A z góry jest piękny widok na las. Wschody i zachody słońca też niczego sobie.

– Zjeżdżaj – cedzi przez zęby kapitan.

Co natychmiast czynię, zabierając gęś i zmykając biegiem, żeby nie usłyszeli, jak duszę się ze śmiechu.

 

W DOMU OPRAWIŁEM gęś, nastraszając Wandę i jej koleżankę wnętrznościami i rdzeniem kręgowym, a pozostałe mięso dokładnie zapakowałem i sprzedałem na rynku za kilka marek i lekarstwa.

Jeżeli ktoś wie, jak korzystać z dostępnych okazji albo wie, do kogo i kiedy się zgłosić – ewentualnie i jedno, i drugie – nawet w Trzynastce nie chodzi głodny.

Skąd tylko mogłem wiedzieć, że czasem i to nie pomaga?

 

BUDZĘ SIĘ PRZED świtem, gdy jakaś część koszmaru okazała się zbyt wybujała dla mojego mózgu. Siadam na łóżku cały zlany potem, z sercem prawie rozrywającym pierś. Kilka dobrych chwil mija, zanim się uspokajam i opadam na poduszkę. Sen był zbyt realistyczny, lecz teraz mam tylko mgliste wspomnienie tego, co przedstawiał. Wiem tylko, że byłem tam ja, Strażnicy i mężczyzna znad jeziora. Było pełno krwi, ale nie wiem czyjej.

Nagły skok adrenaliny skutecznie pozbawił mnie resztek snu. Przekręcam głowę do okna i wpatruję się w niebo tuż nad linią dachu sąsiedniego domu. A więc las. Ubieram się ciepło, schodzę do kuchni, do plecaka wkładam menażki, kubek i termos z herbatą. Pchnięty impulsem, że to może też jest sen, zaglądam do lodówki. Nic z tego, półki są puste – rzeczywiście ogołocili nas z mięsa. W przedpokoju zakładam buty, owijam szyję szalikiem i wychodzę. Tym razem jest cieplej o kilka stopni.

W lesie panuje cisza, gdy wyciągam łuk i kołczan z jamy pod głazami. Nie wiem czemu, ale jestem zdecydowany dotrzeć do Bunkra. Może to przez wczorajsze zamieszanie – może dowiem się, czym było spowodowane. Zmuszając do ruchu obolałe mięśnie, ruszam naprzód, utrzymując rozproszone fale. I szybko zaczynam się niepokoić. W lesie nie daje się wyczuć żadnej duszy z wyjątkiem owadów i przytłumionej energii życiowej roślin. Dzikie psy zaszyły się w swoich legowiskach, wiewiórki i ptaki w dziuplach, króliki i lisy w norach, ryby trzymają się przy dnach zbiorników, a sarny i jelenie wraz z ostatnimi niedźwiedziami najpewniej przemieściły się na wschód lub na południe, poza moim terenem łowów. Po horyzont panuje cisza.

Teraz zaczynam się martwić. Jeszcze dwa dni temu opływaliśmy w jedzenie, a dzisiaj nie mam co pomarzyć nawet o króliczej łapce. Gdy tylko usłyszeli, że matka przyjmuje w domu, zeszło się nam dziesięciu chorych na zapalenie płuc i jeden z olbrzymią, zaropiałą raną w nodze. Matka każdego obadała i opatrzyła nogę górnika, ale każdemu trzeba było podać lekarstwa. Lekarstwa, których nie można podawać na pusty żołądek. Nie było innego sposobu, jak dosypać je do jedzenia. Nie winię ich, że szukali pomocy. Zapasy na dziewięć dni skończyły się zaledwie po jednym. Cudem uzbierałem od Ismeny i Penelopy mleka na wymianę na dwa bochenki. Zboża z pomocy jeszcze nie dostarczyli, a to kolejny kłopot.

Koniecznie muszę znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

Widok Bunkra trochę mnie uspokaja. W szklarni rośnie jeszcze jedno drzewko z dojrzałymi owocami. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Może i nienawidzę Konglomeratu, ale jestem im wdzięczny za ich eksperymenty genetyczne – których jednym z efektów są właśnie drzewka obradzające kilka razy do roku przy zmienionych od naturalnych warunkach. Wychodzę z szklarni i ruszam na obchód wioski, wypatrując wskazówek wczorajszego zamieszania. Prawie ląduję twarzą w piachu, poślizgnąwszy się o ziemię. Krew tężeje mi w żyłach, gdy w nikłym świetle poranka dostrzegam ciemne pióropusze na ścianie starego tartaku. Z przestrachem podchodzę bliżej, ścieram odrobinę czerni na palce i przysuwam do nosa. Ostro pachnie żelazem. Czy to krew?

Starając się omijać plamy czerni na ziemi, kieruję się na szczyt wzniesienia, gdzie stoją stare bunkry, jeszcze za czasów Starej Wojny. Przystaję w połowie schodków prowadzących do pierwszego pomieszczenia. Mój zapał opada kompletnie, gdy uzmysławiam sobie, że z tatą przeczesaliśmy już każdy centymetr każdego pokoju. A tata robił to wcześniej ze swoim ojcem.

Wychodząc z bunkra nagle przystaję. Coś zwraca moją uwagę i to coś jest dokładnie przede mną za ścianą drzew. Kucam w cieniu wejścia, wyjmuję łuk i czekam. Gdy tylko widzę zarys indyka, kładę go jedną strzałą. Prawie ryczę z radości, ale powstrzymuję się, w porę przyciskając dłoń do ust. Echo dość długo niesie się w powietrzu, a nawet na takim odludziu boję się, że Strażnicy mogliby usłyszeć.

Nagle czuję na karku czyjś wzrok. Rozglądam się, ale nikogo nie dostrzegam. Zza horyzontu powolutku wychodzi słońce. _Fale, tępaku_ , upominam się w myślach. _Jak masz szukać, to tylko nimi…_

Nagły wystrzał sprawia, że kucam na ziemi i automatycznie osłaniam głowę rękoma. Nie słyszę dźwięku uderzenia pocisku. Sam huk wydał się dość odległy, więc może to nie ja byłem celem. Utwierdzają mnie w tym kolejne wystrzały, wyraźnie dochodzące z małego punktu widokowego, jakieś trzy minuty drogi od Bunkra. Tym razem rozpraszam fale. Jest tam jedna osoba. Biorę łuk w ręce, nakładam strzałę na cięciwę i powoli zaczynam kierować się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Normalna osoba dawno brałaby nogi za pas, ale nie ja i moja ciekawość, którą z czasem mógłbym zacząć nazywać głupotą. Przy na wpół spalonej bramie wjazdowej stoi duży samochód, podobny trochę do ciężarówki. Nie wiem, co się dzieje na punkcie widokowym, ale nie mam czasu na rozmyślenia – słyszę kroki. Przylegam plecami do chłodnej ściany samochodu, plecami do drogi, którą przyszedłem i staram się bezgłośnie oddychać. Zerkam tylko w kierunku krawędzi samochodu.

Nie wyczułem go i nim reaguję na ruch dostrzeżony w kącie oka, czuję ból w potylicy i padam na ziemię. Nie zdążyłem się podnieść – prawdę mówiąc nawet nie mogę, uderzenie prawie pozbawiło mnie przytomności – a słyszę, że ktoś odkopuje łuk i kołczan, ściąga mój plecak i wyjmuje coś, co grzechocze i jest zimne, gdy zaciska mi to na nadgarstku i przypina mnie do czegoś. Odwracam głowę i przed oczami miga mi szary mundur Strażnika.

– Proszę, proszę – szepcze, oglądając pomarańcze i indyka. – Kapitan miał rację, trzeba było cię ustrzelić przy pierwszej okazji. Ale na pewno spodoba mu się, gdy cię do niego przyprowadzę. To będzie cieplutkie powitanie. A teraz leż sobie, chłopczyku grzecznie.

Chwilę zajmuje mi odzyskanie pełnej świadomości. Strażnik przypiął mnie kajdankami do pala, który niegdyś był częścią ogrodzenia. Sprytnie, przypiąć do pionowej belki tak, by poziome uniemożliwiały ucieczkę. Jednak kim byłbym, gdybym nie potrafił się z takich kajdanek uwolnić? Ile razy ćwiczyłem to z tatą, tego nawet nie da się zliczyć. Dodatkowym plusem są moje małe, nieproporcjonalne wręcz dłonie. Tata zawsze śmiał się, że oszukuję, uwalniając tycie łapki z dużych kajdanek. Wystarczy dziesięć sekund i płaski, cienki ząb widelca, a biorę do ręki łuk, wrzucam na plecy kołczan i idę za Strażnikiem, który na plecach ma mój plecak, a u jego boku dynda się indyk – zamiast, jak na normalnego człowieka przystało, uciekać w cholerę. Strażnik idzie do kogoś, kto kuca przy krawędzi urwiska. Nie widzę dokładnie, odbijam lekko w prawo. Gdy klęczący odwraca głowę, by wyjąć coś z torby, wydaje mi się, że jest to mężczyzna znad jeziora.

Strażnik bezszelestnie wyjmuje z kabury na plecach pistolet i mierzy w głowę nieświadomego niczego mężczyzny. Sekunda wystarczy, impuls, żebym napiął łuk. Nie mam idealnie czystego strzału, ale to nic. W tym samym momencie mężczyzna podrywa się, wydobywając zza pasa wielkie ostrze.

Brzęczy cięciwa, strzała przecina powietrze i zatrzymuje się w nadgarstku Strażnika, ten ryczy z bólu i upuszcza pistolet. Ułamek sekundy później z pleców Strażnika wystaje niemal całe ostrze. Chlusta krew i bezwładne ciało pada na ziemię. Właściciel ostrza patrzy na mnie wzrokiem, który posyła moją dłoń w kierunku kołczanu. Ganię się w myślach i szybko ją opuszczam.

– C-co z nim? – krztuszę, patrząc na barwiącą się w rosnącej kałuży krwi trawę. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie zza przyciemnionych okularów.

– _Dead_ – odpowiada szorstkim głosem. Ściąga kapelusz z głowy i przykładając go do piersi, mruczy coś pod nosem. Potem zaczesuje do tyłu ciemne włosy, opadające krótkimi kosmykami na czoło i zakłada nakrycie głowy. Kuca i nagle jego ręka wędruje za plecy, a wtedy lękliwie napinam łuk.

– Na pewno chcesz atakować? – pyta płynną, zniekształconą akcentem angielszczyzną. Takiego szorstkiego i niewyraźnego akcentu nie słychać na co dzień u Strażników i przez chwilę zastanawiam się, skąd ten mężczyzna jest. Zaciska dłoń na rękojeści maczety. Opuszczam łuk.

– Strzała leci szybciej niż nóż – zauważam, siląc się na poprawną wymowę. Na te słowa drgają mu kąciki ust. – Nie chcę… kłopotów. Biorę plecak i… tego ptaka i idę.

Lustruje mnie spojrzeniem, po czym odpina indyka i chowa go do plecaka, który rzuca w moją stronę.

– Swoją drogą: dzięki – mruczy. – Jesteś z Trzynastki?

 

**?**

NIE OTRZYMUJĘ SZYBIEJ odpowiedzi. Obserwuję chłopaka, jak stara się ją wymyślić. Jego akcent, dobieranie słów – nie są tak nieporadne jak u ludzi z okręgów, są lepsze, ale nie dobre. Nagle chłopak otwiera usta i odzywa się niepewnym głosem:

– Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię, ratując ciebie, a nie pomagając Strażnikom, ale… to już jakby nieważne… Znaczy… I tak wisisz mi coś za te kanapki znad jeziorka!

Po tych słowach odwraca się na pięcie i rzuca się biegiem na drogę ku jezioru, znika mi z zasięgu wzroku w kilka sekund. Stoję otępiały wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałem jego plecy.

– Kanapki? – mówię zdziwiony gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Jakie… To on rozpalił to ognisko? Indyk, łuk… Strzała się zgadza. – Wyciągam ją z nadgarstka trupa i oglądam. – Definitywnie się zgadza. A więc nas widział. Tak coś czułem. Dobrego ma cela młody. Co tak piszczy? Jakby zwierzę zdychało, o co… Szlag, no jasne… Wywołanie…

Sięgam po telefon leżący na macie.

– Snajper – mruczę, odbierając połączenie, podkręcając głośność, biorąc do ręki snajperkę i z powrotem sadowiąc się na macie do oddania strzałów.

– De Fauché – rozlega się w słuchawce. – Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?

– Strażnik.

– Z kim ty tam gadałeś?

– Ktoś. Co jest?

– Uspokoiło się, ale przysyłają następny oddział od północy. Tym razem w większości zwiadowcy, znaczy będą ciche akcje. Chcemy, żebyś wywiózł materiały poza obszar. John ci je podrzuci.

– Mhm.

– Wywieź je, ale zostań w zasięgu, będziemy nadawać informacje, a… – Nagle w słuchawce szumi, zakłócenia zagłuszają Żabojada, mówiącego coś do kogoś obok siebie. Korzystam z przerwy, żeby przestrzelić głowę kolejnego Strażnika. Słodki odrzut prawie niezauważalnie wstrząsa moim ramieniem. – John już dostarczył materiały.

– Mhm.

– Musisz pozostać poza bazą do złagodzenia sytuacji. Będziemy cię na bieżąco informować. Wytrzymasz te kilka dni?

– Jakbym nie, to nie mógłbym się nazwać Australijczykiem. Chcecie mieć pewność, że wam nie zeświruję?

– To też.

– Inne ciekawostki? – Kolejny trup i kolejny wstrząs, obok mojej twarzy przelatuje łuska, wokół roznosi się zapach prochu.

– Nic. Jedynie ogrodzenie przy Trzynastym okręgu… Kojarzysz je, nie?

– Co z nim? – Na ułamek sekundy odrywam wzrok od lunety.

– Jest problem…

 

**ROGER**

POGRĄŻONY W MYŚLACH przebywam te kilka kilometrów w zadziwiająco krótkim czasie. Przez całą drogę besztam się za głupotę. _Palnąłeś z tymi kanapkami. I po co ci to było? Mogłeś się zamknąć, podziękować ładnie i hyc! stamtąd zmykać, ale nie! Musiałeś się ośmieszyć! Masz ty szczęście, że go nigdy już nie spotkasz, może zapomnisz o tym całym zdarzeniu!_ Nie przestaję wytykać sobie tego idiotycznego zachowania. Zagłuszam tym samym inne myśli.

Pomogłem komuś w morderstwie. Widziałem gasnącą duszę Strażnika, serce bijące te kilka rozpaczliwych uderzeń, zanim nie przebiło go ostrze, ta krew płynąca z piersi. Niby wiele razy polowałem i zabijałem zwierzęta, ale w tym przypadku to coś innego. Zabijanie zwierząt jest proste. Ludzi nie.

 _Ale niektórzy ludzie to też zwierzęta_ , mruczałem do siebie w myślach. _A Strażnicy często do nich należą. Mordują z zimną krwią, więc dlaczego tak trudno było mi patrzeć na śmierć, do której doprowadziłem w… samoobronie…_

 _Cholera jasna, czemu to robi takie wrażenie?_ , gdzieś w myślach odzywa się ten niezwykle irytujący głosik samego mnie. _Przecież już kiedyś kogoś zabiłeś, też w samoobronie, co jest więc z tobą nie tak?_

_Może to, że mnie to przeraża i zabijanie ludzi NA PEWNO NIE JEST NORMALNE!_

Nie zauważam, kiedy mijam głazy. Łuk i kołczan mam schowane głęboko w plecaku, wszystko się mieści. Tuż przed ostatnią linią drzew uprzytamniam sobie, że mam przy sobie broń i chcę cofnąć się do głazów. Rozpuszczone fale wyłapują liźnięcie nieznanej energii, nie zwierzęcej, kierującej się w moją stronę. _Schowam je przy szkole_ , postanawiam, zawracając do ogrodzenia.

Wdrapuję się do ogrodzenia, szybko kucam i wyciągam rękę, żeby odsłonić przejście. Wzdryga mną warkot za plecami. I w tym momencie do moich uszu wdziera się niskie buczenie, podobne do tego, jakie wydają rozjuszone osy w ulu. A gdy widzę obok swojej ręki doszczętnie zwęglone ciało szczura, oblewa mnie zimny pot.


	4. 003

**ROGER**

OGRODZENIE ODŻYŁO.

Od razu odskakuję, niestety, zbyt gwałtownie, bo tracę grunt pod nogami i staczam się ze wniesienia. Ląduję na plecaku, nadziewając żebra na wystający koniec łuku. Mimo to zrywam się na równe nogi, zasłaniając usta rękawem, żeby nie wypuszczać białych obłoczków oddechu. Z rosnącym przerażeniem przebiegam wzrokiem po metalowej siatce o specjalnie wzmacnianych drutach, przez które właśnie przebiega z złowróżbnym buczeniem kilka milionów woltów. Dotknięcie takiego drutu oznacza śmierć na miejscu w zaledwie ułamku sekundy. Co się dzieje? Strażnicy dowiedzieli się, że ktoś robi ich w konia, wymykając się spod ich pieczy? Ktoś doniósł? De Fauché wziął na poważnie moją wpadkę w blefie? Może zauważył, że jego główny podejrzany wymknął mu się spod nosa? Może właśnie wysyła, albo już wysłał ludzi, by mnie schwytali, doprowadzili przed ratusz, gdzie z dziką przyjemnością wsadzi mi kulkę w łeb?

 _Roger, ogarnij się!_ , krzyczę na siebie w myślach. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że włączyli prąd. Zrobili to i koniec. A stanie jak cielę pod ogrodzeniem na pewno mi w niczym nie pomoże. Mimo to… nie potrafię się ruszyć, kompletnie niezdolny do działania. Co teraz? Nie mam szans, żeby się przedostać na drugą stronę, sprawdziłem to z tatą, bo nie wierzyłem mu na słowo i potwierdziłem ten smuty fakt, polując samemu. Jedynym sposobem na przejście jest wykonać podkop – ale ziemia jest twarda, a mój maleńki nożyk w żadnym wypadku nie jest do takich rzeczy przeznaczony. Jeszcze jedną opcją mogłoby być dotarcie do starego, zamkniętego szybu kopalni, co równa się przejściu kilku kilometrów wzdłuż siatki, ale wejście do korytarzy jest mało prawdopodobne. Wejście zostało zagrodzone siatką, podpiętą do tego samego generatora, co ogrodzenie przede mną.

Pozostaje też brama wjazdowa do miasteczka, ale to już jest pomysł najgłupszy ze wszystkich.

Zbyt późno dociera do mnie echo energii, bo gdy wykonuję gwałtowny zwrot, kula rozoruje mi skórę na skroni. Szczęście tylko tyle przed wbiciem się w zamarznięte wzniesienie. Naprzeciw stoi dwóch Strażników, każdy z uniesionym, wymierzonym we mnie pistoletem. Czerwone kropki tańczą mi na piersi, a do zabawy dołączają kolejne brunatne, skapujące mi ze szczęki.

– Jesteś aresztowany za przebywanie poza ogrodzeniem! – krzyczy jeden ze Strażników. – Nie ruszaj się, bo zabijemy cię na miejscu!

 _I tak zdechnę, jak mnie aresztujecie_ , myślę. Szacuję szanse ucieczki. Jeśli rzucę się w bok, mam szansę umknąć. Mógłbym też zrobić użytek z noża, ale w ten sposób mogę unieszkodliwić tylko jednego. Co wtedy z drugim?

Robię krok w tył. Ręka niezamierzenie wędruje za plecy, co zauważam wraz energią wwiercającą mi się w brzuch, zginającą mnie w pół. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na przyciśniętą do brzucha dłoń, bym przekonał się o beznadziejności tej sytuacji. Do małych kropek na bluzie szybko dołącza kolejna, przerażająco szybko przybierając na wielkości.

Groźny ryk silnika przecina powietrze i na polanę wypada samochód mężczyzny z punktu widokowego. Strażnicy odwracają głowy, gdy zatacza wielki łuk. Maszyna ostro zarzuca tyłem i z dzikim piskiem opon naciera na napastników. Jeden uskakuje. Ten, który nie miał tyle szczęścia, jak szmaciana lalka wylatuje w powietrze i z głuchym łupnięciem pada pod moje nogi. Widzę połamane kończyny i przetrącony kark, a dusza gaśnie w momencie, gdy z ust wydobywa się ostatnie, błagalne tchnienie, na dźwięk którego mój żołądek zdaje się wyczyniać akrobacje olimpijskie. Samochód zatacza krąg wokół Strażnika. Ten ignoruje fakt bliskiej śmierci i podnosi na mnie broń. Przed strzałem zasłania mnie bok samochodu. W jednej sekundzie otwierają się drzwi od strony kierowcy, w następnej jego ręka wciąga mnie do środka i rzuca jak workiem na siedzenie. Strażnik nie opuścił broni, przymierza się i…

– Schyl łeb! – warczy mężczyzna i strzela w głowę wrogowi z pistoletu, który nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się tuż obok mojej twarzy. W chwili odrzutu broni w moje uszy wdziera się mgła wraz z denerwującym piskiem. Głowa Strażnika odskakuje do tyłu z takim impetem, że nie zdziwiłbym się towarzyszącemu tej chwili chrupnięciu kości. Siadam, przypatrując się znieruchomiałemu ciału z kompletnym niezrozumieniem, jakby nie był to człowiek, a jakaś laleczka rzucona w zakurzony kąt. Nagle samochód wyrywa naprzód z prawie zwierzęcym warknięciem silnika. Odrzuca mnie na siedzenie, a głowa boleśnie uderza w zagłówek.

– Zapnij pasy – niski głos mężczyzny przedziera się przez mgłę zasnuwającą uszy i dociera do przyćmionego mózgu. Po kilku dłuższych sekundach wdziera się również pomruk silnika i tępe szczypnięcia zmasakrowanych nerwów w brzuchu.

A po kilku kolejnych sekundach szczęki rozluźniają mi się na tyle, że mogę się odezwać.

– Co to… było…?

– _Belt up, kiddo_ – warczy mężczyzna, skupiony na prowadzeniu. – Za dużo atrakcji na jeden dzień, zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla ciebie.

– A-ale… co to… b-było…?

– _Belt up, please…_

– C-co…?

– Przymknij się, albo cię zaknebluję, zwiążę i wysadzę, żeby ci piękny pogrzeb wyprawili. Chcesz?

– Nie – stękam i kulę się w sobie. Boję się.

– To się zamknij. I zapij pasy.

 

NIE POTRAFIĘ STWIERDZIĆ, co jest gorsze – oberwanie czy wyciąganie kuli. Mężczyzna kazał mi siąść na kanapie w głębi samochodu, ze schowka koło kierownicy przyniósł podręczną apteczkę. Problem pojawił się w momencie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie ma środków znieczulających. Zamiast tego dostałem kołek, żeby przypadkiem nie odgryźć sobie języka z bólu. Do tego, co mnie czekało, kołek był bardzo potrzebny. I na szczęście tłumił większość krzyków i jęków. Mężczyzna zdezynfekował ranę, poszerzył ją skalpelem, podczas czego o mało nie zemdlałem z bólu – z czego, po prawdzie mówiąc, bardzo bym się ucieszył – i teraz siedzi przede mną, drżącymi rękoma starając się nakierować pęsetę tak, by złapać pocisk. Ten na szczęście nie wszedł głęboko, a szybki rekonesans fal utwierdził mnie w braku poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że drżące ręce mężczyzny mogą wyrządzić mi o wiele większe szkody.

Ten warczy w końcu zrezygnowany, odkłada pęsetę i dopada lodówki, nurkuje w niej i nagle prostuje się z butelką przezroczystego płynu przytkniętą do ust. Po dwóch potężnych łykach odrywa szyjkę od warg i wzdryga się na całym ciele. Wzdycha głęboko i wyciąga butelkę w moim kierunku. Na etykiecie widnieje napis: _Vodka, 65%_.

 _O cholera_.

– Nie słyszałeś o takim uspokajaniu? Poza tym nie mam nic przeciwbólowego – mówi mężczyzna na moje zakrawające o przerażenie spojrzenie.

– Ja… – wyrzucam z siebie, zanim nie dociera do mnie zapach z butelki. _O nie. Nie, nie, nie!_ Zapomniawszy, że mam w zębach kołek, wypada mi on z ust.– Ja nie mogę.

– Szycie bez znieczulenia nie jest przyjemne…

– Nie mogę. Nie wolno mi. – Kręcę głową. Mimo wszystko butelka kusi.

_Nie po tym, co przeżyłem._

Mężczyzna posyła mi krótkie spojrzenie zza barwionych na pomarańczowo okularów, ale nic nie mówi. Tylko chowa butelkę. Wraca na miejsce i ponownie chwyta pęsetę, tym razem pewniej. Biorę głęboki oddech, kołek wsadzam między zęby i wlepiam wzrok w sufit.

– To nie będzie przyjemne… – Dociera do moich uszu.

– Nigdy nie było i zgaduję, że nie będzie. – Zmuszam się do poprawnej angielszczyzny. Nieznajomy podnosi na mnie zdziwione spojrzenie. Przez kilka chwil wędruje oczami po mojej twarzy.

– Tak… Tak, jasne… – mruczy zachrypniętym głosem i koncentruje się na wyciągnięciu pocisku. Chyba nie miałem odpowiadać na te słowa. Albo w ogóle nie były dla mnie przeznaczone.

Samo wyciągnięcie pocisku nie było aż takie złe. Spłaszczony krążek metalu leży na chusteczce, obok niego spoczywają przygotowane bandaże, środki dezynfekujące i zakrwawiona pęseta. Do zmasakrowanej skroni starczył odkażony wacik i kawałek przylepca. Nadszarpnięte nerwy cały czas przypominają o sobie skręcającymi żołądek falami, a jeszcze czeka mnie szycie. Jak przez mgłę widzę, jak mężczyzna nawleka igłę. _Jeszcze tylko chwilka_ , wmawiam sobie. _Chwilka i będzie po wszystkim_.

Myśli dudnią w głowie wraz z bólem nieprzerwanym potokiem. Co się teraz ze mną stanie? Jak mam wrócić do domu? Ukłucie igły wdziera się przed myśli. Zagryzam wargi, żeby nie jęknąć. Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? Jak daleko odjechaliśmy? Kolejne ukłucie. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna mnie uratował? I kolejne. Kim on jest? Dlaczego mi pomaga?

Kolejne, kolejne i kolejne.

Trzeźwieję z myśli dopiero, gdy nieznajomy wstaje i wrzuca wszystko do zlewu. Wychodzi z samochodu. Zaczynam rozglądać się za swoimi ubraniami. Po bluzie i swetrze nie ma ani śladu. Może są na przednich siedzeniach, nie widziałem, gdzie zostały rzucone. W samochodzie nie ma ogrzewania, nie trzeba było długo, żeby chłodniejszy podmuch postawił wszystkie moje włoski na baczność. Dobra, wstajemy. Powoli podsuwam się bliżej krawędzi kanapy. Brzuch nie wydaje się protestować przy takim ruchu. Przymierzam się do wstania, gdy zatrzymuje mnie ręka mężczyzny.

– Na razie nie wstawaj – mówi. W ręku trzyma małą saszetkę. – Jeszcze to.

Wyciąga małą strzykawkę z błękitnawa zawartością. Patrzę na niego niepewnie, świat zaczyna mi wirować.

– Ten specyfik przyspiesza gojenie. Przyda się, leków nie mam, a to coś najpiękniejszym zabiegiem nie jest.

Jego głos wydaje się dobiegać zza jakiejś szyby. Jego dusza jest spokojna i czysta, bez anomalii. Nie ma złych zamiarów. Prostuję pozwalająco rękę. Odwracam wzrok, gdy wkłuwa we mnie igłę. Brzuch wydaje mi się płonąć, a małe ukłucie to nic w porównaniu z operowaniem na żywca. Potem podaje mi swoją bluzę. Jest na mnie o wiele za duża, ale nie protestuję. Przed zapięciem zamka wpatruję się w śnieżnobiałe bandaże odcinające się od skóry na brzuchu. Opatrunek i siniaki sprawiają, że wygląda paskudnie. Kręcę głową i zapinam bluzę, odcinając się od przykrego widoku. W ciszy obserwuję, jak mężczyzna płucze usta i twarz w zlewie, jak porządkuje apteczkę, a w końcu siada koło mnie z łokciami opartymi na kolanach. Nie wiem, jak się odezwać i czy w ogóle powinienem. To wszystko wydaje się takie nierealne.

W końcu zbieram się na odwagę.

– Dziękuję – szepczę tylko i kulę się w sobie. Kątem oka widzę, jak pierś mężczyzny unosi się i opada w głębokim oddechu. – Bardzo dziękuję za ratunek.

– Spłaciłem dług – mówi tamten, sięgając dłonią lewego nadgarstka. Paznokcie drapią skórę. – A te kanapki mogłeś sobie darować.

Nie wiem, co mnie rozbawiło w tym stwierdzeniu, ale śmieję się głośno, powodując wyraz konsternacji na twarzy nieznajomego. Może to tylko odreagowanie stresu.

– Przepraszam – mruczę, ocierając łzy z oczu. Na powrót ogarnia mnie przygnębienie. Kilka razy łapczywie łapię powietrze w płuca. Mam wrażenie, że te zmniejszyły się przynajmniej dwukrotnie. – Beznadziejna sytuacja.

– Ano. Beznadziejna.

Cisza między nami jest niepokojąca. Dziwna. Obca.

Nieznajomy nadal drapie nadgarstek. Zaraz rozdrapie go sobie do krwi. _Jak się nazywasz?_

– Roger jestem.

– Mundy.

– Miło mi.

– Również.

 

BUDZĘ SIĘ, SŁYSZĄC łomotanie w głowie. Z początku myślę, że to nerwy i myślę, żeby z szafki w łazience podwędzić coś uspokajającego, ale widokiem obcego mi sufitu przypominam sobie, że nie jestem w domu, tylko daleko poza nim. I przekonuję się, że łomotanie nie jest skutkiem nerwów, ani nawet ran postrzałowych, tylko to deszcz obija się o szyby i dach samochodu. A o tym, że samochód jedzie po wyboistej drodze, dowiaduję się, gdy podrzuca mnie z pół metra do góry. Stękam, upadając na rozłożoną kanapę, ale nie wiem, czy bardziej z zaskoczenia czy może z rwącego bólu brzucha i uda.

Słyszę przekleństwo Mundy’ego i ostry skręt samochodu targa mną na bok. Udo źle to znosi i odzywa się tępym pulsowaniem.

– Co się dzieje? – pytam, wyplątując się z koca.

– Strażnicy – słyszę w odpowiedzi, a wypowiedź akcentuje kolejne przekleństwo, gdy ściana deszczu monstrualnie ogranicza widoczność. Sięgam po bluzę i powoli, przytrzymując się po drodze, posuwam się w kierunku siedzenia pasażera.

Przez przednią szybę prawie nic nie widać, droga jest rozmazana, a mimo to Mundy pędzi ponad sto osiemdziesiąt na godzinę po błotnistej ścieżce. Osuwam się ciężko na siedzenie i przypinam pasami. Mija kilka bardzo długich chwil. Deszcz przez bardzo długi czas wygrywa swoją melodię na masce samochodu, aż w końcu chmury uciekają w inną stronę i zaczyna się przejaśniać. Droga rozmyta przez wodę ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Powalona pogoda. Noga przypomina o sobie silnym pulsowaniem. Nie lubi gwałtownych zmian. Brzuchowi natomiast nie podoba się trawiąca go gorączka i brak jedzenia.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – pytam ostatkami sił. Mundy nie odwraca wzroku od drogi, nadal pędząc z zawrotną szybkością. A ja muszę wiedzieć. – Praktycznie cię nie znam, praktycznie nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem, a ty ratujesz mi tyłek. Dlaczego?

Jego odpowiedź mnie zaskakuje:

– Bo jesteś w takiej samej sytuacji jak ja – nie masz jak wrócić.

 

– ROGER, WSTAWAJ!

Z cichym chrząknięciem budzę się z drzemki. Dojechaliśmy do jakiegoś jeziora, a dzień chyli się ku końcowi. Zerkam przez szybę i widzę niezbyt wesołego Mundy’ego. Wychodzę z samochodu na twardą ziemię. Kręci mi się w głowie i żołądek podjeżdża do gardła. Ale brzuch już tak bardzo nie boli. Mundy, widząc mnie, podaje mi manierkę z wodą.

– Tylko mi nie rzygaj – mówi. – A jak już musisz, to z dala od vana.

– Zrozumiałem… – popijam zimnej wody i oddaję bukłak. – Co ze Strażnikami?

– Jakiś czas temu zgubiłem. Od godziny stoimy.

Znajdujemy się przy niewielkim jeziorze, w części lasu, której nie rozpoznaję. Jak się rozejrzeć, nigdzie nie widzę choć skrawka dymu wydobywającego się z kopalń okręgu. Zwykle nie odchodzę na tyle daleko, by stracić go z oczu, a tutaj… Może to być nawet kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, jak nie więcej. Idę do brzegu jeziora i padam na ziemię. Podkurczam nogi i obejmuję je ramionami.

Nie potrafi do mnie dotrzeć nic, co się w tej chwili dzieje. Mam tyle pytań, na które chciałbym otrzymać odpowiedzi. W jaki sposób Strażnicy dowiedzieli się o wyjściu? Dlatego, że palnąłem o ogrodzeniu? Ktoś mnie zdradził? Teraz nawet nie mogę wrócić do domu. Wanda pewnie się martwi. Dlaczego mnie nie ma? Co się ze mną dzieje? Pewnie nieźle by się przeraziła, gdyby zobaczyła mnie postrzelonego. A jak sobie poradzi z matką? Praktycznie nie mamy jedzenia, a jeśli nie dostarczyli pomocy… Muszę szybko wrócić. Ale co będzie, jak mnie złapią? Co wtedy z nimi będzie? Wanda będzie musiała się zgłaszać po pomoc, a wtedy z każdym rokiem będzie rosnąć szansa, że ją wytypują. Nie może. Nie wolno jej. Co mam zrobić, żeby ją uchronić? Rozmyślenia o rodzinie odpływają, a zastępują je inne, o obecnej sytuacji. Kim jest Mundy? Dlaczego mi pomaga? Jestem w takiej sytuacji jak on? Bez domu? O co chodzi? Co to wszystko znaczy? Uratował mi życie, choć wcale nie musiał. Ale… Gdyby nie on, teraz leżałbym z kulą w głowie na placu przed ratuszem jako przestroga. Gdyby nie on, ta dwójka Strażników zabrałaby mnie do kapitana. Wanda zostałaby zmuszona do bycia świadkiem egzekucji. A gdyby nawet udało mi się uciec, pewnie straciłbym sporo krwi, zachorował na gangrenę lub inne paskudztwo. Niech do mnie w końcu dotrze, że zawdzięczam mu życie.

Bo poniekąd uratowałem jego własne.

Ukrywam twarz w ramionach. Wszystkie te emocje są zbyt skumulowane, zbyt stłoczone jak na moje serce. W końcu ostatnie tamy przerywają się i po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Ile razy matka krzywiła się na mój widok i narzekała, że płaczę jak baba. Że zachowuję się jak baba. Ale co ja poradzę. Nic nie poradzę.

Kulę się jeszcze bardziej i pozwalam, by wraz z łzami spłynęły wszystkie smutki, stres i zmartwienia. Nawet Mundy, który stoi niedaleko, nie odzywa się, widząc moje chwilowe załamanie. I za to jestem mu wdzięczny. Bliskość energii człowieka, który nie ma zamiaru mnie atakować jest na swój sposób kojąca. Ocieram nos rękawem bluzy, zapominając się, że nie jest moja. Starczy mazania się.

Mundy pali w milczeniu papierosa, opierając się plecami o bok vana. Rozmawia z kimś przez telefon.

– … czterdzieści kilometrów, mówisz? – mówi, wydychając kłąb dymu. – Dobre i tyle… Tak, mam go ze sobą. Przytomny, stoi przede mną i się gapi… A idź się… Zmiany z ogrodzeniem? A ta jego… Już daję… – Wyciąga do mnie telefon. – Do ciebie.

Do mnie? Mrugam zdziwiony. A kto by do mnie chciał dzwonić?

– Tak? – mruczę niepewnie do słuchawki.

– Tym razem się doigrałeś.

Szlag. To matka.

 

**?**

OSTATNI RAZ WIDZIAŁEM zdenerwowaną Marię kilka dobrych lat temu, gdy Roger przechodził hospitalizację. Ale wkurzonej Marii nie widziałem nigdy. Zaskakuje mnie jad sączący się z jej głosu, jej ton i postawa nie pasują do niej w najmniejszym stopniu. Jest jak lwica z wbitym w łapę cierniem, który z każdym krokiem wgryza się coraz głębiej.

Bardziej jednak zaskakuje mnie odpowiedź chłopaka:

– Wandy nie ma przy tobie, prawda?

Maria prostuje się jak struna i nadyma pierś. Gotowa walczyć, odgryźć się, postawić na swoim. Dyskretnie poprawiam słuchawkę w uchu. Niby nie powinienem podsłuchiwać, ale… ciężko się wyzbyć nawyków.

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

– Nie ma jej, tak czy nie?

– Nie ma.

– Wiedziałem. Przestałaś udawać dobrą mamusię…

– Roger!

– Daj spokój. Naprawdę dzwonisz tylko po to, żeby mi suszyć głowę o wyjście? Co, może to moja wina, że włączyli ogrodzenie?

– Oczywiście, że twoja! Wdałeś się w ojca, ot i powód! – Maria posyła mi zawistne spojrzenie. O nie, mnie proszę w to nie mieszać. – Jak zwykle problemy z tobą! Nie potrafisz się powstrzymać od chodzenia do lasu i tak się kończą te twoje wypady!

– Jakoś na przedwczorajszej kolacji nie narzekałaś.

– Zamilcz! Czemu musisz zawsze robić wszystko inaczej niż powiem? Czemu musisz ciągle latać po lesie z łukiem jak dzikus, zamiast zająć się normalną pracą w miasteczku? Czemu nie możesz być taki, jak Wanda?

To zdanie. To jedno wypowiedziane pod wpływem emocji zdanie ma moc silniejszą niż jakakolwiek bomba nuklearna, która kiedykolwiek spadła na naszą ziemię. Jedyna linia, której nigdy nie należy przekraczać. Znam Marię, wiem o wszystkim, co się dzieje, ale… nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek…

Że tak bardzo nienawidzi Rogera.

Nagle Roger odzywa się stoicko spokojnym głosem. To prawie niemożliwe, by zachował taką równowagę po tych słowach. Zbyt dobrze wiem, co to dla niego znaczy. Zbyt dobrze wiem, jakie miał życie. Maria z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej marszczy brwi, a gdy próbuje coś powiedzieć, Roger natychmiast ją ucisza. Mimo wszystko w głębi jego głosu da się wyczuć targający nim żal.

– Roger, jaką kulkę, o czym ty mówisz? – krzyczy Maria do słuchawki, ale u mnie w uchu już rozbrzmiewa głuche buczenie. Koniec rozmowy. – Halo? Roger? A niech to!

Chwilę odczekuję, dając się jej wysapać, zanim nie wyciągam ręki po telefon. Dostaję go razem z zawistnym spojrzeniem pełnym wstrętu i wściekłości.

– I po co to wszystko było? – pytam, chowając telefon do kurtki. – Dlaczego tak bardzo niszczysz mu życie?

– Nie niszczę! – Maria odwraca się do mnie i trąca palcem w pierś. – To twoja wina. Twoja i Joachima. Ja go wcale nie chciałam!

– Tyle to i ja wiem – ucinam i odsuwam jej palec. Prycha i zabiera rękę. – Dlaczego więc go nie oddałaś, gdy miałaś okazję?

– Wiesz dlaczego. Ty i Joachim, oboje siebie warci. Zniszczył mi życie, ot i powód!

– I w zamian za to, że się urodził, ty go zatrzymałaś i odpłacasz się tym samym? Jesteś żałosna, Mario. Przestaję się dziwić, czemu Joachim uciekał.

– Wyjdź! – To ostanie, co od niej słyszę.

 

**ROGER**

– CZEMU NIE MOŻESZ być taki, jak Wanda?

Mam wrażenie, że płuca zapadły mi się do środka. Powietrze nie może przedostać się przez narosłą w gardle gorzką gulę wściekłości i upokorzenia. _Nie… Ona tego nie powiedziała… Nie zrobiła tego_.

Czemu próbuję się oszukiwać?

Ile to już czasu minęło? Rok, dwa lata, jak słyszałem to po raz ostatni? Czemu? Czemu nie mogę być taki, jak Wanda? Czemu? Nie mogę. Nie umiem. Nie chcę.

– Może dlatego, że masz mi za złe, że się urodziłem? – wypalam głosem kompletnie wypranym z emocji. Mundy stoi koło mnie, niezdecydowany, czy odejść czy zostać, bo coś może się stać.

Po drugiej stronie matka nabiera powietrza, by dalej ciągnąć tą błazenadę.

Tak, błazenadę.

– Może dlatego, że nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi nawet prostego: „Brawo, Roger, udało ci się”, albo „Oby tak dalej”. Może to dlatego? Że od małego miałaś mnie za zero, za największą porażkę swojego życia? Bo wiedziałem, że nawet będąc posłusznym nigdy nie zasłużę sobie na miłe słowo? Ciągle tylko źle, beznadzieja, nie potrafisz, zawstydzasz mnie. To co ja miałem? Siedzieć potulnie na zadzie i zbierać od ciebie baty, podczas gdy Wanda była twoim oczkiem w głowie? I powiem ci to teraz, bo wcześniej nie słuchałaś: po takich chwilach coraz mniej mam ochotę przychodzić do domu. I wiesz co? W tym momencie zaczynam żałować, że jednak dostałem kulkę nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

– Roger, jaką kulkę, o czym ty…

Ale już nie słucham. Wyciągam telefon w kierunku Mundy’ego, a on bez zbędnych pytań kończy połączenie. Ciekawe, czy słyszał i zrozumiał całą rozmowę, czy może nie zna polskiego. W tym momencie chciałbym się rozpłakać. Ale nie mogę. Nie potrafię. Nigdy nie płakałem, jeśli chodziło o matkę. Po prostu. Jakby zapas łez na nią wyczerpał się już przed moim urodzeniem.

– W porządku? – pyta Mundy, składa antenkę telefonu i chowa go do kieszeni skórzanej kamizelki. Oddycham kilka razy, opanowując torsje żołądka.

– Bywało lepiej – chrypię. – Co się dzieje z miasteczkiem?

– Ogrodzenie podpięte. I szukają ciebie. – Mundy podnosi oczy ku ciemniejącemu niebu. – Ale na razie masz alibi. Że jesteś gdzieś w dalszych częściach, załatwiając sprawy z dokumentami.

A to ci… Kto mnie broni? Burmistrz? Madeline mu kazała? A może… Na pewno nie matka… Więc… Ale kto?

Gdy podnoszę głowę, Mundy’ego nie ma już przy mnie. Rozglądam się. Boczne drzwi do vana są otwarte. Na zewnątrz robi się chłodno. Wskakuję do środka i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Przede mną stoi Mundy w podkoszulku, obok kupki ubrań. Patrzę na niego otępiały.

– Co ty robisz? – wyrywa się z moich ust. Mundy przerywa rozpinanie paska.

– Chcę się wykąpać – mówi, jakby była ta najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Jest woda w bojlerze, ale trzeba ją uzupełnić, a benzyny wystarczy na kilka dni przynajmniej. Będzie z kilka dni, jak nie brałem prysznica, a skoro jest okazja…

– A-ale ty się zamierzasz kąpać o, tak?

– Nikogo oprócz nas tu nie ma… Też radziłbym ci się wykąpać. W międzyczasie zrób pranie jakbyś mógł. Zaraz dam ci jakieś mydło.

Szybko kiwam głową i czmycham z vana. Czekam na zewnątrz, dopóki zza drzwi nie wychyla się Mundy z kupką ubrań i mydłem. Starając się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, zmykam do jeziora.

Starając się wywabić plamy krwi i warstwy potu z ubrań, nucę pod nosem piosenkę, którą jakiś poeta napisał podczas Nowej Wojny. Dziwna, wojenna piosnka, mająca zagrzewać ludzi do walki. Nie jest wybitna, ale jej rytm pozwala się skupić. Zaczynam gdzieś od środka, od moich ulubionych zwrotek:

 

_The sunrise is not far away_

Świt nie jest daleki

_Raise, raise, raise with us_

Powstań, powstań, powstań z nami

_Never see the dark again_

Nigdy już nie widzieć ciemności

_Hound won’t stay this high_

Kundle nie zostaną u władzy

_Take your gun and fight with me_

Weź swą broń i walcz wraz ze mną

_Stop these beasts before the feast_

Zatrzymajmy te bestie przed ucztą

_Feel the wind and warmth of sun_

Poczuj wiatr i ciepło słońca

_Break this theme before your doom_

Przerwij ten schemat przed swoją zgubą

_Born in eclipse_

Urodzeni w zaćmieniu

_Grown inside the battlefield_

Dorastający wśród pola walki

_The earth is our cradle_

Ziemia jest naszą kolebką

_The ground shall become our tomb_

Ziemia stanie się naszym grobem

_Face us as we’re growing strong_

Zmierz się z nami, gdy rośniemy w siłę

_We finally are_

W końcu

_We do not fear what death means_

Nie boimy się co oznacza śmierć

_We can never fear again!_

 Już nie musimy się bać!

 

_Born in the light_

Zrodzeni w świetle

_Free from the deadly claws_

Wolni od zabójczych szponów

_Covered in blood_

Pokryci krwią

_In marks of ended slavery_

Znakami skończonej niewoli

_Skin made from sun_

Skóra ze słońca

_Fire in the soul_

Ogień w duszy

_Here’s the place of new begin_

Oto miejsce nowego początku

_Where love can easily raise_

Gdzie miłość może bez trudu kwitnąć

Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek po angielsku, jakich miałem kiedykolwiek okazję się nauczyć. Nie jestem wybitnie obeznany z tym językiem, ale jak widać z Mundy’m umiem się dogadać. O wiele lepiej radzę sobie z rosyjskim. Rodzina matki pochodziła z Rosji. W jej wymowie można się jeszcze doszukać łagodnego akcentu, który jako dziecku bardzo mi się podobał i uwielbiałem go słuchać. Matka za namowami taty uczyła mnie języka. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, ale na pewno pamiętam wszystkie piosenki, jakie kiedykolwiek śpiewała. Tata lubił ich słuchać. On uczył mnie angielskiego, matka rosyjskiego.

To od tej pieśni wziął się gest, który wykonałem podczas typowania. Oddanie hołdu poległym i błogosławienie dla walczących i umierających w niewoli. Zwykle salutowało się prawą ręką, ale i to się zmieniło. Twórca pieśni nie przewidział tylko, że Nowa Wojna skończy się zwycięsko po stronie zaborców – ostatniej zwrotki nie śpiewał więc nikt. Jednak dla mnie jest aktualna. Śpiewając ją czuję, że może i obecne czasy się skończą i nastanie pokój. Zero okrutnej władzy. Zero Strażników. Zero zniewolonych okręgów. Zero typowań.

Skończywszy pranie, zbieram ubrania i rozwieszam je na gałęziach drzewa. Wracam do vana, gdy w oknie znika głowa, wraz z połową ciała, Mundy’ego. Jaki on jest wysoki. Praktycznie głowę wyższy niż ja. Ile on ma, z dwa metry?

Wchodzę do vana i w tej samej chwili, w której moja stopa dotyka progu, nogi jak sprężyny odrzucają mnie z powrotem na dwór. Zasłaniam oczy rękawem bluzy – jak dobrze, że są takie szerokie i zwisające – i burczę jakieś niezrozumiałe przeprosiny.

– Ej, młody, w porządku?

Opuszczony na chwilę rękaw w akompaniamencie mojego jęku wraca przed oczy, gdy te natrafiają na nagie ciało Mundy’ego.

– M-mógłbyś się, proszę, zakryć? – jęczę. Dusza Mundy’ego drga lekko.

– A to problem jest?

– Tak. Duży. Bardzo. Proszę?

Przez chwilę panuje cisza.

– Droga wolna.

Upewniwszy się, że Mundy jest w pełni ubrany, odnoszę mydło do małej łazienki, wypełnionej ciasnym prysznicem i toaletą. Gdy wracam, mój plecak z łukiem leży na kanapie.

– Um, Mundy. – Wyciągam głowę w kierunku fotela kierowcy, gdzie mężczyzna manewruje całym samochodem. – Mam w plecaku pomarańcze i… Jak ten ptak… I indyka, który niedługo zacznie się psuć, więc… Robimy coś z nimi?

– Możemy je zrobić na ognisku. – Mundy parkuje samochód i nie odwracając głowy dorzuca: – Opraw ptaka, a ja się zajmę ogniem.

Z radością wyskakuję z vana i choć humor na chwilę psuje mi temperatura powietrza, zaraz poprawia go Mundy, zarzucając mi na ramiona kolejną bluzę, a na głowę wciskając czapkę. Zaskakuje mnie tym, ale nie zapominam mu podziękować. Siadam przy wodzie z menażkami i zajmuję się patroszeniem. W tym czasie Mundy rozwija sznurek pomiędzy drabinką vana i drzewem, rozwiesza tam ubrania i idzie poszukać suchego drewna. Przestawił samochód na małą plażę otoczoną drzewami, kompletnie niewidoczną z drogi. Kończę oprawiać ptaka, a dostrzegając przy brzegu strzałkę wodną, cierpliwie zbieram bulwy. Nazbierawszy ich dwie menażki, odstawiam je obok dwóch pełnych indyka. Nóż z zadowoleniem wbijam w najbliższe drzewo.

Czuję, jak coś twardego uderza w moją głowę. Patrzę na to coś. Metalowa rurka z zaostrzonym jednym końcem i kurkiem na drugim. Jest przywiązana grubą nitką do gałęzi. Odwiązuje rurkę i ważę ją w ręce, zastanawiając się, co to jest. Potem przypominam sobie bezsenne noce, gdy tata przyrządzał mi mięso opiekane w miodzie. No tak! To przecież sączek! Tata zostawił kilka w lesie. I zawsze zostawiał je tam, gdzie mieściło się gniazdo pszczół miodnych. A ten musiał się ześlizgnąć z gałęzi. Tak, mój tata był leniem. Po co mu było obwiązywać cały obwód gałęzi, bo prostu kładł sączek gdzie bądź znalazło się miejsce. Dyndający na wietrze sznurek nie robi przecież wrażenia.

Przykładam ucho do pnia i uśmiecham się szeroko, słysząc stłumione korą buczenie.

– Mundy, masz jakąś miskę? – pytam, gdy ten podchodzi zabrać menażki. Wrzuca korzonki do przygotowanego garnuszka i oddaje mi jedną. Opukuję dokładnie drzewo, szukając falami najcieńszych obszarów i wbijam nóż mniej więcej na wysokości swoich kolan. Klękam i zaczynam wiercić otwór. Tak bardzo jestem wdzięczny tacie, że nauczył mnie wszystkiego o polowaniu i zbieraniu. Kto wie, czy już dawno nie leżałbym samotnie w ziemi, gdyby nie jego nauki. W wyżłobiony otwór wkładam sączek i dobijam go rękojeścią noża. Podstawiam miskę i nieruchomieję w oczekiwaniu. Muszę zabawnie wyglądać, klęcząc w bezruchu przy drzewie, ale cierpliwość bardzo się opłaca, gdy do menażki zaczyna spływać gęsty miód. Czekam, aż napełni menażkę do połowy, po czym zabieram sączek i tamuję upływ odrobiną ziemi.

Mundy w tym całym czasie przyniósł naręcze drewna, wykopał mały dół na ognisko, ułożył i podpalił je, ustawił trójnóg z kratką, a na przywleczonym kocu przygotował kubki, talerze i sztućce. To się nazywa tempo.

W garnuszku gotują się korzonki, Mundy przelewa do małego rondelka moją herbatę, a na kratce kładzie mięso posmarowane miodem i obsypane kilkoma przyprawami odnalezionymi w czeluściach zawalonych gratami szafek. Wszystko pachnie cudownie, co mój żołądek oświadcza niecierpliwymi skurczami. Przygryzam wargi, czując zbierającą się w ustach ślinę.

Mundy nakłada mi sporą porcję mięsa i korzonków, ja rozlewam nam herbatę do kubków. Rzucam się na jedzenie i zawartość talerza znika w moim gardle prawie natychmiast, tak jestem głodny. Po indyku nadchodzi pora na pomarańcze. Jestem w połowie owocu, gdy Mundy kończy jeść. Wyciągam w jego kierunku menażkę ze słodkimi ćwiartkami. Jemy w ciszy, a ja rozkoszuję się pełnym żołądkiem, słodyczą w ustach i ciepłą, migającą poświatą ogniska.

 

MUNDY MÓWI, ŻE obejmie pierwszą wartę. Zapytany o powód ustawiania jakiejkolwiek wyjaśnia, że lepiej będzie, gdyby chociaż jeden pozostał przytomny w razie najazdu Strażników. Dobrze, że jest noc – twarz płonie mi ze wstydu, że nie domyśliłem się tak oczywistej czynności. Zostaję odesłany do vana z pozwoleniem spania w łóżku. Zabieram pościel ze wskazanego przez Mundy’ego miejsca i wskakuję po drabince na rozłożony na półce nad kierownicą koc. Przez kilkanaście długich minut wiercę się pod kołdrą, starając się zmusić do zaśnięcia. Bezowocnie. Coś wwierca się w umysł, skutecznie odpędzając ode mnie jak biczem sen. Nie wiem tylko, co tak mnie rozbudza. Nie jest to bałagan rozrzucanych ubrań, niemytych naczyń czy panujący w vanie zaduch. Zaczynam sobie uzmysławiać, że ja nic tak naprawdę nie wiem.

Znam tylko smak życia w niewoli. Gorzko-kwaśny, codziennie taki sam, dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem. Miesiąc za miesiącem i rok za rokiem. Nawet te słodko-świeże chwile poza miasteczkiem tracą swoje wyraźne nuty w obliczu niebezpieczeństw. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy ta słodycz natychmiast przerodziła się w palącą gorycz, wciskającą się niepowstrzymanymi igiełkami w gardło i żołądek. Jak ja mam teraz wrócić do miasteczka? Ile minie, zanim po przekroczeniu granic ogrodzenia moje ciało spocznie w zimnej ziemi, a towarzyszyć mi będą robaki i smutna cisza? Nie mogę tam wrócić, nie nadaję się do tego, by choć postawić tam stopę.

Przekręcam się z boku na bok, ale nawet miękka poduszka jest pod moją głową jak z kamienia. W końcu daję sobie spokój, ubieram się i wychodzę z vana owinięty kocem. Takie leżenie do niczego nie doprowadzi. Mundy siedzi przy ognisku w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go opuściłem. Podchodzę do ogniska i siadam koło niego. Nalewam sobie pozostałej herbaty. Parzę sobie język. To nic. Mundy nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Trzyma w dłoni kawałek drewna, powolnymi ruchami obrabiając go nożem. Rzeźbi. Przyglądam się w ciszy, jak spod ostrza powoli wyłania się krąglutkie ciałko, trójkątna główka i długie uszy. Królik. Księżyc jest wysoko na niebie, mruga ostrym sierpem zza chmur.

– Chcesz? – Odwracam głowę do Mundy’ego. Na jego rozpostartej dłoni mały królik patrzy na mnie wypukłymi oczkami. Misterna robota sprawia, że jego futerko wydaje się miękkie.

– Serio? Mogę? – Zaskoczył mnie. Biorę zwierzątko w palce i oglądam go z każdej strony. – Dziękuję. Jest… niesamowity. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

– Praktyka – mruczy Mundy, bawiąc się nożem. – A ty czemu nie śpisz?

– Nie mogę. Za dużo myśli albo coś…

– Chcesz coś na sen?

– Jesteś zdecydowanie za miły, jak na obcego mi człowieka, wiesz?

– A wolisz, żebym nie był miły?

– No nie…

Ściskam rzeźbę w dłoniach. Moje spojrzenie skupia się na ognisku. Płomienie tańczą przed oczami, hipnotyzują radosnymi wyskokami. Rozpraszam energię. Cała przyroda wokół otwiera się przede mną, jak drzwi silnym pchnięciem. Ogarnia mnie błogi spokój. Jakby została ze mnie sama skorupa z tętniącą duszą, bez zbędnych myśli, emocji. Wokół mnie cała ziemia dudni energią, tyle różnorodnych fal rozchodzi się w powietrzu, a mimo to tylko jedna zwraca moją uwagę. Jedna tuż koło mnie, silna, o lekkim zabarwieniu błękitu. Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, co oznaczają te kolory, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek. Czemu niektóre są różowawe, inne czerwone, inne mieszane, a jeszcze innych nie da się opisać. Co je warunkuje?

– Czemu łamiesz prawa Konglomeratu?

Niski, ochrypły głos wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia jak siarczysty policzek. Pytanie dociera do mnie dopiero po chwili. Jak to: dlaczego?

– Sam nie wiem. W miasteczku nie ma dużo jedzenia, przynajmniej nie dla nas, biedniejszych. Ale też nienawidzę tego uczucia zamknięcia.

 _I chcę uciec od matki i jej wiecznych pretensji_.

– Zamknięcia?

– Coś jak klatka na sercu. Czuję się przez nią bezsilny. Ciąży mi na duszy i przytłacza.

– Wierzysz w dusze? – pyta cicho Mundy. – Podobno nie istnieją.

– Niektórzy twierdzą, że są. O, tu, w sercu.

– Niektórzy też twierdzą, że czuwa nad nami Bóg i to w niego lepiej wierzyć.

– Gdyby ten cały „Bóg” istniał i był taki, jakiego go opisują, nie pozwoliłby na to cierpienie i tak okrutne życie. Nikomu. A podobno wszystkich tak miłuje. Próbowali mnie kiedyś uczyć religii. Ale tam jest tyle niespójności! Skoro pozwala nam na cierpienie i nie chce go zakończyć, nie jest miłosierny. Jeśli nie może tego zrobić, to nie jest wszechmogący. A jeśli raduje go to, że żyjemy w takim świecie, bo tylko tak dojdziemy do „zbawienia”, cokolwiek to jest, to już na pewno nie chcę wierzyć w jego sadystyczną „osobę”.

– Każdy wierzący w tym momencie przekląłby cię na wieki…

– Jesteś wierzący…?

– … choć łatwiej chyba jest uwierzyć w duszę, niż w człowieczka, który siedzi w chmurach i codziennie obserwuje każdego człowieka na świecie. Czyli miasteczko jest dla ciebie mordęgą?

– Właściwie… To tak. Widok ludzi, zagłodzonych, wymęczonych, chwiejących się na skraju śmierci… To mnie przeraża. Wychodzę do lasu, żeby moja siostra miała… żeby siostra i matka miały lepsze życie i przynajmniej nie chodziły głodne. Każdego dnia chciałbym, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Żeby ktoś albo coś nas uwolniło…

– A czym według ciebie jest wolność?

– Nikt nie mówi mi, jak mam żyć, żeby to on był szczęśliwy, ani jak mam pracować, żeby on mógł się utrzymać, jednocześnie mi nie pomagając.

– Tak uważasz?

– Wierz mi, wolałbym żyć w lesie, zdany tylko na siebie, niż codziennie przeżywać mordęgę za siatką…

– A co z twoją siostrą i matką? Co z nimi?

– Ucierpią, jak wrócę i jak tego nie zrobię. Poradziłyby sobie beze mnie. Najlepiej by było, gdyby mnie nigdy nie było. Oszczędziłbym wszystkim problemów…

Zaskakuje mnie, gdy czuję na ramieniu ledwo wyczuwalny, niepewny, ale wciąż obecny uścisk dłoni. Patrzę na Mundy’ego, a ten cofa rękę.

– A co z tobą? – pytam, przełykając nagromadzone łzy. – Ty chyba nie jesteś z żadnego okręgu?

– Ze mną jest inaczej – rzuca Mundy. Wstaje, otrzepuje się z resztek drewna i chowa nóż. – Zostaniesz?

Kiwam głową i obiecuję obudzić go na śniadanie. Potem znów wlepiam wzrok w tańczące płomienie i nagle zdaje mi się, że pomarańczowe języki śmieją się ze mnie i z mojego losu.


	5. 004

**MUNDY**  
NIE MAM POJĘCIA, co mną kierowało, gdy go ratowałem.

Nie miałem obowiązku.

Ale pomógł mi na punkcie widokowym.

Czyli… miałem obowiązek?

Jeśli nawet coś mną targnęło, by uratować jego życie, mogłem się wysilić jeszcze na odrobinę spokoju, gdy siedział przede mną na kanapie z kulką w brzuchu. Ręce trzęsły mi się jak nigdy dotąd. Szczęście miałem alkohol, inaczej byłbym bezużyteczny. Jednak mimo i takiego uspokojenia poziom stresu osiągnął poziom krytyczny i gdy tylko skończyłem go opatrywać… Musiałem powstrzymywać się od biegu, żeby nie wybiec na dwór. Ledwo wyskoczyłem z kampera, a skończyłem zgięty w pół, w bolesnych torsjach zwracając całą zawartość żołądka.

Jestem żałosny. 

Mimo, że nie spałem już od grubo ponad trzydziestu godzin, nie czuję się zmę-czony. Może to kofeina jeszcze działa, a może… nie wiem. Jak każdej nocy przewracam się z boku na bok na rozłożonej kanapie, co kilka przewrotów rozplątując się z koca. Było mi zostać przy ognisku. Nawet z Rogerem.

Chwila.

Co jest…

Nie przeszkadza mi jego towarzystwo?

Czuję lekki ścisk w środku klatki piersiowej. Nie, nie przeszkadza. Warczę cicho i kręcę głową. To nie jest jakiś durny romans albo kiczowata powiastka dla rozmarzonych nastolatek. Nie jest to jakaś cholerna magiczna persona, która swoją osobą oświeca moją „zagubioną duszę” i sprowadza spokój do mojego życia. Po prostu się nie odzywa, jeśli nie trzeba. Jest cicho i zajmuje się sobą. Praktycznie mnie ignoruje. A jak mnie ignoruje, to jest w porządku.

Nawet jak pyta się o coś, albo odpowiada, robi to przyzwoicie krótko. Żadnego dopytywania. Tylko to jedno pytanie, jak jest ze mną, czy nie jestem z okręgu. Ale nie dopytywał się dalej.

Bo mu nie pozwoliłeś.

Jest taki młody, od zawsze żył w zamknięciu. Wymykanie się do lasu to nic w porównaniu ze światem zewnętrznym. Chyba nawet mu współczuję.

Dobrze sobie radzi. Potrafiłby przeżyć.

Interesująca z niego osoba. Jego postawa, mówienie o wszystkim z nadzwyczajną lekkością. Nawet jeśli go to boli.

Mundy, czy ty się kimś interesujesz? 

Widać, jaki ból i jaką trudność sprawia mu mówienie o rodzinie. Prawie pominął matkę w wypowiedzi. Coś się dzieje? Ma problemy? Prawie się nie poprawił…

Przestań. 

Przestań myśleć.

Po prostu przestań. 

Długo przekręcam się z boku na bok, ale sen nie nadchodzi. Jak co dzień. Mogę tylko się modlić, żeby jutro nie musieć wmuszać w siebie kolejnych kubków kawy, by tylko pozostać rozbudzonym. Szlag, zapomniałem. Kawa się kończy. A dawno nie uzupełniałem zapasów. Nie wiem nawet, czy mam zapas jedzenia lodówce albo szafkach. Zapas, który dałoby się zjeść…

Co jest ze mną nie tak? , myślę, zwlekając się z kanapy w poszuki-waniu ciepłych ubrań. Zabieram z parapetu okulary, wrzucam na siebie pamiątkowe poncho, na głowę wciskam kapelusz i wychodzę. Gwałtowna zmiana temperatury odzywa się znacząco w kręgosłupie. Cholerny Strażnik . Nie zapowiada się na zmianę pogody, przynajmniej nie na taką dobrą. Ochładza się, a to może oznaczać też śnieg. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby zaskoczył nas w terenie.

Roger siedzi przy ognisku zwinięty w kulkę, tak samo, jak go zostawiłem. Niezła cierpliwość , mruczę w myślach. Może nadałby się na snajpera … Jego jedyną reakcją jest odwinięcie koca z nóg i wyprostowanie go na tyle, żebym mógł usiąść i się z nim nie stykać.

– Też nie możesz spać? – zagaduje po kilku dłużących się minutach. Oboje wpatrujemy się w ognisko, wokół słychać tylko nawoływania puchaczy i delikatny szum obijających się o kamienie fal. Wzmaga się wiatr.

– Do dupy taka noc.

– Łagodnie mówiąc. Ale przynajmniej niebo ładnie wygląda.

Rzeczywiście, gwiazdy świecą jasno, tworząc piękne abstrakcje na nieboskłonie. Wielka Niedźwiedzica jest wyraźnie widoczna, a nad nami mrugają Rak i Bliźnięta.

Roger siedzi nieruchomo, oparty o koło kampera. Wlepił wzrok w wyimaginowany punkt między ogniskiem a swoimi nogami. Poruszają się tylko jego klatka piersiowa z każdym równym oddechem i powieki, powolnymi ruchami opadające i unoszące się sprzed oczu. Wydaje się taki mały – moje bluzy wiszą na nim jak na kijku, a czapka, którą mu dałem sięga mu prawie do nosa. Jest wysoki, ledwo głowę niższy ode mnie, ale chodzi tu o jego rozmiary. Jest chudy, prawie chorobliwie. Nie dziwota, jest przecież z najbiedniejszego okręgu Europy.

  
– … JEDYNIE OGRODZENIE PRZY Trzynastym okręgu… Kojarzysz je, nie?

Kojarzę. Ustawiony po nic bezużyteczny kawał metalu. Przeczesuję wzrokiem okolicę. Nowych Strażników brak.

– Co z nim?

Żaden nowy cel się nie pojawia. Składam matę, chowam zapasowe naboje do pudełka w torbie i kieszonki na kolbie snajperki. Żabojad wzdycha cicho po drugiej stronie linii. Zbieram rzeczy i wracam do kampera. Pod szoferką zaraz za kołem ustawiona jest poobcierana metalowa walizka, zamknięta na kod numeryczny i kłódkę. Wraz z torbą wrzucam ją pod kanapę.

– Jest problem. Podłączyli ogrodzenie. Trzymaj się z dala, zaszyj się gdzieś w zasięgu i uważaj. Podobno idzie tu grupa uchodźców.

– Poradzę sobie – mruczę, dodając gazu. Przed oczami nadal mam sylwetkę chłopaka. Musi być z Trzynastki, nikt inny nie opuściłby okręgu z tak małym plecakiem i nie łaził po lesie. Do tego ze świeżo zabitym indykiem. Po co miałby włazić na punkt widokowy, to bez sensu…

– Buszman, znowu gadasz do siebie… – jak przez mgłę dociera do mnie głos Żabojada. W tym samym momencie uzmysławiam sobie wszytko, przez co o mało nie rozbijam samochodu na drzewie.

– Cholera jasna…!

– Buszman, co jest? – pyta Żabojad, ale przerywam połączenie i dociskam gaz. Silnik groźnie warczy i przyspiesza obrotu.

Ten młody. Nie wie o ogrodzeniu. Zginie, jak podejdzie. A może już? Nie zdążyłby. Ale… On…

Co mnie pcha do ratunku? 

Wyciskam z maszyny nawet opary benzyny, byleby tylko dotrzeć do ogrodzenia. Na czas.

Udało się, widzę polanę. Reszta dzieje się już szybko. Potrącam Strażnika, zabieram chłopaka do wozu, strzelam do Strażnika. Potem całą siłę wkładam w nogę leżącą na gazie.

Co mnie zmusiło? 

  
BUDZĘ SIĘ GDY coś uderza mnie w ramię. Ręka Rogera o centymetry mija moją twarz. O tyle dobrze. Oczy pieką mnie niemiłosiernie, ciało protestuje i domaga się snu. Dwie godziny „odpoczynku” to jednak za mało.

Wracam myślami do poprzedniego wieczoru. Roger zaczął zasypiać i kazałem mu się zmywać. Jakoś doczłapał się do kampera. Zrobiłem to samo po godzinie siedzenia w bezruchu, upewniwszy się, że ognisko jest w pełni zgaszone. Nierozsądne w obecnej sytuacji, ale zaśnięcie na dworze na pewno nie pomogłoby mojemu kręgosłupowi. Kanapa będąca moim jedynym ratunkiem okazała się zajęta. Roger spał w najlepsze. Nie mogłem skorzystać z łóżka nad szoferką – nie dałbym rady rano zejść, nie mówiąc już o samym wchodzeniu, a nawet jeśli, to byłbym po tym nie do użytku. To samo tyczy się siedzeń w szoferce. Nie zostało mi nic innego jak wtulić się w ścianę i liczyć na to, że młody nie rusza się przez sen.

Chłopak śpi i widać, że nie jest to spokojny sen. Mamrocze, co chwila drgają mu ręce, a oczy ruszają się panicznie pod powiekami. Czasem jęknie, nagle weźmie szybszy oddech. Ale nadal śpi. Koc ma splątany gdzieś w nogach, jedna ręka podwinęła jego koszulkę. Na bandażu utworzyły się małe kropeczki krwi. Trzeba będzie zmienić opatrunki. Ciekawią mnie siniaki na jego brzuchu i piersi. Co się stało? Czym sobie na nie zasłużył? Może to też sprawka Strażników? Opatrunek na skroni też przesiąkł w pewnych miejscach, lecz nadal odcina się śnieżną bielą od jego i tak bardzo jasnej skóry, upstrzonej poblakłymi piegami.

Swędzi mnie nadgarstek. Drapię go odruchowo. A może mi się wydaje, że swędzi?

Dziwna jest tak bliska obecność kogoś innego.

Nigdy nie spałem z nikim w jednym łóżku. Nawet przez przypadek. To dziwne. Nieprzyjemne. Ale kojące. Czemu kojące? Ktoś jest obok. Ktoś nie uważa mnie za obrzydliwego starucha. To nie jego wybór, że tu śpi. To ty się położyłeś obok, bo byś nie wlazł na łóżko ani byś z niego nie zlazł. Nie wiesz, co myśli. I co cię to obchodzi? Od kiedy obchodzą cię inni? Ach, zamknij się w końcu, do cholery.

Młody porusza się niespokojnie, a wokół jego szyi błyszczy łańcuszek z niewiel-kich metalowych kuleczek. Dostrzegam leżące na kanapie blaszki nieśmiertelnika. Patrzę na starannie wybite napisy.

McFearlane Roger Illja , czytam w myślach. Urodzony pierwszego stycznia roku 2033. Ma tylko siedemnaście lat? Nie dałbym… Dziwne, ma taką dziecinną twarzyczkę… Grupa krwi 0 RH minus… 

Na dwóch blaszkach widnieje ten sam napis. Trzecia jest inna.

Aliis inserviendo consumor .

– Medyk by wiedział – wyrywa mi się na głos. Roger drga. Ma czujny sen? Nie, śpi dalej. Na blaszce widnieje też kruk i puchacz. Na mojej farmie w Australii miałem małą hodowlę, prowadziłem ją razem z mamą. Kochała i podziwiała te ptaki, które, uwolnione po zakończonych zamieszkach i zmianie systemu władzy, zamiast zdechnąć na wolności zaadaptowały się i przeżyły. W Australii jest ich kilka tysięcy. Tutaj nie można się doliczyć nawet setki. Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi nasza hodowla. Mama ma czas się nią zajmować? Może tata jej pomaga? Oboje mają się dobrze? Czy…

Było ci zostać , razem z tą myślą, czuję gulę ściskającą mi gardło. I co bym zrobił? Do ich śmierci mieszkałbym z nimi, nigdy nie znalazłbym sobie pracy ani… „drugiej połówki”, nie miałbym dzieci, do końca życia siedziałbym na tej farmie i wmawiał sobie, słusznie zresztą, że jestem nieudacznikiem i ofiarą losu?

Czy wcześniej skończyłbym z własnym pociskiem w czaszce?

Roger znowu się porusza, mruczy coś niewyraźnie. Marszczy brwi i jęczy cicho. Może śni mu się jakiś koszmar. Obudzić go? Jego twarz łagodnieje. Może nie.

Przekręcam się plecami do niego, przykrywam kocem i zaciskam powieki. Śpij, do cholery , nakazuję sobie. Może tym razem poskutkuje.

  
**ROGER**  
BUDZĘ SIĘ OD potężnego dreszczu, który przeszył moje ciało jak błyskawica - równie szybko, jak boleśnie. Ciało mam skostniałe od zimna, koc wala mi się gdzieś w nogach, mam w połowie odkryty brzuch. I ja narzekam? Uspokajam oddech i przenoszę wzrok z sufitu vana na okienko. Które w połowie zasłaniają mi olbrzymie ramiona Mundy’ego.

W kolejnej sekundzie kulę się na drugim skraju kanapy, z kocem naciągniętym aż po brodę. Kiedy to się stało, że śpimy w jednym łóżku? W następnej dociera do mnie pochrapywanie. Głośne jak nie wiem co chrapanie Mundy’ego. Jego ramiona unoszą się w spokojnych, równych oddechach. Szerokie ma te ramiona. Gdzieś dwa razy szersze niż ja. No dobrze. Chyba jest w porządku.

Zwlekam się z kanapy, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że brzuch nie boli choć w połowie tak bardzo, jak mogłem się spodziewać. Co nie znaczy, że nie jest dokuczliwy. Moje ubrania leżą na szafkach koło tylnego wyjścia vana. Koszulka, moja bluza i duża, sięgająca mi prawie do ud bluza Mundy’ego są bardzo dobrym połączeniem na obecną temperaturę. Myślę nad śniadaniem. Mamy jakieś zapasy? Indyka i korzonki skończyliśmy wczoraj, a samymi pomarańczami się nie najemy. Po cichutku sprawdzam szafki i lodówkę. Nic poza kilkoma paczkami sucharów, jedną brązową torbą z suszonym mięsem, dwoma puszkami z kawą i herbatą, paczkami z przyprawami oraz prawie skończoną butelką alkoholu. Pospiesznie odwracam się od wódki. Nie, mój brzuch wytrzyma bez tego.

Trzeba by coś wymyślić. Szybko rozpraszam fale. W jeziorku pływają ryby. Może wykorzystać by szybkie impulsy i podprowadzić je bliżej powierzchni? Nadzieją się na haczyk i hyc!, na ognisko. Nie jest to głupi plan. Wędkę zrobi się z jakiegoś przyzwoitego kijka, a żyłkę i haczyk powinienem mieć w plecaku. Zabieram czapkę od Mundy’ego, zadziwiająco podobną do rosyjskiej uszanki, z plecaka wygrzebuję paczuszkę z żyłką i haczykami i wyskakuję na dwór. Oceniając temperaturę, wracam się jeszcze po koc.

Chwila! , krzyczę sam do siebie w myślach. Strażnicy! Mogą się tu czaić! O.K., rozpuszczamy fale i nadzorujemy cały czas, taki jest plan .

Tętniąca wokół mnie energia gwałtownie mnie przytłacza. To tak cudowne uczucie, wszystko dudni życiem, wydaje się raźne i wesołe. I ani jednej wrogo nastawionej duszy, ani jednej energii człowieka w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Ani jednej oprócz chrapiącego w vanie Mundy’ego.

To całkiem miłe czuć jego spokój. Wczoraj cały czas myślałem, że jego dusza wyrwie mu się w piersi i zacznie zwiewać, tak bardzo się denerwował. Może nie lubi przebywać z obcymi? Może coś się dzieje, w jakiś sposób jest to dla niego niezręczne? Nie wiem, czy robił to świadomie czy nie, ale prawie bez przerwy drapał lewy nadgarstek. Wystarczyłaby chwila dłużej, a rozdrapałby go sobie do żywego mięsa. Jakiś odruch? Tik nerwowy? Chyba nie przypada mu do gustu moje towarzystwo.

Pilnuję się, żeby trzymać rozproszone fale. Siedzę tyłkiem na złożonym kocu, z grubym kijem w ręku i szukam blisko pływających ryb. Jedna, wyjątkowo duża, przykuwa moją uwagę. Szybkie sprawdzenie wokół… Czysto. Mogę się skupić. Jest troszkę łatwiej niż z gęsią, mimo to zrozumienie i opanowanie ruchów zajmuje chwilę. Nawlekam na haczyk przynętę z suszonego szczurzego mięsa, zarzucam wędkę i powolutku kieruję upartą rybkę ku powierzchni. Dziwnie jest, gdy odczuwa się ruchy drugiej istoty. O ile u gęsi było ciekawie, czyste niebo nad głową i powolne, silne ruchy skrzydłami, tak u ryby ciągłe machanie ogonem zaczyna mnie irytować. Lewo, prawo, lewo, prawo, lewo, a do tego ciągle kręci łbem. Pochorować się można. Czuję ulgę, gdy ryba podpływa blisko haczyka i znęcona przynętą powolutku, niespiesznie się zbliża. Potem wystarczy szybki ruch wędką i chwycenie linki i moje śniadanie majta się rozpaczliwie na haczyku na brzegu. Nie wiem, co to za gatunek. Wzruszam ramionami. Najważniejsze, że da się zjeść.

Nie mam gdzie jej włożyć. Jak za szybko zdechnie nie będzie taka dobra, a nie wiem, za ile Mundy się obudzi. Nie chcę go na siłę zwlekać, położył się później niż ja. A jest całkiem wcześnie, nie zniknęła jeszcze szarość świtu. Zostawiam rybę tuż przy brzegu, wracam do vana i sprawdzam okolicę. Czysto. Na paluszkach wchodzę do środka. Mundy nadal chrapie, otulony kocem. Może znajdę jakieś wiadro w szafkach albo łazience. Takowe znajduję w szafce pod zlewem. Cudnie. Z jeziora nabieram wody i wrzucam rybę do wiadra. Zwierzę odżywa i natychmiast zaczyna obijać się o ścianki. Prostuję się i przeciągam mocno, niezbyt usłużyło mi spanie na twardej kanapie.

Ból jest nagły i nieprzyjemny, jak uderzenie małym placem o kant mebla. Aż kurczę się pod wpływem dokuczliwego promieniowania w brzuchu. Cholera, niemiło. Zapamiętać: nie przeciągać się i starać nie napinać brzucha. Muszę usiąść. Na szczęście mam koc. Boli. Bardzo. Zerkam w stronę vana. Może Mundy ma jakieś leki w łazience? Coś przeciwbólowego, albo…

NIE! 

Porządne klepnięcie w policzki pozwala mi się opanować. Nie mogę. Nie wolno mi.

Przeszukuję okolicę. Czysto.

Kolejna ryba nie jest taka chętna do współpracy. Jakby coś przeczuwała, chętnie podpływa do haczyka, tylko po to, żeby w ostatnim momencie zawrócić. Kto to widział, żeby ryba robiła takie numery? Może szybciej by było, jakbym ją udusił pod tą wodą, wtedy wystarczy ją po prostu zgarnąć.

Na szczęście nie muszę wykorzystywać tego patentu. Kiedy ryba z pluskiem dołącza do drugiej w wiaderku, złapanie kolejnej to tylko kwestia przyjemności. Jest dość chłodno, acz wiaterek jest całkiem przyjemny. Wokół roznosi się cudny zapach lasu, woda uspokajająco chlupocze, gdzieś daleko huczą puchacze. Oddycham pełną piersią. Żadnego człowieka w pobliżu prócz Mundy’ego, który właśnie zwleka się z kanapy, żadnego Strażnika, nikogo z mojego miasteczka. Jest świetnie.

Takiego życia właśnie pragnę.

Prawie wyskakuję ze skóry, gdy coś dotyka mnie po ramieniu. Kurczowo przyciskam do piersi gałąź, gotów bronić się nawet nią, chcę zacząć przeklinać się za brak skupienia, zanim nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że to Mundy. Kącik jego ust unosi się, chyba w odruchu rozbawiania moją reakcją.

– Hej – mruczę.

– Hej. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś spał.

– Śniadanie załatwiam. – Pokazuję na wiaderko. Dwie ryby krążą, ocierając się o siebie i ścianki.

– Biorą?

– Kiepsko, ale to zawsze coś.

– Wystarczy. Ja nie jestem głodny. – Mundy wzdycha głęboko, wypuszczając z siebie olbrzymi biały obłok. Jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na przeciwnej stronie jeziora. Dzisiaj się nie denerwuje tak mocno jak wczoraj. Jest spokojny, lekko zaniepokojony, ale opanowany. Zaskakujące, ile można wyczytać z energii ciała.

– Chcesz usiąść? – Klepię w koc. Mundy kręci głową i siada na trawie. – Spodnie sobie ubrudzisz.

– To się je wypierze. Jak brzuch?

– Trochę boli, ale wytrzymam.

– A głowa?

– Prawie nie dokucza.

– Trzeba zmienić opatrunki.

– Przed czy po śniadaniu?

– Jak chcesz.

– To przed, jak będą się robić.

– Mhm…

– Mundy?

– Hm?

– Przeszkadza ci moje towarzystwo?

– Dlaczego pytasz?

– Nie wiem, czy to tik nerwowy, czy coś innego, ale prawie ciągle drapiesz nadgarstek. Denerwujesz się, czy coś?

– Tak bardzo to widać? Ja… Jestem beznadziejny w kontaktach z ludźmi. Ale nie. Ty nie przeszkadzasz.

– Ale gdybym się narzucał lub coś to powiedz.

– Mhm…

– Dali ci coś znać w sprawie ogrodzenia?

– Nie.

– Mhm.

  
– TA KRÓTKA BROŃ to pistolet, Colt M45. Natomiast to długie to snajperka, Enfield L39A1 po przejściach. To właściwie składak, główna część, ta drewniana, zamek i część lufy wzięte jest z oryginału, reszta to ulepszenia.

– I ona jest na długi dystans?

– Mhm. Wygodna, prosta, duża moc. Luneta jest odczepiana.

– Z tej snajperki strzelałeś na punkcie widokowym, prawda?

– Mhm.

– Szczerze mówiąc dość się wystraszyłem, gdy wystrzeliłeś. Myślałem, że to we mnie.

– Słyszałeś strzał, prawda?

– Prawda.

– Do zapamiętania na przyszłość: jeśli słyszysz wystrzał, to nie ty byłeś celem. Ale jeśli słyszysz wystrzał i uderzenie chybionej kuli, wtedy zwiewaj. Wyjątkiem są jeszcze duże, naprawdę duże odległości. Mówię tu o strzale na półtora, dwa kilometry. Tak, tak też się da.

– Trudne jest strzelanie z broni?

– Chcesz spróbować?

Przerywam pałaszowanie ostatnich korzonków z talerza.

– Nie wiem, czy dam radę…

– Nie ma w tym większej filozofii. Celujesz, naciskasz spust i przeładowujesz. Chcesz?

– Chyba…

Mundy zostawia swoją pomarańczę i znika w vanie, by po chwili wrócić z dużą torbą i snajperką na ramieniu. Kończę jedzenie, odstawiam talerz, otrzepuję ręce i patrzę jak wyjmuje pudełko naboi. Snajperka jest długa i smukła, ma w sobie swoją niebezpieczną grację. Luneta jest natomiast nieproporcjonalnie duża i gruba. Mundy ładuje do snajperki pięć naboi o czerwonych końcówkach, trzaska zamkiem i wstaje. Staje prosto na nogach, zamiera na chwilę. Jego ramiona stabilnie trzymają broń, lufa nie rusza się ani o milimetr. Unosi klatkę piersiową w kilku oddechach.

– W porządku – mruczy do siebie i wyciąga do mnie broń. Przez chwilę patrzę się na nią, jakby miała wyskoczyć mu z ramion i mnie ugryźć.

– No dobra – wzdycham do siebie pod nosem. To chyba nie może być niemożliwie trudne. Zaskakuje mnie waga broni. Jest ciężka.

– Podnieś i przyciśnij kolbę do ramienia – instruuje mnie Mundy. – Mocno kopie.

Masa snajperki wydaje mi się o wiele większa, jak podnoszę ją do ramienia. Pochylam głowę do lunety. Nic nie widzę.

– Poszukaj punktu, gdzie widzisz. Luneta jest ustawiona pode mnie. Pamiętaj, kolba.

Ręce zaczynają mi drżeć.

– Nie sięgaj tak daleko. Ja mam dłuższe ręce niż ty. Spróbuj tak.

Mundy poprawia moje dłonie. Trochę pomaga. Ale głównym problemem jest waga. Udaje mi się znaleźć ułożenie głowy, gdzie pojawia mi się obraz w lunecie. Jakie to ma powiększenie!

– Trudne to – śmieję się pod nosem.

– Poczekaj…

Noga Mundy’ego rozszerza moje, ręce prostują ramiona i talię.

– Strzelasz na wydechu – mówi, a jego ochrypły głos słyszę zaraz koło ucha. – Powoli i nie spiesz się. Stań prosto. Będziesz bardziej stabilny.

Słysząc w uchu równe oddechy staram się zgrać ten rytm z moim własnym. Ręce drżą mi, jakby na zewnątrz było minus paręnaście stopni. Mundy to zauważa i pochyla się obok, jedną rękę kładzie na moją dłoń, stabilizując mi snajperkę i dodatkowo przyciskając kolbę mocniej do ramienia, a drugą opiera między moimi łopatkami. Pewnie dla asekuracji. Jego energia jest tylko trochę poruszona, pewnie nie przywykł do dotykania ludzi. A jakie ma wielkie ręce – moje małe dłonie prawie dosłownie w nich toną.

– Jak będziesz gotowy, wypuść powietrze i naciśnij spust.

TRZASK!

Podskakuję na odrzut broni i głośny dźwięk wystrzału. Na tyle wysoko, że ude-rzam Mundy’ego ramieniem w brodę. Ten wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy parsknięciem, jęknięciem a westchnięciem. Przeciera brodę i patrzy gdzieś przede mnie.

– Nie najgorzej. – Dyga głową. – Właśnie zabiłeś listek na tamtym drzewie.

Prycham, pokazując mu język. W piersi nadal czuję kopnięcie broni, a w uszach denerwujący pisk. Mimo to uśmiech wpełza mi na twarz i po chwili duszę śmiech, zasłaniając usta rękawem. Mundy podnosi brew w niezrozumieniu.

– To pierwszy żarcik, jaki powiedziałeś od początku naszej… Em… Znajomości.

– Ach – wzdycha mężczyzna, wyginając usta w lekką podkówkę. Lekko podnosi kącik ust. – No, ale zastanawia mnie, co ci ten biedny listek zrobił.

– Weź przestań! – Po przyjacielsku szturcham go w ramię. On oddaje mi łokciem.

– Chcesz jeszcze postrzelać? Wezmę tylko tłumik.

– Pewnie.

  
– MUNDY?

– Hm?

– Ile to już dni? Trzy, cztery?

– Za… kilka godzin będzie czwarty.

– Naprawdę? Jak ten czas szybko leci. A wydaje mi się, że ledwie wczoraj wciągnąłeś mnie za bluzę do vana.

– Masz szczęście, że jesteś lekki. Inaczej sam byś się wspinał.

– Masz szczęście, że masz takie silne ręce. Inaczej byś sobie je na mnie połamał.

– Nie jesteś taki ciężki. Bliżej ci do anorektyka niż do normalnej wagi.

– Odezwał się ten z bebechem.

– Roger, chcesz się dzisiaj kąpać czy odpuszczasz?

– A co?

– Wodę trzeba uzupełnić.

– To uzupełnijmy jak jest okazja.

– To skocz po wiadra. Jedno stoi za szafką na ubrania. I przynieś to poplamione prześcieradło.

– A to po co?

– Nie mam zamiaru kąpać się w glonach.

– Mundy?

– Hm?

– Ty nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

– Ano prawda. Chcesz wiedzieć?

– Nie musisz mówić, jak nie chcesz. Ja tylko pytam.

– Australia.

– Naprawdę? To… to ten najmniejszy kontynent, prawda? To kawał drogi! Co cię tu przygnało?

– Potrzymaj to prześcieradło, o tutaj… Wyjechałem z domu, trochę włóczyłem się po świecie. I trafiłem tutaj. Wiedziałem o tych potyczkach na kontynencie, ale nie wiedziałem… Że to wszystko tak się rozprzestrzeniło. Tak bardzo zmieniło. Jeszcze jako dzieciak słyszałem sporo w telewizji o różnych krajach, a jak jechałem tymi samymi drogami wspominanymi w wiadomościach… To coś niesamowitego. W mocno negatywnym słowa znaczeniu. Przegotujmy tą wodę, nie mam pojęcia, ile i czego się tam roi…

– Trzeba tylko podniecić ogień. Czym to wszystko się różni? Od tych miast z telewizji?

– Wyobraź sobie, że każdy kraj widywałeś przez kilka lat w telewizji jako coś podobnego do bogatszych okręgów. Zadbane, ludzie uśmiechnięci, płacący zwykłe podatki na głowę i idący do więzienia tylko za przewinienie. No, czasem przez pomyłkę. Zdarzały się wyjątki, ale ja nie o tym. I teraz pomyśl. Oglądasz takie kraje, a gdy w końcu się do nich dostajesz, widzisz tylko zgliszcza, ruiny i zamknięty okręg, a ludzie boją się wyściubić nos poza własne drzwi.

– To musi być straszne. To, co się stało…

– Ludzka głupota i pycha. Chęć władzy. Dużo czynników. Dużo się nałożyło.

– Jak przy Starej Wojnie?

– Przy czym?

– Starej Wojnie. Wiesz, Adolf Hitler, Stalin, alianci…

– To nie jakaś „Stara Wojna”, jak wam wciskają te lizusy władzy, wasi nauczyciele, tylko druga Wojna Światowa. Wyrażaj się, proszę.

– Dobrze. Druga Wojna Światowa, tak? Zapamiętam. Gdzie mam to wlać?

– Tutaj. Z pięć wiader i będzie w porządku.

– Australia leży na wschodzie, tak? Czyli żeby dostać się tutaj, przejechałeś przez prawie cały kontynent?

– No tak.

– Widziałeś inne okręgi, prawda?

– Mhm.

– Jak w nich jest?

– Strasznie. Patrzę na Trzynastkę i wiem, że w porównaniu z niektórymi wy macie tutaj niebo. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, co mówię. Na przykład taka Piątka, jej główne zadanie to szkolenie wojsk. Jest otoczona murem. Betonowa część jest trzykrotnie większa od człowieka, a na niej mieszczą się wieże strażnicze połączone siatką. A wieżyczki też swoje mają, z dwadzieścia metrów na pewno.

– Żartujesz. To… To jest olbrzymie!

– Dla porównania wy macie osiem metrów siatki. Bezużytecznej. W Piątce natomiast pilnuje się mieszkańców dzień i noc.

– A… A jak tam jest u ciebie? W Autralii?

– Gorąco. Piaszczyście. I na ogół pusto.

– A ładnie chociaż?

– Jest ładnie. Każde miejsce ma swój urok. Farma, na której się wychowałem wydaje mi się najładniejszym miejscem.

– Tęsknisz za domem?

– Trochę. A ty?

– Szczerze?

– Mhm.

– Nie.

  
ZRYWAM SIĘ Z łóżka zlany potem. Duszę w gardle krzyk i płacz, przyciskam dłonie do ust, starając się okiełznać targające żołądkiem torsje. Koszmar. Znowu. Cholera jasna! Mija długa chwila, zanim nie jestem w stanie ponownie oddychać w równym tempie. Brzuch lekko szczypie, udo pulsuje tępo, przypominając o sobie. Cholera, boli. Chcę się rozpłakać. Dusi mnie w środku, brakuje mi powietrza, a ręce trzęsą się jak podpięte do prądu. Kulę się na łóżku. I kołyszę. Przód, tył, przód, tył. Spokojnie. To sen. Tylko sen. Głupi, głupi sen.

Coś do mnie dociera. Dziwny dreszcz przechodzi po skórze. W vanie panuje ciemność, na zewnątrz jest noc albo bardzo wczesny ranek. Ale nie to mnie niepokoi. Nie słyszę Mundy’ego. Gdzie się podział? Zdaje mi się, że serce wraz z żołądkiem bawią się w fikołki. Gdzie on jest?

Schodzę z łóżka, wrzucam na siebie kilka warstw ubrań, wciskam na czoło czapkę i cicho na palcach wychodzę z vana. Na zewnątrz uderza mnie chłodny podmuch. Księżyc stoi wysoko, na całym nieboskłonie mrugają gwiazdy, ognisko jest zgaszone. Woda spokojna, żadnych dźwięków, nawet zwierzęta umilkły. Oczy szybko przyzwyczajają się do ciemności. Przechodzę kilka kroków.

Czyjaś ręka zasłania mi usta, powstrzymując tym samym od krzyku. Sięgam ramienia tej dłoni, wierzgam nogami, dopóki do nosa nie wdziera się znajomy już zapach – połączenie dymu papierosa, czegoś przyjemnie gorzkiego i skóry. Mundy. Przekręcam głowę. Tak to on, nawet w nikłym świetle widzę jego okulary.

Mundy, upewniwszy się, że się uspokoiłem, puszcza mnie, po czym gestem nakazuje milczenie. Na głowę ma zarzucony kaptur, a wokół głowy zawiązaną chustę niwelującą białe obłoczki oddechu. Podaje mi szalik. Okręcam go sobie wokół szyi i zasłaniam usta.

Co się dzieje? Dlaczego Mundy jest tak ubrany i czujny? O mało nie uderzam się ręką w czoło.

Fale, tępaku! Kiedy się nauczysz? 

Wystarczy sekunda wczucia, by wiedzieć, co zaniepokoiło Mundy’ego.

W naszym kierunku idą ludzie.

Mężczyzna nakazuje mi gestem iść za sobą. Kieruje nas w kierunku idącej małej grupki. Staram się zrobić rozeznanie. Jest ich pięcioro, dwoje dość młodych, dwoje dorosłych i jedna trochę starsza osoba. Są zmęczeni, energia życiowa jest trochę zakłócona. Chorzy albo głodni. Ciekawe, skąd idą…

Prawie się przewracam, gdy uderzają mnie kolejne fale ludzi.

Ale coś mi w nich nie pasuje.

Tych jest trójka. Idą powoli, w zgranym szyku, naprzeciw pierwszej grupki. Niebezpiecznie się zbliżają. Coś migocze mi w tyłu podświadomości. Coś znajomego, coś…

Cholera jasna.

Strażnicy.

Grupa Strażników jest jakieś sto, sto pięćdziesiąt metrów od nas, natomiast druga grupa około osiemdziesięciu, do żołnierzy jest im jakieś sześćdziesiąt. Oblewa mnie zimny pot. To będzie rzeź. O ile nie powiadomię Mundy’ego, mógłbym mu powiedzieć, co się dzieje, wskazać drogę lub przyśpieszyć marsz. Ale co wtedy by powiedział? Zapytałby się, skąd wiedziałem o towarzystwie?

Mężczyzna zbacza trochę z prostej ścieżki i przyspiesza. Gestem nakazuje mi zejść do kucnięcia. Okrążamy bezbronną grupkę, zachodząc ją bardziej z flanki.

Zatrzymują się. Wyczuwam, jak energia starszej osoby trochę się destabilizuje. Strażnicy się zbliżają.

W ciemności rozbłyska jasna łuna.

– Głupi czy jak… – Dociera do mnie strzęp szeptu Mundy’ego. Schylam nisko głowę. Mężczyzna przystaje, macha na mnie ręką. Kucam tuż obok niego.

Przez krzaki widzę grupkę. Na ziemi stoi lampa naftowa. Starsza kobieta siedzi na kamieniu, dorosły mężczyzna ogląda jej obandażowaną nogę. Kobieta szuka czegoś w torbie, obok stoi nastoletni chłopczyk i trzyma w rękach pokaźne, ruszające się zawiniątko. Kołysze nim uspokajająco. Mają dziecko.

– Powinniśmy coś zrobić – szepczę. Kątem oka widzę, jak Mundy kiwa głową.

Strażnicy się zbliżają, przyspieszają kroku. Nie wiem, co robić. Ciągną Mundy’ego za rękaw.

– Mogą tu być Strażnicy – mówię. Czuję, jak są blisko.

– Wyjdziemy razem, weźmiemy ich.

Kiwam głową.

Mundy wstaje.

Za późno.

Nie wiedziałem, że od Strażnicy idą od strony wzniesienia. Dodatkowe metry okazały się złudne. Strzał wstrząsa całą okolicą. Pierwszy pada chłopak, ściskając w rękach zawiniątko. Całą siłą ciągnę Mundy’ego w dół. Kobieta porywa torbę, mężczyzna bierze staruszkę pod ramię. Kolejny huk i plecy starowinki wyginają się w łuk, a gdy mężczyzna odwraca się pociągnięty jej opadającym ciałem, pocisk penetruje mu czaszkę. Kobieta ucieka, lecz rozbrzmiewają dwa strzały i jej kroki cichną, poprzedzone chrzęstem liści. Gwałtownie wypuszczam powietrze z płuc i czuję, jak do oczu cisną się łzy. Do uszu wdziera się krzyk dziecka.

  
**MUNDY**  
STRAŻNICY WYCHODZĄ W obszar łuny lampy. Trójka, w pełnym mundurze, z odbezpieczoną, przygotowaną bronią. Jeden z nich odpina od paska telefon, dwójka sprawdza ciała.

– Tak, kapitanie. Uchodźcy, jest ich piątka. Dwójka dzieci, dwoje dorosłych i starsza kobieta. Zneutralizowani. Hałas…? Dziecko. Niemowlę. Co z nim? Aha… Rozumiem. Kowalsky! – zwraca się do jednego ze swoich. Wywołany podnosi głowę. – Rozpraw się z bachorem.

Kowalsky kiwa głową, wyjmuje broń i podchodzi do ciała młodego chłopaka. Odgarnia je niedbałym ruchem, wymierza bronią i ciągnie ze spust. Głos dziecka milknie w jednej sekundzie. Obok mnie Roger stęka przerażony. Nie dziwię się. Te skurczybyki, bezduszne marionetki. Żeby tak bezbronne niemowlę…

– Zostawcie ich – burczy dowódca. Przygląda się zabitemu mężczyźnie. Szturcha go nogą w ramię, ogląda przestrzeloną głowę. – Nic tu po nas. Na dzisiaj wolne.

Strażnicy zbierają się powoli. Mija chwila, zanim nie znikają w ciemności. Po kilku dłużących się chwilach ciszy, przerywanych szelestem krzaków spowodowanych niespokojnymi ruchami Rogera, chłopak wyskakuje z kryjówki. Natychmiast podbiega do leżącej opodal kobiety. Szybko sprawdzam, czy któryś z uchodźców jeszcze żyje. Niestety.

– Ma… maja… matuszka… 

Odwracam głowę do Rogera. Trzyma głowę kobiety na kolanach, bok jej głowy zamieniony jest w krwawy strzęp. Dwa strzały. Mogła dostać jeszcze jeden raz. Chłopak trzyma rękę na jej piersi, tuż obok mostka. Dostała w płuco, może nawet w serce. Strzał oddany w plecy, widać kula przeszła na wylot.

Roger podnosi na mnie wzrok. Pyta spojrzeniem, przenosząc wzrok na starszą kobietę. Czy żyje… Kręcę głową.

– Izwini…  – szepcze Roger. Z gardła kobiety wydobywa się bulgoczący szloch. Patrzę na rosnącą plamę krwi na jej ubraniu. Cholera.

– Pomagi, pażałsta…  – ostatkami sił wydobywa z siebie kobieta. Szlag. Skręca mnie w środku. Nie mam jak jej pomóc. Nikt z nas, nawet Bóg, nie mógłby jej teraz pomóc.

– Spakojna… Wsio budziet haraszo…  – powtarza Roger, nerwowo rozglądając się za jej torbą. Chcę podejść, spróbować pomóc, może jednak nie jest za późno…

Ciało w jego rękach wiotczeje i nieruchomieje. Jego ramiona opadają wraz z płaczliwym oddechem. Cholera. Cholera jasna.

Cisza wokół jest martwa. Nie słychać nic – ani wiatru, ani nocnych zwierząt, nic. To aż przerażające. Powoli podchodzę do kobiety. Dłonią zamykam jej oczy, ściągam kapelusz głowy i mamroczę jakąś modlitwę. Nieścisłą, głuchą, pełną żalu. Roger cały się trzęsie. Kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– To moja wina – szepcze. Oczy ma zaszklone, dusi szloch. – To przeze mnie… Mogłem… Mogłem…!

– Roger, oboje nie mogliśmy. – Ściskam lekko jego ramię. Chciałbym go jakoś pokrzepić, uspokoić, ale nie mogę znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zawsze byłem beznadziejny. W tym i we wszystkim.

– Ale oni…! Te… te psy! Nawet dziecko! Niemowlę!

– Wiem. Naprawdę wiem.

– Możemy ich chociaż pochować?

Och. Patrzę w jego sarnie oczy i choćbym nawet chciał odmówić, nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić w tej chwili.

– Poczekaj tu, proszę. Pójdę… po łopatę albo… Tak, łopatę. Powinienem mieć jakąś w vanie… Czekaj, trzymaj… – Sięgam za pas i odpinam kaburę z Coltem. Oczy Rogera rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie musisz używać. Po prostu miej go przy sobie, w razie wypadku. Strzelasz tak samo, jak ze snajperki, tylko naciskasz spust. Przeładowuje się sam. Masz piętnaście strzałów. Zaraz będę, obiecuję. I… Roger, wiem, że to zabrzmi bezdusznie, ale… Zobacz, czy nie mają czegoś przy sobie.

Ale młody już na mnie nie patrzy, kiwa tylko apatycznie głową. Odwracam się i idę w las. Po łopatę później. Teraz ważniejsze.

Mimo bólu kręgosłupa zmuszam się do szybszego ruchu. Strażnicy nie mogli odejść za daleko. Prawie się uśmiecham, gdy zauważam błądzącą przede mną plamę jasnego światła. Dwóch z przodu, jeden za nimi. To będzie aż banalnie proste. Zdjęcie pierwszego to tylko kwestia sekund, kukri wsunięte za wzmacniany kołnierz kurtki, na złączeniu szyi i ramienia. Strażnicy nic nie zauważyli. Biorę z kabury trupa pistolet, szybko sprawdzam amunicję. Wystarczy aż zanadto. Po niecałej minucie jest po wszystkim. Dwa trupy, jeden z poderżniętym gardłem, drugi z ciemną dziurką w czole. Zbieram broń. Zawsze się przyda.

Dobra, teraz wrócić po łopatę.

  
ROGER SIEDZI NA kamieniu, ściśnięty w małą kulkę, ciała uchodźców leżą obok siebie w linii, przykryte kurtkami. Obok nóg młodego ułożona jest torba i mała kupka przedmiotów. Podnosi wzrok, gdy jestem już blisko. Pokazuję mu łopatę i saperkę. Kiwa głową i smętnie wstaje.

Długie minuty zamieniają się w godziny, a grób dla bezimiennych ciał powiększa się powoli. W trakcie tego Roger dwa razy wymiotuje, nie wiem, z wysiłku albo emocji i widoku ciał. Mnie widok martwych już dawno nie wzrusza, ale wiem, przez co przechodzi. On nie przeżył pewnie tego, co ja. A mnie widocznie od tego popieprzyło.

Gdy w końcu jest po wszystkim, czerń nocy przeszła w szarość poranka. Mogiła jest cała przykryta, a Roger przestawił duży głaz, żeby imitował nagrobek. Po krótkiej, nieskładnej modlitwie w końcu dochodzimy, zostawiając za sobą wszystkie emocje.

– W torbie mało było – odzywa się Roger, gdy w końcu przed oczami majaczy się nam kamper. Jego głos jest cichy, wyprany z uczuć. Bez celu klepie torbę. – Mapa, mała apteczka, trochę jedzenia. Reszta nie do użytku.

– Jak mylisz, skąd byli? – Sam się dziwię, jak mechaniczny jest mój głos.

– Piątka. Mówili po rosyjsku. Nie wiem, jak uciekli, ale to zrobili. Za lekko ubrani jak na Szóstkę azjatycką, i zbyt mało wszystkiego na Siódemkę.

– Szóstka to Norylsk, a Siódemka…

– Irkuck i Angarsk.

– Czyli Piątka.

Roger natychmiast wskakuje do kampera, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Biorę kilka długich wdechów, opanowując akrobacje pustego żołądka i wchodzę do samochodu. Młody jest już zagrzebany w pościeli na łóżku, zwinięty w kulkę. Zostawiam broń i wychodzę. Mój oddech zamienia się w białą mgiełkę. Ciężki poranek. Miejmy nadzieję, że chłopaka to nie przytłoczy. Patrzę na jezioro, ból kręgosłupa się wzmaga. Ech, wypiłbym sobie jakieś piwo. Niestety, nie mam żadnego w lodówce. Zostaje mi tylko zapalić i modlić się, żeby temperatura jeszcze bardziej się nie obniżyła.


	6. 005

**MADELINE**  
WYSZŁAM ZE SZKOŁY wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj. Ostatnimi lekcjami było wychowanie fizyczne, a ja ze względu na chore płuca otrzymałam zwolnienie. Rano postanowiłam odwiedzić panią Marię, więc teraz mam zamiar ten plan ziścić. W szatni spotkałam Wandę, która również skończyła lekcje. Towarzyszyłam jej w trakcie drogi. Zagadnęłam o sytuację w klasie, oceny i nauczycieli, ale rozmowa się nie kleiła.

Wanda jest przygaszona. Bardzo martwi się o brata. Również się martwię. Ciężko mi, gdy nie wiem, czy jest bezpieczny. Co się z nim teraz dzieje? Czy nic mu nie jest? Ma wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, żeby się nie martwić? Czy wróci?

– Mamo, Madeline przyszła! – krzyczy Wanda w progu drzwi. Zdejmuję płaszczyk i kozaczki, wieszam je na wieszaku, po czym idę za dziewczynką do salonu. Pani Maria zajęta jest badaniem małego szkraba młodej kobiety. Mama siedzi na kanapie, a pani Maria przygląda się dziecku siedzącemu grzecznie na krześle. Nie przerywa badania na nasze wejście.

– To nic poważnego, małe przeziębienie – mówi w końcu do mamy. Z szafeczki w rogu pokoju wyjmuje paczuszkę ziół. Mają dużą apteczkę domową. – Proszę przyrządzać napar z tych ziół i podawać córeczce dwa razy dziennie. Wzmocni on odporność i obniży gorączkę.

Pani Maria jest świetnym lekarzem. Zawsze zaradna, o wielkiej wiedzy, niezwykle współczująca i kochająca. Ma duże pojęcie o chorobach i lekarstwach. Wspólnie przygotowujemy parzoną miętę i wszystkie trzy siadamy przy stole. Wanda trzyma kubeczek w rękach, wpatruje się otępiale w parującą herbatę i majta nóżkami.

– Jak się pani czuje? – pytam, biorąc łyk mięty doprawionej sokiem poziomko-wym. – To już kilka dni…

– Cztery, gwoli ścisłości – odpowiada pani Maria. W ciszy sączy herbatę. Na głowie ma niechlujny kok i faliste kosmyki wymykają się spod spinki. Zawsze zazdrościłam jej tych pięknych, błyszczących włosów i długich rzęs. – A czuję się dobrze, dziękuję.

– Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest… – Głos Wandy jest ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu, gdy rysuje wzorki w zeszycie od matematyki, zamiast odrabiać zadanie.

– Przecież to jest Roger! – upominam ją. – A on tanio skóry nie sprzeda! Będzie się zaciekle bronił, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba! Pewnie lada dzień wróci, nie martw się…

– Roger wdał się w ojca. – Zimno w głosie pani Marii mnie zaskakuje. Ach, rzeczywiście! Pan Joachim również polował, często też przychodził do nas do domu, żeby wypić z tatą kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego i żeby porozmawiać.

Wanda spuszcza niziutko głowę, tak bardzo, że prawie dotyka nosem zeszytu. Widać, jak bardzo cierpi. Rozumiem ją. Roger przepadł jak kamień w wodę, nie ma o nim żadnych wiadomości. Ogrodzenie elektryczne odżyło, nie ma szans, by przedostać się na drugą stronę. Boję się o niego, o to, co się z nim dzieje. Czy nie jest ranny, ma co jeść i gdzie spać? Mógł też zostać już pojmany, albo zastrzelony w lesie, lecz w to wierzę najmniej. To jest Roger, chłopak, który wymknie się każdemu! Najsilniejszy, najodważniejszy człowiek, jakiego znam. On pojmany? Niedorzeczność.

Ach, Roger, myślę. Obyś wrócił cały i zdrowy…

 

 **MUNDY**  
– MUNDY… CZY… CZY ja dobrze…

– O cholera jasna… Niestety dobrze…

Oboje stoimy otępiali przy okienku vana, ja z kubkiem kawy i bez spodni, Roger z ręcznikiem na mokrych włosach i pożyczonej ode mnie koszuli. Wpatrujemy się w szybę, a widok krajobrazu, mimo wciskania się w oczy, nie chce nam przejść przez głowę jako rzeczywisty. Przecieram oczy pod okularami, modląc się, żeby to było złudzenie.

Otwieram z nadzieją oczy.

Nic z tego.

Wszędzie jest biało od śniegu.

Na drzewach leży jego gruba warstwa, lód skuł przybrzeżną część jeziora, nawet dół z ogniskiem zasypany jest w całości. Mimo, że w samochodzie jest ciepło, nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodzą mnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z gwałtownie malejącym nastrojem biorę łyk kawy. Jak ja nienawidzę zimna i śniegu.

– Tej zimy jeszcze nie padało. – Roger gwiżdże cicho, przypatrując się okolicy. Wydaje się być spokojny. Wczoraj mocno przeżył poranną… akcję. Ukrył się pod kołdrą na łóżku i nie wychodził prawie do wieczora. Za każdym razem, jak do niego zaglądałem, spał niespokojnie. Kilka razy się przebudzał, z ciężkim oddechem, czasem z cichym krzykiem, ale po chwili znów zasypiał. A ja siedziałem za kierownicą, wypalałem kolejne papierosy, aż skończyły mi się bibułki. Paliłem, czytałem książki i słuchałem muzyki z odtwarzacza. Chciałem się pozbyć tych nieprzyjemnych obrazów z głowy. Po południu Roger zwlókł się z łóżka, a ja nie miałem serca prosić go o cokolwiek. Zjedliśmy pieczone ryby. Młody siedział na warcie, ja zasnąłem po kilku godzinach przekręcania się z boku na bok.

– A nam kończy się żarcie… – burczę. Roger spogląda na mnie.

– Zawsze możemy wyjść i poszukać nor królików. Będzie to jakaś rozrywka.

– Nie brzmisz zbyt entuzjastycznie.

– Po wczorajszym?

– Racja.

Młody wiesza ręcznik na klamce drzwi, dwoma skokami wchodzi na drabinkę łóżka i mości się w kącie, okrywając kocem aż po czubek nosa. Dolewam kawy do kubka, siadam na kanapie i opieram się plecami o kilka ułożonych na sobie poduszek. Kawę stawiam na parapecie, otwieram książkę na założonej stronie. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy był ostatni czas, gdy miałem tyle wolnego, spokojnego czasu. W myślach gratuluję sobie pomysłu ściągnięcia suszących się na sznurku ubrań.

– Roger?

– Hm?

– Jesteś głodny?

– Nie. Może później.

– Nadal optujesz za królikami?

– Jeśli będziesz chciał.

W jego głosie jest tyle smutku, że nie trzeba być wyjątkowo spostrzegawczym, żeby to wyczuć. Nie wiem, czemu obwinia się za to, co się wydarzyło. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia o Strażnikach. A gdyby nawet, co mogliśmy zrobić? Młody nie umie nawet strzelać z broni, nie wziął łuku, pewnie nawet nie miał noża. Może poradziłby sobie kukri, ale i tego nie jestem pewien. W innym wypadku byłbym sam, bez elementu zaskoczenia, na trzech Strażników. A to nie mogłoby się skończyć dobrze.

Na pewno jest to dla niego nie lada przeżycie. Nie wiem, może widział w okręgu egzekucje na ludziach, ale Strażnik zabijający bezbronne niemowlę jest ponad wszystko. Nawet mnie, świrniętego dzikusa, który zabijał ludzi więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć, poruszyło to bestialstwo. Strażnik wykonywał rozkaz kapitana. Cholerna marionetka.

Staram się odgonić od siebie wszystkie myśli, zanurzając się w słowach książki. Oczekiwanie na telefon od Żabojada jest męczące. Ile czasu Roger będzie musiał ze mną zostać? Jakie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli wróci? Żabojad obiecał zająć się tą sprawą, ale co poradzić na stres czekania? A gdyby Roger nie mógł już wrócić, może udałby się ze mną do bazy? Byłby dobrym nowym nabytkiem, a co ważniejsze: miałby zapewnione wygodne łóżko, ciepły posiłek i prysznic.

Kręcę głową i przecieram oczy. Przestań w końcu. Po co Roger miałby chcieć gdziekolwiek ze mną jechać? Skąd w ogóle pewność, ze ufa mi na tyle, żeby zgodzić się na dołączenie do drużyny? Siedzi ze mną w vanie z przymusu, ja go wciągnąłem do środka, ja go tu przywiozłem. Przeze mnie naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo i przeze mnie oglądał wczorajszą makabrę. Przeze mnie…

Ach, zamknij się w końcu…

Zresztą… Ta decyzja nie zależy tylko ode mnie…

Staram się skupić na książce, ale jest to niemożliwe. Protagonistka jest irytująca bardziej niż zwykle, jej idiotyczne przemyślenia nie mają absolutnie żadnego sensu, wcale nie więcej ma jej „miłość” do oczywistego przyszłego partnera, który grozi jej rówieśnikom z broni i obraża ją tylko po to, by pokazać swój autorytet. Wiedziałem, że na jednej stronie można by wskazać przynajmniej kilka nieścisłości, ale to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Szesnastoletnia „Mary Sue” z książki w końcu irytuje mnie do tego stopnia, że zamykam tomik i odrzucam go na drugi koniec kanapy. Nie nudzi mi się na tyle, by drążyć tą kopalnię nieścisłości.

Dziwni mnie nagły szum wody. Drzwi łazienki otwierają się, Roger wychodzi i cichutko je zamyka, szybko myje ręce w zlewie i czmycha do łóżka. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy zszedł. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że będzie to bardzo długi dzień.

Dzwonek telefonu zdaje się być wybawieniem.

  
**ROGER**  
TELEFON DZWONI TUŻ nad moją głową. Przerywam bezsensowne bazgranie ołówkiem po kartce, zdejmuję sprzęt z półki i podaję go Mundy’emu. Potem znowu się kulę i wgapiam w pomazaną kartkę.

– Snajper… No i świetnie, najwyższa pora – mówi zirytowany Mundy. Głos ma ochrypły i szorstki, ale w tym momencie jest on dla mnie jedyną ostoją w rzeczywistości. Ile bym dał, żeby teraz z nim porozmawiać. Ale co bym mu powiedział? Wybacz, Mundy, ale wiedziałem o Strażnikach i nic z tym nie zrobiłem? A wiesz, widziałem ich dusze, mogłem co prawda ci o nich powiedzieć, ale się bałem. I co by odpowiedział? Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Bo się boję. Tylko tacie powiedziałem o tej cholernej umiejętności i nigdy nie kusiło mnie, żeby to rozpowiadać. Bo co? Bo ludzie patrzeliby na mnie jak na idiotę? A może by się przestraszyli? Tyle razy powtarzano nam, że ludzie o „rozszerzonym poczuciu rzeczywistości i własnej wartości”, jak to nazywali ich nauczyciele, sprowadzili na nas okręgi i podziały. Ile w tym prawdy nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że nic. Mimo to zasiano niepewność i każda wzmianka o duszach wydaje mi się niebezpieczna.

Chciałbym porozmawiać z Mundy’m. Po prostu, nawet o niczym – choćby o pogodzie. Byleby wiedzieć, że ktoś jest tutaj, teraz, ze mną. Bo z nim da się porozmawiać. Kilka pytań i wychodzi składna konwersacja, nie to, co z ludźmi w okręgu. Z matką nawet nie wyobrażam sobie rozmowy o tym, co się stało. Spróbowałbym jej coś powiedzieć. W najlepszym wypadku wzruszyłaby ramionami i odrzekła: „No i co z tego”. W najgorszym zaczęłaby na mnie warczeć, że to moja wina, bo mogłem zachować się inaczej i dlaczego się tak właśnie nie zachowałem. Mój nastrój z paskudnego natychmiast zleciałby do poziomu „bez kija z kolcami nie podchodź”. Ile razy słyszałem, że cokolwiek się dzieje, dzieje się z mojej winy. Przyłapuję się na tym, że pocieram nadgarstki. Zgrubienia są prawie niewyczuwalne, ale mimo wszystko nadal tam są. W takim razie co z moimi rówieśnikami? Niech idą do piekła. Nie mam nikogo, kto mógłby mnie wysłuchać. Madeline? W życiu. Za dużo namieszała. Nigdy nie wyjawiłbym jej swoich myśli, ba!, nie ufam jej nawet na tyle, by dać jej kamień do pilnowania. Robert? Przecież mnie nienawidzi. Gdybym chociaż wiedział, dlaczego. Wanda? Nie chcę jej martwić. Nie powinna się mną przejmować. Ona jest ważna, nie ja.

Dociera do mnie, że nikogo więcej nie potrafię wymienić. Prawda, pomagam ludziom, noszę im chleb, czasem mięso, pomagam Babuszce. Noszę burmistrzowi owoce. Ale to dorośli. Nie potrafiłbym z nimi rozmawiać. Moi rówieśnicy? Znam tylko Roberta i Madeline, reszta to tylko bezimienne twarze. Siedzę sam na lekcjach, jeśli ktoś się przysiada to z nim nie rozmawiam. Nie integruję się z ludźmi na przerwach, nikt nie chce mnie w drużynie na wychowaniu fizycznym. Dostałem łatkę wyrzutka zanim choćby odezwałem się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Może sam sobie na to zapracowałem. Może. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Transport, mówisz… – Mundy lekko wystawia język, myśląc nad czymś, co jego rozmówca powiedział po drugiej stronie linii. Jego twarz jest wygładzona i spokojna – zwykle ma napięte praktycznie wszystkie mięśnie. Gdy pierwszy raz dosiadł się do mnie przy ognisku nawet ramiona miał sztywne, gotowe do działania. A teraz? Jest rozluźniony. Obył się w moim towarzystwie? Nie przeszkadzam mu? Nie znam go, a jednak potrafiłbym mu powiedzieć wszystko. Dlaczego? Może dlatego, że on nie jest z mojego okręgu i nie muszę mijać go codziennie na ulicy i chować się przed spojrzeniami. Wygadam się i tyle, a gdy wrócę do okręgu, Mundy’ego już nie spotkam. – No tak, kończy się jedzenie… Wiesz co, może ty spróbujesz wyżyć dajmy na to tydzień na korzonkach, wtedy pogadamy… A idź się… Kiedy i gdzie? Dzisiaj? Nie wiem, czy…

Mundy patrzy na mnie i myśli. Robi mi się gorąco. O co chodzi?

– Jakoś to załatwię. Tak, pójdziemy. Mhm… Mhm… A więc tak… Dobra. Będziemy. Cztery godziny. Mhm. Dobra. A idź się udław…! – zaczyna Mundy, ale ze słuchawki słychać już tylko miarowe buczenie. Odstawia telefon koło zlewu i drapie się po brzuchu. Zazdroszczę mu tego spokoju. Chyba nic nie dałoby rady go widocznie ruszyć. – Jest opcja, że nie będziemy musieli szukać królików.

– Jaka?

– Za cztery godziny będzie niedaleko przejeżdżał transport z żywnością. – Mundy upija łyk kawy i krzywi się. Chyba mu wystygła. – Żywność dla Strażników, których przysłali do twojego okręgu. I tak się składa, że nam zaczyna brakować jedzenia, a chodzenie w poszukiwaniu niewiadomych królików chyba nie jest zbyt fajnym pomysłem.

Skąd on wie o przysłanych Strażnikach? Mógłbym zacząć coś podejrzewać, ale czy ktokolwiek napadałby na cokolwiek, jednocześnie współpracując z osobą napadaną? Szukanie królików rzeczywiście nie jest dobrym pomysłem – pomijając fakt, że w najbliższej okolicy nie ma ani jednej nory.

– A… Co się z reguły znajduje w takim transporcie?

– Na pewno chleb, mleko, masło i jakieś wędliny. Przy lepszych dniach zdarzają się jeszcze jajka, jakieś owoce, czasem też coś słodkiego. Nierzadko też kawa lub herbata. Czasem obydwa. Zależy często od pory roku i od produkcji okręgów.

– Wiesz, gdzie on ma być? Znaczy: którędy jedzie i kiedy gdzie będzie?

– Mniej więcej półtorej godziny stąd jest główny szlak przejazdowy dla wozów Konglomeratu. Będą tamtędy przejeżdżać za cztery godziny.

– I to ci powiedział twój kolega?

– Kolega?

– Ten, z którym rozmawiałeś.

– To… nie jest mój kolega. Ale tak, to powiedział. Zdziwiłbyś się, ile rzeczy można się dowiedzieć. Więc? Pokusisz się?

– Na cokolwiek innego niż ryba? Zawsze.

  
MUNDY  
SILNIK ODPALIŁEM NIECAŁE dziesięć minut później. Podczas jazdy staram się zapisać sobie w pamięci jak najwięcej szczegółów drogi. Miejsce, w którym staliśmy jest świetne, a jeśli trzeba by nam jeszcze zostać w lesie, wolałbym tam wrócić.

Półtorej godziny jazdy zawsze wydawało mi się długie. Nigdy nie prowadziłem z kimś obok, zwykle jeżdżąc z ekipą zasypiałem na drugim siedzeniu, odcinając się od rozmów i hałasu. Lecz tym razem cisza wwierca się w uszy i wręcz domaga się przerwania, Roger patrzy w jakiś punkt za oknem i ani myśli mówić. Czuję się dziwnie, nie wiem dlaczego. Próbuję sobie wyobrazić, co się dzieje w jego głowie, ale nie potrafię. Może gdyby zaczął mówić byłoby łatwiej? Może nawet potrafiłbym go jakoś uspokoić?

Dupa, nie uspokoić, nie skleciłbyś nawet pół zdania…

Ach, zamknij się. 

Przecież to prawda. Nie oszukuj się…

Zamknij. Się. 

– Jak ty to znosisz?

Na ułamek sekundy zamiera mi oddech i przez chwilę muszę zrozumieć sens tego banalnego pytania. Roger odwrócił wzrok od szyby i teraz wpatruje się w swoje ręce.

– O… O co dokładnie pytasz? – Czuję, że w gardle mam sucho.

– Wydajesz się nie przejmować wczorajszym. – Głos młodego jest cichy. – Wczorajszym i w ogóle. Chodzisz spokojny, chyba nawet podoba ci się przebywanie w lesie… Nie wiem. W porównaniu do ciebie jestem kłębkiem nerwów, nie mogę się w pełni uspokoić, ciągle mam wrażenie, że coś ma się stać. Jak ty to robisz, że jesteś taki spokojny?  
Ech, Roger… Gdybyś tylko wiedział jakim kłębkiem nerwów ja jestem… Taka sytuacja? Dla mnie to wybawienie, nie musieć się widywać z ludźmi, jedną osobę jeszcze z trudem potrafię ścierpieć, o ile nie zadaje mnóstwa pytań ani nie interesuje się za często bezpośrednio moją osobą w żaden, ŻADEN sposób. Współczuję ci stresu. Czemu jestem spokojny? Bo jestem tak popieprzony, że mi nie robi już różnicy jeden, dziesięć czy sto trupów. Nie widziałeś, co zrobiłem z tymi śmieciami Strażnikami. Nie jestem spokojny. Powinieneś mnie zobaczyć w domu, w Australii, jak chodziłem do sklepu - powinieneś widzieć te ataki paniki. Powinieneś wiedzieć, jakim wyzwaniem było położenie ręki na twoim ramieniu. Zwykły gest, a jednak o mało co nie odleciałem ze stresu. Nie jestem spokojny. Jestem po prostu popieprzony. Popieprzony socjopata, dzikus, odludek…

– Po prostu widziałem w życiu zbyt wiele – odpowiadam, mam nadzieję, że nie po nieodpowiednio długiej przerwie. Roger spogląda na mnie. Patrzy się na mnie. Boże, Mundy, weź się w garść, to nic złego. – I… Nie jestem tak spokojny jak myślisz. Jestem cholerną tykającą nerwową bombą… Chyba… Chyba staram się o tym nie myśleć. To przeszłość. Możesz co najwyżej zapomnieć…

– Zapomnieć, co? – Roger spuszcza wzrok i zaczyna skubać kłaczki na bluzie.

Jedziemy w ciszy. Jest źle. Nieprzyjemnie.  
Powiedz coś. Po prostu powiedz, pociesz go jakoś. 

Cholera, chyba nie jesteś aż tak beznadziejny, żeby nie umieć kogoś pocie-szyć. 

Nie umiem. Jestem beznadziejny. 

Ano jesteś. 

– A… – zaczynam, ale głos więźnie mi w gardle. Odchrząkuję. Dobra, jeszcze raz: – A jak ty się z tym wszystkim czujesz?

No, genialne to było, gratulacje, cholera…

– Do dupy się czuję… – Oddycham z ulgą, gdy słyszę odpowiedź. – Widziałem w życiu sporo śmierci. Na ekranach telewizorów większość z nich, gdy kazali nam oglądać powtórki Bitew albo krwawych typowań. Byłem świadkiem egzekucji mojego taty, co odbiło się na mnie bardzo wyraźnie. I… jeszcze jedna, cholerna śmierć. I jeszcze to. Ja wiedziałem, że Strażnicy potrafią być bezduszni, no ale żeby bezbronne niemowlę? To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie.

– Twój tata… Wybacz, jeśli pytam o coś bardzo bolesnego…

– Nie, nic się nie stało… Wiesz, to tata mnie wszystkiego uczył. Jak strzelać z łuku, jak skórować zwierzęta. Zabierał mnie na wypady do lasu jak byłem dzieciakiem, mimo sprzeciwów matki. Ona zawsze miała mu to za złe, nie potrafię zliczyć nocy gdy się o to kłócili, a ja go za to uwielbiałem. Dzięki niemu mogłem przeżyć te wszystkie lata bez niego, potrafiłem sobie poradzić. Co naprawdę przydało się po tym, jak… Po tym, jak zmarł. Strażnicy dokonali na nim egzekucji.

Znów cisza.

– Jeśli to zbyt bolesne, to przepraszam, że…

– Miałem wtedy dwanaście lat. To były dokładnie moje urodziny. Tata podarował mi wtedy łuk. Ten, co teraz mam. Sam go zrobił. Specjalnie dla mnie. Mój dziadek był mechanikiem przed Nową Wojną, a tatę zaraził smykałką do tworzenia różnych rzeczy. Byliśmy już po typowaniach, tamtego roku zabrali ludzi by zrobić z nich Strażników. Siedzieliśmy przy stole, tata i ja. Matki nie było. Tata wstał i wyszedł na chwilę. Zaraz po tym do domu wpadli Strażnicy. Wywlekli mnie i poprowadzili przed pałac prezydencki. Tata już tam był. Pchnęli mnie w kierunku matki. Jakiś Strażnik powiedział coś o łamaniu praw Konglomeratu, po czym wyciągnął broń, skierował tacie na czoło i na… nacisnął spust. A ja musiałem na to patrzeć. Potem było tylko gorzej. Matka wpadła w depresję, ale nie przeszkodziło jej to wypominać mi, że próbuję zdobywać jedzenie. Jedzenie dla siostry, ona była wtedy mała, miała dopiero sześć lat. Co innego miałem zrobić, pozwolić jej głodować? To moja siostra, do cholery, nie obchodzi mnie, że miała w życiu lepiej, że była oczkiem w głowie matki. Zawsze miała lepiej, a mimo tego nie jadła więcej niż ja. Wszystkie polowania, narażanie życia, ucieczki przed Strażnikami w lesie – to wszystko robiłem dla niej, żeby jej było dobrze. Nawet, jak Willa i jego brat…!

Roger odchrząkuje nerwowo, powstrzymując się od dalszego mówienia. Nieświadomie zaciska dłoń na udzie. Nieświadomie, bo gdy patrzy na dłoń, natychmiast ją cofa. Kto to ten Willa z bratem, skoro na samo wspomnienie o nich brakuje mu głosu? Co się wydarzyło?

– Jeśli mogę spytać… – zaczynam powoli. – Ta jedna śmierć, o której wspomniałeś… Co się stało? Nie musisz odpowiadać jeśli nie chcesz.

Młody podnosi na mnie sarnie oczy, zaszklone od wyciągania bolesnych wspo-mnień. Tylko nie doprowadź go do płaczu, nie zniżaj się tak bardzo…

– Samoobrona – mówi w końcu. – Zaatakował mnie. Miałem… Miałem wtedy problemy z nogą, poruszałem się o kulach. On wyciągnął nóż i skoczył… Nie wiem, co się działo między tym, a końcem szarpaniny. Następne co pamiętam to jego drgające w agonii ciało, krew buchająca z ust i nosa i jego okropne jęki, charczenie właściwie. To tak głęboko wbiło mi się w pamięć… Mimo, że nie chcę, pamiętam to z każdym najmniejszym szczegółem. I przez to tak bardzo mnie teraz przeraża jakakolwiek śmierć. Przeraziłem się wtedy na punkcie widokowym, kiedy przestrzeliłem nadgarstek Strażnika. Ty go zabiłeś, a mną to wstrząsnęło. W głowie dudniło mi: „Pomogłeś w morderstwie, pomogłeś w morderstwie”. Jestem mięczakiem.

Ostatnie zdanie zbija mnie z tropu. Oddycham głęboko, zaciskam dłonie na kierownicy. Teraz albo nigdy.

– Nie… Nie jesteś mięczakiem…

– Nie musisz mnie pocieszać, wiem, że…

– … uwierz mi, spotkałem w życiu sporo osób, a… a ty zaliczasz się do naprawdę, naprawdę niewielkiego grona, które p-podziwiam. W-wytrzymujesz sam, w paskudnych warunkach tylko po to, by ułatwić życie siostrze, nie biorąc nic w zamian. Potrafisz się uśmiechać nawet w złych chwilach, potrafisz się uśmiechnąć mówiąc o sytuacjach, przy których człowiek od dawna by płakał. Nie jesteś mięczakiem… R-rozumiesz?  
Oby to było dobre, brzmiało jak kiczowata scenka z kiczowatej książki… Sam słyszałem jak się jąkałem, cholera, nawet opanować się nie mogę…

W szoferce rozbrzmiewa cichy chichot. Roger przykłada dłoń do ust, a ich kąciki unoszą się lekko.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Uśmiecha się do mnie. – Dziękuję. Chyba tego mi było trzeba.

  
**ROGER**  
WRAZ Z KAŻDYM kolejnym słowem cała złość, gorycz i strach uchodziły ze mnie, aż w końcu nie zostało nic. Jestem wręcz pewien, że znowu wrócą któregoś dnia, ale myślę, że dzisiaj będę już spokojniejszy. Chyba po prostu musiałem się wygadać. Jest mi jakoś lżej na sercu i świat zaczyna odzyskiwać swoje barwy. Rano śnieg na drzewach był mi dość obojętny, zaskakujący, ale obojętny – teraz chciałbym wyjść i porzucać się śnieżkami. Ale najpierw nasza misja! O ile dobrze pójdzie, nie będę musiał dzisiaj jeść ryby.

Tylko na czym będzie ona polegać? Jak przechwycić taki transport? Ukradkiem zerkam na Mundy’ego. Ma lekko uniesiony kącik ust, ale powstrzymuje się od uśmiechu. Chyba przygryzając od środka policzek. Dlaczego? Jego słowa były naprawdę zaskakujące. Naprawdę tak o mnie myśli? Nie wydawał się ściemniać. Jestem mu wdzięczny, że mnie wysłuchał.

Może i ja będę mógł czegoś posłuchać?

– Mogę mieć pytanie?

– Co? A, tak… Pewnie.

– Mówiłeś, że jesteś z Australii i przyjechałeś tutaj. Mogę się zapytać, gdzie mieszkasz? Chyba, że tutaj w vanie.

– Właściwie… nie.  
Wiedziałem. Z kimś rozmawiałeś przez telefon, znaczy masz wspólników. Jeśli mają choć taką technologię, znaczy masz gdzieś kwaterę. 

– Jest… jest taka baza. Wraz z kanalizacją, bieżącą wodą i kuchnią, z ciepłymi posiłkami. Tyle. Tam mieszkam.

– Jak tam jest?

– Wygodnie. Spokojnie. Nie ma Strażników, jeśli o to pytasz.

O.K., to moja szansa. 

– Mógłbyś mnie tam zabrać?

Mundy nie odpowiada. Ani w chwili zadania pytania, nie pięć minut później, nawet nie dziesięć.

Och.   
No to mam odpowiedź. 

Dojeżdżamy do drogi, o której była mowa. Van zostaje zaparkowany w leśnej gęstwinie tak, że jest niewidoczny z drogi. Mundy rozkłada się siedzeniu, wyciąga telefon i zostaje w takiej pozycji, co oznacza, że nic już mu po moim towarzystwie. Idę na moje miejsce, czyli na łóżko ponad szoferką. Zagrzebuję się w kocu i biorę do ręki pomazany szkicownik.

Byłem dziwnym dzieckiem. Pierwszy raz odezwałem się w wieku dziewięciu lat. Nie potrafię zliczyć wizyt u psychologa, jego męczących pytań i dochodzeń do powodów mojego zamknięcia. Nie chciałem się odzywać, ot i powód. Nie miałem nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, to po co miałem strzępić sobie język. Za to byłem niezwykle nerwowy i wszędzie potrafiło być mnie pełno. Nie było to absolutnie związane z dziecięcą ruchliwością. Przerażała mnie dudniąca wokół mnie energia. Najwcześniejsze znane mi wspomnienie mojego „czucia” pochodzi z czasów, gdy miałem pięć lat. Wciąż wydawało mi się, że coś jest obok mnie, coś niewidzialnego, co mnie nigdy nie opuszcza, tylko kroczy za mną i zmyka przed moim wzrokiem. Nie potrafiłem usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, wydawało mi się, że oszaleję od tych wszystkich odczuć. Psycholog mówił, że to zwykła dziecięca nadpobudliwość i zaproponował aktywniejsze spędzanie czasu poza szkołą. Nie pomogło. Czułem się gorzej, bywało też tak, że bałem się stąpać po ziemi, bo bijąca stamtąd naturalna energia była przerażająca. Aż w końcu doszło do tego, że zalecono mi zajęcia wyciszające. Trudno było mi się uspokoić, podczas gdy w pozornie pustej sali aż roiło się od fal. Zacząłem miewać koszmary, najpierw co kilka nocy, potem notorycznie powtarzające się codziennie.

Ostatnim pomysłem psychologa było wręczenie mi szkicownika i ołówków i propozycja, bym wyciszał się w ten sposób, skoro nie można mnie utrzymać w miejscu bez zajęcia. Czy pomogło? Absolutnie nie. Moje wyczuwanie fal i problemy zaczęły uspokajać się około dwóch lat później, lecz do tego czasu udało mi się przekonać siebie do rysowania. Ale co było szkicować w zamkniętym ogrodzeniem okręgu? Szkicowniki zapełniałem szkicami domów i szkoły, na każdej stronie miałem przynajmniej jeden szkolny zegar lub kubek nauczyciela. Dopiero jak zacząłem wychodzić z tatą, zaczynałem brać ze sobą kartki i ołówki. Czasem w przerwach od nauki mogłem naszkicować szwędające się krągłe indyki lub smukłą sylwetkę łani. Niekiedy przenosiłem na papier ogólny wygląd niektórych roślin, by szybciej wbić sobie je do głowy. Działało. A szkicowniki z polowań były moimi największymi skarbami, zawsze były dokładnie ukryte pod obluzowaną deską w podłodze pod moim łóżkiem. Którą obluzował dla mnie tata.

A teraz? Gapię się przez okienko nad łóżkiem i myślę, czy lepiej narysować drzewo, inne drzewo, albo, dla odmiany, drzewo. Nic innego wokół nie ma. Rysuję kółko, żeby od czegoś zacząć. Potem kreska, małe zakrzywienie, jeszcze jeden okrąg, lekko spłaszczony…

Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong,   
Raz wesoły włóczega rozsiadł się obok stawu  
Under the shade of a coolibah tree,   
W cieniu eukaliptusowego drzewa  
And he sang as he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled  
I śpiewał, gdy czekał, aż woda w puszce zacznie wrzeć  
"Who'll come a-Waltzing Matilda, with me?"   
Kto zechce ze mną wyruszyć na wyprawę?

– M-mówiłeś coś? – Prawie podskakuję na zaspany głosy Mundy’ego. Ołówek śmiga po papierze, zostawiając po sobie grubą krechę.

– N-nie – jąkam i odchrząkuję. Odleciałem i zacząłem sobie podśpiewywać. Super. – Prze-przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam, już będę cicho…

– Nie, nie trzeba. Lubię tą piosenkę. A tobie… Tobie dobrze… Naprawdę dobrze ci wychodzi.

Mrugam zaskoczony, serce wali mi jak szalone i bezsensownie kiwam głową, jakby Mundy mógł to zobaczyć. Potem patrzę na kartkę. Na szczęście ołówek ominął swym nagłym atakiem szkic, nad którym pracowałem.

Na kartce widnieje odwrócona do mnie prawym profilem głowa Mundy’ego. Starałem się oddać choć część szczegółów, jak na przykład mała blizna na policzku i jedna większa, zaczynająca się tuż nad brwią, przedzielająca ją i przeskakująca nad górną wargę. Przekrzywiam głowę. Podoba mi się, jak wyszedł kapelusz, pod tym kątem udało mi się nawet uchwycić małe zniszczenie na lewej stronie ronda, ciekawie podniesionej. Wysoki stan jego skórzanej kamizelki zasłania jeszcze jedną bliznę – długą, ciągnącą się w poprzek na szyi. Gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem, przeszły mnie ciarki.

Znów zabieram się za szkicowanie, tym razem kącika w którym siedzę. Może poćwiczę światłocień. Skrobanie grafitu na papieże jest uspokajające, pozwala mi się rozluźnić. Przerywam na chwilę pracę tknięty dziwną myślą, przez chwilę gryzę koniec ołówka, po czym w rogu kartki skrobię małą morelkę. Mundy ma taką zawieszkę, dyndającą się z sufitu szoferki. Jest urocza.

Dopiero gdy kończę ją rysować, dociera do mnie chrapanie. Zauważyłem, że Mundy mało sypia, wierci się przez kilka godzin, a gdy w końcu udaje mu się za-snąć, budzi się po może dwóch, trzech godzinach. I pije nagminnie dużo kawy. To chyba nie jest zdrowe. Dlatego cieszę się, gdy może choć na chwilę odpocząć. Wory pod jego oczami zdają się powiększać z każdą godziną, a sam zaczyna się snuć i przysypiać. Z czego stara się natychmiast ocucić i nie pozwala sobie na nieplanowaną drzemkę. Pomijając już jego nawyk opuszczania posiłków. Zjedliśmy wspólną kolację pierwszego dnia, potem śniadanie trzeciego, a w końcu obiadokolację dnia czwartego. Dziwny to człowiek. Ale przyjemny do towarzystwa.

Odzywa się telefon. Tyłek mi ścierpł od siedzenia w jednej pozycji. Mundy przestaje chrapać, mruczy coś niezrozumiale i odbiera połączenie. Przeciągam się, słyszę ciche chrupnięcia kości.

– Snajper. No, jesteśmy… Mhm… Mhm. Dobra. Dobra, dzięki. Młody! – Zwlekam się z łóżka i przechodzę do szoferki. – Pospieszyli się, transport będzie za jakieś dziesięć, może dwadzieścia minut.

– To… jak mamy to zrobić? – pytam, ubierając buty.

– Ukryjemy się w krzakach i zatrzymamy pojazd. Przebijemy opony, albo co… A wtedy zobaczy się, co dalej.

– Plan idealny, co?

– Cichaj.

Chichoczę pod nosem. Przygotowania są szybkie – Mundy ubiera się ciepło, daje mi swoją bluzę i ładuje pistolet. Każe mi wziąć łuk i podaje mi duży nóż w skórzanej pochwie. Potem wychodzimy. Przechodzimy na drugą stronę drogi, w olbrzymie zarośla. Śnieg chrzęści nam pod stopami. Oboje jednocześnie wpadamy na pomysł przykrycia śladów. Kucamy w krzakach, Mundy stęka cicho.

– Nadjadą z lewej – mówi. – Dasz radę przebić oponę w ruchu?

– Mogę spróbować – mruczę. Rozpuszczam fale. Z dali dobiega mnie echo wibracji. Jadą. Nakładam strzałę na cięciwę. Jedna szansa, mówię sobie. Mundy ściska w dłoni swoje olbrzymie ostrze, woda przesiąka nam przez spodnie na kolanach. Transport się zbliża. Trójka Strażników. Co jeśli trzeba będzie ich zabić? Nie dam rady. Okaleczyć, pozbawić przytomności – to jeszcze dam radę. Ale zabić? Nigdy.

Zza drzew wyłania się szara ciężarówka. Jedzie szybko i przez chwilę zaczynam wątpić w swoje umiejętności. Jest sześćdziesiąt, czterdzieści, dwadzieścia metrów od nas…

Cięciwa brzęczy cicho. Strzała leci i zatrzymuje się w przedniej oponie. Huk wybuchu opony wstrząsa okolicą, samochód szarpie tyłem i zatrzymuje się w poprzek drogi. Dopiero w tym momencie mogę ponownie oddychać.

– Dobra robota, młody – mówi Mundy i… przyjacielsko mierzwi mnie po włosach. Mrugam zaskoczony, ale po chwili na moją twarz wpełza szeroki uśmiech. Pochwalił mnie. Naprawdę ktoś mnie pochwalił!

Z samochodu wychodzi dwójka Strażników, trzeci zostaje w środku. Mundy puka mnie palcem w ramię.

– Idę od drugiej strony, podejdź na wysokość Strażników.

Kiwam głową. W kucki przesuwam się w kierunku samochodu. Dwóch stoi przy oponie i przyglądają się zniszczeniom. Trzeci wychodzi z szoferki i idzie na tył maszyny. Mundy idzie za nim. Czekam cierpliwie, żołądek wyczynia mi akrobacje, dłonie pocą się mimo niskiej temperatury. Co będzie dalej, co będę musiał zrobić? Czy ktoś ucierpi? Zza tyłu samochodu wychyla się Mundy. Pokazuje mi na bliższego mi Strażnika, odwróconego twarzą w kierunku drogi, którą maszyna przyjechała i przejeżdża kciukiem po gardle. O… o cholera. Zabić? Czy może to znaczy „zdjąć”? Zdejmę go. Szybko i bezboleśnie. Kiwam głową. Mój towarzysz jeszcze raz kiwa głową na Strażnika. Ach, muszę zdjąć go pierwszy, bo ten go zobaczy. Ale wtedy zobaczy mnie drugi. Cholera. A może…

Strażnik bliżej Mundy’ego odwraca się głową w jego kierunku, wtedy wychodzę zza krzaków. Dwa długie susy i wskakuję Strażnikowi na barana, zarzucając mu ramię łuku na szyję. Drugi kończy z szyją uwięzioną w ramieniu, z ostrzem przy szyi. Działam szybko. Blokuję dopływ krwi do mózgu Strażnika, aż ten nie pada twarzą w śnieg nieprzytomny. Będzie żył. Oby. Proszę.

Drugi Strażnik szarpie się, ale chwyt Mundy’ego jest porządny i stabilny. Mężczyzna pokazuje na mnie palcem i kręci nim młynek. Żebym się odwrócił. Czy on chce…?

Zaciskam zęby. Tak pewnie kończą wszyscy. Odwracam się i przyciskam dłonie do uszu. Może obędzie się bez większych dźwięków, może nie usłyszę plusku krwi na śniegu.

Łup! Coś ciężkiego spada na ziemię. Nie mam odwagi się odwrócić. Czuję puknięcie na ramieniu, a dłoń delikatnie odsuwa od ucha moją rękę.

– W porządku.

Zbieram w sobie odwagę i odwracam się. Nie ma krwi, Strażnik leży na boku nieprzytomny.

– Zbierajmy się.

Kiwam głową.

Mundy podjeżdża kamperem, podczas gdy ja przeciągam wszystkich trzech, ży-wych lecz nieprzytomnych Strażników pod ich samochód. Otwieramy tylne drzwi.

– Bułki, ser… – mruczy do siebie Mundy, przeglądając paczki, po czym podaje mi je, żebym wkładał je do vana. – Jajka, kawa, herbata… Masło też jest. Śmietana. Szynki też. I od cholery marchewek, jak dla całej fermy królików. I… dali cały wór ziemniaków. Przecież to jak dla pułku wojska jest. I jakieś czekolady. Całkiem dobre zapasy dostają ci Strażnicy. Oni tak zawsze?

– Zwykle nie – odpowiadam, biorąc skrzynkę z marchewkami. – Trybuni… Znaczy… „Nasi” Strażnicy, mówię tu o takich… Hmmm… Nazwijmy to brzydko: „oswojonych”… Są po naszej stronie, pomagają zamiast pilnować. Mają podobne racje jak ci na Gronostaju… Znaczy: ludzie z bogatszej dzielnicy. My tak ją nazywamy. Gronostaj.

– A to od czego?

– Zwykle się w książkach czyta, że wyżej postawieni mieli futra z norek lub gronostai. A że „norka” trochę głupio brzmiała, został Gronostaj. Trochę obraźliwa nazwa, jak się na to patrzy, ale się przyjęło. W każdym razie trybuni mają niewiele lepsze racje.

– Dziwne w takim razie traktowanie…

– Dlatego, że de Fauché przyjechał. Ten kapitan, wiesz: kupa mięśni, morda jak z koszmaru, mózgu nie stwierdzono.

– A, tak… Znam go. Niestety.

CAŁKOWITA ILOŚĆ JEDZENIA, jaką udało nam się przechwycić, przytłaczająco mnie onieśmiela. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem takiej różnorodności w jednym miejscu. Nawet po uporządkowaniu wszystkiego w kupki jest tego tyle, że ledwo widać blat pod spodem. Biorę do ręki bułkę. Zapach jest bardzo miły. Chyba tylko raz w życiu udało mi się zjeść kawałek prawdziwej bułki, a było to wiele lat temu, gdy poszliśmy z tatą do domu Madeline na jej urodziny. Nawet bułki od piekarza, naprawdę dobre mimo ziarna o jakości wołającej o pomstę nie potrafią się równać z pieczywkiem, które mam w rękach.

Ogarnia mnie przygnębienie. Gdyby wczoraj nie przyszli Strażnicy… Ci uchodźcy z Piątki mieliby szansę zjeść jakiś porządniejszy posiłek. Gdybyśmy się pospieszyli. Gdybym zareagował…

– Roger, co jest?

Mrugam, by powstrzymać szklenie się oczu i odkładam bułkę. Przełykam ślinę, a wraz z nią gorzką gulę.

– Nic, nic… Pomyślałem… o wczorajszym.

– Nie obwiniaj się.

– Nie wiem czemu, ale nie potrafię tego nie robić.

– Roger. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

– Wiem.

To już przeszłość, mówię sobie. Tak, jak mówił Mundy: spróbuj zapomnieć. Przyglądam się jedzeniu. Może zajęcie myśli czymś innym pomoże. Jestem głodny. Wczorajsza ryba wydaje mi się odległą przeszłością. Akrobacje żołądka tylko to potwierdzają.

– Jemy coś? – pytam. Mundy zagląda do szafki.

– Jadłeś kiedyś jajecznicę?

– Zdarzało się. Jak znalazłem jakieś gniazdo.

– Piszesz się na jajka na szynce?

– To tak można?

– Zdziwiłbyś się, co można. Chcesz?

– Mhm.

– To pomóż mi to uprzątnąć.

Już po chwili Mundy podwija rękawy koszuli. Na prawym nadgarstku owinięty ma rzemyk z małym owalnym koralikiem, na lewym kilka skórzanych bransoletek, a na piersi obija mu się zawieszona na rzemyku królicza łapka. Biedny królik, uśmiecham się na jej widok. Miło zobaczyć Mundy’ego odprężonego i w humorze. Drugi profil też przecina w jego połowie długa blizna, idąca przez nos, cały policzek i kończąca się dopiero na uszczkniętym uchu. Całości dopełnia jeszcze jedna, na szczęce. Gdzie go tak ozdobili? Zabieram z blatu skrzynkę z marchewkami, chowam ser, ziemniaki, czekolady i herbatę. Kawa zostaje otworzona. Mundy wącha ją, po czym podsuwa mi pod nos. Zapach jest ciekawy, mocny, trochę gorzki, ale całkiem przyjemny. Więc tym jeszcze pachnie Mundy. Przyjemny zapach.

Mundy zajmuje się szynką i jajkami, ściąga z głowy kapelusz, odrzuca go na kanapę i przeczesuje włosy. Jest taki spokojny. Jakby nie były to nasze czasy, lecz te, o których opowiadał mi tata. Leniwe południe na wycieczce za granicę lub w nowy obszar swojego kraju. W piersi czuję pustkę. Lecz nie pustkę zjadającą po kawałeczku całego ciebie, wwiercającą się w umysł. Przyjemną pustkę, kiedy nie boję się o jutro.

– Roger, zaparz kawę.

Biorę do rąk wyciągnięty do mnie dzbanuszek. Trzymam go i nie wiem, co dalej robić.

– Um, Mundy…

– Hm?

– Co z tym dalej?

– Co… – Mundy patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, a potem wypuszcza z siebie dźwięk, coś pomiędzy głośnym oddechem a chichotem. – Zapomniałem. Uważaj więc, bo przekażę ci tajniki zaparzania kawy – mówi, z leciutkim uśmieszkiem, prawie niezauważalnym. Chichoczę na ten widok. To naprawdę miłe, i ciekawe, widzieć go takiego. – Wlej do niego wody. Acha, i teraz do maszyny. Tutaj otwórz klapkę i wlej.

– Do pełna?

– Do pełna. Pstryknij tutaj… No. Świetnie sobie radzisz. Weź kawę, w szafce stoi młynek.

– Nasypać, zamknąć i… ten przycisk tutaj?

– Mhm. Nie tak dużo… Starczy. I należałoby wtyczkę do kontaktu najpierw włożyć.

– Ale ładnie pachnie…

– Prawda?

– Co teraz?

– Przesyp kawę tutaj, tutaj włóż filtr… Czekaj, powinien być jakiś w szafce. O właśnie ten. I naciśnij ten przycisk. I teraz czekamy, aż woda się zagotuje. Chciałbyś spróbować kawy?

– Jest tak gorzka jaka jest w zapachu?

– Ta? Mhm, mocna jest. Dla złagodzenia można dodać śmietany i cukru.

– To my mamy cukier? No to może spróbuję. Mundy?

– Hm?

– Pójdziemy potem porzucać się śnieżkami?

– Hm?!

– Wiem, dziecinna zabawa, ale chciałbym… Ale jeśli ty nie chcesz…

– Naprawdę chcesz?

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie nieprzyjemne, narzekałeś na plecy… Nie, zapomnij, nie było pytania.

– Jeśli naprawdę chcesz… Możemy. Może nie będę zbyt… ruchliwy, ale zawsze.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Ale najpierw zjemy.

SZYBKO BIORĘ POPRAWKĘ na umiejętności Mundy’ego. Mimo jego małej ruchli-wości muszę porządnie się gimnastykować, by unikać jego pocisków. Dwa razy udaje mi się go trafić, za co ja obrywam trzy.

Mundy nie wydawał się w pełni przekonany do mojego pomysłu, dość niechętnie wypełzł z vana, owijając szczelnie szyję szalikiem. Szczególnie sceptycznie spojrzał na grubą warstwę śniegu pod stopami, zanim nie wszedł w nią, zagłębiając się prawie po kolana. Mimo to pierwszy strzał należał do niego. Dostałem prosto w czapkę, gdy kucałem koło drzewa, żeby zebrać śnieżkę.

Zabawa tym bardziej przybiera na intensywności, gdy nurkuję pod śnieg. Nie jest to celowe, zaskakuje mnie, jak mało zbity był puch. Przez chwilę mogę siedzieć w dziurze i lepić śnieżki, żeby po chwili wyskoczyć i puścić salwę w kierunku przeciwnika. Kiedy Mundy otrzepuje się ze śniegu, doskakuję do niego i naciągam mu czapkę na oczy. Kończy się to tak, że łapie mnie, rzuca nas o ziemię i naciera mi twarz śniegiem. W odwecie wrzucam mu trochę za kołnierz, na co wygina się i wykrzywia w komiczny sposób.

Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie, oddychamy głęboko, a w końcu oboje wybuchamy śmiechem. Śmiech Mundy’ego jest metaliczny, ochrypły, dziwny, jakby dawno nieużywany, a jednak szczery i miły. Długi moment zajmuje mi uspokojenie się. Serce wali mi w wysiłku, jest mi gorąco i śmieję się już bez tchu, całe powietrze uciekło mi z płuc. Przyciskam dłonie do ust w obawie, że mógłbym zacząć wydawać dziwne dźwięki. Mundy chichocze gardłowo i mierzwi mi włosy przez czapkę.

Przerywa nam dzwonek telefonu. Otrzepujemy się ze śniegu i wracamy do vana. Zanim odbiera telefon, Mundy nalewa nam kawy i podaje mi śmietanę i cukier. Odbiera połączenie, podczas gdy ja eksperymentuję z proporcjami.

– Snajper – mówi, pociągając długi łyk kawy. – Tsa, nadal na wygnaniu… Jest, stoi przede mną, cały i zdrowy. Mów, co nowego? Mhm. Wyłączają? Dobra. Gdzie go podrzucić? Kopalnia? Dobra… Do północy zdążymy, spokojnie, żabojadzie. Czekaj, co… Moja bluza, ta zielona, ma swój szalik, brązowy, spodnie polskie wojskowe. I za duże buty ze skóry… Tyle. A idź się…

– Co jest? – pytam, biorąc łyk idealnej już kawy. Wychodzi na to, że idealna proporcja wymaga przeważającej ilości śmietany nad kawą.

– Mają dzisiaj wyłączyć siatkę.

Serce mi podskakuje. Naprawdę? Będę mógł wrócić?

Czy chcę wrócić? 

– Kiedy?

– Teoretycznie wyłączyli ją już rano. Masz alibi na ten czas, podobno zszedłeś do kopalni, żeby znaleźć psa koleżanki.

Mrugam zdziwiony. Pies? Jedynym psem koleżanki, jakiego znam, jest denerwujący yorkshire terrier Madeline, którego w myślach ochrzciłem zaszczytnym imieniem Psioszczur. Zginął w kopalni? Podejrzewam, że znowu polazł na własny spacerek, a ktoś – może burmistrz – dostrzegł w tym szansę.

– Czyli… dzisiaj wracam?

– Wygląda na to. Muszę cię odstawić do północnego wejścia do kopalni do północy. Znając Strażników masz nawet mniej czasu. Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

– Tsa, zablokowane wejście, nieużywane – mruczę, odstawiając pusty kubek do zlewu. Wzdycham i wychodzę z vana.

– Co jest? – pyta po chwili Mundy, stając obok mnie.

Wpycham ręce do kieszeni, kopię czubkiem buta w śnieg.

– Nie chcę wracać – mruczę po długiej chwili milczenia. Wpycham ręce do kieszeni bluzy i bez celu wpatruję się w skute lodem jezioro. – Po prostu nie chcę…

– Coś się stało?

– Dużo rzeczy.

– Chcesz o tym pogadać…?

– Może to przez matkę? – wyrzucam z siebie z jękiem, wzruszając ramionami. – Odkąd pamiętam ma mi za złe wszystko – to, że chodzę na polowania, że przynoszę do domu jedzenie, bo jej pieniądze na to nie starczą, że tyle pieniędzy szło na moje leki, gdy mi rozwalili nogę… Czasem mam wrażenie, że ma mi za złe to, że w ogóle oddycham, albo miałem czelność się urodzić. To chyba nie dziwne, że nie chcę do niej wracać, prawda? Ano, prawda. Albo to przez ludzi w miasteczku? Że mają mi za złe… coś. Nawet nie wiem, co. Cała moja szkoła mnie unika, patrzą na mnie krzywo, gdybym chociaż wiedział, dlaczego. Albo po prostu nie nadaję się do życia w miasteczku. Nie umiem żyć za siatką, chodząc codziennie do szkoły, a potem lecieć do pracy jak inni. Racja, pracuję, pomagam panu Hubce, piekarzowi, ostatnio mniej, bo dali jakąś dziwną ustawę, ale zawsze… Nie umiem usiedzieć w jednym miejscu wiedząc, że moja siostra cierpi z głodu, a gdy wychodzę na polowanie, dostaję od razu po głowie. Racja, niektórzy mi pomagają, wymienią się lub sprzedadzą coś, ja pomogę im… Ale ile to będzie trwać, dopóki ktoś mnie nie zgłosi? Jestem prawie pewien, że teraz ktoś nakablował. Prawie, bo mogłem ja do tego doprowadzić, wymsknęło mi się… I co, teraz pójdę prosto w paszczę lwa i będę czekał, aż wsadzą mi kulkę w łeb?

Już nawet nie powstrzymuję łez. Może i jestem mięczakiem, płaczę jak baba, ale przynajmniej, cholera, nie jestem głazem bez serca, ani też takiego nie udaję. Szybko ocieram mokre policzki i pociągam nosem. Ja się po prostu nie nadaję.

Wiem, że proszenie Mundy’ego o pomoc będzie już przesadą. On ma swój dom, swoje problemy, nie będę mu dokładał kolejnych. Widać taki już mój los – zdechnąć za ogrodzeniem lub z kulką w głowie gdzieś w lesie.

Mundy kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu, ściska lekko, prawie pokrzepiająco.

– Do dupy to – szepczę. Odchrząkam i dodaję: – Jedźmy już, skoro mogą wcze-śniej wyłącz…

Huk rozlega się w tym samym momencie, w którym bark Mundy’ego odskakuje w tył. Odwracam się, zesztywniały ze strachu i niezdolny do działania. Za nami stoi trójka Strażników. W pierwszym momencie przechodzi mi przez głowę: „Czemu oni zawsze chodzą w trójkach”, zanim zamarłe trybiki nie przyjmują do wiadomości wycelowanych w nas pistoletów. O dziwo nie są to Strażnicy od transportu. Patrol? Czy wysłani specjalnie, bo ktoś jakoś się dowiedział?

– Jesteście aresztowani za złamanie praw Konglomeratu – odzywa się środkowy Strażnik, stojący w dziwnie sztywnej pozycji. – Poddajcie się, bo otworzymy ogień.

A do tych z Piątki strzelali od razu, myślę. Zezuję na Mundy’ego, pochylonego, z krwią kapiącą z ramienia. Robię mały krok w tył. Strażnicy wyżej podnoszą broń. Równam się z Mundy’m.

– Na trzy… – sapie mężczyzna, lewą, zranioną ręką sięgając za siebie tam, gdzie u pasa wisi mu kabura z Coltem. – Lecisz w bok, jasne? Kur… Raz…

– Dwa – dopowiadam, mentalnie szykując się do biegu. Oby noga mnie nie zawiodła.

– TRZY!

Cztery strzały rozlegają się prawie jednocześnie. Zrywam się, Mundy nurkuje w drugą stronę. Dwa susy wystarczą, bym znalazł się za vanem. Dyszę ze strachu, moje nogi drżą i przez chwilę boję się, że zmiękną jak wata. Kolejny strzał i za vanem dołącza do mnie Mundy. Górna część rękawa bluzy błyszczy się od krwi. Szybki rekonesans i mogę odetchnąć z ulgą, nie ma poważnych uszkodzeń. Jeszcze jeden Strażnik żyje.

– Chodź, wskakuj – mruczy na mnie Mundy, pokazując otwarte drzwi szoferki. Zaraz po jego słowach coś uderza w dach samochodu, odbija się i spada na ziemię. Daję radę dostrzec podłużny kształt, zanim nie zostaję przyciśnięty do ściany vana i zasłonięty przez pierś Mundy’ego. Potem rozlega się huk i następuje jasność.

Nie słyszę nic oprócz denerwującego pisku, a oczy odmawiają posłuszeństwa, wylewając mi na obraz kolorowe, denerwująco jasne plamki. Coś pcha mnie w tył, gdzieś w tle rozlega się dziwne przytłumione echo, coś szarpie mój rękaw. W jednej sekundzie czuję na ręce coś mokrego i ciepłego, w następnej coś unosi mnie w powietrze, naciska boleśnie na gardło, blokuje dostęp powietrza. Czuję, jak Strażnik wbija mi kciuki tuż pod szczękę, jak wali moją głową o metalową ścianę vana. Za jego plecami Mundy leży na ziemi. Cholera… Cholera! Denerwujące plamki znikają, słuch zaczyna wracać, dociera do mnie mój własny chrapliwy oddech, próbujący haustami łapać cenny tlen. Kopię Strażnika, rana postrzałowa na moim brzuchu znów się odzywa, ten jednak stoi stabilnie i tylko mocniej mnie dusi. Kolorowe mroczki zamieniają się w rozmazującą wszystko mgłę, nie mogę się skupić, by chociaż sprawić, by oprawca stracił całe czucie w rękach, żeby mnie chociaż puścił, żebym nie zginął. Próbuję sięgnąć mu twarzy, bezskutecznie.

Wszystko spowija mgła. Widzę tylko szary mundur zimowy, biały śnieg wokoło, ciemny kształt na ziemi. Czy to tak skończę, myślę, podejmując ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbę wyrwania się. Jeszcze chwila i po mnie… Jeszcze… chwila…

Ciemny kształt wyrasta nad Strażnikiem. Słyszę obrzydliwy jęk i darcie materiału, poprzedzone mlaśnięciem czegoś miękkiego. Ręce Strażnika puszczają mnie, spadam ciężko na ziemię, grzmocąc głową w śnieg. Próbuję złapać oddech, zimne powietrze zdaje się rozsadzać moje gardło, wciskać się w nie ostrymi igłami, nie docierając przy tym do płuc. Kaszlę, chrypię, żołądek wraz ze śniadaniem mam tuż przy krtani, łzawią mi oczy, drżą ręce i ciało. Coś opada ciężko obok mnie, obejmuje mnie, przyciska do siebie. W nozdrza uderza zniekształcony przez metaliczność krwi zapach Mundy’ego. Trzyma mnie w ramionach, przyciska mnie swoją zranioną ręką, podczas gdy ja trzęsę się prawie jak ofiara padaczki i usilnie staram się nie stracić przytomności. Nie wiem, ile czasu mija, dopóki mój oddech, choć ciągle bolesny, się nie stabilizuje, ciało przestaje stawiać opór w ruchu i w końcu mogę nie martwić się, że zemdleję lub zwrócę całą zawartość żołądka. Odsuwam się od Mundy’ego, biorę jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów, zakazując sobie patrzenia na martwe ciało Strażnika. Patrzę w oczy towarzysza, zawsze schowane za okularami o pomarańczowych szkłach i otwieram usta, by napomnieć o jego postrzale.

Skrzek, który wydobywa się z moich ust jest nieludzki, prawie zwierzęcy, przerażam nim samego siebie. Gardło rozdrapuje nowa fala bólu.

– Nie mów… – odpowiada Mundy niskim, spokojnym głosem. Powtarza to jeszcze raz, ciągle mnie obejmując, a ja mam wrażenie, że mówi do przestraszonego zwierzęcia, wciśniętego w róg klatki. – Porządnie cię uszkodził… Nie mów, to nie jest przyjemne… Ale przejdzie, musi minąć tylko kilka dni. Już… już w porządku, nic nam nie grozi. Już w porządku…

Trzęsą mu się ręce. Nie wiem, czy stara się bardziej przekonać mnie czy siebie o braku zagrożenia. Nie wiem. Ale nie to jest teraz ważne. Wskazuję na jego ramię.

– To nic. – Kręcę głową. To jest coś. Trzeba to opatrzyć. – To naprawdę nic. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przeżyję.

Powolutku wstaję, podpierając się na jego ramionach. Ciągnę go lekko za rękę, próbując dać mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że i tak wstanie, a ja spróbuję go opatrzyć. W końcu daje za wygraną i podnosi się. Krzywi się i zaciska szczęki.

– Najpierw postrzelili… ciebie… a teraz mnie… Sprawiedliwość, psia ich mać… – chrypi z krzywym uśmiechem. Ciągnę go do środka vana. Siada na kanapie, podczas gdy ja przynoszę apteczkę i butelkę wódki.

Postrzelili go dwa razy, obydwa na szczęście niegroźne. Niech będą dzięki… Rękaw bluzy tuż przy barku jest całkowicie mokry od krwi, to samo koszula pod spodem. Na widok ran żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Wyglądają okropnie. Czy tak wyglądała moja własna? Przełykam ślinę, choć i to boli. Nie jest źle wmawiam sobie, próbując się przekonać. Moja noga wyglądała gorzej, o wiele gorzej. To? To to jest nic… D-dobra, najpierw zdezynfekować ranę i narzędzia, wyciągnąć kulę, nie rozrabiając przy tym bardziej i zaszyć. Brzmi prosto, prawda? Cholernie prosto, gorzej tylko z wykonaniem. 

Mundy bez słowa popija alkohol, starając się ruszać jak najmniej, powstrzymuje się też od większych ruchów klatką piersiową, podczas gdy ja nawlekam nitkę na igłę, co przez trzęsące się ręce graniczy z cudem, dezynfekuję pęsetę i skórę wokół ran. Jestem tak skupiony, że na dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu podskakuję przerażony, zrzucając na podłogę całą apteczkę i dźgając Mundy’ego pęsetą. Ten syczy cicho, lecz nic więcej. Prosi tylko o telefon. Kręci małą korbką tuż pod antenką, odkłada sprzęt koło swojej nogi i naciska podłużny przycisk.

– Snajper – mruczy. Zagryzam wargę i jak najostrożniej staram się wyciągnąć kule.

– De Fauché – odzywa się w słuchawce.

Zamieram, a po kręgosłupie przechodzi mnie łaskocząca fala chłodu. De Fauché? Chciałbym coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie mogę, gapię się na Mundy’ego i poruszam bezsensownie ustami jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

– To nie on – szepcze do mnie Mundy, leciutko ściskając mnie za ramię, a potem mówi sarkastycznie: – Dawno się nie słyszeliśmy. Co jest?

– Dostałem wiadomość, że baza już oczyszczona, więc i ty możesz wracać – odpowiada de Fauché po drugiej stronie, niebędący Francesem. Głos nie pasuje, jest zbyt łagodny i ciepły jak na kapitana. – Co do odstawienia chłopaka, jestem już w kopalni. Będę na was czekać.

– Acha, młody ma plecak. Raczej z żadnym nie wchodziłeś?

– Plecak? Buszmanie, toż to łatwizna. Niech zastawi go w twojej norze przed wejściem do kopalni, potem go dostanie.

WYJEŻDŻAMY PÓŁ GODZINY później, gdy w końcu udało mi się opatrzyć Mun-dy’ego bez dalszego uszkadzania go. Prawie bez przerwy pocieram nadgarstki i cienkie zgrubienia na nich, podczas gdy Mundy prowadzi, wolniej niż wcześniej, ze względu na rękę. Co jakiś czas krzywi się lekko, na co za każdym spuszczam smutno wzrok. Znowu się zapomniałem…

Wszystkie wydarzenia kilku minionych dni wydają się być nierealne. Najpierw Strażnicy nadmiernie się mną interesują, potem muszę uciekać i ukrywać się z prawdopodobnie wyjętym spod prawa mężczyzną, z którym na dodatek się zaprzy-jaźniam. Chyba… Czy coś może brzmieć równie niedorzecznie? Gdzieś w głowie odbija mi się myśl, że to wszystko jest snem. Durnym, strasznym snem, z którego jak co noc obudzę się oblany potem, może nawet z krzykiem. Chciałbym w to wierzyć. Nawet w moim najgorszym koszmarze nie przeżywałem niczego AŻ TAK realnie. Moje gardło dobitnie mnie o tym uświadamia.

Do granicy okręgu dojeżdżamy zaraz po osiemnastej. Stary szyb kopalni zasłonięty jest drewnianymi paletami i porzuconą siatką maskującą. Oddaję Mundy’emu plecak po zapewnieniu, że zobaczę go ponownie w domu.

– Uważaj tam na siebie – mówi na pożegnanie mężczyzna. Dziwnie ściska mnie w dołku. Nie chcę się z nim rozstać, wolałbym pojechać z nim do jego bazy, gdziekolwiek to jest i tam zostać. Nie chcę wracać. Nie chcę. Jednak kiwam smutno głową. Już nic na to nie poradzę. Nie będę mu przyprawiał problemów, nie będę przyprawiał problemów. Mundy podchodzi do mnie i poprawia mi szalik, zasłaniając nabiegłe krwią ślady na szyi. – Nie daj im się tam.

Znowu potakuję. Kilka sekund mija nam w absolutnej ciszy. Mundy nerwowo zaciska palce, oblizuje wargi, a w końcu wykrzywia usta w czymś, co przypomina krzywy uśmiech. Przypominam sobie, że mam na sobie jego bluzę.

– Możesz ją zatrzymać – odpowiada na moje nieme pytanie. Ostatni raz wymie-niamy uśmiechy, po czym otwieram pordzewiały właz szybu i chwytam się drabinki. Macham mu szybko i opuszczam się na szczeblach, po chwili tracąc mojego byłego już towarzysza z oczu.

Drabina kończy się w korytarzu, ten prowadzi do pierwszej siatki. Sprawdzam, czy przypadkiem nie buczy od prądu, a upewniwszy się, że mogę bezpiecznie przejść, podnoszę zasuwę i wchodzę dalej. Robię krok i nagle dreszcz przechodzi mnie po karku, gdy obok mnie przemyka niezwykle potężne echo energii. Odwracam się, ale za mną nic nie ma, ani żywej duszy. Tylko Mundy siedzący jeszcze w vanie. Idę dalej, przechodzę przez kolejną siatkę. Wystarczy mi już rozpuścić fale i iść wzdłuż światłowodów łączących rozmieszczone co dwadzieścia kroków słabe żarówki. Po dość długim marszu dociera do mnie echo rzeczywistych fal. To coś biegnie na mnie z jednego z korytarzy. Uskakuję pod ścianę, a obok mnie zatrzymuje się Psioszczur Madeline. Szczeka jak opętany, skacząc na moje nogi. Stoję przez chwilę oniemiały. Zaginął pies, co? Biorę go na ręce i ruszam dalej korytarzem. Po drodze Psioszczur okazuje mi zbyt wiele miłości, liże mnie po dłoniach, wyrywa się i piszczy. Już pamiętam, czemu mnie tak irytuje. W końcu z półmroku wyłania się ostatnia siatka. Przed nią znajduje się większa sala z małym magazynem i szatnią. Prosty chodniczek prowadzi do windy na powierzchnię. Przechodzę przez ogrodzenie i wchodzę do podnośnika. Pociągam za dźwigienkę brzęczka, mija moment, a winda zaczyna drżeć i powoli sunąć do góry.

Wysiadam, mijam magazyn ze sprzętem i w końcu wychodzę na świeże powietrze. Na zewnątrz czeka Madeline, kilku Strażników, trybuni i kilku gapiów. Burmistrzówna przemyka pod taśmą zakazującą wejścia i rzuca mi się na szyję. Powstrzymuję się od bolesnego jęku, w zamian za to oddając jej psa, wyrywającego się bardziej niż przed chwilą. Mijam Strażników, w tym kapitana Frencesa i odchodzę, czując na plecach ich spojrzenia. Mimochodem naciągam szalik aż po nos.

W domu zastaję matkę i Wandę. Siostra przylepia się do mnie, płacze mi w kołnierz, a ja tulę ją mocno. Matka patrzy na mnie krzywo, ale chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. Nie potrzeba dużo czasu, żebym zamknął się na poddaszu. Nic nie potrafi opisać mojego zdziwienia, gdy na moim łóżku widzę mój plecak. Jeszcze bardziej dziwi mnie jego zawartość: Mundy dał mi prawie połowę tego, co przechwyciliśmy z transportu. A gdy wyjmuję z bocznej kieszeni drewnianego królika, natychmiast żałuję, że nie zacząłem go błagać o to, by mnie zabrał ze sobą.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, dopóki nie wpadli trybuni, żeby posłuchać, co się ze mną działo. Skończyło się na tym, że zawołali matkę, by obejrzała moje gardło. Z ich krótkiej relacji wywnioskowałem, że wygląda paskudnie. Oględziny lekarskiego oka matki nie przyniosły za wiele – małe uszkodzenia, będę żyć, choć przyjdzie mi charczeć przez kilka dni. Tylko tyle od niej usłyszałem.

Wyszło na to, że zostawili mnie w spokoju.

Spokój. To jedyne, czego teraz potrzebuję.


	7. 006

**ROGER**  
NASTĘPNEGO DNIA MUSIAŁEM wrócić do szkoły. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie byłem równie niespokojny i zdziwiony. Ani uczniowie, ani nauczyciele zdawali się nie zauważyć mojego zniknięcia – byli wręcz przekonani, że byłem obecny. Całe lekcje przesiadywałem jak na szpilkach, nerwowo poprawiając szalik szczelnie owinięty wokół szyi, gdzie fioletowo-brązowo-żółte ślady zdawały się palić moją skórę aż do kości. Wiele razy nauczyciele musieli zwracać moją rozproszoną uwagę, nie utrzymując jej jednak na długo. Najłatwiej myśleć było na wychowaniu fizycznym, które przesiadywałem zwolniony, teoretycznie ze względu na poważne przeziębienie.

Ciągle myślałem o tym, co mnie spotkało.

Mimo, że wydawało się to snem, jak na złość nim nie było.

Każdą przerwę starałem się spędzać z dala od spojrzeń rówieśników, zdawały się one palić jeszcze bardziej niż gardło. Paliły, oceniały, ciągle na plecach miałem czyjś wzrok, ludzie szeptali do siebie, zezując na mnie. Doprowadzałem nauczycieli do białej gorączki, wymykając się na dach. Tam zawsze jest cicho, idealnie na odseparowanie. Siadałem na skraju budynku i wpatrywałem się daleko w horyzont, tam, gdzie gdzieś za drzewami stał nieprzerwanie Bunkier. Nie ruszałem się, chyba, że dzwoniło na lekcję.

Zagłębiony w myślach i domysłach chodziłem otępiały przez kilka dni. Z nikim w tym czasie nie rozmawiałem, unikałem narzucającej się Madeline. Po ostatnim dzwonku wpychałem ręce do kieszeni i, powstrzymując się od biegu, wracałem do domu tylko po to, żeby zaraz wyjść na spacer, unikając możliwych zagrożeń.

Jednym z zagrożeń od kilku lat jest chłopak, który czepia się mnie od początków szkoły. Nazywa się Willa, właściwie to William, lecz każe się do siebie zwracać skrótem. Urodził się na Gronostaju i jest jednym z tych niewielu dzieciaków, które za punkt honoru przyjęły wyśmiewanie i pogardzanie biedniej urodzonymi – w tym mnie. Tylko raz rzeczywiście mi groził – później groźbę spełnił, na obopólne nieszczęście – lecz realnym zagrożeniem stał się zaraz po moim powrocie. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Willa kocha się w Madeline, jako typowy przykład „bad boy’a” zakochanego w „idealnej-w-każdym-względzie-książkowej-Mary-Sue”. Następnego dnia po tym, jak wróciłem, zatrzymał mnie za szkołą i groził, że jeśli dalej będę kusił Madeline, jeśli się od niej nie odczepię, to pożałuję. Spojrzałem mu w oczy, wzruszyłem ramionami i ruszyłem do domu. Kolejnego dnia sytuacja się powtórzyła, lecz tym razem doszło do rękoczynów. Przyszedł z kolegami. Jeden miał ze sobą kij baseballowy, zwinięty ze schowka sprzętów nieużywanych. Ignorowałem ich, myśląc o szybkiej drodze ucieczki. Dopiero gdy pchnęli mnie na ścianę i wymierzyli pierwszy cios w policzek, coś we mnie wybuchło. Z nieznaną mi furią rzuciłem się na napastnika z kijem i urządziłem im przysłowiową „jesień średniowiecza”, uderzając gdzie padło, zaślepiony wściekłością i skrywanymi gdzieś na dnie serca żalami. Następnego dnia pojawili się w szkole z siniakami na twarzach, rękach i plecach. Nikomu nie powiedzieli, skąd one się wzięły.

A kija już nie oddałem.

Schowałem go wraz ze szkicownikami pod łóżkiem. Byłem przerażony, niespokojny. Gdziekolwiek poszedłem mijałem Strażników, czułem ich spojrzenia na karku. Na ich widok słyszałem cichnący nagle krzyk dziecka, wwiercający się w uszy przerażający dźwięk. W ich twarzach widziałem tylko bestialskie paszcze, maski marionetek. Oni coś wiedzą, podejrzewają, myślałem, obserwując ich dusze. Kapitan patrzył na mnie oskarżycielskim wzrokiem, świdrując małymi oczkami.

Pojawiła się u mnie rutyna.

Obudzić się. Wyjść na spacer, poszukując falami Strażników. Pójść do szkoły. Potem do pracy, pomagać panu Hubce w piekarni. Wrócić do domu i znowu na spacer, do późnej nocy, cały czas z aktywowanymi falami. Potem położyć się i zasnąć z wyczerpania.

Następnego dnia od początku.

Aktywacja fal stała się dla mnie automatyczna, zaledwie przekraczałem próg domu. Każdego dnia skupiałem się na tym, by coraz dalej móc rozpuszczać fale podczas ruchu. W stanie całkowitego spoczynku jest to proste, możesz skupić się jedyne na tym – podczas ruchu musisz dzielić uwagę na wiele czynników. Bez przerwy wysyłałem fale, sięgałem nimi mijanych Strażników, wyczuwając ich reakcje i uczucia, a opuszczałem ich dopiero odchodząc na kilkaset kroków. Nie obyło się bez negatywów tych „ćwiczeń” – rozpuszczanie fal wiąże się z wysiłkiem ciała. Im dłużej się je trzyma, im dalej wysyła, tym więcej energii zużywają. Było to idealne rozwiązanie na mój stres – wymęczałem się do granic możliwości, by zasnąć bez problemów. Co jednak nie powstrzymywało koszmarów. W nocy potrafiłem obudzić się z krzykiem, przez pierwsze dni budziłem też Wandę i matkę. W końcu kazały wynieść mi się na kanapę na parterze.

Wędrówki z mojego domu do Gronostaja lub szpitala i z powrotem były codziennością, rytuałem. Jak najmniej bywałem w domu. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś pukał do naszych drzwi, serce podskakiwało mi do gardła – obawiałem się, że przyszli po mnie, żeby wywlec mnie na plac i dokonać egzekucji. Każdą wolną, niepoświęconą spacerom chwilę spędzałem blisko Wandy, nierzadko trzymając ją w ramionach jak jedyne koło ratunku. Piątego dnia od powrotu nie wytrzymałem i rozpłakałem się, kurczowo się jej czepiając. Przestraszyła się. Objęła mnie mocno, głaskała po głowie, kołysała i szeptała do ucha, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czułem się po tym okropnie, nie powinna widzieć mnie w takim stanie. Co prawda widziała mnie w gorszym, ale nie powinna przeżywać podobnych rzeczy w tak młodym wieku. Powinienem ją bronić od tego wszystkiego – mimo to byłem wdzięczny, że mam ją przy sobie. Nie wiem, co był począł, gdybym jej nie miał.

W stanie względnego spokoju funkcjonowałem przez kolejne kilka dni.

Jednak coś się zmieniło.

W okręgu zaczęło brakować jedzenia.

Zaczęło się od tego, że obcięto dostawy mięsa i wędlin. Później wstrzymano transport mleka, owoców i warzyw. Następnym postanowieniem był dekret nakazujący każdemu obywatelowi, który nie ukończył jeszcze nauki, pracę na rzecz miasteczka. W ten sposób chudnące w oczach dzieci musiały zostać wysłane do pracy w kopalniach lub magazynach. Na nasze szczęście wraz z Wandą mogliśmy pracować u pana Hubki. Zaraz po tym wznowiono zatrzymaną kilka miesięcy wcześniej pracę drwali – co silniejszych codziennie pakowano do pociągu i wywożono za ogrodzenie, by pod czujnym okiem Strażników pracowali do późnej nocy przy siekierach. W ciągu tych kilku dni trzy osoby już nie wróciły do domów.

Trzynasty okrąg stał się miastem chodzących trupów. Co dzień oglądałem zapadnięte oczy otoczone ciemnymi kręgami, wychudzone bardziej niż zazwyczaj policzki i kości pod skórą, prawie przebijające się na światło dzienne.

U nas wcale nie było lepiej. Choć Ismena i Penelopa dawały mleko, jedzenia nie starczyło na naszą trójkę. Zapasy od Mundy’ego skończyły się, a ziarna z pomocy prawie nie było jak wykorzystać. Zwyczajnie przysłali zapleśniałe. Sumiennie oddawałem część, godnych pożałowania, posiłków. Odkąd wróciłem nie miałem apetytu i choć Wanda cały czas namawiała mnie do jedzenia, odmawiałem. Dziubałem tylko chleb. Wolę sam chodzić głodny, niż widzieć ją cierpiącą.

 

  
JESTEM ZMĘCZONY. NIE chcę myśleć. Kładę się do łóżka, ale nie mogę zasnąć. Leżę na plecach i gapię się w sufit. Nawet myślenie boli.

Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi Mundy, ta jedna myśl pobudza zardzewiałe trybiki do rozruchu. Trzymam w rękach rzeźbę królika. Co się teraz z nim dzieje? Chyba wrócił na swoją stancję, o której mówił i żyje spokojnie, nie martwiąc się wiele, mając wszystkiego pod dostatkiem? Tak bardzo chcę uciec z Wandą, nawet z matką, i go znaleźć, poprosić, błagać na kolanach, by pozwoliłby mi zostać. Zgodziłby się? Chyba mnie polubił, więc może jakaś szansa istniała. Przez te kilka dni czułem się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, nawet, gdy zapomniawszy o mojej obecności, zaczynał się przy mnie rozbierać. To wspomnienie wywołuje mizerny uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Chciałbym jeszcze raz usiąść z nim przy ognisku, zajadać się pieczonym indykiem i rozmawiać, póki nie poczulibyśmy się zmęczeni.

Obracam rzeźbę królika w dłoniach, gładzę go po uszach i nosie. Dziwi mnie jego ostry spód. Powinien być dość płaski, a jednak nie jest…

Mimo, iż moje serce zamiera po raz nieskończony, odkąd wróciłem do domu, ten raz jest miliardy razy przyjemniejszy – z brzucha królika wystaje zrulowana karteczka. Czemu jej wcześniej nie zauważyłem? Może dlatego, że wcześniej jej nie dotykałem, dopiero wyciągnąłem ją z plecaka… Z trudem, z trzęsącymi się rękoma odczytuję literki na karteczce:

Jeśli coś ci grozi, kieruj się tutaj…

Obok tego nakreślone były jakieś cyfry, a zaraz pod tym, pokreślone, ledwie czytelne:

Może ode mnie to nie zależy, ale pomogę. 

Nie zależy od niego? Ale… mogę go znaleźć? Spływa na mnie rozsadzająca euforia, gdyby nie brak energii, pewnie skakałbym już po pokoju z radości.

Słyszę duszę Janusa na długo przed tym, zanim otwiera drzwi. Jest z nim matka, mówią coś do siebie. Chowam karteczkę w pięści, gdy trybun wchodzi do pokoju.

Mówi coś o kapitanie, przesłuchaniu, ale skupiwszy się na karteczce w dłoni, słyszę wszystko jak przez szkło. Proszę go, by powtórzył, co czyni cierpliwie. Strażnicy mają przyjść następnego dnia, by wypytać mnie o kilka rzeczy.

Zaczynam się denerwować. Mogą wymusić przeszukanie. Mam przy sobie łuk i strzały. Czy istnieje lepszy dowód winy?

Pokazuję Janusowi karteczkę. Liczby okazują się współrzędnymi. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym tylko potrafił je odczytywać. W szkole na geografii uczyli nas tylko, co produkują dane okręgi, jakie ma to udziały w ogólnych zbiorach oraz gdzie i na ruinach jakich miast się znajdują. Jednak nic poza tym, co według Konglomeratu jest ważne i nie daje domysłów przeciw ich władzy.

Janus cierpliwie siedzi ze mną, wskazując na wyciągniętej przeze mnie starej mapie miasta o nazwie Szczecin odpowiednie punkty, zarówno te wskazane na liściku, jak i inne, orientacyjne. Wychodzi na to, że miejsce, do którego mam się kierować znajduje się kilka kilometrów na południowy-wschód od Bunkra. Ołówkiem zaznaczam krzyżykiem domniemane miejsce i po stokroć dziękuję Janusowi. Ten tylko mierzwi mnie przyjaźnie po włosach i uśmiecha się współczująco.

BUDZI MNIE HAŁAS. Podrywam się z kanapy, w rękach wciąż ściskając rzeźbę królika, koc zsuwa się z moich nóg na ziemię. Brzoskwinek z sykiem zeskakuje z parapetu. To on był sprawcą? Nie, dźwięk dobiega z korytarza. Na dworze jest ciemno, nawet nie szaro. Musi być bardzo wcześnie. Matka schodzi po schodach, mija mnie bez słowa i idzie do drzwi.

– Gdzie jest Roger?! – rozlega się krzyk Mikaela, a zaraz po tym trybun wbiega do salonu. Dojrzawszy mnie na kanapie, podbiega do mnie i wyrzuca z siebie słowa, poplątane brakiem oddechu: – Pakuj się i uciekaj natychmiast! De Fauché już wie! Ktoś doniósł! Idzie tu!

Ciało reaguje szybciej niż umysł. Zrywam się w kanapy – w tym samym momencie efekty głodówki i przemęczenia dają o sobie znać. Zataczam się, mroczki tańczą mi przed oczami, ktoś mnie podtrzymuje. Razem z Mikaelem jak najszybciej idziemy na schody. Całe szczęście, że spałem w ubraniu.

Na poddaszu wyciągam plecak, pierwsze co pakuję to łuk i kołczan. Mikael opróżnia szafki, mamrocząc do mnie:

– Próbujemy ich opóźniać, Kornel robi co w jego mocy. Mamy może z dziesięć minut.

Irma przygląda nam się z łóżka, przerażona, dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyskakuje i biegnie do łazienki, skąd wraca z apteczką. W plecaku mam kilka ubrań, broń, termos z wodą, apteczkę, nóż i kilka pomniejszych przedmiotów, które mogłyby się przydać w lesie. Kij przywiązuję do niego sznurkiem, podwójnie sprawdzam, czy mam kompas i mapę.

Do pokoju wpada zdyszany Janus.

– Nie daliśmy… Rady… – dyszy. – Są… zaraz… wejdą…

– Wandziu, posłuchaj mnie. – Łapię siostrę w ramiona, przytulam ją mocno. – Bądź silna. Wiem, ze będziesz. Nie płacz, kaczorku, będzie dobrze. Wrócę, obiecuję. – Całuję ją mocno w policzek i ostatni raz przytulam. Zaciskam sznurówki butów, dopinam zamek i uchylam okno.

Rozlega się łomot drzwi strychu. Jak na wywołanie wyskakuję przez okno, gdy w progu staje uzbrojony de Fauché z jednym tylko zamiarem – zabić mnie.

 

  
JESZCZE NIGDY NIE czułem takiego skoku adrenaliny. Wyskakuję na daszek nad wejściem, zjeżdżam do krawędzi i zeskakuję na ziemię. Umykam w bok przed pociskami wystrzelonymi z okna. Słyszę przekleństwa kapitana i miotane przez niego rozkazy. Wszystkie troski znikają, w głowie pozostaje tylko jedna myśl: PRZEŻYĆ. Znowu kontroluję swoje ciało, znika uczucie głody i bezsilności. Dłuższy czas postu jednak znacząco wpłynął na moją kondycję. Po chwili ciągłego sprintu rozmazuje mi się obraz, ale biegnę dalej.

Muszę dotrzeć do ogrodzenia.

Strażników przybywa z każdą chwili. Moje zmysły fal, mimo iż przytłumione, dają mi niezbędne fory. Moim celem jest budynek szkoły. Kluczę miedzy ulicami, starając się zmylić pościg. Słyszę krzyki i wystrzały, a to tylko popędza mnie, dodaje sił w nogach. Skupiam się na biegu, na tym, żeby się nie potknąć i nie przewrócić, bo będzie po mnie. Wbiegam na teren szkoły. Dopadam skrzyń i znajduję się na nich jednym susem. Łapię się kafelków, słyszę uderzenie pocisku w beton, zaraz potem echo wystrzału. Wdrapuję się na dach, przeskakuję na kolejny i pędzę po ułożonych blisko siebie budynkach do starego wejścia kopalni.

Strażnicy są za mną. Biegną chaotycznie, starając się mnie dogonić i jednocześnie postrzelić, starając utrzymać się na krawędziach dachów. Wykonuję skok na kolejny budynek, gdy nagle coś chwyta mnie za nogę i padam jak długi na płaski drewniany dach. Podnoszę się i w tej samej chwili odlatuję w tył pod wpływem potężnego ciosu. Czuję krew buchającą z nosa, dzwoni mi w uszach, skądś dobiega ochrypły głos:

– Ta egzekucja będzie czystą przyjemnością – mówi kapitan, strzelając kostkami palców.

Z trudem wstaję. Przykładam dłoń do nosa, po sekundzie jest calutka we krwi. Posokę mam też w ustach, obrzydliwy metaliczny smak wgryza się w język. Adrenalina pulsuje w uszach, krew dudni, serce i oddech są przyspieszone. Zerkam w tył na drogę ucieczki. Przeciwnik rzuca się na mnie niczym wyćwiczony bokser, w nikłym świetle księżyca jego oczy zdają się być całe czarne, za to zęby wydają się być olbrzymie, błyszczące złowrogo. Mógłbym go porównać do ogara bojowego, szkolonego tylko po to, żeby gryźć i powalać. Ledwo uchylam się przed ciosami, kilka muska moją skórę. Wycofuję się, ale plączą mi się nogi. Kapitan to wykorzystuje, mimo swojej potężnej postury porusza się szybko i zwinnie. Markuje cios w głowę, by uderzyć pięścią w brzuch. Chwyta mnie żelaznym uściskiem. Łapie za szczękę, zasłaniając usta, drugą ręką chwyta za ramię. Zaraz złamie mi kark. Pochylam głowę, udaje mi się ją przesunąć o kilka zbawiennych milimetrów i wbijam zęby w palec wskazujący dłoni. Zaciskam szczęki tak mocno, że i mnie to boli. Puszczam go dopiero, gdy odpycha mnie i ciska o ziemię. Wstaję i spluwam, pozbywając się z ust resztek tkanek i smaku przeciwnika. Sięgam za plecy i szarpnięciem dobywam kija. Przynajmniej nim muszę się bronić. Nie mam zamiaru umrzeć, nie dzisiaj. Strażnik znów wyprowadza cios, lecz daję radę się przed nim uchylić. Wymierzam mu potężny cios metalowym kijem w rękę. Nadgarstek tego nie wytrzymuje i pęka głośno. De Fauché ryczy, dłoń zwisa mu bezwładnie. Uderza jeszcze kilka razy lewą ręką, ale to na nic. Pada znokautowany uderzeniem w potylicę. Strażnicy wspinają się na budynek, rzucam się w kierunku ogrodzenia. Biegnę najszybciej, jak potrafię. Koniec dachu zbliża się nieuchronnie, siatka rośnie w oczach.

Odbijam się od dachu i wykonuję najdłuższy i najwyższy skok w moim życiu.

Przez moment czuję się jak ptak. Szybuję w powietrzu, euforia rozsadza płuca, dopóki nie orientuję się, że rąbnę o ziemię z wysokości prawie piętnastu metrów. Słyszę strzały. Zwalam się ciężko na ziemię, odbijam, słyszę chrupnięcie kości i staczam w dół zniesienia. Uśmiecham się tryumfalnie i rzucam się do ściany drzew. W tym samym momencie noga eksploduje bólem. Jak zwykle lewa. Jak zwykle i jak zwykle mam ją gdzieś. Muszę biec. Dobiegam do kręgu głazów narzutowych, wskakuję w ich środek i dopiero wtedy przypominam sobie, że muszę normalnie oddychać. Płuca rozpaczliwie domagają się tlenu, pali mnie w gardle, mam ochotę kaszleć, ale jestem szczęśliwy jak cholera. Siadam, opieram się o głaz i chichoczę. Chichot przeradza się w głośny, niekontrolowany śmiech.

Kilka krótkich chwil odpoczynku i wstaję. Nogę przeszywają igiełki bólu. Syczę cicho, łapię nogę tam, gdzie najbardziej boli i sprawdzam ją falami. Małe pęknięcie. No a jakżeby inaczej. Ciężko będzie iść, ale nie ma innego wyjścia.

Chodzenie okazuje się gorsze od postrzelenia. Muszę iść powoli, przez co z każ-dą chwilą coraz bardziej narażam się na schwytanie, ale uparcie posuwam się naprzód. Znów mdli mnie z głodu, mam mroczki przed oczami. Jestem zmęczony. Ale nie chcę spać. Strażnicy są blisko, przynajmniej mam takie wrażenie. Nie mogę rozpuścić fal dalej niż dwa metry od siebie, to zbyt męczące. Nie mogę się skupić, by bardziej się wczuć. Wokół nie ma zwierząt, które mógłbym upolować. Nie wiem, czy znalazłbym na to siłę. Na szczęście jest ranek, mam dużo czasu. Przez atak kapitana na zegarku pękła szybka, a wskazówki zatrzymały się na godzinie trzeciej z minutami. Stąpam ostrożnie i choć noga protestuje przy większych wzniesieniach, ignoruję ją. Po pół godzinie przyzwyczajam się do bólu. Teraz to jedyny towarzysz podróży. Do Bunkra docieram po ponad dwóch godzinach. Z informacji, którą dają zaznaczone na mapie punkty wyczytuję, że muszę kierować się na południowy-wschód od punkty widokowego. Łaskawie pozwalam sobie na postój. Zaschnięta krew na twarzy odłupuje się, blokuje nozdrza. Myję twarz, piję całą wodę z termosu. Jestem głodny i zmęczony. Mam dosyć.

Ale idę dalej.

Nie wiem, kiedy i czy w ogóle przeszedłem te kilometry. Ciekawe, co powie Mundy kiedy mnie zobaczy, o ile w ogóle dojdę tam, gdzie jest. Ucieszy się, że przyszedłem, czy najpierw opieprzy? Chyba na pewno najpierw opieprzy za doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu, a potem mi pomoże. Pomoże? Na pewno… Chyba. Dałby mi coś do jedzenia. Posadził przy ognisku, obejrzał nogę i pokrzepił jakimiś słowami? Zrobiłby tak, prawda? Pozwoliłby spać w vanie. Albo zabrał do stancji. Mógłbym tam zamieszkać?

Mundy by mi pomógł, prawda?

Prawda czy fałsz?

Przecież wskazał miejsce, gdzie mogę go szukać. Gdzie mogę znaleźć pomoc.

A może odwróci się ode mnie? Nie mam w tej chwili nic. Nikogo. Nie jestem nikomu potrzebny.

Czuję gorzkie łzy w gardle i oczach, ale pozwalam im płynąć. Jestem sam. Nie mam się gdzie podziać. Oto wolność, o której marzyłem i której tyle pragnąłem. Nie chcę jej. Nie chcę takiej wolności. Chcę wrócić do domu. Jakiego domu? Nie mam domu. Nie mogę wrócić do okręgu. Mogę iść przed siebie, ale cofnąć już nie. Nie mogę się cofać. Nie mam dokąd.

Mam zawroty głowy. Boli mnie w skroniach. Suszy mnie w gardle. Wypiłem całą wodę. Palą mnie płuca. Mam mdłości. Czuję dudniącą w uszach krew. Bolą mnie nogi. Lewa dodatkowo mnie spowalnia. Idę dalej. Jestem wyczerpany. Obraz w oczach się rozmazuje. Jestem cały mokry od potu.

Nogi w końcu odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Potykam się i padam na twarz. Unoszę się na łokciach, ale nie mam sił wstać. Siadam z trudem i opieram się o drzewo. Nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie. Muszę znaleźć Mundy’ego. Potrzebuję energii. Albo skoku adrenaliny. Nagłego, potężnego skoku. Muszę szukać. Kłócę się ze swoim rozsądkiem. Czuję, jakby głowa miała mi eksplodować. Coś rozrywa ją od środka.

Między drzewami przemykają jakieś sylwetki. A może mam zwidy. Tak, to pewnie zwidy z przemęczenia. Słyszę jakiś dźwięk. Krótkie, głośne, nakładające się dźwięki. Coś jak psy. Coś biegnie w moim kierunku. Czy to psy…?

To psy.

Psy gończe.

To wystarczy, żebym zerwał się do biegu. Nie ma czasu na zwlekanie. Przeskakuję nad zwalonym drzewem, tracę grunt pod nogami i zwalam się w dół zniesienia. Koziołkuję, ląduję twarzą w piachu. Spluwam, dostaję ataku kaszlu. Staję chwiejnie na nogach i lecę w tył, lądując na żelaznej siatce. Siatka? Jakieś ogrodzenie, za nią rozciąga się jakaś wioska. Wioska! Domy znaczą kryjówki a nawet jedzenie! Wspinam się na bramę, psy doskakują do siatki, wyskakują w górę, kłapiąc zębiskami tuż obok moich nóg, ale przeskakuję bez problemu na drogą stronę i biegnę główną drogą. Wpadam dopiero do szóstych drzwi po prawej, wsuwam się w mały korytarz i czekam.

Nie wychylam się. Słyszę szczekanie kundli, rytmiczne kroki na żwirze.

Uspokajam oddech i serce na tyle, by pomogły oczyścić umysł i skupiam się na rozsyłaniu fal. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleję, ale to sytuacja wyjątkowa, muszę wytrzymać. Strażnicy idą w moim kierunku, zwartym szykiem. Jest ich sporo, na tyle, żeby wysłać po jednym do każdego wejścia, które mijałem przed moją kryjówką. Zaraz mnie znajdą. Co robić? Naprzeciw mnie jest otwarte wejście ze schodami w dół. Małe rozeznanie energii ziemskiej daje mi nadzieję, że owe schody szybko się nie skończą i mogą być dla mnie szansą ucieczki. Potrzebuję tylko odwrócić ich uwagę. Rozglądam się. Tuż na wejściu zauważam kamyczki. Idealnie. Podnoszę kilka większych, wymierzam i rzucam całą kupką na przeciwną stronę drogi. Słyszę metaliczne i drewniane podźwięki uderzeń. Strażnicy odwracają się w kierunku hałasu, przylegam plecami do ściany, szybko sprawdzam kończące korytarzyk drzwi tuż koło mnie. Zamknięte.

Wypadam z kryjówki i pędzę na drugą stronę drogi. Słyszę wystrzały, ale nic poza tym. Tylko swoje kroki odbijające się na metalowych stopniach. Wypadam na korytarz skręcający w lewo. Potem zakręt w prawo. Lewo. Prawo. Schodami w dół. Prawo. Prawo. Powietrze staje się coraz cięższe. Schodzę głębiej w ziemię. Mijam zakręt i zatrzymuję się nagle, syczę gniewnie. Tuż przed sobą mam siatkę zakrywającą całe przejście. Cudownie. Robię krok w jej stronę. Siatka odskakuje w górę, miota mną w tył z zaskoczenia. Znowu się zamyka. Podchodzę bliżej. Rozsuwa się.

Dla bezpieczeństwa biorę w ręce kij. Ściskając w dłoniach zimny metal czuję się pewniej.

Słyszę kroki. Za mną. Wpadam w boczny korytarz, wsuwam się głęboko w cień. Widzę tylko dwa olbrzymie cienie przemykające po podłodze w akompaniamencie ciężkich kroków. Gdy wszystko cichnie, oddycham z ulgą.

Przybliża się echo nowych kroków. Zaciskam silniej dłonie. W następnej sekundzie ktoś zasłania mi usta dłonią, drugą ręką blokuje moje ramiona. Chwytam dłoń zasłaniającą mi usta, kij spada z dźwiękiem na podłogę. Napastnik przyciska mnie twarzą do ściany, próbuję się wyrwać, do nosa wdziera się zapach potu i dymu papierosów. Niewiele myśląc, w akcie rozpaczliwego ratunku wbijam zęby w dłoń, tak samo, jak zrobiłem to kapitanowi. Napastnik syczy.

– Roger, uspokój się! – Słyszę w uchu znajomy głos.

Na moment zamiera mi oddech.

Mundy.

Rozwieram szczęki i wyplątuję się z uścisku. Aż nie wierzę, że go widzę. Nabieram ochoty na strzelenie go kijem w głowę za to, że prawie przyprawił mnie o palpitacje serca. Ocieram usta z krwi. Jego krwi.

– Dzięki za straszenie mnie – wyrzucam z siebie. Mundy potrząsa bolącą ręką. Ślady ugryzienia wyglądają strasznie.

– Dzięki za gryzienie mnie – odcina się. Przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy, a w końcu kącik jego ust drga w czymś, co chyba miało przypominać uśmiech. – Znaczy eksmisja?

Moment zajmuje mi zrozumienie tego, co powiedział. Gdy w końcu dociera do mnie sens całości, uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi. Opieram się o ścianę, oddycham głęboko. Problemem są jeszcze tylko Strażnicy. Gdyby ich nie było, wszystko byłoby już idealnie.

– Rog… – Wzdrygam się na dźwięk jego głosu. „Rog”? Co to za skrót? Mrugam do niego zaskoczony, ale nic nie mówię. Ciekawy skrót. – Chodź, znajdźmy resztę.

Dobrze myślałem. Jest z nim ktoś jeszcze. Kiwam głową. Czyli… pomoże mi? Robi mi się cieplutko na sercu.

Korytarze są niemal identyczne, nie staram się więc ich zapamiętać. Na razie. Jeśli tu zostanę to się nauczę. Na razie skupiam się na chodzie, na tym, by nie poplątać nóg. Jeszcze chwilka, wmawiam sobie. Chwilka i będzie po wszystkim. Jestem już z Mundy’m. Już jest dobrze. Jestem z nim, to najważniejsze. Co chwila zerkam na jego plecy i za każdym razem mam ochotę rzucić się na kolana i dziękować przez całe godziny.

Zatrzymuję się o wyciągniętą rękę Mundy’ego. Stoimy przed rozwidleniem korytarza. Australijczyk kręci głową na obydwie strony, powolnymi, miarowymi ruchami. Jak zwierzę badające teren.

– Coś jest nie tak… – Słyszę jego szept. Biorę głęboki oddech. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, powiedziałbym, że jest za cicho.

Silne ramiona łapią mnie w pół, dłoń zasłania usta. Mundy odwraca się, w ręce już błyszczy mu znane mi ostrze, następny Strażnik wyskakuje na niego z korytarza. Inny odciąga mnie, próbuję się wyrwać, tym razem patent z gryzieniem nie zadziała, dłonie napastnika ochraniają grube rękawice. Miotam się na każdą stronę, jak przerażone zwierzę. Wykorzystuję moment, gdy uścisk Strażnika troszeczkę łagodnieje. Zmykam przed nim, dając pole manewru Mundy’emu, który rzuca się na mojego oprawcę.

– Rog, uciekaj! – krzyczy, okręcając się wraz ze Strażnikiem tak, że to on stoi do mnie plecami. – Prawo korytarzem i trzecia w lewo! Już cię nie ma!

Kiwam głową sam do siebie i puszczam się biegiem do następnego skrzyżowania. Jeszcze chwilka, kilka kroków…

Zza zakrętu wyłania się kolejny Strażnik. Nie daję rady uchylić się przed ciosem. Nadziewam się szyją na wystawioną rękę i walę o podłogę, ciśnięty przez napastnika. Uderzenie wydusza ze mnie powietrze, czuję, jak coś w moim wnętrzu pęka, po klatce piersiowej roznosi się promieniście fala bólu. Ostatnim, co rejestruję, jest monstrualnie potężne spotkanie mojej potylicy z twardą posadzką.

Potem jest już tylko ciemność.

 

  
– BIERZEMY GO DO lecznicy. John, Iwan, pomóżcie. Ostrożnie z nim…

 

  
– ROG, SPÓJRZ NA mnie! Nie zasypiaj, tylko nie zasypiaj!... Patrz na mnie, po prostu patrz…

 

  
– MUNDY, PRZYTRZYMAJ GO, proszę! Nie wiem, jak zareaguje na…

 

  
– SPÓJRZ NA MNIE! Spójrz… Spójrz na mnie…

 

  
– BĘDZIE DOBRZE, OBIECUJĘ, obiecuję… dobrze… będzie…

 

  
COŚ PEŁZNIE W moim kierunku, wydaje z siebie mlaszczące, mokre odgłosy. Zbliża się, a ja leżę na plecach, sztywny i niezdolny do ruchu. Patrzę tylko w kierunku odgłosów, potęgujących się z każdą chwilą.

Z mroku wyłania się najpierw łeb monstrum, potem łuskowane, oślizgłe ciało, a w końcu ogon, ruszający się jak wąż, za każdym ruchem trzaskający niczym bicz. Z całego potwora tylko łeb jest rzeczywiście przerażający. Zniekształcona twarz kapitana, kiwa się z lewa na prawo, obserwuje mnie świńskimi oczkami. Uśmiecha się, ślina kapie mu z pyska, zęby błyszczą w świetle.

– Egzekucja… egzekucja… – powtarza niczym zaklęcie. – Egzekucja… śmierć… Śmierć!

Rzuca się na mnie z zębiskami. Mogę krzyknąć.

I krzyczę.

 

  
PODRYWAM SIĘ Z wrzaskiem, zlany potem, z policzkami piekącymi od łez. Nagły huk koło mnie stawia wszystkie włoski na moim ciele, odskakuję od jego źródła, krzycząc jeszcze bardziej, lecz zatrzymuje mnie długa rura wbijająca się w biodro. Wciskam się w nią najbardziej jak mogę, zanim do otępiałego umysłu nie dociera fakt, iż źródłem tego hałasu jest zaplątany w koc Mundy, patrzący na mnie z wyrzutem z poziomu podłogi.

– M-Mundy… – chrypię i wychylam się do niego. Czyjeś ręce łapią mnie w pasie. Odwracam głowę w kierunku trzymającego mnie mężczyzny.

– Nie ruszaj się, proszę – mówi. Puszcza mnie i poprawia okrągłe okulary.

– Mundy, żyjesz? – pytam. Ten zwleka się z podłogi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. – Prze-przepraszam…

– Nic się nie stało – słyszę w odpowiedzi. Mundy siada na dziwnie rozłożonym, jak do spania, wysokim fotelu, z kocem na kolanach. Poprawia okulary i przeczesuje włosy. Nie chciałem go tak straszyć. Cholerny koszmar. – Jak się czujesz?

– Chyba… chyba dobrze… – Kładę rękę na brzuchu, warczącym jak pies. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Sterylna, duża sala, wyłożona jasnymi niebieskozielonymi kafelkami. Podłoga jest w jakimś odcieniu szarości. Widzę jeszcze dwa łóżka szpitalne i złożoną w kącie aparaturę. Podobna jak w szpitalu w okręgu, ale lepsza.

– Jakieś dolegliwości? – pyta drugi mężczyzna, opierając się o ramę łóżka, na którym leżę. Przekręcam głowę w niezrozumieniu. – Mdłości? Zawroty głowy? Czujesz może ból?

– Nie… Ja… Jestem tylko głodny.

– Mundy, zostawię was. Muszę powiadomić Rémiego.

Zostaję sam na sali z Mundy’m. Między nami jest tylko gęsta cisza. Oboje nie wiemy, co powiedzieć. Przygryzam wnętrze policzka, myśląc nad czymkolwiek, co mógłbym powiedzieć. Muszę mu podziękować. I przeprosić. Sprowadziłem Strażników. Co się dokładnie stało? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?

– Dziękuję – dukam w końcu, a Mundy podnosi głowę – za pomoc. Za tą karteczkę.

– To nic, naprawdę. Lepiej powiedz, jak się czujesz. Na pewno nic cię nie boli?

– Tylko żołądek z głodu. Mundy, co się stało?

– Mitchell.

– Co?

– Mundy to nazwisko. Mów mi Mitchell, z nazwiska czuję się staro.

– Mitchell, tak? Ładnie. Powiedz mi, proszę, co się stało? Wiem, że zemdlałem…

– Zemdlałeś to mało powiedziane… W każdym razie zabraliśmy cię tutaj, do lecznicy. Musieliśmy działać szybko. Miałeś wycieńczony organizm, nie wiem, jakimcudem doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu. Miałeś pęknięte żebra, coś z nogą. Ale jak widzę, wszystko już w porządku.

Pęknięte żebra? Jakim prawem mam siłę się podnieść i nie czuję żadnego bólu ani dyskomfortu? Nie powinienem być w stanie normalnie oddychać. Marszczę brwi.

– Jak? – pytam, nie wiem, czy siebie, czy Mundy… Mitchella. – Przy złamanych żebrach nie powinienem się podnieść!

– Medyk bardziej ci to wytłumaczy – wzdycha Mitchell. Przeczesuje poszarpane włosy. – Ale… cieszę się, że… że nic ci nie jest.

Dociera do mnie dziwne wspomnienie. Zamazane, nieklarowne, przytłumione. Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie. Znajomy głos, ochrypły, zmartwiony, przerażony. Mitchell. Na pewno on. Martwił się. O mnie. Naprawdę się martwił. Spójrz na mnie. 

– Czemu uciekłeś? – Podnoszę głowę. Mitchell wygląda tak samo, nic się nie zmienił przez te dni. Tylko włosy ma w większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, a przez szkła okularów można dostrzec podkrążone oczy. Tak dobrze go widzieć, dobrze wiedzieć, że jestem bezpieczny.

– Dali datę egzekucji, szkoda, że cię nie zaprosili. – Decyduję się na żartobliwy ton. Mitchell odwraca wzrok, uśmiecha się półgębkiem. – Powiedzmy, że egzekucja z wykonaniem natychmiastowym. Trybuni donieśli mi o tym. Gdyby nie oni… – Dociera do mnie, jak wiele im zawdzięczam. Narazili się dla mnie, sprzeciwili się rozkazom. Gdyby nie oni, już leżałbym w piachu, pustymi oczami zwrócony ku niebu, z ziejącą w głowie dziurą. Targa mną nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Uratowali mnie…

– Dobrych masz tam przyjaciół.

– Dobrze, że kogokolwiek tam mam. – A tutaj? Czy tutaj mogę mieć przyjaciół? Czy mogę już nazwać Mitchella przyjacielem? Mitchell… Ładne imię, pasuje mu. Mitchell… Można skrócić do „Mitch”. Też by mu pasowało.

Do sali wraca towarzysz Mitchella. O biodro ma opartą tacę z jakimś talerzem. Uśmiecha się do mnie delikatnie, ma bardzo pokrzepiający i uspokajający uśmiech, i podaje mi tacę. Gdy widzę leżące na niej jedzenie, mam wrażenie, że zaraz utopię się we własnej ślinie. Rzucam się do jedzenia, nie wiem nawet, co jem, ale wiem, ze jest pyszne i cudne po tak długim poście.

Nieznajomy śmieje się pod nosem.

– Spokojnie, nie zakrztuś się. Mundy, Rémi chce go wiedzieć. Przyniosę mu coś do ubrania.

Żuję w milczeniu pyszną, cieplutką bułkę. Kim jest Rémi? To jakiś szef, dowódca? Tata miał kiedyś znajomego o takim imieniu. Przychodził czasami. Nie wiem, gdzie mieszkał, skąd był, ale przychodził. Pamiętam, że uwielbiałem siadać mu na kolanach. Po śmierci taty już go nie widziałem. Wspomnienie jego wyglądu jest mgliste, najbardziej klarowne przedstawia długą bliznę na jego przedramieniu, zakrzywioną od strony nadgarstka, bliznę po operacji nastawiania złamanej ręki.

Mitchell gładzi się po nadgarstku. Zawsze ten sam. Zawsze sięga lewego. Denerwuje się? Na palcu wskazującym lewej ręki ma bandaż. Racja, ugryzłem go w akcie desperacji. Marszczę brwi sam do siebie. To brzmi tak źle. Powinienem go przeprosić.

– Przepraszam za palec.

Mitchell kręci głową.

– Nie ma sprawy. Mogłeś się wystraszyć, moja wina.

– Wspólna. Nie powinienem cię gryźć.

– Ale zacisk szczęk to masz mocny, wiesz?

– Jakoś bronić się trzeba.

Wraca drugi mężczyzna, niosąc na rękach złożone w kostkę ubrania. Oglądam je i uzmysławiam sobie, że nie są to moje ubrania.

– Jeśli chodzi o zmianę ubrań, twoje nadawały się tylko do wyrzucenia, niestety – otrzymuję odpowiedź na moje nieme pytanie. – Mam nadzieję, że te będą pasować.

Stoi za moimi plecami, odłącza mnie od maszyn, wyjmuje wenflon z dłoni. Masuję obolałe miejsce. Co to za aparatura? Oprócz podstawowych aparatów do pomiarów czynności serca jest jeszcze kilka innych. Nie wiem, który sprawił, że już jestem zdrowy, ale mam wrażenie, że zawarte są w nich nie leki, a jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła.

Trzymam w dłoniach ubrania i czekam. Dwójka nadal jest w pomieszczeniu. Chrząkam, patrząc znacząco na Mitchella. On podnosi brwi, uzmysławiając sobie znaczenie mojej niemej prośby, wstaje i wychodzi z towarzyszem. Powoli wstaję, z ulgą przyjmując brak zawrotów głowy i roztrzęsionych nóg. Na nowy strój składają się proste spodnie z niebieskawego materiału, czarna koszulka i brązowa bluza. Na szczęście moje skarpety i buty przetrwały i czekają na mnie, schludnie ułożone koło łóżka. Zapinam bluzę i dopiero wtedy wyściubiam nos za drzwi.

– Już. A tackę gdzie odłożyć?

– Zostaw, zajmę się tym.

Wychodzę za Mitchellem z korytarza. Zaczynam się lekko denerwować – jeszcze nie dowiedziałem się, gdzie jestem, ani co to za ludzie. Dokładnie obserwuję, dokąd zmierzamy. Znajdujemy się w betonowych korytarzach. Skręcamy, mijamy klatkę schodową i dochodzimy do wind. Kiedy przyjeżdża i wchodzimy do środka, Mitchell zaczyna się denerwować. Dusza skacze mu jak oszalała, miota się jak dzikie zwierzę w klatce. Boi się? Czyżby miał klaustrofobię? Winda jest całkiem obszerna, ale to pewnie dla niego żadna wygoda. Daje się odczuć moc, z jaką winda sunie w górę. Trącam towarzysza ramieniem i pokazuję mu język. Unosi kącik ust i mierzwi mnie po włosach. Odwracam tym jego uwagę.

Sala, do której dojeżdżamy jest ogromna. Powstała z połączenia pokoju dziennego, jadalni i kuchni, wyglądającej podobnie do szkolnej kafeterii. Naprzeciw windy w wydrążonej skale zamontowane są okna, a rozpościerający się z nich widok jest oszałamiający. Mogę dostrzec z nich okręg, unoszące się nad nim dymy kominów fabrycznych.

Ile mnie nie było? Ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? Czy z Wandą wszystko w po-rządku? Trybuni nie ucierpieli przez mój wybryk?

W sali jest czterech mężczyzn, z czego dwóch wygląda jak potomkowie niedźwiedzi spółkujących z bizonami. Siedzący obok nich lekko otyły mężczyzna zerka na mnie, twarz mu łagodnieje, trąca jednego z kolegów, o krótkiej, rudawej czuprynie i dyga głową w moim kierunku. Rudzielec i drugi potomek grizzly też podnoszą na mnie spojrzenia. Dziwnie się czuję. Obecny jest jeszcze jeden, stojący przy oknie. Jest wysoki, o ładnej figurze. Nie widzę całej twarzy, ale mogę stwierdzić, że przystojny z niego osobnik.

Dołącza do nas towarzysz z lecznicy. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna przy oknie odwraca się do nas.

Coś uderza mnie w tyłach podświadomości. Jego twarz jest aż nazbyt znajoma. Ostry nos, wąskie usta i zielone oczy, łagodne, ale z ukrytym błyskiem. Nawet sam kształt szczęki, krótkie włosy z pasemkami siwizny… Już go kiedyś widziałem, znam go aż za dobrze…

– Rémi? – wyrywa mi się z ust. Cisza w sali jest gęsta jak miód. To nie może być on, a jednocześnie to musi być on. Muszę sprawdzić. Bez słowa do niego podchodzę, biorę go za rękę i podwijam rękaw golfu. Ze świstem wypuszczam z siebie powietrze, gdy moim oczom ukazuje się długa blizna, lekko zakrzywiona od strony nadgarstka. – No… jesteś ostatnim, kogo bym się tu spodziewał.

– I vice versa. – Uśmiecha się Rémi i rozkłada ręce, zachęcając mnie do powitania. Z radością biorę go w ramiona. Już dwójkę ludzi tutaj znam, czuję się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Rémi klepie mnie po plecach. Przytulamy się krótko. – Jak się czujesz?

– W porządku, dzięki.

– Jak się tutaj dostałeś?

– Mitchell dał mi namiary. Miałem albo to, albo dostał kulkę w łeb w miasteczku.

– Panowie – Rémi zwraca się do towarzyszy, kładąc mi rękę między łopatkami. – Wszyscy znamy panujące tu zasady, a ja całą sprawę już wam wyjaśniłem. Roger zostanie z nami, póki sprawa w Trzynastce się nie uspokoi.

Spoglądam po twarzach zebranych, ale nie dostrzegam Mitchella. Za to potomek grizzly dziwnie mi się przygląda.

– Eta malczik! – mruczy niskim głosem, na tyle głośno, by wszyscy to usłyszeli. Towarzysz z lecznicy piorunuje go wzrokiem.

– Izwini – odgryzam się, Rusek patrzy na mnie ciekawie – sabaki nie chacieły żdać.

Gdy mężczyzna wstaje, stwierdzam, że do spółkujących niedźwiedzich i bizonich przodków w pewnym momencie doszedł jeszcze słoń. O ile Mitchell jest ode mnie wyższy o głowę, co przy moich prawie stu dziewięćdziesięciu centymetrach daje mu ponad dwa metry, to Ruskowi sięgam ledwo do piersi.

– Gawarisz pa-ruski? – pyta, pochylając się nade mną.

– Sawsiem haraszo, kak widna – odpowiadam, pilnując, by mój głos przypadkiem się nie załamał. Mężczyzna patrzy na mnie, mrużąc oczy, prawe przymyka się bardziej przez rozległą oparzelinę na boku głowy – co dodatkowo nadaje mu bardziej przerażającego wizerunku. W końcu odchyla się i wyciąga do mnie rękę.

– Iwan.

– Roger. – Ściskam mu dłoń, co z boku musi wyglądać przekomicznie, zważając na różnicę w rozmiarach zarówno naszej budowy, jak i samych dłoni.

– Lubię go – te słowa Iwan kieruje bardziej do Rémiego. Potem dodaje pod moim adresem: – Nie zepsuj tego, Króliku.

– Dobrze, towarzyszu Wanio – mruczę, na co on uśmiecha się całkiem przyjaźnie.

Za oknem zapada już zmierzch.

 

  
PRZYDZIELONO MI POKÓJ tuż obok sypialni reszty. Wystarczyło tylko wejść na klatkę schodową z pokoju dziennego, przejść na wyższe piętro i było się w miejscu, które, jak dowiedziałem się z opowieści rudzielca Johna, były w pierwotnym zamyśle kwaterami oficerstwa. Pokój, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, jest całkiem przestronny, z osobistą toaletą – łazienka, na moje nieszczęście okazała się wspólna. Na razie stoi tu tylko łóżko i szafa, a w rogu sufitu wisi głośnik radiowęzła. Podobnie do poddasza w domu, różnicą tylko jest fakt, że pokój jest ogrzewany. Z okna, wychodzącego na północny zachód, mam widok na małe miasteczko u podnóża skalnego urwiska, w którym to baza jest stworzona. Mógłbym bez problemu wyjść przez okno na dach najwyższej wieży i dostałbym się do drewnianej wioski.

Na łóżku leży złożona pościel, mój plecak i kij. Na parapecie znajduje telefon wraz z rozpiską numerów kierunkowych do poszczególnych miejsc bazy i osób, a także kombinacją pozwalającą wywołać rozmowę grupową. Przyglądam się dokładnie sprzętowi, trzeci raz w życiu widzę coś takiego. John zostawia mnie, bym się rozpakował. Nie zajmuje mi to długo. Potem zostaję wywołany na kolację.

Podczas posiłku atmosfera jest trochę napięta, ale zaczyna się rozluźniać pod koniec, gdy John i Thomas, towarzysz z nadwagą, zaczynają opowiadać mi o bazie i jak się po niej poruszać. Na kolacji nie ma z nami Mitchella. Ciekawe, gdzie jest. Na sam koniec to na mnie spada obowiązek umycia naczyń, ale czynię to z entuzjazmem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu mam rzeczywiście pełny żołądek, a jeszcze przyjemniejszą wizją jest ciepłe śniadanie następnego dnia.

W końcu John bierze mnie pod ramię i prowadzi mnie do łazienki. Nerwowo zezuję na Rémiego, prosząc o wytłumaczenie.

– Trzeba cię oporządzić – odpowiada za niego John. Grzecznie więc idę z nim.

Łazienka okazuje się przeogromna, podzielona na dwie części. Pierwszą jest przedsionek, pojemna szatnia z rzędami metalowych szafek, z których tylko siedem jest opisanych i używanych. Jedna ma naklejoną nalepkę z moim imieniem, a znajduje się dokładnie pomiędzy szafką Mundy’ego i Klausa, mężczyzny z lecznicy. Zaczyna schodzić się reszta. Przypominam sobie, że moje wszystkie ubrania są w moim pokoju, a jednocześnie nie mam czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zostać użyte jako piżama. Zaskoczeniem jest więc dla mnie, gdy w szafce znajduję złożoną koszulę i ładownicę wojskową z przyborami do mycia. Mógłbym się zastanawiać, do kogo należy koszula, gdybym jej nie znał – podczas naszego „wypadu” Mundy dał mi ją do noszenia.

– Tylko po prysznicu zostań, trzeba ci te pióra oporządzić – słyszę, gdy John klepie mnie po plecach. Odwracam się, żeby kiwnąć mu głową – i szybko uświadamiam sobie, że to błąd. Gdy tylko mój wzrok pada na towarzysza, dociera do mnie, że jest nagi, a i reszta bezwstydnie się rozbiera. Mentalny alarm rozbrzmiewa mi w uszach, bąkam jakieś nieskładne, niezrozumiałe słowa i w tym samym momencie czmycham z łazienki. Czuję, jak serca mi wali, a policzki zaczynają być nieprzyjemnie gorące.

– Roger? – Podskakuję na dźwięk głosu Rémiego. Wychyla się zza drzwi, ma owinięty na biodrach ręcznik. – W porządku?

– T-tak, jasne… – mruczę. – Ja… poczekam. Aż skończycie.

Siadam na samotnej ławce w korytarzu, zaplatam dłonie i zamykam oczy. Mój strach przed nagością zaczyna mnie irytować. Z natury jestem wrażliwy, a tym bardziej, jeśli chodzi o rozbieranie się przed kimkolwiek lub gdy ktoś rozbiera się przy mnie. Niby nie ma nic specjalnego w tym, że mężczyźni wyglądają tak, kobiety inaczej, mimo to nie wyobrażam sobie pokazania się komukolwiek bez ubrań. Nikomu, niezależnie od płci. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że na widok nagiej kobiety również bym uciekł. Wyjątek stanowi brak przytomności – wtedy już mi wszystko jedno. Przecież Klaus i Mitchell musieli zdjąć ze mnie większość ubrań. Obudziłem się w podkoszulku i bieliźnie, ale przecież nie mam pojęcia, co się działo w trakcie. Matka zawsze mi wypominała moją uczuciowość, mój wstyd. I zawsze powtarzała znienawidzoną przeze mnie formułkę: Z takim nastawieniem żadna normalna kobieta cię nie zechce.

I dobrze. Wizja znalezienia sobie dziewczyny jest dla mnie równie odległa, jak perspektywa zobaczenia latających i mówiących ludzkim głosem psów albo świń. Oczywiście, w miasteczku było dużo ładnych dziewcząt, ale nigdy nie myślałem o żadnej jako potencjalnej partnerce. Na chwilę obecną dziewczyna byłaby mi ciężarem. Ludzie zawsze mówią coś o „drugiej połówce”, lecz nie widzę siebie w roli zakochanego chłopca, który robi wszystko dla ukochanej, dzieli się z nią wszystkimi smutkami i radościami, potem oświadcza i zakłada rodzinę. Bo tylko tego oczekuje się w tych czasach, że zakochasz się, założysz rodzinę i zaczniesz płodzić potomków – jeśli zaś postanawiasz zostać bez partnera, patrzą na ciebie krzywo. Dziewczynom natomiast wpaja się, że muszą spełnić obowiązek matek, inaczej są „niespełnione”. A większość dziewczyn prędzej czy później, jak nie w młodym wieku, zapragnie dziecka, czasem i dwójki. Nie wszystkie, to na pewno, jednak Madeline, wybrana dla mnie jako przyszła partnerka należy do dziewcząt, które tylko czekają, aż spełni się ich matczyny obowiązek. A ja? Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, zaplanowano dla mnie rolę ogiera rozpłodowego, mimo iż dzieci wzbudzają we mnie nieopisaną irytację. Umiem je ścierpieć tylko i wyłącznie w chwilach, gdy się nie ruszają i nie wydają żadnych dźwięków, nie umiem na nie niekiedy patrzeć, obce mi zachwyty nad ich „urodą” i „rozkoszą”. Co uroczego jest w śliniącym się, brudzącym dziecku?

Ciężko mi było się przyznać samemu przed sobą, ale za dziecięcych lat i Wanda napawała mnie obrzydzeniem – mimo tego, że to moja siostra. Dopóki nie skończyła trzech lat, nie potrafiłem przemóc się do tego, by ją dotknąć.

Przez wiele lat musiałem narażać się dla matki i siostry, lecz gdyby do wykarmienia doszła jeszcze żona z dzieckiem, wolałbym chyba wejść na włączone ogrodzenie. Na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś mówiłyby do mnie „tato” albo „kochanie”, dostaję nudności.

Potrząsam głową, wyrzucając z pierwszego planu myśli te nieprzyjemne rozważania. Zamiast tego skupiam się na rozpuszczeniu fal. Może odnajdę Mitchella? Biorę głęboki oddech przeponą i, wypuszczając powietrze, wchodzę w mój rodzaj transu.

Zaskakuje mnie, że nie potrafię rozpuścić fal na więcej niż kilkadziesiąt kroków ode mnie, nie chcą pełznąć dalej. Wysilam się, marszczę z wysiłku brwi, rozciągam je tylko kilka metrów dalej… i daję sobie spokój, gdy zaczyna wirować mi w głowie. Oddycham ciężko, mam wrażenie, że coś blokuje mi płuca.

To tylko zmęczenie, mówię sobie, odchylając głowę i opierając się nią o ścianę. Wypocznę i będzie lepiej. 

Prawie nie zauważam, gdy koło mnie siada Rémi.

– Czy muszę się zgadzać na fryzjera? – zagaduję.

– Nie musisz jeśli nie chcesz – odpowiada Rémi, zakłada nogi i opiera się o ścianę. – John po prostu nie znosi nieprzystrzyżonych włosów. To były wojskowy, w taki sposób wspomina dawne czasy.

– Dziwny sposób. – Obserwuję wychodzących z łazienki. Klaus, Wania, Thomas i na końcu John. Wszyscy, nie licząc Mitchella, Rémiego i mnie. – A może rzeczywiście je zetnę… – Przeciągam dłonią po długich kosmykach z boku głowy.

– Już masz wolną łazienkę – mówi Rémi. Kiwam głową i wstaję.

Zaraz za szafkami wchodzi się do pomieszczenia z prysznicami. Oddzielone drzwiami kabiny odbijają się w długim na całą ścianę lustrze, a rząd umywalek ciągnie się przez jego całą długość. Na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć chwile, gdy mogłem się przejrzeć w prawdziwym lustrze, a nie odbiciu łyżki, szybie czy kałuży – lustra są zwyczajnie za drogie, a koszt specjalnych zamówień, które mamy możliwość złożyć przez burmistrza, przekracza możliwości zwykłych mieszkańców. Z tego powodu i u mnie w domu nie było lustra, czasem tylko matka decydowała, że mam za długie włosy, co kończyło się ścięciem ich na wojskowego jeża. Patrzę na gładką taflę i mam wrażenie, że to nie ja się w niej odbijam. Jak można być tak bladym i tak chudym, a jednocześnie przy tym żyć? Patrzą się na mnie podkrążone, przygaszone oczy, chuda twarz z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Wyglądam paskudnie. Ściągam z siebie ubrania i jeszcze na chwilę staję przed lustrem. Nie wyglądam paskudnie – wyglądam obrzydliwie. Widzę kości swoim ramion, zapadniętą skórę przy obojczykach, mogę zobaczyć każde żebro. Ręce też mam chude, w jaki sposób jestem nimi w stanie cokolwiek utrzymać? Jakim sposobem ja jeszcze żyję, wyglądając w ten sposób?

Mój wzrok pada na lewą stronę ciała, zdeformowaną przez olbrzymią temperaturę tkankę. Coś ściska mnie głęboko w brzuchu, po plecach przechodzi dreszcz. Ile razy budziłem się w nocy przerażony, z wrażeniem, że cały mój bok płonie. Ile nocy nie mogłem spać, bo świeża oparzelina paliła przy najmniejszym ruchu, a nie mogłem przyjmować żadnych leków na uśmierzenie bólu. Pół roku hospitalizacji, po wypadku nie mogłem ruszać ręką. Oparzelina sięga na cały lewy bok, od ramienia aż po udo. Delikatnie dotykam zniszczonej skóry. Wydaje się być niezwykle gładka, prawie śliska.

Cholerny Willa. On i jego cholerny brat…  
Zaraz za szatnią znajduje się sala z prysznicami, przedzielona na pół niewielką ścianką. Odkręcam wodę w pierwszym prysznicu z brzegu i pierwsze chwile zajmuje mi ustawienie jej na odpowiednią temperaturę. Kilkukrotnie przeczesuję włosy, zlepiające się w mokre kosmyki. Kiedy ostatnio je myłem? Chyba będąc jeszcze z Mundy’m. Przyglądam się swojej skórze. Wydaje się czystsza – mniejsze uszkodzenia zniknęły, większe zbladły. Zauważyłem, że szrama pocisku na skroni zniknęła, postrzał wygląda jak ukąszenie komara. Mimo to blizny na nadgarstkach i poparzenie zostały, choć troszeczkę wyrównał się ich kolor.

Szybko wychodzę i ubieram się w darowaną mi koszulę. Jest duża, przysłania mi ciało aż do ud, co mnie cieszy – nie mam na sobie bielizny.

Zaraz potem wchodzi John, niosąc pod pachą rozkładane krzesło i zrolowany kawałek materiału. Sadza mnie przed lustrem, wyrażając cichą aprobatę do moich mokrych już włosów. Rozwija materiał, ukazując mi tym samym sprzęt fryzjerski. Zastanawiam się, jak może mnie ściąć. W końcu zgadzam się na lekkie podgolenie maszynką, jednak wywalczam coś w rodzaju grzywki i kilku dłuższych kosmyków. Niecałe pół godziny i wyglądam o niebo lepiej.

Moje łóżko okazuje się miękkie, zaskakujące, a pościel jest miła w dotyku i pachnie świeżością. Bardzo miła odmiana od pachnącego kozą siennika i koca. Jednak gdy się kładę, przez długi czas nie mogę zasnąć. Myśli nie dają mi spokoju. Co się dzieje w domu? Wanda i matka zostały gdzieś zabrane jako świadkowie, może jako współwinne? Jak sobie radzą? Czy Strażnicy, czy de Fauché nic im nie zrobił?

W końcu zbieram się w sobie, ubieram się i zabrawszy ze sobą plecak z łukiem, wychodzę po cichutku z pokoju. Przemykam korytarzem i po schodach do pokoju dziennego. Stamtąd udam się do windy, potem postaram się wyjść na…

– Nie za późno na wycieczki?

Czuję, jak cierpnie mi cała skóra na dźwięk głosu Rémiego. Nie zdążyłem porządnie wychylić się za próg wejścia. Rémi i Klaus siedzą naprzeciw siebie przy stole jadalnym, z kubkami obok łokci, pochyleni nad jakimiś papierami.

– Nie za późno na siedzenie? – wyduszam z siebie, starając się zachować lekki ton. Rémi uśmiecha się półgębkiem i zerka na Klausa.

– Podejdź, proszę. Jeśli chcesz udać się do miasteczka, mogę od razu cię zapewnić, że Marii i Wandzie nic nie grozi. Sprawdziłem to, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny.

– De Fauché nic im nie zrobił?

– Nic. Maria zdołała go przekonać, że o niczym nie wiedziała. Obserwuje je, lecz nic poza tym.

– Acha… To dobrze.

– A teraz idź spać. Miałeś dzisiaj ciężki dzień.

– No dobrze… W takim razie… dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.

– Ach, Roger, gdybyś mógł to jutro z rana przyjdź do lecznicy, dobrze?

– Dobrze.

Nie tego się spodziewałem. Wracam do pokoju, rozważając przez chwilę wymknięcie się przez okno, ale daję sobie na wstrzymanie. Jutro, gdy bardziej wypocznę. Tak, jutro będzie dobry czas.

Z SAMEGO RANA dźwięk wywołania telefonu zdaje się być o wiele głośniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Niemrawo chwytam telefon i przez chwilę główkuję, jak odebrać połączenie. W końcu naciskam przycisk pod małym wyświetlaczem.

– Tak? – pytam zaspanym głosem.

– Rog, w porządku? – Muszę zmniejszyć głośność, bo głos Mitchella okazuje się zbyt donośny.

– Tak? A o co…

W tym momencie na zewnątrz rozlega się eksplozja, której wibracje docierają aż do mojego pokoju. Chcę się odezwać, ale telefon jest szybszy:

– Atakują naszszszszszszsz…

Rozlega się długi szum, a w końcu zapada cisza.


	8. 007

**ROGER**  
W SŁUCHAWCE SŁYCHAĆ tylko szum. Przerwało połączenie. Próbuję kilka razy wezwać kogokolwiek, ale na próżno. Ubieram się, wciskam się w kąt z kijem w rękach i czekam.

Atakują nas. Kto nas atakuje? Dlaczego? To moja wina? Bo tu je-stem? Mogą to być Strażnicy? Dlaczego jest tyle pytań, na które nikt nie może mi odpowiedzieć?

Zasłaniam uszy, gdy za oknami odzywają się kolejne strzały. Kilka pocisków uderza w skalną ścianę na zewnątrz. Słyszę odległe krzyki ludzi, czuję gasnące dusze atakujących.

Co tu się dzieje?

 **MADELINE**  
DZIEŃ PO UCIECZCE Rogera z miasteczka przyszła pani McFearlane.

Przyszła z Wandą, widać, że niechętnie. Towarzyszyłam im, po drodze nie spotkałyśmy żadnego trybuna, brakuje większości Strażników. Ulice są opustoszałe, mało kto wychodzi na zewnątrz. Nie jest zimno. Wokół panuje dziwna atmosfera.

Willa już zaczął rozpowiadać o śmierci Rogera, śmieje się, że szybko skończył. Nie wierzę mu. Gdyby Roger naprawdę zmarł, kapitan de Fauché nie chodziłby napuszony i wściekły, warcząc na każdego, kto chociaż śmiał spojrzeć w jego obecności na jego rękę na temblaku lub głowę owiniętą w bandaż.

Pani Maria i tata wspólnie napisali kolejną prośbę o zapomogę, fałszując podpis Rogera. Tata zawsze cenił Rogera, za pomoc i poświęcenie. Mam wrażenie, że uwielbia go cały okrąg, jest kimś w rodzaju dobrego ducha. Odkąd tylko mógł, pomagał innym.

Mam nadzieję, że radzi sobie, gdziekolwiek teraz jest.

 **ROGER**  
STOJĘ KOŁO DRZWI tak, by zasłoniły mnie po otwarciu. Mocno ściskam kij w dłoniach, chłód metalu dodaje mi odwagi. Na korytarzu słyszę echo fal. Cztery dusze po przeciwnej stronie wejścia. Żadna nie należy do osoby, którą bym znał.

Oddycham spokojnie. Nie denerwuję się. Drzwi powoli się otwierają. Dusze na korytarzu rozdzielają się, dwie idą w moją stronę. Przygotowuję się do zamachu. Zza drzwi wynurza się pistolet, kij leci w jego stronę, pokazuje się reszta Strażnika, broń leci w bok, kij uderza go w szczękę. W tym momencie rozlegają się strzały.

Strażnik, którego uderzyłem, pada na ziemię, zza drzwi wyskakuje kolejny, a kolejny strzał powoduje, że cały bok jego głowy odrywa się, a na ścianie koło mnie rozlewa się pokaźny pióropusz. Targa mną potężny odruch wymiotny na widok zmasakrowanej czaszki, zasłaniam usta i odwracam wzrok. Na korytarzu są tylko dwie dusze. Znajome.

– Żyjesz, młody? – pyta John, nogą sprawdzając stan żywotności Strażników. Kiwam głową, walcząc z potężnymi torsjami. Bez słowa wyciąga mnie za ramię z pokoju. Na butach mam plamy krwi. Na zewnątrz czeka Wania, swoim ciałem zasłaniając wejście do sąsiedniego pokoju. Szybko odwracam wzrok od leżących na podłodze ciał. Nadal mam w rękach kij. John wciska mi w ręce telefon wroga z długą słuchawką i każe nasłuchiwać. Przez kilka chwil nie mogę ze sobą połączyć jednoczesnego chodu, oddychania i nasłuchiwania. John idzie przede mną, Wania za mną, nadają szybki rytm marszu. Staram się być pomocny, słucham wszystkiego, co dźwięczy w słuchawce, na bieżąco podaję informacje. Mój własny głos brzmi dziwnie obco.

Schodzimy w dół klatką schodową. Pierwszy zakręt, drugi, trzeci, ósmy… Schodzimy w odnogę, idziemy korytarzem, przez oszkloną ścianę widać nieużywane pomieszczenie z ekranami kilkukrotnie przewyższającymi wielkość człowieka zawieszonymi na ścianie, w mroku widać stół i ustawione wokół niego krzesła, reszta kryje się w mroku. W słuchawce odzywa się zniekształcony metalicznie głos:

– Przegrupowanie! Wszystkie grupy na północ! Spotkanie przy punkcie alfa!

– Przegrupowują się – rzucam do Johna, ten nie odpowiada, Wania lekko mnie popycha, żebym przyspieszył.

W pokoju na końcu korytarza czekają na nasz wszyscy prócz Mitchella.

– … więc rusz tu zad i jazda! – warczy Rémi, kończy połączenie i odwraca się do nas. – Buszman już idzie. Roger jak widzę w porządku. Nikt za wami nie szedł?

– Nie. Za to młody coś wyłapał.

– Um, t-tak. – Wzdrygam się, gdy orientuję się, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą, oczekując mojej wypowiedzi. – Przegrupowują się, mają spotkać się na północy… Tak, na północy, w jakimś punkcie alfa.

– Buszman obserwował okolicę – mówi Rémi – i ma zdać raport. Jak na razie sytuacja jest opanowana, ale musimy pozbyć się Strażników z naszego terenu.

Nie udziela mi się panujący nastrój. Jestem przerażony, mam wrażenie, że drżę na całym ciele, chcę uciec, schować się w jakimś kątku i tam przeczekać to wszystko. Dlaczego nas atakują? Czy kapitan ich przysłał? Są tu po mnie? Jeśli nie, to dlaczego atakują? O co z tym wszystkim chodzi? Gdzie jest Mitchell? Czemu tak długo nie przychodzi? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Nie zauważam, gdy przychodzi, dopóki nie staje przy mnie.

 **MUNDY**  
– PÓŁNOCNY KONIEC DECOY, Gorge czyste – odpowiadam na nieme pytanie Żabojada. Ten kiwa głową i odwraca się do stołu z mapą bazy. – Cztery ciężarówki, sami żołnierze, żadnych ciężkozbrojnych.

– O tyle dobrze – mruczy Hawken, zakładając ręce. – Do bazy nie weszło wiele, ledwo dwa oddziały, w sumie z dziesięć osób. Nie doszli do komputerowni.

– Musimy szybko ich zneutralizować – mówi Żabojad, wskazując na mapę. Reszta pochyla się koło niego.

Oddycham głęboko, dłoń zaciskam na udzie, tuż nad przemakającym bandażem. Cholerny Strażnik, może i ledwie mnie drasnął swoim scyzorykiem, ale rana jest całkiem dokuczliwa. Powinienem w sumie usiąść.

Coś ciągnie mnie za kurtkę. Patrzę pod ramieniem. Roger trzyma w palcach koniec mojej kurtki, jego ręka drży, a sam ma minę, jakby miał za chwilę się rozpłakać, cała żuchwa mu skacze, dziwne, że nie słyszę jego szczękających zębów. Boi się? Głupie pytanie. Pewnie umiera ze strachu. I co ja mam mu powiedzieć? W jaki sposób mam go pocieszyć? Nie martw się, w tej bazie to codzienność? Jeszcze nie jestem aż takim idiotą, żeby mówić coś takiego.

– Jak się czujesz? – pytam najcichszym, najłagodniejszym głosem, na jaki mnie stać. Roger podnosi na mnie zaszklone oczy. Jejku, przecież to jeszcze dziecko, co on tutaj robi? Wydaje się taki mały i bezbronny, a jest ledwo niższy ode mnie i sam widziałem, jak radzi sobie z łukiem.

– Boję się – jego szept jest ledwie słyszalny. Oczywiste, że się boi. Ledwo wczorajszego ranka tu przybył, przeleżał do wieczora nieprzytomny, szczęście był tu Klaus ze swoimi sprzętami, a teraz, ledwie kilka godzin później, znów przeżywa piekło. Życie nie jest dla ciebie łaskawe, co…?

– Ano nie jest. – Wzdrygam się na jego odpowiedź. Cholera, powiedziałem to na głos. Nie chciałem. Wygląda jednak, że nie było to niepoprawne, Roger uśmiecha się krzywo. – Może jutro będę miał trochę spokoju.

Nie byłbym tego pewien. 

– Na pewno – odpowiadam. Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskam pocieszająco. Ten dotyk jest w porządku.

– Roger, Buszman, idziemy – zarządza w końcu Rémi. Wyciąga z kabury na plecach Glocka, przeładowuje go i wyciąga w kierunku Rogera. Młody tężeje na sam jego widok, chwyta się oburącz mojej kurtki i kręci głową. – Roger, to dla bezpieczeństwa…

Roger kręci głową jeszcze mocniej.

– Rog – mruczę cicho, ignorując Żabojada. Młody podnosi na mnie oczy. – Weź. Miej przy sobie, nie musisz używać, ale miej. Będziemy spokojniejsi. Ja będę miał cię cały czas na oku. Weźmiesz?

Patrzy na mnie wnikliwie, zerka na Glocka.

– Naciskasz spust i strzelasz, tak? – wzdycha ciężko. Bierze broń do ręki ostrożnie, jakby ta miała go ugryźć. Z braku kabury wsadza ją za pasek. Łatwo poszło, myślę, poprawiając pasek snajperki przerzucony przez pierś. – Obiecujesz?

Chwilę zajmuje mi pojęcie tego pytania.

– Obiecuję. – Obiecałem sobie, że będę miał na ciebie oko. 

**ROGER**  
RÉMI KAŻE MI iść za sobą. Mitchell znika w innym korytarzu, nawet się na nas nie obejrzawszy.

– Biorę młodego, wy idźcie – mówi w końcu po długim biegu korytarzami. Wania, John i Thomas odbijają w boczną ścieżkę, Klaus znika w następnej. Rémi prowadzi mnie nie wiadomo dokąd. Cieszę się, że mam go przy sobie – potrzebuję obecności kogoś, kogo znam. Jak dobrze, że tu jest, że tu mieszka i wiedział, że przyjdę. Czy gdyby go nie było, Mitchell miałby trudność w załatwieniu mi pobytu? Już wiem, czemu Rémi, który według opowieści taty pochodził z Jedynki, mógł nas bez problemów odwiedzać. Mieszkał blisko.

Mam dziwne uczucie. Znam dobrze fale Rémiego, chociaż nie widziałem ich przez ponad pięć lat. Mimo to dziwi mnie jedno – gdy wchodziłem do kopalni, gdy Mitchell odstawił mnie pod miasteczko, poczułem mignięcie energii. Szybkie, nagłe, prawie niezauważalne. Teraz, widząc przed sobą pulsującą duszę Rémiego mam dziwne wrażenie, że jest bardzo podobna falami do tej z kopalni.

Wychodzimy na powierzchnię w miejscu, którego wcześniej nie widziałem, bu-dynki wokół mają ściany z betonu, są proste i masywne. Idziemy prostą ubitą drogą, wnikliwie szukam dość krótkimi falami przeciwników. Czemu idziemy po powierzchni? Jeśli dojdzie do walki, ja się na nic nie przydam. Lepiej by było, gdybym siedział zamknięty w pokoju i się nie wychylał. Może nie w moim, tam są martwi Strażnicy, ale w którymś mógłbym się pewnie zaszyć. Co najwyżej stanęłoby mi serce ze strachu.

Rémi chwyta mnie za ramię w momencie, gdy obrzeżami fal wyłapuję kilku Strażników. Uskakujemy w budynek, przeciwnicy przechodzą obok nas. Rémi ciągnie mnie na schody, po nich na ostatnie piętro i każe wejść na drabinę. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale wykonuję polecenia. Po drabinie wychodzimy na dach, tamtędy idziemy, przechodząc na coraz to nowe budynki, czasem do deskach lub rurach, czasem przeskakując nad małym spadkiem.

Mam wrażenie, że obchodzimy całą bazę dookoła. Strażników jest mało, po drodze widzę ich ledwie kilku.

W końcu Rémi ciągnie mnie za metalową blachę. Z kabury pod ramieniem wyciąga pistolet, sprawdza magazynek, potem wyjmuje papierosa z ozdobnej papierośnicy. Zapala go z cichym brzękiem zapalniczki.

– Na ile jesteś w stanie ich wyczuć?

Czuję, jak skóra cierpnie mi na karku, na moment zapominam jak należy oddychać. Patrzę tylko wzrokiem tępego cielaka na Rémiego.

Skąd on, do cholery, wie?

Rémi krzyżuje spojrzenie z moim, mija chwila, uśmiecha się ciepło.

– Zaskoczyłem cię, co? Tak, wiem o twojej umiejętności. – Na jego piersi pojawia się czerwony punkcik. Na jego widok kłuje mnie skóra na brzuchu, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj miałem wyraźną bliznę po postrzale. Rémi patrzy na punkcik, podnosi rękę i zakreśla nią łuk na powierzchni blachy. Kropka podąża za śladem i zmyka w górę. – To Buszman, zajął już pozycję. Roger, dasz radę znaleźć naszych? Powinni być w magazynie.

– Nie wiem. – Pistolet za paskiem uwiera mnie w plecy. – Jeszcze kilka dni temu mogłem rozpuścić fale na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Od wczoraj mam problemy.

– Duży masz zasięg?

– Może kilka metrów. Nie wiem. Rémi, czy reszta…

– Nie wiedzą. Chyba, że ty im powiesz. Sprawdź zasięg.

– Tam w magazynie. Jest Wania i John… Thomas tam dalej… Klausa nie czuję.

– Ktoś obcy?

– Nie wiem. Nie czuję. A skąd ty… Zaraz. Idą. Trójka od tamtej strony.

– Panowie, idzie do was trójka. Buszman, widzisz ich? Miej ich na celow…

– Rémi… To trybuni…

– Jesteś pewien?

– Absolutnie. Mikael, Kornel i Janus. Na pewno i tylko oni.

– Iwan, trzymaj Johna. Macie nie atakować trójki, która do was idzie. Powtarzam: nie atakować. Roger, jak myślisz, idziesz do nich?

– Chyba trzeba ich wyciągnąć.

Wymieniamy z Rémim krótkie spojrzenie. Wychylam się zza osłony, schodzę na rurę wentylacji z boku budynku, z rozbiegu przeskakuję na drugą stronę ulicy. Stamtąd na dach i po kładkach do magazynu.

Trybuni powoli zmieniają swoje położenie, wokół nie czuć Strażników. Wchodzę do magazynu przez okno, kucam przy skrzyni na metalowej podłodze. Pode mną widzę Wanię, Johna i Thomasa.

Jako pierwszy do magazynu wchodzi Mikael, zaraz po nim Janus, odwrócony tyłem Kornel zamyka pochód. Broń mają uniesioną, są przygotowani.

– Psst, Janus! – syczę, opierając się o balustradę.

Trzy lufy unoszą się w moim kierunku, nie dają rady wycelować we mnie, opadają. Trzy ręce sięgają za siebie, trzy hełmy opadają ściągnięte z boku ciał. Trzy twarze wpatrują się we mnie z uśmiechem.

– Roger! – odpowiada Janus, również szeptem. Przeskakuję przez balustradę na wysoko ustawione skrzynie, z nich schodzę na ziemię. Badam otoczenie. Czysto. – Dobrze widzieć cię żywego.

Uczuciowy Kornel rzuca się na mnie niedźwiedzim uściskiem, Mikael klepie mnie po plecach. Ulgą jest ich widzieć – nie wyglądają, jakby zostali ukarani, ba!, w ogóle przyłapani na pomocy w mojej ucieczce. I rzeczywiście tak jest, potwierdza Mikael, zostali tylko zmuszeni do przyjazdu tutaj. Przypominają mi się trupy w pokojach i pióropusze na ścianach – znali tych poległych? Przyjaźnili się?

Za ich plecami wchodzi Rémi. Odwracają głowy, ale nie podnoszą broni. Janus mierzy Rémiego krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Rémi – jego głos jest zimny i suchy.

– Janus – pada odpowiedź wraz z lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. No tak, oni się znają. Trybuni przesiadywali czasem u nas, nierzadko wtedy, gdy był u nas też Rémi. – Kornel. Mikael.

Nastaje chwila ciszy, trójka rusza się zza skrzyń, trybuni i Rémi z lekkimi uśmiechami obejmują się i poklepują po plecach. Standardowa procedura, przypominam sobie. Zawsze udawali wrogość, a tak naprawdę nieźle się dogadywali.

– Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie się tu nie spodziewaliśmy – mruczy Kornel.

– I vice versa. Thomas, zaraz dojdzie do nas Buszman, Klaus czeka w pogotowiu.

– Jaki niedźwiedź…

– Szto?

– Nieważne. Mikael, jak stoicie z ludźmi?

– Wybiliście większość. Reszta zbiera się przy wozach na północy, zaraz za podnóżem od największej bramy. Wozy z zaopatrzeniem.

– Chcemy się ich pozbyć, nie narażając przy tym was. Jakieś pomysły?

Dziwi mnie z jaką swobodą cała siódemka zaczyna opracowywać plan pozbycia się – co może oznaczać zarówno neutralizację jak i całkowitą rzeź – towarzyszy trybunów. Czuję się trochę niezręcznie, siedząc na uboczu, machając nogami, piętami obijając drewnianą ściankę skrzyni. Falami szukam Mitchella, podnoszę głowę, gdy wyczuwam go nad nami, jak schodzi z dachu na metalową platformę. Mija dyskutującą grupkę i opiera snajperkę o bok skrzyni. Siada z cichym westchnieniem. Opatrunek na jego nodze zaczyna przemakać krwią. Nie wygląda jednak, by było to bardzo poważne uszkodzenie, barwiąca bandaż krew ma dość ciemny kolor.

Dlaczego Strażnicy nas atakują? Przeze mnie? Czy to może ma inne dno?

Teraz, w chwili spokoju, adrenalina zaczyna opadać i spływają na mnie wszystkie emocje. Oczy zasypuje zmęczenie, nagły wybuch gorąca zastępują chłodne fale potu, przez stosunkowo grubą bluzę wdziera się mróz poranka, mam zimne dłonie, a w brzuchu niebezpiecznie rośnie obrzydzenie na równi z mdłościami. Ocieram usta. Wydają się bardzo suche.

Obok mnie opiera się Janus. Ociera wilgotne czoło, zaczerwienione oczy wybijają się z otoczki ciemnej skóry.

– Twoja matka i Wanda żyją i mają się dobrze – mruczy, przeciągając się w szarym mundurze. Rozpina podbijany futrem kołnierz kurtki. – De Fauché nieźle się wpienił. Szczególnie po tym, jak wsadzili mu łapę w temblak. Czymś mu przywalił? Kijem? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Skończył ze złamanym nadgarstkiem, rozharatanym palcem i pęknięciem czaszki. Ostre masz te zębiska, wiesz? Udało się go przekonać, że twoja matka i siostra o niczym nie wiedziały. Nie wiem, na ile dokładnie to łyknął, ale na razie jest spokój.

Machinalnie kiwam głową przy każdym zdaniu. Mitchell obok mnie czuje się nieswojo. Mam ochotę zaszyć się w łóżku pod kołdrą i nie wychodzić. To wszystko wydaje się snem. Kolejnym koszmarem stworzonym przez mój zmutowany mózg.

– Janus – głos, który wydobywa się z mojego gardła, wydaje mi się nie należeć do mnie. Wydaje się taki obcy, nieznany. – Powiedz, dlaczego tu jesteście?

Trybun wzdycha głęboko.

– Wiesz może, co się stało z afrykańską Czwórką?

– Zbombardowali ją. Podobno odkryli tam bazy z uciekinierami.

– Teraz często transmitują stamtąd widoki, żeby ludziom przypomnieć, żeby się nie opierać. Rozumiesz, do czego piję?

– Że… tutaj… ta baza… to jakiś… ruch oporu?

– Można to tak nazwać. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, baza istnieje około dwudziestu lat. I od dwudziestu lat napuszczane są tu ataki wojsk Centrali.

– Ale… Czekaj, bo nie rozumiem. Skoro to jest baza z… nazwijmy to: zdrajcami Konglomeratu, to czemu przysyłają tutaj wojsko, zamiast nasłać bombowce tak, jak na Czwórkę?

W odpowiedzi dostaję wzruszenie ramionami.

Przenoszę spojrzenie na Mitchella. Przygląda się nam, pewnie zaciekawiony polską rozmową. Kim on jest? Zdrajcą? Uciekinierem? Nie może być, Australia nie jest pod władaniem Konglomeratu. Czemu tu przyjechał? Patrzę na Rémiego, potem na Wanię, Thomasa i Johna. Kim oni wszyscy są? Najemnicy? Ruch oporu? Czy zwykli uchodźcy? Czemu ich jeszcze nie zbombardowali? Jak to możliwe, że grupa zaledwie sześciu osób daje radę powstrzymać przed całkowitą rzezią cały oddział specjalnie szkolonych żołnierzy?

Napełniam płuca powietrzem do oporu i wypuszczam je calutkie, aż mam wrażenie, że klatka piersiowa zapada mi się do środka.

Kim ci ludzie są?

 **MITCHELL**  
MŁODY WYGLĄDA, JAKBY miał zaraz zejść śmiertelnie z tego świata. Jest tak blady, że jego piegi wyglądają na plamki brudu, nos ma cały mokry od potu i zaczyna się trząść. Pod swoją, mimo że ocieplaną wełnianym kożuchem, bluzą prawdopodobnie nie ma nic cieplejszego. Nie mógł chociaż wziąć szalika? Ściągam z szyi swoją długą wełnianą chustę i bezceremonialnie zarzucam mu na kark. W zamian dostaję zdziwione spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, ale młody zaraz bierze w dłonie końce chusty i owija się nią szczelnie a po nos. Przynajmniej tyle.

Czyszczę zaparowane okulary, Żabojad i reszta ciągle o czymś dyskutują. Za długo się to ciągnie, a od początku ataku minęła ledwie godzina. Ciekawe, czy Roger ma pojęcie, ile to już trwa. Chciałbym go pocieszyć. Szkoda, że nie potrafię.

– Buszman! – Podnoszę wzrok na Żabojada. – Chodź, mamy plan.

Zwlekam się ze skrzyni, kręgosłup znowu boleśnie o sobie przypomina.

– Musimy ich wygonić z naszego terenu, to pewne. Chcemy iść na otwarty atak, John i Iwan w pierwszej kolejności, Thomas i ja w drugiej. Ty zapewniasz wsparcie. Bierz Rogera i idź do swojego gniazda. Nie patrz tak na mnie, ktoś musi go pilnować. Klaus ma ważniejszy problem, ale dojdzie do nas. Trybuni udadzą się na miejsce zbiórki, ustawimy komunikator Rogera na osobne fale, żeby mógł im przekazać sygnał. Masz mnie wypatrywać, sygnał standardowy. W momencie, jak dajecie znać trybunom, oni odjeżdżają ciężarówką, my wchodzimy. Zrozumiałeś?

Kiwam głową.

– Idźcie. – Kiwam głową na Rogera, zaraz po tym jest już koło mnie z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. – I macie mi wrócić żywi! – Słyszymy za plecami.

Jasne. Nie przeżyłbym minuty w twoim towarzystwie, gdyby młodemu coś się stało. 

Odtwarzam w myślach rozkład Decoy, starając się wybrać dogodny punkt snajperski. Z trzech najlepszych miejsc wybieram jedno, położone niedaleko wyjścia z wioski. Stamtąd powinniśmy widzieć cały teren i miejsce zbiórki Strażników. Trybuni wychodzą z nami, szybko żegnają się z Rogerem i odbiegają. Ostatnią ich pomocą jest ciągłe informowanie Rogera o pozycjach innych. Idzie nam całkiem szybko, już po kilku minutach dopadamy do drzwi budynku z wysoką zabudowaną wieżą. Na szczęście jest to ten wygodniejszy punkt, niezmuszający do wspinaczki po drabinach i występach, dość przyjazny moim plecom. Roger trzyma się blisko, a gdy wchodzimy na najwyższe piętro, siada w kącie i wciska się w niego jak najbardziej. Siedzi twarzą do drzwi, dzięki temu mogę spokojnie przysiąść przy oknie i obserwować okolicę.

Miejsce zbiórki Strażników śmiało można nazwać obozowiskiem. Ciężarówki zaparkowane w okręgu, ustawione odpowiednio do szybkiego odjazdu. Pomiędzy nimi Strażnicy w małych kupkach. Nie jest ich wiele, a część z nich ma poranione kończyny, jednemu opatrują głowę. Pewnie to sprawka Johna i jego zabaweczek.

Kątem oka zauważam ruch. To Roger rusza się nieznacznie, patrzy w stronę drzwi, lekko się unosi. Krzyżujemy spojrzenia, przykłada palec do ust. Docierają do mnie kroki na skrzypiących deskach schodów. Młody przemyka do ściany koło wejścia, ja odwracam się na plecy. Kładę na kolana mały karabin automatyczny. Odblokowany i gotowy do działania.

Wszystko dzieje się szybko. Zza progu wyskakuje Strażnik z wysoko uniesionym pistoletem. W dłoni Rogera błyska Glock Rémiego, zatacza łuk i z wali Strażnika w potylicę. Mimo hełmu przeciwnik zgina się od uderzenia, odwraca się, nadal mając mnie na muszce. Unoszę automat, Roger umyka mu spod ręki, kopie go w plecy. Naciskam spust, oboje przywierają do siebie. Rozlegają się dwa strzały. Moja kula trafia w ścianę tuż nad głową Strażnika, gdy w tej samej chwili Roger zgina się wpół, a pistolet Strażnika zjeżdża z jego brzucha.

 **RÉMI**  
GDYBYM MÓGŁ PRZEWIDZIEĆ jakie konsekwencje przyniesie puszczenie Rogera tylko w towarzystwie Buszmana, bez zastanowienia przydzieliłbym im jeszcze Iwana lub Johna. Ewentualnie poszedłbym osobiście, byleby ich upilnować.

Wraz z trybunami doszliśmy do miejsca, w którym bezpiecznie mogliśmy się rozdzielić. Czekaliśmy tylko na sygnał Buszmana, że droga jest czysta i możemy podejść do miejsca zbiórki, nie przedłużając drogi. Spodziewałem się telefonu, ale nie słów, które z niego padły:

– Weź tych Strażników, trybunów, czy jak im tam i przyjdź do gniazda. Teraz. Chodzi o Rogera.

Tak więc całą czwórką zrobiliśmy nagły zwrot i w te pędy ruszyliśmy. W głowie już zaczynam układać sobie idealny plan wbicia temu tępakowi z buszu pojęcia „nadzoru”. Jako pierwszy wbiegam do budynku, zaraz za mną trybuni. Pistolety mamy wyciągnięte w pogotowiu. Zaraz przed końcem schodów dociera do mnie przeciągły jęk. Skóra jeży mi się na karku, gdy tylko dociera do mnie, że to może być Roger. Wskakuję do pomieszczenia.

Widok jest co najmniej nie taki, jak się spodziewałem.

Roger wydaje się być cały, czego nie można powiedzieć o opartym o ścianę strażniku. Jego hełm i broń leżą odrzucone w kąt, jest cały blady i… płacze. Widać, że jest młody, nie może być wiele straszy od Rogera. Siedzi oparty o ścianę, Roger uciska mu brzuch, szepcząc cos do niego, a Buszman klęczy obok i przetrząsa kieszenie przy pasku w poszukiwaniu czegoś.

– …rozkaz… To był rozkaz… – z gardła Strażnika wydobywa się płaczliwy jęk. – A de Fauché nie przyjmuje… odmowy…

– Nie mów, proszę, będzie tylko gorzej – nie dziwię się, gdy głos Rogera załamuje się w kilku miejscach. Nienawidzi takich sytuacji. Gdy podchodzę, podnosi głowę. Oddycha z ulgą. – Rémi, jak dobrze! Trzeba go zabrać do reszty, niech go wezmą do miasteczka, potrzeba mu medyka.

Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem. Kiedy nie odpowiadam, Roger podnosi na mnie oczy. Dostrzega moje wahanie. Rysy mu tężeją, spojrzenie nabiera wyraźnej nuty wyrzutu.

– Nie dam mu umrzeć – syczy. Otwieram usta, żeby przemówić mu do rozsądku, przypomnieć, że to wróg, że zamiast niego to on mógł leżeć z dziurą w brzuchu. Nie wydaję z siebie nawet dźwięku, przerywa mi: – Spójrz na niego! To równie dobrze mógłbym być ja! Nikogo więcej nie zabiję, jasne?

Nabieram powietrza w płuca. Wiem, co ma na myśli i tym bardziej mnie to boli.

Kiwam na trybunów.

– Dacie radę go przenieść?

WZIĘLI RANNEGO NA prowizoryczne nosze stworzone ze swoich przedramion. Straychowsky, jak to się przedstawił, dzielnie zniósł szybki chód towarzyszy. Tuż przed ich odejściem raz po raz dziękował Rogerowi ze łzami w oczach. Ma nadzieję przeżyć. Po tym, co zrobił Roger może starczy czasu na doprowadzenie go do medyka. Z tego co mi jeszcze opowiadał Joachim, wykształciły się u niego dodatkowe umiejętności. Miał możliwość manewrowania krwią, nie wiem, czy w międzyczasie udało mu się opanować coś jeszcze. Na pewno tamował krew.

Gdy wychodziliśmy, ręce miał wciśnięte pod pachy, a na sam ich widok bladł i odwracał wzrok. Ostatnim, co widziałem, był Buszman podający mu bukłak z wodą, żeby mógł przemyć ręce.

Powinienem przy nim być. 

W połowie schodów zawracam, każę trybunom pędzić na miejsce zbiórki. Roger ma już czyste ręce, zakrwawioną bluzę rzucił w kąt. Skulił się i ukrył głowę w ramionach. Buszman tylko lekko odwraca głowę, zaraz wraca do obserwowania terenu.

– Roger – szepczę, kucając koło niego. Nie podnosi głowy, ale wiem, że na mnie patrzy. Narzucam mu na ramiona moją kurtkę. Pod bluzą ma za duży, wyświechtany sweter Joachima. Niewystarczający. Widok dobrze mi znanego kremowego swetra sprawia, że żołądek zwija mi się w supeł. – Daj telefon.

Klękam koło Buszmana, czeka już na mnie lornetka. Szukam punktu zbiórki Strażników. Mam. Czuję obok siebie, jak Roger się wierci. Wyciągam rękę w jego kierunku. Chwyta ją i mocno ściska. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy nie mógł zasnąć przez koszmary, a ja byłem w pobliżu.

Trybuni docierają na miejsce zbiórki. Po reakcjach reszty wnioskuję, że Stray-chowsky jeszcze dycha. Zabierają go do jednej z furgonetek. Trybuni stają przy niej.

– Widzimy was – mówię do telefonu. – Panowie, zmieniamy plan. Musicie iść beze mnie. Mikael, na sygnał wskakujecie do auta i jedziecie.

– Mamy przekazać coś Marii albo Wandzie?

Zerkam na Rogera.

– Przekaż Wandzie, że nic mu nie jest. I że niedługo ją odwiedzi.

Kątem oka widzę, jak Roger podnosi głowę. Zaraz jednak ją chowa.

– Jazda – sygnał z moich ust wychodzi jako szept.

Wystarczy, by rozpętać piekło.

Trybuni wskakują do furgonetki w momencie, gdy po niebie wysokim łukiem leci granat odłamkowy Johna. Kolejny trafia w Strażnika, spada mu pod nogi i obydwa wybuchają jednocześnie. Iwan w kevlarowej kamizelce wchodzi w pole widzenia z granatnikiem na bomby samoprzylepne. Thomas zabezpiecza tyły. Jedna furgonetka odjeżdża, z pędu zarzucając tyłem. Do kolejnej wskakuje Strażnik – kończy z głową przestrzeloną celnym pociskiem Buszmana. Dłoń Rogera zaciska się mocniej przy każdym strzale.

Niecałe trzy minuty i jest po sprawie.

 **ROGER**  
OMIJAM MÓJ POKÓJ z daleka, gdy, tylko postawiwszy stopę na parapecie, dostrzegam plamy krwi i ciała Strażników. Od samego widoku robi mi się słabo. Okrężną drogą staram się wrócić do bazy. Nie wiem, gdzie są wejścia. Nie wiem, dokąd prowadzą korytarze. Kręcę się po drewnianej części bazy. Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Czuję ścisk w piersi i przy żołądku, nogi się pode mną uginają. Adrenalina jak woda na rozgrzanej patelni wyparowuje z mojej krwi, nachodzi mnie zmęczenie. Ile minęło od początku ataku? Jak długo to wszystko trwało? Mam rażenie, że wieczność. Sytuacja w gnieździe snajperskim zdawała się trwać godziny. Targa mną potężny dreszcz na wspomnienie bolesnego jęku Straychowskyego. Anton. Nazwa się Anton. Niewiele straszy ode mnie. A już umierał. Tak jak ja postrzelony w brzuch, ale gorzej. Umarłby. Spanikowałem. Broń nie miała wystrzelić. Ogarnęła mnie panika. Zgięło mnie od dźwięku wystrzału. Patrzyłem, jak Anton pada, jak zwija się w drżącą kulkę. Jak jęczy. Ten jęk był najgorszy. Prawie krzyczał. A może krzyczał? Nie wiem. Zamroczyło mnie. Odsunąłem się, a właściwie odczołgałem, gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Potem znieruchomiał. Na chwilę.

Brak adrenaliny ciągnie mi powieki w dół, pozwala chłodnym powiewom wciskać się w głąb mięśni aż do kości i stawów. Nie wiem, gdzie idę. Chcę gdzieś dojść. Ciągnie mnie gdzieś. Ale gdzie? W bezpieczne miejsce. Ale gdzie w tym miejscu jest bezpiecznie?

Minuta. Dwie. Może dziesięć. A może godzina. Nie wiem, ile się włóczę, ale mnie to nie obchodzi. W końcu jednak widzę ten upragniony cel.

Campervan stoi pusty, z zewnątrz wydaje się zimny. W środku też jest chłodno. Przypominam sobie, że w ręce trzymam moją bluzę. Wrzucam ją do zlewu. Kurtkę Rémiego wraz z szalikiem zostawiam obok. Patrzę po wnętrzu, coś się zmieniło. Patrzę na dwa siedziska przy okienku i mały stolik. Czy tam nie było kanapy?

A co mnie to obchodzi.

Wspinam się na łóżko, rozwalam jeszcze bardziej zmiętą pościel, zakopuję się w niej. Zaczyna mi się robić cieplej. Znajomy zapach papierosów, kawy i skóry otacza mnie zewsząd, otula i obiecuje bezpieczeństwo.

Tutaj chyba jest bezpiecznie. W małym łóżku nad szoferką campervana.

 **MITCHELL**  
– NIE, NIE WIDZIAŁEM go. Szedł zaraz za nami. Nie wiem, odłączył się albo… Sam wiesz, że to dla niego ciężkie, to dlaczego na mnie warczysz, Żabojadzie? Możesz… Możesz się… Jakbym go znalazł to dam znać… Daję znać. Znalazłem.

Patrzę na zawiniątko na moim łóżku. Ostatnie miejsce, w którym bym się go spodziewał. Jednak co mam poradzić.

– Mam kazać mu wracać? Nie wiem, leży w łóżku… Śpi. No zasnął, tyle. Za dużo wrażeń jak dla niego, nie sądzisz? Mam go budzić? Dobra… Przekażę.

Rozłączam się i z ulgą odkładam telefon. W suszeniu o coś głowy Żabojad jest mistrzem mistrzów. Założyłbym się, że w swojej sypialni ma powieszony dyplom za ukończenie z wyróżnieniem jakiś kursów. Odkładam na stolik snajperkę, zrzucam z siebie kurtkę i w końcu siadam, by odpocząć. Te ataki kiedyś mnie wykończą. Czym by się tu zająć?

Włączam ekspres do kawy, w międzyczasie próbuję doprowadzić się do porządku w łazience, na stoliku kładę saszetkę, w której trzymam sprzęty do czyszczenia broni, z szafki wyciągam słuchawki i odtwarzacz, włączam losowy album i w końcu siadam przy stoliku z kubkiem, by zająć się demontażem snajperki. Zasłużyła po dzisiejszym dniu.

Nie spieszę się, nie mam po co. Powolna i dokładna praca ma coś w sobie, coś niezwykle uspokajającego. W uszach rozbrzmiewa mi Sinatra, a moje dłonie zdają się pracować bez pomocy mózgu, jakby same wiedziały, co mają robić. Ile razy już to robiłem? Wiele. Odkąd skończyłem sześć lat – wtedy tata pierwszy raz dał mi do rąk broń. Tamtego dnia kilka dobrych godzin staliśmy na tyłach domu i pod czujnym okiem taty starałem się opanować drżące ręce, by trafić chociażby w jedną z belek płotu, na których ustawione były puszki. To były czasy. Nikt nie sądził, że świat stanie na głowie. Europa miała swoje kilkadziesiąt państw, Syberia nadal była częścią Rosji, Chiny były przeludnione. A teraz? Teraz tego nie ma. Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęły zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata. Świat wygląda tak, jakby minęło co najmniej sto. Sto bardzo złych lat.

Płyta się kończy, Sinatrę zastępuje Joe Cocker. Jestem prawie na końcu pracy, kończę kolejny kubek kawy. A Roger nadal śpi. Niespokojnie, wierci się, ale śpi. Miałbym z nim porozmawiać? Uświadomić go, że tak tu już jest? Co chwila mamy najazd Strażników i jesteśmy stale narażeni na bezpieczeństwo? Tak, powiedzenie mu tego to najlepszy sposób, żeby go załamać. Już i tak ma dużo na karku, po co dokładać więcej. To jeszcze dziecko.

Mijają kolejne godziny. Sprzęt czyszczący i snajperkę zastąpiła na stoliku książka. Po raz kolejny staram się przebrnąć przez mdłe dialogi czegoś, co z założenia wcale nie miało być romansem. Dlaczego lubię się tak tym torturować? Może dlatego, że jest to tak głupie, że nie trzeba myśleć? I zbyt nieprawdopodobne, co w tych czasach jest małą odskocznią. Jednocześnie jest niemożliwie denerwujące, ale czymś ten spokój trzeba przypłacić.

Po południu z łóżka dobiega pierwszy od długiego czasu dźwięk. Kokon z pościeli rozplątuje się, Roger siada i kuli się na materacu. Wzdycha głośno, przeciera oczy.

– Wybacz, że tak bez pytania… – Podnoszę na niego oczy. Wygląda jeszcze gorzej, niż rano.

– Należał ci się sen – staram się utrzymać luźny ton, upijam kawy. – To musiało być… nieciekawe przeżycie.

– Bardzo. – Zwleka się z łóżka, porządkuje pościel i siada naprzeciw mnie przy stoliku. – A to tutaj nie było przypadkiem kanapą?

– Siedziska się rozkładają. A stolik chowa. Poręczne. Jak się czujesz?

– A jak wyglądam?

– Wolałbym nie przeklinać o tak wczesnej porze.

– Ano właśnie.

– Medyk chciałby cię widzieć.

– Klaus…? Dobrze, pójdę. Zaprowadziłbyś mnie? Nie znam drogi, a te wasze korytarze to jeden wielki labirynt.

– Nie ma problemu. Głodny?

– Niezbyt. Za dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień. Mam wrażenie, że to trwało wieczność…

– Może nie wieczność, ale rozumiem. Chcesz iść już teraz?

– Nie każmy Klausowi czekać. Muszę pamiętać, żeby oddać Rémiemu kurtkę. I mam jeszcze twój polar. Chcesz go z powrotem?

– Zostaw go sobie. Miej coś porządnego. Nie żebym uważał coś złego, albo… Znaczy… Część twoich ubrań chyba przydałoby się wymienić.

– Są w dobrym stanie! Nie najlepszym, ale dobrym. Poza tym: wymienić? Chyba nie macie tutaj krawcowej ani jakiejś fabryki do tego… Nie?

– Nie, nie mamy. Jako, że żyjemy poza okręgami, nie mamy bezpośredniego do-stępu do wielu rzeczy. Zdobywamy je przez przechwytywanie zaopatrzenia lub jeździmy do Jedynki.

– Jeździcie? Do Jedynki? Tak po prostu czymś takim jak twój campervan? Tak po prostu?

– Tak prawie po prostu. Wjeżdżamy, bierzemy sobie co trzeba i odjeżdżamy, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

– Jak…? Wy…? Dobra, nie pytam. Oprócz jednego: czy to nie jest kradzież? Do-bra, dobra, nie patrz tak na mnie. Tylko pytam.

– Pytaj, jeśli coś cię trapi. Od tego są pytania. Żeby się dowiadywać.

– Powiedz to moim nauczycielom. Zero pytań oprócz takich, by wyjaśnić przykład. Nie, aby wyjaśnić przykład, bo to mogłoby być w sposób taki a taki. Tylko pytanie: „czy może pan, pani wytłumaczyć ten fragment”. Żadnego innego. A jak pytasz się, czy odpowiedź jest taka, a taka, a ona jest zła, to każą ci się zamknąć i nie obniżać poziomu klasy takimi głupimi pytaniami.

– Co ty miałeś za nauczycieli?

– Wrednych. Powiedzmy też, że jako jedyny z klasy nie miałem prawa głosu.

– Mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

– Bo miałem odmienne zdanie i śmiałem je wygłosić.

– Konglomerat dotarł już i do szkoły, jak widzę?

– Przynajmniej do mojej. Uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, że nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak odczytać wytyczne bazy, które mi dałeś? Naprawdę, bo takich rzeczy nas nie uczą. Za to któryś raz z rzędu omawiamy historię Adolfa Hitlera. Uwielbiają nam ją wciskać. Bo on i te wszystkie eksterminacje… Uwielbiają to podciągać pod wyłapywanie tych, którzy wyczuwają dusze. Że niby dobry przykład i tak dalej…

– Spróbowaliby to wygłosić przed Trzecią Wojną. Zlinczowaliby ich za to i posłali do więzienia. Albo dostaliby niebywałą grzywnę.

– Trzecia Wojna? Znaczy… Nowa Wojna?

– Tsa. Ale mówimy na nią Trzecia Wojna Światowa. Nie jest to co prawda naukowa nazwa, ale nie mija się daleko z prawdą.

– Lecznica jest już tutaj? Myślałem, że to będzie dłuższa trasa. Ile szliśmy, z pięć minut?

– To nie jest taki duży teren, o ile znasz drogi. Poczekać tu na ciebie?

– Nie wiem, ile Klaus mnie przetrzyma.

– Ach, Roger! – Oboje odwracamy się na dźwięk głosu lekarza. Uśmiecha się do nas i otwiera drzwi lecznicy. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Wchodź, wchodź. Mundy, to trochę potrwa, chyba, że naprawdę chcesz zaczekać.

– Nie musisz – Roger posyła mi krótki uśmiech. – Muszę potem porozmawiać z Rémim. Ale dziękuję, że mi towarzyszyłeś.

 **ROGER**  
PO WYJŚCIU Z lecznicy jeszcze przez chwilę masuję miejsce, z którego Klaus pobierał mi krew. Niby była to zwykła rozmowa z lekarzem, ale przyznanie się do niektórych spraw było… bardzo problematyczne. Czuję się przez to nagi, jakby ktoś przybił mi do czoła tabliczkę ze wszystkimi moimi prywatnymi sprawami. Gdy zacząłem wyznawać wszystkie moje problemy zdrowotne, byłe i obecne, bezpowrotnie straciłem odwagę, by móc spojrzeć Klausowi w oczy. Na szczęście miał w sobie tyle życzliwości, by nie komentować blizn na nadgarstkach. Gdybym musiał się i z tego tłumaczyć, pewnie zmyłbym się z bazy jeszcze dziś.

Odtworzenie drogi do głównej sali jest proste. Dotarcie do windy i jazda na samą górę. Dziwnie się czuję, będąc zamkniętym w metalowym pudełku. Niby jest to coś normalnego, ale jednak nieufność do maszynerii, wykształcona przez prawie zerowy dostęp do takich wynalazków, nadal czai się w głębi mózgu. Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Ktoś o to dba? Powinno się o to dbać, ale czy ktoś dba?

W głównej sali siedzi John, Rémi i Thomas. Pogłębia się uczucie, że tu nie pasuję. Niepewnie podchodzę do stolika, przy którym siedzą.

– Siadaj, Roger, siadaj – mówi Rémi, robiąc dla mnie więcej miejsca. Niepotrzebnie, ale doceniam gest. Na stole leżą jakieś plany. Przekrzywiam głowę, starając się coś zobaczyć, ale niewiele rozumiem z plątaniny kresek. Thomas stawia przede mną talerz z apetycznie wyglądającą kanapką. Klepie mnie przyjaźnie po plecach i wraca na swoje miejsce koło Johna, opierając się o blat. Na ustach błąka mu się uśmiech, gdy tłumaczy coś, wskazując na plany. Jest zrelaksowany, wydaje się kompletnie inną osobą od tego siebie, którego zobaczyłem nad jeziorem, gdy przeklinał nad dymiącą maską samochodu. Ile czasu temu to było? Będą chyba ze dwa tygodnie. Tylko dwa tygodnie – a mam wrażenie, że minęło o wiele więcej. Może przez to wszystko, co się wydarzyło? Tyle zdarzeń po sobie. Tyle ryzyka i bliskości śmierci. A teraz siedzę w względnie bezpiecznej bazie i jem sytą kanapkę, o której w okręgu mógłbym tylko pomarzyć.

Ile się zmieniło…

Odsuwam pusty talerz i, oparłszy brodę na rękach, przysłuchuję się rozmowie. Wyłapuję mniej skomplikowane części, niektóre słowa uciekają mi lub kompletnie nie rozumiem ich znaczenia. W międzyczasie John odchodzi, Thomas zamienia z Rémim jeszcze kilka zdań, zwija plany i żegna się.

– Emocjonujący pierwszy dzień, co? – zagaduje Rémi, trącając mnie w ramię. Oddaję mu ten cios, siląc się na uśmiech.

– Bywały bardziej emocjonujące. – Wyłapuje drżącą nutę w moim głosie. Wzdycha ciężko.

– Powinniśmy byli… ja powinienem był cię uprzedzić przed tym wszystkim. Wiedzieliśmy o ataku, ale nie myśleliśmy, że zostaniesz w to wplątany.

– Niezbyt mądre założenie. – Po tych słowach patrzy na mnie zmęczonym wzro-kiem.

– Wierz mi, gdyby nie pewien czynnik, nawet byś się nie dowiedział o ataku.

– Wiesz, że to Mitchell mnie obudził, dzwoniąc do mnie? To on mi powiedział.

– Przecież powiedziałem: „pewien czynnik”.

Nie mogę się powtrzymać i parskam cichym śmiechem na dźwięk zrezygnowanego i ironicznego tonu Rémiego.

– Jak się po tym wszystkim czujesz? – Z jakiegoś powodu wzdrygam się, gdy kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Wystarczy chwila, by znowu dopadło mnie… to wszystko.

– Mam wrażenie – gdy w końcu silę się na słowa, mój głos jest bardzo cichy – że jestem jakiś pusty w środku. To wszystko… Te ciała i… krew… Prawie tak samo, gdy z Mitchellem trafiliśmy na Strażników… Mówił ci? To samo. Takie uczucie pustki. Najpierw był oczywiście strach i panika, potem gorycz i reszta… A teraz nic. Kompletnie. I żeby nie było – to nic jest przerażające.

– Rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem. – W to nie wątpię. Dla nich to chyba chleb powszedni. – I jestem na siebie wściekły, że musiałeś przez to przejść.

– Po prostu… nie mówmy już o tym. – Patrzę na niego porozumiewawczo. Odpowiada skinieniem głowy.

– Masz jakieś plany? – pyta. Uśmiecham się półgębkiem, bo coś w tym pytaniu jest niezwykle zabawnego, ale kręcę głową. – Chcesz pójść do miasteczka?

Dwa razy pytać nie musi.

Startuję z miejsca jak wystrzelony z procy. Dopadając drzwi pokoju mam wątpliwości przed otworzeniem drzwi, bojąc się zobaczyć ciała i plamy krwi. Wszystko jednak jest czyste, w powietrzy unosi się tylko ostry zapach chemikaliów. Wystarczy mi niecała minuta na spakowanie, kolejna na wrzucenie na siebie porządnych ubrań. Przed wyjściem otwieram na oścież okno.

Rémi dołącza do mnie, gdy czekam przy stole w głównej sali. Tak samo jak Mi-tchell stwierdza, że przydałyby mi się nowe ubrania.

– Porządna kurtka, to po pierwsze – wymienia, gdy wsiadamy do windy. – Spodnie też, ocieplane. I lekkie buty na lato, żebyś nie musiał ciągle biegać w skórzanych. Może jakieś lekkie bluzy. I dresy. Jeszcze się zobaczy.

– Skąd bierzecie ubrania? Mitchell coś wspominał, że jeździcie do Jedynki.

– Wykradamy z ogólnych magazynów, które tam mają. I tak mają tam tego za dużo. Kilka sztuk mniej nie zrobi im różnicy.

– A jedzenie zdobywacie napadając na transporty zapasów?

– W główniej mierze. Czasem też i po to jeździmy. Po to, chemikalia… Niekiedy też odwiedzamy punkt zrzutu. Tam zawsze w pierwszej kolejności lądują zapasy wiezione do Trzynastki, Piątki i Jedenastki. Dlatego transport do Trzynastki ma świeże bułki. Wypiekają je tam na miejscu.

– Ustawieni jesteście. Do tego bieżąca woda, elektryczność… To też jakoś przejmujecie?

– Na zachód ustawiona jest mała elektrownia wodna, kable prowadzą do bazy. Elektryczność dzięki wodzie. Woda pobierana jest z tej samej rzeki. Rurami prze-chodzi do nas, jest filtrowana w piwnicach i rozprowadzana po bazie. Ta baza ma ledwo ponad dwadzieścia lat, zaczęli ją budować zaraz na początku 2017, gdy wszystko zaczynało się sypać. W momencie zaistnienia Centrali i Konglomeratu była już gotowa do użytku. Ówczesny ruch oporu ukrył się tutaj i działał, gdy reszta okolicy… i, notabene, świata brała udział w kolejnej światowej wojnie. John dołączył tu jako pierwszy z nas, osiemnaście lat temu, pamięta jeszcze starych najemników i jak to wtedy było. A było źle. Teraz zaczęło się to wszystko uspokajać.

– Osiemnaście lat? To… Łał… A ty? Ile tu siedzisz?

– Będzie z siedem lat. Też sporo. W głównej mierze zgodziłem się tu mieszkać bo miałem blisko do miasteczka i do was. Musiałem wiedzieć, że z tobą, Wandą, Joachimem i Marią jest w porządku. W razie zagrożenia miałem was zabrać. Ale wcześniej została wyznaczona egzekucja. Chciałem zabrać was od razu, ale Joachim nie pozwolił. Sądził, że mogli pomyśleć, że współpracował z ruchem oporu, a wtedy dla całego miasteczka mogło się to skończyć straszliwie. Roger, muszę z tobą na poważnie pomówić o jednej rzeczy i proszę cię o najszczersze odpowiedzi. Wiedziałeś, że w czasie, gdy odbywała się egzekucja Joachima, on był śmiertelnie chory?

– Śmiertelnie? Znaczy… Wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak z jego zdrowiem, jego dusza również wariowała, ciągłe anomalie… Tak, wiedziałem. Ale nie to, że to śmiertelne.

– Dobrze. Powiedz mi teraz… Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło ci się przechodzić przez chorobę, która była tak wyniszczająca, że o mało nie doprowadziła do twojej śmierci? W sensie, że było już tak bardzo źle, albo prawie tak źle, że wydawało się to fatalne?

– Nie przypominam sobie. A… O co chodzi?

– Chodzi o to, że… Ludzie mający nadmiernie wykształcone zdolności swojej energii – takie jak masz ty, jak miał Joachim – płacą za to swoją cenę. Z zasady te zdolności dzieli się na trzy etapy: czucie, słyszenie i widzenie, inaczej zwane wyczuwanie. Zważ proszę, że moją wiedzę bazuję na tym, co opowiadał mi Joachim i co sam wiem, więc nie jest to też pełny obraz. W każdym razie: każdy z tych etapów, każda z tych umiejętności w jakiś sposób obciąża organizm. Ciało nie jest przygotowane na to obciążenie, nie jest to przyjazna mutacja. W tym momencie pojawiają się problemy zdrowotne. Czasem poważne, a czasem przechodzą bez echa. Joachim miał mutację trzeciego poziomu…

– Czekaj. Tata… On też? Nigdy mi nie mówił.

– Nigdy?

– Nigdy. Zawsze opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu Arturze, co to, jak sądzę, miał trzecią mutację. Ale dlaczego kłamał?

– Tego nie jestem ci w stanie wyjaśnić. Pozwól, że będę kontynuował… Co tam widzisz? Celny strzał. Dorodny ten królik. W każdym razie… Jak już mówiłem, Joachim ze swoją mutacją przeszedł trzy załamania zdrowia. To objawia się nagle, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy organizm zostanie przeciążony. Dwa przeżył bez problemu, ale trzecie…

– Okazało się śmiertelne.

– Właśnie. Prawdopodobnie umarłby kilka miesięcy później, gdyby wcześniej nie wyznaczono egzekucji. Niektóre przeciążenia są krytyczne. Wiele osób umiera, a ci, którzy przeżyli są głównym celem łapanek Konglomeratu. Bo mają te umiejętności.

– Eksperymenty?

– Bardzo pożądane.

– Czyli mnie też czekają te trzy przeciążenia, prawda?

– Nie wiem, czy trzy. Być może miałeś już któreś, lecz złożyło się to w czasie z jakąś poważną chorobą. Być może wtedy, gdy miałeś złamaną nogę.

– Wtedy nałożyło się zbyt wiele czynników.

– Mówiłeś Klausowi? O uzależnieniu?

– Musiałem. Wiesz, jak się bałem? Strasznie. Ale… Teraz, później… Jestem spokojniejszy. Wytłumaczył mi, że mogę przyjmować leki, nawet silniejsze niż kodeina, pod jego specjalnym nadzorem. O tyle dobrze. A i alkoholu nigdzie w bazie na razie nie widziałem, więc jest o wiele lepiej. W każdym razie… Możliwe. Przy tym, co wtedy wyprawiałem, taki upadek na zdrowiu rzeczywiście mógł zostać niezauważony. Rémi?

– Tak?

– Kiedy Mitchell odwoził mnie pod wejście do kopalni… Tam w środku wyczułem mignięcie energii. Łudząco podobne do twojej. Odpowiedz mi szczerze: czy to byłeś ty?

– Ucieszy cię pozytywna odpowiedź?

– Wtedy nie będę jedyny zmutowany.

– Tak. I odpowiadając od razu: pierwszy typ mutacji. Tylko czuję. Słabo, co prawda, ale wystarczająco. Umiem dostosowywać kształt fali.

– Dopasowywać? A, szlag! Dobra, trafiłem królika.

– Każdy człowiek ma inne fale, wiesz o tym. Moją specjalnością jest ich rozumienie i kopiowanie. Dlatego wtedy widziałeś tylko mignięcie moich fal. Umiem tak wyciszyć moją energię, że ludzie mnie po prostu nie zauważają. Jakbym nie istniał. Lub myślą, że jestem kimś innym.

– Poręczne. To znaczy… Że możesz wchodzić do okręgu przez główną bramę, a nikt tego nie zauwa…ży… To ty. To ty mi pomagałeś, kiedy się ukrywałem! Oż ty… Życie ci zawdzięczam! To dlatego… dlatego wszyscy myśleli, że przez ten cały czas byłem w miasteczku, podczas gdy tak naprawdę byłem kilometry dalej! Ty… To… Łał. Naprawdę: łał.

– Wiesz, jakie to było trudne? Nie miałem pojęcia jak zachowujesz się w określonych sytuacjach. Chodziłem za ciebie do szkoły, swoją drogą: masz okropne oceny, wiesz? Żartuję, żartuję… Musiałem tylko omijać młodą Minford. Prawdopodobnie do teraz myśli, że byłeś przez te kilka dni nieobecny.

– Rzeczywiście, nic nie wspominała o mojej obecności. Jesteś jakimś czarodziejem…

– Jak ładnie poprosisz, może cię kiedyś nauczę tej magii.

– Chętnie. To… Jak przejdziemy?

Nad nami wznosi się siatka, milcząca jak zwykle. W pobliżu nie ma nikogo, pora już późna i okolica zaczyna powoli szarzeć bez górującego słońca.

– To co, nurkujemy? – Kiwam głową w kierunku ukrytego za krzakami przejścia. Rémi spogląda na mnie sceptycznie.

– Wolałbym główną bramą.

– Będziesz lazł naokoło.

– Zakład, że będę szybciej od ciebie?

– Chciałbyś.

Nurkuję pod siatką. Gdy odwracam się po drugiej stronie, Rémiego nie ma już w zasięgu wzroku. Na ulicach nie ma ludzi, szybkie przejście do domu nie sprawia mi większych problemów. Ciążące u pasa króliki obijają mi się o uda.

Staję obok ściany obory, rozglądam się. Nie widzę Rémiego. Uśmiecham się tryumfalnie w duchu.

– Peek-a-boo! – odzywa mi się zaraz koło ucha. Nagłe ciarki przechodzą mi po całym kręgosłupie, odskakuję od źródła dźwięku i krzywo patrzę na Rémiego, niewinnie uśmiechniętego.

– A żeby cię… – Całym moim ciałem wstrząsa nagły dreszcz. To nie było zabawne. A jednocześnie odrobinkę było. Zawsze lubił się tak ze mną bawić.

– To co…? – Kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Oddycham głęboko.

– Idziem.

Rémi puka do drzwi. Nerwowo rozglądam się wokół, choć w wyczuwalnym przeze mnie zasięgu nie ma nikogo na zewnątrz. Nikt też nie wpatruje się w okna. Za to słysząc kroki z środka domu, serce i żołądek podjeżdżają mi do gardła. Tym bardziej, że to znacznie cichsze od matczynych kroki Wandy.

Gdy otwierają się drzwi, oczy Wandy robią się prawie idealnie okrągłe. Chwyta mnie za rękę, wciąga do przedpokoju i dopiero wtedy rzuca mi się w ramiona. Rémi staje obok i zamyka drzwi.

– Hej, mała. – Przytulam ją mocno i dopiero teraz czuję się rzeczywiście spokojny. Teraz wiem, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Wanda, gdzie ty… – Podnoszę wzrok na matkę. Ona patrzy na Rémiego. – Mogłam się spodziewać, że go znajdziesz.

– Właściwie to on znalazł mnie – odpowiada Rémi. Wymieniają się krótkim buziakiem w policzek. Ta scena wydaje mi się jakaś dziwna. Może dlatego, że dawno nie widziałem matki w żadnej sytuacji związanej z takimi czułościami.

Wanda ciągnie mnie do salonu, matce odrobinę łagodnieje spojrzenie na widok królików. Siadam na kanapie, obok mnie Wanda, po turecku, blisko.

– Jak tam jest? – Oczy siostry błyszczą jak dwa świeżo wypolerowane srebrne naczynka. – U Rémiego?

– Względnie spokojnie. – Wymieniam z nim szybkie spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się lekko. – Jest jedzenie, miejsce do spania. Przeżyję. U was Strażnicy nie robili problemów?

Słyszałem już pełną relację, ale chcę to usłyszeć z jej ust. Żeby mieć absolutną pewność.

– Kapitan tylko trochę wrzeszczał. Nic poza tym. I chodzi wściekły.

– O tyle dobrze, co?

– Mhm. Roger?

– Tak?

– Będziesz nas odwiedzał?

– Jak tylko mi pozwolą. Postaram się dla was zdobywać jakieś mięso, może rośliny, co rosną w lesie. Wystarczy, że dacie znać. A co tam ogólnie u ciebie?

– Nic ciekawego. W szkole nudno jak zawsze, tylko pan Hubka poprosił mnie o pomoc. Mam u niego pracować też za ciebie.

– Ciągle zapominam, jakaś ty stara. – Trącam ją ramieniem. Oddaje mi tym samym. Im starszy byłem, tym szybciej zapominałem o naszej pięcioletniej różnicy wieku. Cały czas mam w głowie przeczucie, że muszę ją chronić, moją malutka siostrzyczkę. Ale… Ona jest już w takim wieku, że potrzebuje tej ochrony coraz mniej. Uśmiecham się sam do siebie. Obejmuję ją ramieniem i przytulam. – Jak na standardy naszego miasteczka to jesteś już prawie dorosła. Poradzisz sobie, ja tylko od czasu do czasu pomogę. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby się zachowywać! Teraz to ty jesteś najstarsza w rodzinie.


	9. 008

**ROGER  
** – Z RACJI TEGO, że zostaniesz w bazie, chciałbym, żebyś nauczył się korzystać z broni. Standardowa procedura, żebyśmy wszyscy byli spokojniejsi.

– Skoro nalegasz… Mitchell dał mi postrzelać ze snajperki. Całkiem… ciekawe doświadczenie. Tylko mocno kopie w ramię. Miałem niezłe ślady.

– Na początek dostaniesz pistolet. To, czy będziesz chciał szkolić się w czymś więcej, będzie zależało od ciebie. Chciałbym cię również, a właściwie twoje umiejętności, wykorzystać w zwiadach. Niekiedy nie udaje nam się dokładnie określić liczby przeciwników, z tobą może być to prostsze.

– Wiesz, że mam problemy z wyczuwaniem, nie?

– Możemy przypuszczać, że powoli będziesz wracał do pełni sił.

– Skąd takie przypuszczenia?

– Wczoraj mówiłeś, że nie możesz rozpuścić fal więcej niż na kilka metrów. Dzisiaj wyczułeś Iwana z odległości ponad piętnastu. Zakładam, że jeszcze jakiś czas i nawet nie będziesz pamiętał tego zaniku.

– Może masz rację. Znaczy wiesz… Teoretycznie to potrafiłem wczuć się na kilka kilometrów…

– Aż tyle?

– Mhm. Ale tylko siedząc w skupieniu. Od miasteczka do okolic Bunkra. W ruchu to jakieś kilkadziesiąt, może kilkaset metrów.

– No proszę. Tego to nawet Joachim nie potrafił.

– Tata potrafił o wiele więcej. Nadal nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego zmyślił tego Artura. Dlaczego nie chciał powiedzieć, że był taki jak ja?

– Może właśnie przez swoją chorobę? Bał się, że powiążesz sprawy? Albo… nie wiem… Ja wiedziałem. Poznaliśmy się, gdy przywieźli nas do Centrali, skąd mieliśmy zostać zesłani na pole Bitwy. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Ledwo zabrzmiał sygnał startowy Bitwy, on rzucił się w moim kierunku z zapasami w rękach. Prawie trzy tygodnie wytrwaliśmy razem. Wtedy się dowiedziałem wielu rzeczy. Między innymi o jego umiejętnościach, Marii i tobie.

– O mnie? Przecież mnie wtedy na świecie nie było.

– Racja, urodziłeś się niecały rok później. Ale imię miałeś na długo przed urodzeniem.

– Jakie tata miał umiejętności?

– Widział dusze, mógł wpływać na ciało… i widział fragmenty przyszłości. Mówił mi, że widzi… jak on to ujął… widzi _ruchy energii_ i umie je czytać. Według niego wszystko jest zaplanowane z góry i nie można temu zapobiec.

– Czyli… To niesławne przeznaczenie?

– Coś w tym stylu.

– Mówił ci kiedyś, co widział?

– Wiedział, że przeżyjemy Bitwę. Wiedział, że ożeni się z Marią i że urodzisz się ty. Wiedział też, że zginie. I kilka mniejszych rzeczy. Na przykład to, że trafisz tutaj, jak skończę trzydziestkę.

– Mój tata to medium. Poniekąd cieszę się, że i tej umiejętności nie odziedziczyłem.

– Tych umiejętności się nie dziedziczy. Moi rodzice nie mieli nic wspólnego z duszami. A tu nagle powstałem ja.

– W takim razie to jeszcze dziwniejsze. Ale cóż. Może tak po prostu chce jakaś siła wyższa? Albo… cokolwiek innego. A zresztą… Mało to istotne.

– Rzeczywiście: mało istotne.

 

– W TAKIM RAZIE słuchaj! Osobiście zgłaszam się, żeby cię szkolić. Codziennie rano przebieżka, potem samoobrona i nauka strzelania. Tak, to dobry plan. Trzeba mu skombinować jakiś dres i dobre buty…

– John, pamiętaj proszę o jego możliwościach. Bez urazy, Roger, ale… no, zresztą widzisz, jak wyglądasz.

– Wiem, moje zdrowie też jest do kitu. Ale dam radę. Chyba.

– Właśnie o to chodzi, młody, żebyś nabrał mięśni. Bo wyglądasz, jakby kto trupa z trumny wyciągnął, a ta trumna była z czasów Wojny Secesyjnej!

– Czego?

– No, Wojny Secesyjnej! Wiesz: Północ, Południe… Co ty, nie wiesz? Kto cię historii uczył?

– O tej Wojnie Sces… Secys… Ach! Se-ce-syj-nej mogę nie wiedzieć wiele, ale znam prawie na pamięć biografię Adolfa Hitlera!

– Niby to ciekawe w porównaniu z powszechną wiedzą, ale po co ty to wiesz…?

– Tego ich uczą, Johnny. To już nie jest taka historia, jak kiedyś.

– I żeby nie było, ale ja się nie chwalę. Mówiłem to w tonie bardziej… ironicznym.

– Tak szczerze: dlaczego was o nim uczą? W moich czasach wiedza na jego temat sprowadzała się do „Hitler zły, be, on Holocaust zrobił, ludzi biednych zabijał, Niemcy gwałcili, takie złe rzeczy robili”. Mało kto jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, lub przynajmniej stara się tego nie pokazywać, że alianci też swoje za uszami mieli.

– Znaczy… pomijając cały Holokaust i jego poglądy o wyższości ras, to gościu całkiem niezły był. Podobno nie pił alkoholu, jedynie trochę brandy do mleka, malował… no i przede wszystkim miał charyzmę i przebicie.

– Ano racja, racja. Za to można chłopa pochwalić. A na przykład taki Churchill… A wiesz, dobra… To temat na kiedy indziej…

– To… Wracając do mojego „szkolenia”…

 

– ZASADA JEST PROSTA – celujesz i strzelasz. Tutaj cel jest nieruchomy, nieuzbrojony i co najważniejsze – martwy. Jest więc prosto. Inaczej jest, gdy musisz strzelić do kogoś, kto mierzy do ciebie, kto ucieka lub ogólnie biegnie albo w ogóle żyje. Wtedy… Wtedy zależy. Zależy, czy dasz radę uciec, obezwładnić napastnika, czy też po prostu musisz go zabić z przymusu.

– Zaczyna nam się robić trochę więcej zasad niż taka jedna prosta.

– Cicho bądź i słuchaj. Stań bokiem, dzięki temu zmniejszysz powierzchnię swojego ciała względem napastnika. Podnieś broń. Trzymaj mocno i pamiętaj: praktycznie każda broń mocno kopie. Niektóre mniej, niektóre bardziej. Na przykład taki rewolwer potrafi połamać nadgarstki. Więc zapomnij o braniu go do ręki, póki twoje nadgarstki przypominają chrust.

– Nie zamierzałem. Powiedz mi, Wania, skąd wy właściwie bierzecie naboje? Bo w produkcję własną jakoś nie uwierzę.

– Najwięcej zostaje po atakach. Nierzadko przywożą ze sobą całe skrzynie lub przynajmniej paczki. Gdy zaczynają się nam poważnie kończyć zapasy, jeździmy po nie do Centrali. Tam mają ogólny skład. A to, czym strzelasz, to prowizorka. To jest własna robota. Trochę prochu, jakiś trocinek i nakładka.

– „ _Trocinki_ ”? W tym czymś niby jest drewno?

– _Niet._ Trociny znaczy tyle, co wiadome tylko Jane rzeczy.

– Jane?

– Jane.

– Znaczy…?

– Doe.

– Znaczy John?

– _Da_. A teraz wracaj do strzelania. Ręce stabilnie, pewny chwyt. Mocno osadź się na nogach. I trzymaj ręce, bo w nos dostaniesz. O proszę. Trafiłeś w ścianę. Jeszcze raz. Znowu ściana. Uspokój ręce, trzęsą ci się niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze raz.

 

– NIE JEST TU źle, każdy ma swoją rolę. Hawken i Doe zajmują się mechaniką, pomaga im też Gruby, a on bierze się też za gotowanie razem z Żabojadem. Klaus jest medykiem, ale gdy nie pracuje w lecznicy, pomaga w czym się da.

– A ty?

– Jak brakuje mięsa – poluję. Każdy z nas też sprząta, w główniej mierze lecznicę, najważniejsze pokoje i sypialnie. Mnie przypadło jeszcze pranie. Niedługo będzie trzeba też tobie coś przydzielić.

– Ja mogę robić wszystko! Wystarczy, że powiecie. Ale mogę ci pomagać w polowaniach. Jeśli pozwolisz, oczywiście.

– Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał.

– Dzięki. To chyba jedyne, w czym tak naprawdę jestem dobry.

– Chyba znalazłoby się więcej rzeczy.

– Nie wiem. Raczej nic przydatnego w bazie. Ale pranie zrobić umiem.

 

– SZYBCIEJ! PRZEBIERAJ TYMI patykami, jeszcze trochę do końca okrążenia!

– Johnny. John! Gdzie jest Roger?

– A tam sobie gdzieś biegnie. Zaczął wymiękać w połowie pierwszego kółka.

– K-kółka? Przegoniłeś go wokół bazy?

– No. Dwa kółka na rozgrzewkę, potem samoobrona.

– Przecież on ci umrze w połowie.

– Aż tak źle to jeszcze nie jest…

– Właśnie ci wymiotuje w krzakach.

– Te, młody! Wiesz, że za moment jeszcze cię spiorę? W sumie… może to lepiej, nie porzyga się od akrobacji.

– Johnny… Nie zabij go tylko, co? Rémi by się… No, żywy byś z tego nie wyszedł. I co, synek, żyjesz?

– Ch… chyba… Trochę mi się… kręci w głowie…

– Dobra, młody. To teraz siadaj na zadzie, będzie wykład. Thommy, przynieś mu wodę.

– Ale… Będziecie siedzieć… Tu? Na śniegu?

– Młody! Do bazy marsz! Do głównego pokoju!

 

WOKÓŁ JEST JASNO.

Siedzę w szkolnej ławce, ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekując lekcji zajęć fizycznych. Jestem podekscytowany, bo ukończono już budowę basenu, wpuszczono wodę i oddano do użytku publicznego.

Podczas corocznego losowania będącego sztucznym miodem na serca ludzi zaproponowanie zbudowanie basenu. Jakie było szczęście, gdy z puli z numerami wyciągnięto naszą zapomnianą Trzynastkę. Ludzie zaczęli chodzić trochę uśmiechnięci, ale nie dlatego, że mieli dostać basen. Budowa wiązała się z kilkunastoma nawet nowymi gębami do wykarmienia, a skoro to ciężka praca, robotnicy muszą coś jeść. Natomiast nie można było przysłać jedzenia tylko dla nich, bo mieszkańcy zaczęliby się buntować i sabotować nagrywany o budowie program. Tak więc budowa basenu równała się podwyższonymi dostawami żywności przez przynajmniej trzy tygodnie.

Zaprzyjaźniłem się z jednym z robotników – ma na imię Kornel. Mówi z francuskim akcentem, tak jak Rémi i jest o wiele milszy niż inni. Raz poszedłem na budowę i zatrzymałem się przy siatce. Obserwowałem, jak ludzie uwijają się w ukropie. Kornel siedział na krótkiej przerwie i jadł pomarańczę. Dojrzał mnie, przysiadł się bliżej i zaczął ze mną rozmawiać łamaną polszczyzną. Nie jadłem posiłku od kilku dni, a jeszcze nie przywieziono nowych racji żywnościowych. Żołądek mi zaburczał. Kornel popatrzył na mnie i zaśmiał się cicho. Odrerwał mi kawałek owocu. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem jak najszybciej pobiegłem do domu, by oddać część owocu Wandzie. Bardzo się wtedy ucieszyła.

Zdążyłem się przebrać i czekam, z koszulką narzuconą na ramiona. W innych ławkach siedzą uczniowie, bardziej przestraszeni niż podekscytowani. W końcu słyszę upragniony głos nauczyciela, wołający nas na dwór.

Gdy się rozgrzewamy, Willa śmieje się ze mnie. Nie wiem, czemu. Nauczyciel tłumaczy nam zasady. Ciekawie wygląda, ma ciemną skórę i miłe spojrzenie brązowych oczu. Przedstawia się jako Janus.

Mamy zajęcia dwie godziny. To było łatwe. Tata uczył mnie pływać. Idę do szatni za grupą. Zatrzymuję się na chwilę, coś mnie zaciekawia. Łapie mnie Willa i jego koledzy. Zarzucają mi, że się popisuję. Nie popisuję się. Prawda? Łapią mnie i pchają w kierunku basenu. Chcę wołać Janusa, ale zasłaniają mi usta. Wpychają mi głowę do wody. Trzymają mi ręce. Dla zabawy.

Połykam wodę, jest obrzydliwa w smaku. Pali gardło i nos. Płuca wypełnia mi woda. Krztuszę się. Powietrza. Oczy zachodzą mi mgłą. Nie mogę oddychać. Powietrza. Powietrza. Wiotczeją mięśnie.

Powietrza.

Mdleję.

 

OTWIERAM NAGLE OCZY, wstrząśnięty mocnym dreszczem. Mrugam zaskoczony, oddycham głęboko. Co się stało? Chyba koszmar. Nie pamiętam, o czym był. Cofam  kontrolnie badającą gardło dłoń. Nic wokół nie ma. Przypominam sobie, jak dusił mnie Strażnik. Wzdrygam się.

W pokoju jest jasno, bardzo jasno. Podnoszę głowę, patrzę na łóżko, na którym śpię. Spadłem z niego, jestem zaplątany w kołdrę. Wstaję, rzucam pościel na materac i podchodzę do okna. Na zewnątrz jest jasno, słońce żółci się na niebie. Wysoko, jak na styczniowy poranek. Od dwóch miesięcy John budzi mnie codziennie jak tylko ciemna noc ustąpi szarości poranka. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie dał mi pospać tak długo.

Nagle brakuje mi oddechu. Mam wrażenie, że się duszę. Opieram czoło o chłodną szybę, staram się nie łapać powietrza haustami, tylko spokojnie i głęboko oddychać. Drżą mi ręce, wzrok zasnuwa półprzejrzysta mgiełka. Po chwili wszystko ustaje.

Cholerny Willa. On, jego koledzy, jego brat. Wszyscy tacy sami. _Dziecięce zabawy_ , tak to nazywali. _Bawiliśmy się. Żartowaliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tak może się stać._ Cholerne kłamstwa. I im wierzono. _Przecież William to takie grzeczne dziecko_ , mówili. Nie grzeczne – bogate. Zawsze się wywyższał tym, że ma lepsze racje żywnościowe. Nie były niesamowicie dobre, nadal nie miał takich dóbr jak wołowina czy cytryny, ale przynajmniej chodził z żołądkiem pełniejszym niż większość miasteczka. Dzięki temu uważał, że jest lepszy. Lepszy, więc ma prawo znęcać się nad słabszymi – mną. Wierzono mu, za każdym razem, bo jego ojciec był jednym z tych ludzi, którym ten podział ludzi bardzo się podobał. Ile razy słyszałem jak prawił, że sam jest lepszy, że więcej mu wolno. Ludzie się go bali, więc pomagali sobie w ukryciu. Ci pokroju Willi bronili go, zawsze go bronili. I pozwalali na coraz więcej.

Ściska mnie w boku. Lewym. Tak bardzo bolało. Straciłem głos od krzyku, tak bardzo bolało. Ściska mnie w gardle. Z żalu. Wracam na łóżko, gdy ze zmęczenia zaczynają trząść mi się nogi. Bardzo szybko się męczę. Nie wiem, czemu. Kładę się na materacu, patrzę w sufit. I proszę w myślach, by znów zapaść w sen.

 

 **RÉMI  
** – MOGĘ DOŁĄCZYĆ, BUSZMANIE?

Odwraca głowę od Springfielda, którego Roger używa podczas ćwiczeń, przerywając na chwilę czyszczenie. Kiwa aprobująco i natychmiast wraca do pracy. Siadam na ławce, kierując wzrok na Rogera, siedzącego na ziemi, z głową między nogami. Koło niego klęczy Klaus wraz z Thomasem, jest miedzy nimi jakieś napięcie. Są poruszeni, tak jak Buszman.

– I jak poszło? – Jego pytanie jest rzucone bardziej w przestrzeń, niż skierowane do mnie. Po tych pięciu latach nadal się nie pogodziliśmy, choć oboje już prawie zapomnieliśmy o niezbyt przyjemnych początkach naszej znajomości. Jakoś nie możemy wyjść z tego schematu, by odzywać się do siebie jak najmniej i nigdy nie używając imion. Wzdycham, wyrzucając te myśli z pierwszego planu.

– Niestety. Byli przygotowani.

– Jak stoimy z zapasami?

– Cienko. Głównie z mięsem. Z resztą możemy sobie poradzić.

– Pójdę dzisiaj.

– Przydałoby się. Co z nim?

– Zasłabł nagle. Wiesz, co mu jest? Klaus się autentycznie boi, nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje.

– Mam pewne podejrzenia. I jeśli choć w połowie mam rację, to nawet Klaus mu nie pomoże.

Czuję na sobie jego spojrzenie. Krzyżuję z nim wzrok i natychmiast tego żałuję. Jego zdezorientowanie miesza się ze strachem. Odwracam się.

Przez te dwa miesiące Rogerowi udało się nabrać trochę masy, która przez ten problem zdrowotny znów zaczęła spadać. To, co udało mu się wyrobić, zaczęło od niego uciekać. Gdy tylko odzyskał trochę koloru, zaraz zbladł. Zmizerniał.

A ja nie mam jak mu pomóc.

Nikt z reszty również.

Polubili go. Nadal wytykali mu młody wiek i niedoświadczenie, jednak go szanowali. Szybko złapał zasady rządzące bazą i pomagał w czym tylko zaszła potrzeba. Do momentu, gdy lekki karton zaczął być dla niego ciężarem nie do udźwignięcia, a kilka minut chodu było olbrzymim wysiłkiem.

– Rémi, to zaczyna się robić bardzo poważne. – Klaus wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Roger idzie powoli, oparty o Thomasa.

– Idzie do pokoju?

– Nic innego nie możemy zrobić. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Ja… Pójdę z nimi… – deklaruje się Buszman. Zabiera cały sprzęt i odchodzi szybkim krokiem. Mam wrażenie, że moje towarzystwo nadal nie przypada mu do gustu.

– Wiesz może, jakimkolwiek cudem, co może Rogerowi dolegać?

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o Joachimie? O tym, co potrafił i co się z tym wiązało?

– Mhm.

– Roger ma to samo.

– Nie mówił o tym. Ty zresztą te nie.

– On… nie jest pewny. Wiesz, że Konglomerat zarządza łapanki. Musiał się z tym ukrywać. Kiedyś… Kiedyś był w miasteczku chłopak. Miał podobne umiejętności. Ale nie chował się z nimi. Nie był do końca zdrowy na umyśle, jakaś choroba genetyczna, a przez to nie brał do serca ostrzeżeń o łapankach. Roger miał dwanaście, prawie trzynaście lat, gdy go zgarnęli. Było to stosunkowo niedługo po śmierci Joachima, do tego ledwo co skończył hospitalizację. Przeraził się wtedy nie na żarty.

– Co się stało z chłopakiem?

– Zamordowali go. Sfingowali samobójstwo.

– Jak to wyglądało?

– Wszyscy myśleli, że rzeczywiście się powiesił. Jako ułomny był szykanowany, nie dziwne, że wszyscy uwierzyli. Chłopak był uwieszony za szyję na gałęzi, nie miał skręconego karku, udusił się. Nie uwierzyłem w samobójstwo tylko z jednego powodu: nigdzie w promieniu dwudziestu metrów nie było niczego, co posłużyło by mu za stopień, z którego mógł skoczyć. Zwyczajnie zacisnęli mu pętlę na szyi i odpowiednio naciągnęli linę, unosząc go nad ziemię. Długo musiał konać. Straszna śmierć.

– Rzeczywiście. Teraz, jak o tym wszystkim mówisz… Wiesz, że w najgorszym wypadku Roger tego nie przeżyje?

– Wiem. I tym bardziej mnie boli, że nie mogę mu pomóc. Nikt z nas nie może.

– Mogę spróbować dać mu leki. Nie wiem, czy złagodzą objawy, czy zostaną kompletnie odrzucone, ale spróbować chyba nie zaszkodzi.

– Ja… Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Ale… Dobrze. Spróbujmy.

– Wezmę co trzeba z lecznicy i do niego pójdę. Zastanawiam się czy by go nie przenieść już teraz. A jak poszło przechwycenie zapasów?

– Nijak. Byli przygotowani lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Jechali w dwa wozy. Nigdy tak nie robili. Albo w końcu na naszą niekorzyść zmądrzeli, albo nie jechali z transportem żywności. Zachowywali się, jakby zawartość wozów stanowiła skarb narodowy.

– Rzeczywiście dziwne. Znaczy, że Mundy będzie miał robotę.

 

GDY KLAUS WYCHODZI z pokoju Rogera z grobową miną i kręci głową, tracę pozostałe mi opary optymizmu. Leki zwykle działały już w kilkanaście minut, pierwsze efekty nawet minimalnych popraw dając kolejne kilka minut później. Do tego sama świadomość tego, że w żaden sposób nie mogę mu pomóc jest jeszcze bardziej dobijająca.

Siadam przy Rogerze, czując ścisk beznadziejności w piersi na widok jego zmizerniałej twarzy. Jest blady jak trup, oddech ma płytki i nierówny. Na szczęście śpi.  Gdzieś w podświadomości zostaje mi myśl, że w najgorszym, najczarniejszym scenariuszu może się już nie obudzić. Na samo napomknięcie tej opcji robi mi się niedobrze. Chciałbym, tak bardzo chciałbym mu pomóc.

Joachim przechodził to słabiej, jego przeciążenie można było porównać do lekkiej grypy żołądkowej, prawie czterdziestostopniowej gorączki i anginy trwających jednocześnie. Ja sam przeszedłem to prawie niezauważalnie, ale to tylko dlatego, że nie posiadam większych umiejętności. Oddałbym w tym momencie wszystko, by Roger mógł to przeżyć tak jak ja, albo żebym choć mógł ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. A tak? Mogę tylko siedzieć i czekać, i zastanawiać się, czy będę mógł jeszcze kiedyś z nim porozmawiać, czy naszą ostatnią rozmową będzie mowa pogrzebowa. Jeśli to drugie, w jaki sposób miałbym to niby wytłumaczyć Marii i Wandzie? Już lepiej byłoby to zataić.

 _A najlepiej przestać się nakręcać_ , myślę i wychodzę z jego pokoju, cicho zamykając drzwi.

 

– TO I TAK… nie jest takie złe… O wiele gorzej było… wtedy… gdy mnie hospitalizowali…

– Osobiście bym w to wątpił.

– Serio. Wtedy… Wtedy to było strasznie. A teraz jestem tylko zmęczony… i słaby… I znowu mi niedobrze.

– Mimo to powinieneś coś zjeść. Nawet Buszman, a on kilka razy prawie wylądował w lecznicy przez to, że pomijał posiłki, martwi się o ciebie.

– Mitchell się martwi…? Heh… To takie dziwne… Kiedy w końcu ktoś się o ciebie martwi…

– Krew ci idzie z nosa.

– A wiem… Tak się ostatnio dzieje… Pomóż mi usiąść, proszę…

– Wanda nigdy się o ciebie nie martwiła? Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę.

– Martwiła się… Albo i nie… Nie wiem już… Może tak, może nie… A może mnie to po prostu nie obchodziło. Bo nie chciałem, żeby się martwiła. Chciałem, żeby martwiła się o siebie, o swoje życie. Ja sobie miałem jakoś poradzić…

– Gorączkę masz nadal… majaczysz, czy jak?

– Kto jak kto ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że moje życie mało mnie obchodzi…

– Nie mów tak…

– Gdyby mnie obchodziło, to czy pakowałbym w siebie te wszystkie prochy? Czy ćpałbym na potęgę, dodatkowo zapijając to alkoholem? Byłem głupi, ale świadomy wszystkiego. Nie zależało mi wtedy na niczym. Miałem ochotę zdechnąć… wiesz? Miałem… ja po prostu… ja…

– Już, już. Nie płacz. Już. Nie obarczaj się tak… Już, już dobrze…

 

NA TYDZIEŃ BYŁ przykuty do łóżka. Nie wstawał nigdzie, chyba, że do toalety. Nie miał siły samodzielnie jeść, utrzymanie sztućców było dla niego niemożliwym wyznaniem. Przy okazji tego praktycznie nie miał apetytu, często wymiotował, praktycznie ciągle siedział ze słomką w ustach i sączył powoli co kolejne szklanki wody z witaminami. Co do niego zachodziłem, siedział z nim Buszman, starając się poprawić mu humor rozmową lub po prostu dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Tylko przy nim Roger odżywał – o ile większą chęć do odzywania się można nazwać odżyciem.

Po tym tygodniu w końcu nastąpiła długo wyczekiwana poprawa. Niewielka, lecz zawsze jakaś. Z niewielką pomocą udało mu się wstać, lecz do przejścia kilku kroków potrzebował wsparcia. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zjadł porządniejszy posiłek. Nadal był blady i zmizerniały, do tego codziennie przynajmniej raz musiała mu polecieć krew z nosa, na szczęście na to Klaus mógł już zaradzić. Przy dokładniejszych oględzinach wyszło, że te krwawienia są niegroźne, to tylko efekt osłabionych naczynek. Przeciążenie spowodowało duże spustoszenie w jego organizmie, była jednak szansa, że za jakiś czas wejdzie na prostą.

 

– ZA ILE SKOŃCZĄ się nam zapasy?

– Tydzień, może półtora przy ograniczonych racjach – Klaus poprawia swoje okulary i wzdycha ciężko. Powoli kończą się nam także medykamenty i witaminy, a tych drugich Roger nadal bardzo potrzebuje.

– Nie ma rady, musimy jechać do Jedynki. Zabiorę Johna i Iwana, wyjedziemy wieczorem.

– Z Thommy’m przygotujemy samochód. Przyda się sprawdzić bak i paliwo.

– Zróbcie też listę, co trzeba kupić. Na pewno przywieziemy też Rogerowi nowe ubrania i… co to za zbiorowisko?

– Noo… Jest taki problem. Znaczy: nie tyle, co problem, ale… – Thomas stara się ubrać coś w słowa, jednak z niewielkim powodzeniem. Zamiast tego wskazuje na stół, przy którym Iwan i John podnoszą coś ciemnego i sporego.

Dopiero z bliższych oględzin uzmysławiam sobie, że to dzik.

Cały stół zajęty jest przez zdobycze łowieckie. Dzik, kilka królików, znalazł się nawet indyk i kilka dzikich kurczaków. Gdzieś między nimi leżą płócienne torby, jedna, rozchylona, ukazuje w swoim wnętrzu jagody. Kieruję spojrzenie na Buszmana, ale jego nietęga mina i równie wielkie co moje niezrozumienie w oczach utwierdzają mnie w jednej myśli.

I ta myśl wcale mi się nie podoba.

– Gdzie jest Roger? – pytam, pytanie kierując podświadomie do Buszmana. On patrzy na mnie i wzrusza ramionami. – Wymsknęło ci się, prawda?

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nagle ozdrowieje i pójdzie?

– Ozdrowieje? Żartujesz sobie? On w stanie krytycznym chodzi bez opieki po lesie! Czy ty wiesz, co mu może grozić?

– Nie kazałem mu się tam pchać – odpowiada cicho i odwraca wzrok. Oddycham głęboko.

– Zakładam, że żadne z was go nie widziało? Głupio się pytam, wiem. Tylko… Nawet nie wiemy kiedy wyszedł…

– W najgorszym wypadku mogę wam ocenić, kiedy te zwierzęta zostały zabite. Zawsze to jakiś punkt oparcia – mówi Klaus z idiotycznym uśmieszkiem. Patrzę na niego tak morderczym wzrokiem, że aż unosi brwi.

– Jak coś mu się stanie… Cokolwiek… A my nie będziemy mogli mu pomóc… Jest już prawie noc…!

Wszyscy jednocześnie odwracamy się, gdy położony na stole telefon zaczyna dzwonić. Stojący najbliżej Buszman bierze go i patrzy na wyświetlacz.

– Zero-ósemka to telefon Rogera? – pyta. Kiwam głową. – Daję na głośnik.

– Mitch…? – Biorę głośny wdech, słysząc słaby głos. Powinienem go teraz porządnie zrugać, tak, aby żałował tego wypadu przez naprawdę długi czas. Już prawie otwieram usta, by zacząć długie kazanie, ale Klaus mnie powstrzymuje.

– To ja – odpowiada za mnie Buszman. – Gdzie jesteś?

– Niedaleko miasteczka. Widzę już ogrodzenie. Musiałem, wiesz? Bo… powiedziałeś, że krucho z zapasami i… No nie mogłem tego tak zostawić.

– Czemu idziesz do miasteczka?

– Bo wiesz… Wanda ma dzisiaj urodziny. Musiałem… To moja siostra, no. Ech, i tak dzwonię do ciebie, bo ty na mnie nie nawrzeszczysz tak, jak Rémi. A on będzie wściekły.

– Ano będzie. – Buszman posyła mi sekundowe spojrzenie. „Idziemy po niego”, mówię mu bezgłośnie. – Rog, przyjdę po ciebie.

– Mitch, ja nie dam rady dojść z powrotem.

– W twoim stanie jestem aż zdziwiony, że udało ci się w ogóle tam dojść. – Na te słowa rzucone w luźnym tonie gromię Buszmana wzrokiem.

– Aj tam, dźwiganie tego dzika było gorsze. To… Mam czekać w domu, tak?

– Tak. Przyjdę na pewno.

Roger rozłącza się. Biorę naprawdę głęboki oddech, potem drugi i trzeci. W końcu spokojnym głosem mówię:

– Idę z tobą. I miej nadzieję, że po drodze się uspokoję.

 

 **ROGER  
** RÉMI MNIE ZA to zruga jak nikt. Wiem to. Zasłużyłem. Ocieram rękawem krew z nosa. Znowu się leje. To naprawdę było lekkomyślne. Ale Wanda ma urodziny. Tak bardzo chciałem sprawić jej prezent. Po raz kolejny dotykam kieszeni, gdzie znajduje się paczuszka. Jest, na pewno. Zaraz obok niej u pasa wiszą króliki. To będzie dobry prezent.

Chyba po raz pierwszy przejście pod siatką sprawia mi kłopot. Z trudem podnoszę się z ziemi. Nawet rozproszenie fal jest fizycznie bolesne. Moja głowa pęka, czuję ucisk w skroniach, ale staram się je utrzymać choć w niewielkiej formie, by w razie czego dostrzec Strażników. Na szczęście jest ciemno i późno, ludzie siedzą w domach. Dojście do domu nie jest takie złe.

W kuchni pali się światło. Przez cały czas zbieram się na odwagę. Bardzo chcę zobaczyć Wandę, ale boję się jej reakcji. Co pomyśli, gdy zobaczy mnie w takim stanie? Tchórz ze mnie. Unoszę rękę i niepewnie pukam w drzwi. Czekam, a z każdą sekundą moja niepewność rośnie. Jeszcze chwila, a zrobię taktyczny odwrót, jak to w żartach określa ucieczkę Jane. To w sumie nie byłby taki głupi pomysł – zostawić paczuszkę i króliki na progu i uciec, zanim jeszcze otworzyłyby się drzwi. W końcu słyszę kroki. A jednak nici z ucieczki.

Drzwi otwiera mi Wanda.

– Cześć – mówię cicho i czekam na jej reakcję. Stoi sztywna, oczy rosną jej do prawie idealnych kółek. Tak samo, gdy zobaczyła mnie po raz pierwszy dwa miesiące temu.

– Boże, Roger! – Jej głos jest cichy. Wciąga mnie do domu. – Krew ci leci z nosa!

– A, to? To nic, nic… – Szybko ocieram nos rękawem. Mruży oczy, jak za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem jej wcisnąć jakieś żartobliwe kłamstewko. Albo mi się wydaje, albo wydoroślała trochę przez te dwa miesiące. Bierze mnie za rękę i ciągnie do salonu. Nie patrzę nawet na matkę, tylko staram się odwiązać króliki od pasa. Wanda zabiera je bez słowa, rzuca je na blat bez większych emocji. Znika w oborze. Matka pakuje swoje ubrania do torby, mięśnie twarzy ma napięte, usta zaciśnięte.

– Co się dzieje? – pytam, gdy Wanda wraca z mokrym kawałkiem szmatki. Wciska mi go w ręce, a ja kładę zimny kompres na kark.

– Skatowali Adama – odpowiada matka.

– Tego chłopaka od Janusa? – Ściskam mocno nos, by choć odrobinę zatamować krwawienie. Wanda kiwa głową. – Za co?

– Założył się z kolegami, że stanie po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Jak ty. – Matka nie musi na mnie patrzeć, żebym poczuł chłód i odrazę w jej spojrzeniu. Mimowolnie odwracam od niej głowę. – Oszczędzili go tylko dlatego, że to dziecko. Mimo tego zrobili z niego przykład dla innych – publicznie wybatożyli dziecko. _Dziecko_.

– Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem.

– Ja widać jednak nie.

– Naprawdę masz zamiar wracać do tej rozmowy? I tak już nie zmienisz tego, że wygonili mnie z miasteczka. Możesz więc już przestać mnie o wszystko oskarżać.

– Więc co ty tu niby robisz?

– Wanda ma dzisiaj urodziny. Mam dla niej prezent – to mówiąc, wyciągam w kierunku siostry paczuszkę. – Tak naprawdę przyszedłem tylko po to. Chciałem ci coś dać.

Wanda wysupłuje z brązowego papieru małą broszkę, którą pomógł mi zrobić Thomas. Poprosiłem go o wzór drzewa z małych mechanicznych części. Siostra patrzy na mnie i przytula mnie. Samo to jest dla mnie wystarczające, by opłaciło mi przyjście tutaj. Mimo mojego stanu, mimo wykładu Rémiego, który usłyszę i mimo matki.

– Skoro już skończyłeś… Powinieneś iść. – Matka zabiera ze stołu torbę i idzie do przedpokoju.

– Mamo… Zaraz zacznie się godzina policyjna. – Wanda patrzy na nią, lecz bierze moją rękę w swoją drobniutka dłoń. – W takim stanie go złapią. Niech zostanie.

– Przecież idziemy do Janusa. Kto go będzie pilnował?

– Rémi niedługo powinien tutaj być.

– Jego też tu zaprosiłeś?

– Sam zaproponował.

– Dobrze. Ale jutro rano ma was tu nie być. Nie chcę problemów ani dla siebie, ani dla Wandy.

– Nie ma problemu.

 

RÉMI I MATKA mijają się w drzwiach. Wymieniają jakieś suche powitanie, ona rzuca jeszcze niewygodną uwagę na temat obecności Mitchella, po czym wychodzi. Wanda już poszła, a ja nadal siedzę na kanapie z okładem na karku.

– Powinienem ci zrobić teraz taką pogadankę, że bałbyś się na mnie spojrzeć przez przynajmniej rok – gdy Rémi w końcu się do mnie odzywa, jego głos jest zmęczony. Wzdycha ciężko, siada koło mnie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Nawet gorzej, niż wyglądam. Trudno wam było się dostać do środka?

– Poszedłem standardową drogą, Buszman przeszedł pod ogrodzeniem. Na ulicach zaczęło się roić od Strażników.

– Wanda coś wspominała o godzinie policyjnej. A matka mówiła, że do rana mamy się wynieść. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że chciała powiedzieć o wiele więcej…

– To znaczy?

– Że mam się jej już więcej na oczy nie pokazywać. Nigdy… Zawsze chciała się mnie pozbyć, prawda?

– Roger…

– Rémi, to ja z nią żyłem przez siedemnaście lat, dzień w dzień. Niektóre rzeczy widzi nawet małe dziecko. Nieważne… Jutro z rana spadamy?

– Nie będzie z tym kłopotu. Niedaleko mamy ukryty wóz, z ewentualną ucieczką też nie będzie problemów. Roger… Naprawdę powinienem cię teraz strzelić.

– Tylko nie strąć mi kompresu, co? Masz, nastawię ci się…

– Daj spokój… Nie możesz być taki bezmyślny. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiesz, o czym mówię.

– Mhm…

– Buszman, śpisz z nim na górze. Wołaj mnie, gdyby coś się działo. Nie zapalajcie też świec.

– Mitch, pomóż mi chociaż oprawić te króliki.

– Dobrze.

 

RÉMI WYCZUWA COŚ jako pierwszy, jego całe ciało tężeje, gdy kieruje głowę ku drzwiom. Zaraz po nim Mitchell też zastyga w bezruchu. Wtedy rozpuszczam fale, szukając zagrożenia. Gdy wyłapuję obce fale, bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć nierozpoznającemu energii Rémiemu, że żadnego zagrożenia nie ma – niestety, w moim pojęciu jest to zagrożenie nie tyle co śmiertelne, co niezwykle źle działające na nerwy i emocje. Zagrożenie, które znam, a którego wolałbym nigdy nie poznać.

– To tylko Madeline… – mruczę. Nawet nie zmieniam pozycji, w jakiej siedzę, nie ruszam się nigdzie, w przeciwieństwie do gotowych do obrony towarzyszy. Mitchell unosi brew, wpatrując się w nas z wyczekiwaniem, Rémi tylko wzdycha i opada na kanapę.

– Ma nas zobaczyć?

– Chyba nam to nie zaszkodzi. Może i jest z niej papla, ale jeśli jej na czymś zależy, to jest to moje życie – mruczę i w tym samym momencie na wysokości klatki piersiowej przeszywa mnie dziwny ból, jakby ktoś wbił mi na wylot cienką szpilkę. _Co tym razem?_ , myślę. _Kolejna niespodzianka?_

– Czyli co robimy? – pyta Mitchell, osuwając się z powrotem na krzesło, chowając ledwo wysunięty nóż z powrotem do futerału.

– Może wejść. Większej różnicy to nie zrobi. A ja przecież nie dam rady się ruszyć, nie w tak krótkim czasie.

– Ma klucze?

– Te drzwi nie mają zamków. Takie zabezpieczenia mają tylko ci z Gronostaja. Biedniejszym są niepotrzebne, nie mamy nic wartościowego. Poza tym – nie stać nas na nie.

Po chwili drzwi do domu otwierają się, po tym następują dokładnie trzy kroki. W kolejnej chwili patrzę się na Madeline, a ona spogląda na mnie, ze wzrokiem pełnym zdziwienia.

– Roger?

– Hej, Madeline.

Dziewczyna stoi w przejściu, zastygła w pół ruchu. Rémi i Mitchell patrzą na nią, ona na nich, a ja staram się nie przewrócić oczami. Kogo jak kogo, ale jej się nie spodziewaliśmy. Po prawdzie nie spodziewaliśmy się nikogo, ale jej w szczególności.

– Co tu robisz?

– Mogę się ciebie spytać o to samo. Co cię sprowadza do mojego domu, pod nieobecność rodziny? Pominiemy fakt, że mnie oficjalnie też tu nie ma?

– Wanda ma urodziny… Pomyślałam, że zostawię jej prezent…

– Nie wolałaś jej tego wręczyć osobiście? Zamiast, no nie wiem, _włamywać_ się do jej domu? Bo tak bez pukania…

– Wolałam jej zrobić niespodziankę…

– Głupia jesteś, wiesz? – Słowa te wychodzą ze mnie szybciej niż jestem w stanie je powstrzymać. Rémi patrzy na mnie spod uniesionych brwi. Usta Madeline otwierają się szeroko.

– Roger!

– Nie tak głośno. Masz zamiar coś jeszcze zrobić?

– Właściwie to… Tak dawno cię nie było! Chciałabym… Mogłabym… – _Waha się. Niech się nie waha. Niech sobie idzie. Idzie i zostawi mnie w spokoju. Co mogę powiedzieć, by sobie poszła?_ – Mogłabym… z tobą porozmawiać?

– To takie ważne?

 _Niech sobie idzie_.

– Ważne.

– Ale takie bardzo, _bardzo_?

 _Proszę, niech idzie_.

– Roger, no proszę…!

– Zostawicie nas na moment samych?

– Oczywiście. Buszman, na górę.

– A ci dwaj to…?

– Znajomi. O czym chciałaś pogadać?

– Wiedziałeś o godzinie policyjnej?

– Dowiedziałem się.

_Mam jej dosyć. Zawsze miałem jej tak dosyć? Jak tylko na nią patrzę robi mi się słabo. Słabiej niż wcześniej. Czemu nie mogła się ode mnie odczepić za pierwszym razem? Czemu jest tak uparta? Idź sobie. Idź sobie. Idź sobie. Błagam. Wstań i wyjdź._

– Mają też ograniczyć nam racje żywnościowe. Szczególnie dla tych, którzy nie pracują jako drwale czy górnicy.

– Nie żebym zabrzmiał okrutnie… ale mnie to nie dotyczy.

– Ach, racja… A powiedz… Ja ty się tam miewasz?

– Żyję, to najważniejsze. Słuchaj, z samego rana muszę iść, wolałbym iść spać.

_Błagam. Błagam. Błagam. Idź sobie._

– Olewasz mnie?

– Na razie nie masz nic ważnego do powiedzenia.

Mam wrażenie, że głowa pęka mi od środka. _To od tego cholernego przeciążenia, zmęczenia czy jej głosu? Nieważne. Niech sobie pójdzie!_

– Ty… Wredny jesteś!

– Mhm. Wredny i chory, więc jeśli możesz…

– Chory? Roger, na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Tak.

_Zamilknij i idź._

– Ale na pewno? Nic się nie… zmieniło?

– Możesz jaśniej?

– Powinieneś się domyślić.

Prycham rozbawiony. Nawet to boli, szczególnie w głowie.

– Tak, jasne. Bo to zawsze ja mam się domyśleć. Bo ja wszystko wiem… Ty tak zawsze się zgrywasz, czy ja po prostu czegoś nie łapię?

– Nigdy tak nie mówiłam!

– Czekaj… Raz nie przyjąłem od ciebie kartki z wyznaniem, zdenerwowałaś się, a zapytana o powód kazałaś mi się domyśleć. Potem bal noworoczny, próbowałaś dać mi buziaka, wkurzyłaś się, bo cię odsunąłem. Moje czternaste urodziny, kolejny list miłosny… O, a pamiętasz zeszłoroczny bal?

_Wkurzanie jej zawsze było takie zabawne? Nie wiem. Wredny jestem. Ale może dzięki temu szybciej sobie pójdzie…_

– Przestań! Nie baw się moimi uczuciami!

– Nie bawię się. Od sześciu… tak, _sześciu_ lat wałkujemy ten sam temat i za każdym razem kończy się on tak samo. I za każdym razem masz nadzieję, że następnego dnia zapukam do twoich drzwi, padnę przed tobą na kolana i zacznę ogłaszać poematy i ballady o tym, jak bardzo się myliłem, że kocham cię najbardziej na świe…

Reszta słowa zostaje zagłuszona przez siarczysty policzek. Mrugam zaskoczony, kieruję wzrok na Madeline, usilnie starającą się nie rozpłakać. Miejsce uderzenia lekko mnie szczypie… i nagle to wszystko wydaje mi się niezwykle zabawne. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i wybucham śmiechem.

_Tak, na pewno jestem chory._

– Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? – Na te słowa prawie dławię się śmiechem, chwilę zajmuje mi pełne uspokojenie.

– Bo zachowujesz się jak dziecko! Nie możesz mnie mieć i zawsze winisz za to _mnie_! Dziewczyno, co musi się stać, żeby w końcu do twojego pustego łba dotarło, że ja cię nie kocham? Ile jeszcze będziemy to ciągnąć? Dasz mi ty kiedykolwiek spokój?

– Dlaczego jesteś taki okrutny?! – Madeline wstaje i prawie tak samo unosi się jej głos. Jest na skraju złości i ja to czuję. I mam ochotę jeszcze bardziej ją dobić.

– _Ja_ jestem okrutny? A kto się na mnie uwziął i nie może zrozumieć, że te wyznania mnie ciągle męczą? Skoro przez sześć lat nie zmieniłem zdania, to raczej już nie ma szans na zmianę!

Teraz oboje stoimy, wpatrując się w siebie nienawistnie. Madeline zaciska usta w wąską linię, po jej policzkach płyną łzy. Wydaje z siebie prychnięcie połączone z cichym szlochem, odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi, rzucając paczuszkę dla Wandy na schody. Ostatnie co słyszę, to trzaśnięcie drzwi. Oddycham głęboko kilka razy, by przegnać gorąc złości…

Który szybko zastępuje chorobliwa duma i radość. Znów parskam śmiechem, tym razem mniej kontrolowanym, tak się trzęsę, że muszę usiąść. Rozpiera mnie uczucie spełnienia i dzikiej euforii. Za to stojący w progu Rémi ma całą gamę emocji przeplatających się na twarzy.

– Mogłeś być delikatniejszy – mówi w końcu.

– Po sześciu latach jedyne co mam ochotę to zrzucić ją w dół szybu kopalnianego. – Opieram się o kanapę, gdy zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie. – I to było jedno z delikatniejszych, wierz mi. I przynajmniej na ten temat nie rób mi, proszę, wykładów. To jedyny sposób, żeby się jej szybko pozbyć.

– Są pewnie szybsze i – co ważniejsze – milsze sposoby.

– Rémi… Błagam… Na szybko mogłem wymyśleć tylko to.

_Poza tym… Należało jej się. To przez nią mam te blizny po ogniu._

 

BUDZĘ SIĘ W bazie, na kanapie w głównej sali. Przecieram zdezorientowany oczy, rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy się tu przeniosłem? W sali nie ma żadnej kanapy. Za oknami świeci słońce, jest ranek. Powoli wstaję. Gdzie są wszyscy? Wychodzę z sali w poszukiwaniu reszty. Idę powoli i ostrożnie. Chcę rozproszyć fale, ale nie mogę. Staram się cokolwiek wyczuć, ale nie mogę. Zaczynam się niepokoić. Schodzę coraz bardziej w głąb bazy. Jestem w Decoy. Uderza mnie chłodny wiatr, niosący ze sobą ostry zapach prochu strzelniczego. Spinam się, słysząc przenikliwy dźwięk, który rozbrzmiewa nad moją głową. Odwracam się. Na dachu budynku siedzi olbrzymi czarny kruk. Wpatruje się we mnie badawczo, czuję, że cierpnie mi skóra na karku. Idę powoli drogą. Przyglądam się badawczo wszystkim budynkom. Na moment zamieram, gdy widzę pióropusze krwi na ścianach. Zaczynam biec. Wokół mnie zlatują się kruki. Siadają na dachach, skrzyniach, siadają wszędzie. Siedzą i przypatrują się moim wysiłkom. Wpadam na schody prowadzące w głąb bazy. Zeskakuję po trzy stopnie na raz. Na ostatnim zamieram.

Przed sobą widzę Wanię. Nie żyje, przewieszony przez balustradę, z toporem wbitym w tył klatki piersiowej. Otwieram usta do krzyku, ale z gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Zasłaniam usta, gdy żołądek podjeżdża mi do gardła. Omijam jego ciało. Za zakrętem znajduje się małe pomieszczenie z maszynerią. Pod sprzętami widzę Thomasa, siedzącego w wielkiej kałuży krwi. Widzę Jane, rozerwanego na kawałeczki. Metaliczny zapach krwi wdziera się do nosa. Idę powoli, omijając ciała. Krew przesiąka przez buty. Wchodzę do niewielkiego gabinetu. Rozglądam się szybko. Ściany są pokryte krwią, a podłoga naznaczona jest krwistym śladem, jakby coś ciężkiego zostało po niej ciągnięte.

W tej chwili słyszę krzyk. Zbiegam po najbliższych słowach i wpadam na korytarz. Dopadam dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Uderzam w nie z pełną siłą, ale nie ustępują. Gorączkowo szarpię za klamki. Patrzę przez dziurkę od klucza. Rémi leży pod stołem, trzyma się za brzuch, z którego bucha krew. Mitchell, cały poraniony, trzęsącymi się dłońmi trzyma snajperkę. Celuje w jakąś postać, stającą tyłem do drzwi. Jest olbrzymi, rozmiarami dorównuje niedźwiedziowi. Ma na sobie szary mundur Strażnika. Odwraca głowę do drzwi. Spod hełmu błyszczą złowrogo czerwone ślepia. Czuję, jak krew tężeje mi w żyłach. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegam, że olbrzym jedną nogą stoi na Klausie, przyciska go do ziemi. Schyla się i łapie go za głowę. Rozlega się wrzask, który po chwili cichnie. Widzę, że Mitchell i Rémi wpatrują się z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem w coś, co olbrzym trzyma w dłoni. Rzuca to coś za siebie.

Ostatni raz próbuję dostać się do sali. Oddalam się trochę i rzuca pędem. Uderzam w drzwi barkiem. Bark wyskakuje mi ze stawu, ale drzwi ustępują. Wpadam do sali. Po ręce przebiega nieprzyjemny prąd. Na twarzy Mitchella maluje się przerażenie. Krzyczy co do mnie, ale nie słychać żadnego dźwięku. Dotyka czegoś nogą. Coś, co rzucił Strażnik. Przed drzwiami zatrzymała się oderwana głowa Klausa. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie przerażenia. Powietrze wibruje od ryku Strażnika. Skacze na Mitchella, ale ten uskakuje w bok, cios lekko go zahacza. Strażnik ryczy z bólu, gdy Rémi wbija mu nóż w plecy. Ten w ułamku sekundy łapie go za szyję i jednym ruchem skręca mu kark. Nurkuję w bok przed bezwładnym ciałem Rémiego. Mam zamglone od łez oczy. Rozlega się strzał. Potem kolejny i ryk Strażnika. Podnoszę wzrok.

Mitchell leży pod ścianą, nad nim rozkwitł wachlarz krwi. Z ust i nosa cieknie mu krew. Trzyma się za brzuch, na koszuli w przerażającym tempie rośnie plama szkarłatnej krwi. Sięga po snajperkę, ale Strażnik jest szybszy. Skacze mu na rękę, która pęka z głośnym trzaskiem. Zauważam na stole pistolet. Ostatkiem sił rzucam się w jego kierunku. Chwytam go, gdy Strażnik podnosi strzelbę, by wykończyć Mitchella. Bez namysłu władowuję mu w głowę cały magazynek. Olbrzymie cielsko pada bezwładnie. Odruchowo naciskam jeszcze kilka razy spust, ale słyszę tylko ciche kliknięcia. Oddycham płytko. Odrzucam broń i dopadam Mitchella. Kaszle krwią. Staram się zatamować jej upływ. Niestety, kałuża jest już ogromna. Wiem, że jeśli następuje ostry krwotok, należy zatamować krew, bo matka często opatrywała ofiary wypadków w kopalniach; gdy kałuża osiągnie określony rozmiar, człowiekowi nie pomoże nic – ani lekarz, ani lekarstwa, ani też Bóg.

Mitchell patrzy na mnie i momentalnie całe światło w jego oczach gaśnie, źrenice zachodzą mgłą, a głowa opada bezwładnie. Ciało zamiera w bezruchu. Patrzę na niego i nie wierzę. Jak to się mogło stać? Wszyscy… Wszyscy nie żyją… Po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Siadam koło Mitchell i oddycham głęboko. Czuję ścisk na ramieniu. Nie tym wybitym. To sen, powtarzam sobie. To tylko sen… Chcę się obudzić, ale nie mogę. Zamykam oczy. Obudźcie mnie. Gdy je otwieram, wokół widzę czerń. Cała sala wypełniona jest krukami. Siedzą wszędzie, ich pióra wirują w powietrzu albo leżą w bezładzie na podłodze. Jeden z kruków siedzi mi na kolanie. Wpatruje się we mnie czarnymi oczkami, błyszczącymi jak gwiazdy. Drugi siedzi na strzelbie Strażnika. Moje ciało porusza się samo. Sięgam po strzelbę. Jeszcze raz rozglądam się po pokoju. Potem przykładam lufę do szczęki. Przełykam ślinę. Naciskam spust. Nie słyszę już huku wystrzału.

 

 – ROGER! ROGER, OBUDŹ się!

Krzyczę wraz z Mitchellem, jego słowa giną w wibrującym dźwięku wydobywającym się z mojego gardła. Przyciskam obydwie dłonie do ust, zagłuszając resztki krzyku i szloch, serce wali mi jak oszalałe, policzki palą od gorąca i łez. Wzdrygam się, gdy dotyka mnie czyjaś ręka, nie mogę powstrzymać się od dreszczy. Przez łzy widzę twarz Rémiego, ściągniętą przerażeniem. Zaraz obok mnie siedzi Mitchell. Moja kołdra leży skopana w rogu siennika, mizernie zwisa, trzymając się na łóżku tylko kawałkiem.

 – Rog… Już w porządku… – głos Mitchella jest miękki i cichy, mówi do mnie, jakbym był przerażonym zwierzęciem wciśniętym w róg klatki, objęty strachem i bezradnością. Taki właśnie teraz jestem. Cały się trzęsę, żołądek mam blisko gardła, grozi on nagłymi mdłościami. – To tylko sen… Nic się nie dzieje… Jesteśmy tutaj…

Jedno zerknięcie na jego twarz przywraca mi przed oczy wszystkie widoki. Źrenice zachodzące mgłą, krew lejąca się z nosa i zalewająca usta. Krzyk Klausa, trzask karku Rémiego… Chwytam się za żołądek, walcząc z torsjami. Mitchell kładzie mi rękę na plecach. Staram się skupić na tym, że jest ciepła, a nie na wspomnieniach snu.

Naprawdę długo zajmuje mi uspokojenie się. Rémi przez ten cały czas siedzi przy mnie, gładzi mnie po głowie i trzyma przy sobie, gdy mój atak paniki powoli przechodzi. Mitchell zszedł na dół, wrócił tylko na chwilę, by przynieść mi chłodną wodę do picia. Na moją prośbę Rémi zapalił świecę, poprzedzając to przysłonięciem okna, by nie zdradził nas jej blask.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – pyta Rémi po jakimś czasie, gdy uspokoiłem się na tyle, że mój oddech był jednostajny i głęboki, bez śladów płaczu. Patrzę na niego i, odganiając od siebie trzask ze snu, kręcę głową. – Dobrze. Jeżeli zmienisz zdanie, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Mruczę twierdząco w odpowiedzi. Jest mi gorąco, mam wrażenie, że cały spływam potem. Podnoszę wzrok na poddasze, patrzę po ścianach i drzwiach łazienki. Nagle zaczynam myśleć, że to już nie jest mój dom. Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle przestałem się tu czuć dobrze. Nie ma tu tej aury bezpieczeństwa, którą czułem jeszcze dwa miesiące temu. Teraz to obce mi miejsce.

Miejsce, w którym mnie nie chcą.

Wzdycham ciężko.

– Rémi, moglibyśmy już wracać? – Nie patrzę na niego, mówiąc te słowa. Nie wiem nawet, która godzina, ale wiem, że chcę się stąd wydostać. Jak najszybciej.

– Jest trzecia. Dam znać Buszmanowi. Zejdź, jak będziesz gotowy.

Tylko tyle. Żadnych pytań, kwestionowania, nic. Poniekąd bardzo się z tego cieszę. Wrzucam na siebie ubrania, gaszę świecę, biorę plecak i schodzę na piętro. Mówię do Rémiego, by chwilę zaczekał. W kącie kuchni stoi mała komoda, której jedna szafka zamknięta jest na klucz. Zawsze była, matka nigdy nie mówiła, co w niej jest – mimo, że ja już dawno wiedziałem i znalazłem klucz. Tata zostawił tam dla mnie swoje rzeczy i nie pozwalał matce ich dotykać. Wyjmuję z szafki karton opatrzony podpisem „dla R” i mimochodem ocieram lecącą z nosa krew. Wysilam się, by zamknąć myślą jej wypływ. Mitchell proponuje mi pomoc w niesieniu, ale odmawiam, dam radę, karton nie jest wcale taki ciężki. W każdym razie tak próbuję sobie wmówić, gdy jego masa sprawia, że twarde rogi nieprzyjemnie wbijają mi się w palce. Wychodzimy w pośpiechu. Kierujemy się do ogrodzenia, z Mitchellem prześlizgujemy się pod siatką, Rémi dołącza do nas upewniwszy się, że wokół nie ma Strażników. Campervan, którym przyjechali, ukryty jest przy nasypie ziemi, dokładnie okryty siatką maskującą, ziemią i liśćmi. Odjeżdżamy, Rémi i Mitchell siedzą w szoferce, ja chyboczę się na wertepach siedząc na kanapie. Na kolanach trzymam karton i zastanawiam się, co w nim jest. Nigdy nie dałem rady do niego zajrzeć.

– Następnym razem daj znać, że wychodzisz – mówi do mnie Rémi, gdy Mitchell parkuje vana pod bazą. Wyskakuję z samochodu i czekam, aż do mnie dołączą.

– Nie będzie następnego razu – Poprawiam ułożenie kartonu i omijam kamienie pojawiające się w zasięgu promienia latarki. – Matka dała mi jasny sygnał, że nie chce mnie widzieć.

– Niczego takiego nie mówiła…

– Rémi, bez urazy, ale to ja mieszkałem z nią przez bite siedemnaście lat. Dodatkowo wiem o wiele więcej, co się w jej głowie działo, wiesz dobrze, czemu. Może nie mówiła tego na głos, ale miała to na myśli. Mam się więcej w okręgu nie pojawiać.

– Roger…

– Nie. Po prostu nie będę tam chodził i tyle. A jeśli już, nie mam zamiaru się jej pokazywać. Ona chce chronić Wandę, żeby przeze mnie nic jej się nie stało. A jeśli w tym ma pomóc moje zniknięcie, jestem wręcz szczęśliwy, mogąc to uczynić. W końcu sam obiecałem sobie, że będę Wandę chronił, co nie? Nie patrz tak na mnie, proszę. Lepszy będę dla nich martwy niż żywy. Nawet, jeśli będę martwy tylko na niby. Zapomną o mnie. I będzie im łatwiej. Nam wszystkim będzie.


	10. 009

**RÉMI**

NAWET ZZA ZAMKNIĘTYCH drzwi lecznicy słychać żywy śmiech Rogera. Po tak długim czasie jego choroby dźwięk ten brzmi jak wybawienie. Przez szybkę w drzwiach widać, jak siedzi na łóżku – miła odmiana po tygodniowym leżeniu bez możliwości ruchu – z kocem zarzuconym na ramiona, a obok niego siedzi Buszman i dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. To bardzo dziwne widzieć Buszmana w dobrym humorze, nawet uśmiechniętego i żartującego. Nie umiem przywołać żadnego wspomnienia, w którym zachowywałby się tak przy nas – nie mówię o czymś tak wielkim jak uśmiech czy żartowanie, ale o zwykłym spuszczeniu gardy. Nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo.

– Nie wchodzisz? – Odwracam wzrok od drzwi i kieruję go na Klausa. Wzruszam ramionami.

– Widziałeś go kiedyś takiego? – Kiwam głową w kierunku Buszmana. Klaus zerka najpierw na niego, potem na Rogera. – Mówię o Mundy’m.

– Uradowanego? Nigdy. Odprężonego? Jeszcze rzadziej – odpowiada. – Dziwi cię jego zachowanie?

– Przy nas nigdy nie spuszcza gardy. A przy Rogerze? Zachowuje się jak nie on.

– Rémi, wiesz dobrze jakie… napięte były początki naszej znajomości. Mundy nie jest odprężony nawet przy Thommy’m, a przecież on spotkał go już po tym, jak się.. _poznaliście_ , pozwolisz, że tak to ujmę. Sam nad tym myślałem i moja teoria jest taka, że… pewnie ty też na to wpadłeś… że w głowie siedzi mu świadomość tego, że my wiemy, do czego on jest… zdolny. I uważa, byśmy nie zaczęli mieć o nim złego mniemania, ale nie otwiera się, bo ma swoją wewnętrzną blokadę. Za to przy Rogerze jest inaczej. Roger jest spoza naszego kręgu i nie ma o niczym pojęcia. O tym, co się działo. Ale przeżył kilka dni z Mundy’m i nie odrzucił go. A były sytuacje, gdzie Mundy odkrył nieco swoich kart. Jak wtedy, gdy zabił Strażników i nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka. Opowiadał ci o tym?

– Tak. Czyli, podsumowując, Mundy jest dla Rogera bardziej otwarty, bo… zaczął z czystą kartą? I młody na jego rewelacje nie zareagował tak, jak my?

– Prawdopodobne. Ale czy to na pewno to? Nie mam pojęcia. – Klaus wzrusza ramionami. – To wie tylko Mundy.

– I nam raczej nie powie – wzdycham. – Wróciwszy do twojego początkowego pytania: nie wchodziłem, bo czekałem na ciebie. John i Thomas spisali mi co potrzebujemy, teraz szykują wszystko do wyjazdu. Od ciebie potrzebuję spis leków, a od Rogera jakiś rozmiarów, planuję zabrać jakieś ubrania.

– Racja, jego wołają o pomstę do nieba. Gdybyś potrzebował miarki to powiedz – mówiąc to, Klaus otwiera drzwi lecznicy.

– Hej, Rémi – mówi na wejściu Roger. Wygląda nieporównanie lepiej. Prawie zniknęły mu sińce spod oczu, policzki nabrały kolorów. Jak mówi: nawet oddychanie nie sprawia mu problemów. Siedzący obok niego Buszman spogląda tylko na mnie, ale zaraz odwraca głowę.

– Może ja… już pójdę – mruczy.

– To nic osobistego, możesz zostać – przerywam mu. – Roger, muszę wziąć od ciebie kilka wymiarów.

– Wymiarów? – Roger patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Na ubrania. Mniej więcej wiem, jakie koszule ci wybrać, ale muszę spisać co z butami, spodniami i resztą.

– Och. A… będę musiał się rozbierać? – Nie trzeba czytać w myślach, by się domyślić, jak niewygodny jest to dla niego pomysł.

– Niekoniecznie. Mam tu – pokazuję mu podkładkę z przypiętym plikiem kartek – tabele z wymiarami. Na pewno potrzebuję obwód bioder, a co jeszcze, to się zobaczy.

– No dobra. A kiedy jedziecie?

– Dzisiaj w nocy. Dlatego Buszman – patrzę na niego znacząco – szczególnie ty musisz się wyspać.

– Ty też jedziesz? – pyta Roger. Buszman kiwa głową. – Ty Rémi też? Uważajcie tam na siebie.

– Spokojnie, będziemy – uśmiecham się do niego. – To nasz nie pierwszy wypad. Dobra, spiszmy, co trzeba.

 

– JAK DAWNO ROBILIŚMY ostatni wypad? – pyta John, zamykając z trzaskiem maskę ciężarówki. Spoglądam na niego znad mapy.

– Trzy miesiące temu, zdaje się. Długo nie doprowadzili nas nad skraj.

– Zbyt ostrożni się zrobili – mruczy Iwan, wrzucając do szoferki torbę z bronią. – Podział po staremu?

– Ty z Johnem, ja z Buszmanem, tak. Zgaduję, że dogadaliście się wcześniej ze zmianami?

– _Da_. Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt nas nie zaskoczy.

– Buszman, pakuj się już – mówię do niego gdy podchodzi. Tylko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi. Zwracam się do Klausa: – Raczej nie będzie problemów. Powinniśmy wrócić za dwa, góra trzy dni. Poradzicie sobie w razie czego?

– Wiemy, gdzie są schrony, a jedzenia wystarczy akurat na naszą trójkę. Jakoś przeżyjemy. Macie wszystko?

– Broń, prowiant, leki, zapasowe torby i benzyna. Chyba wszystko. Możemy ruszać, panowie.

Wskakuję na miejsce pasażera, John robi to samo w drugiej ciężarówce. Iwan podchodzi jeszcze do Klausa, mówi mu coś, klepiąc po ramieniu, wymieniają się szybkim pocałunkiem i zaraz dołącza do Johna. Uruchamiamy silniki i z cichym chrzęstem opon na żwirze wyjeżdżamy z bazy.

Teraz czeka nas około dziewięciu godzin drogi.

Miejmy nadzieję, że spokojne.

 

JESZCZE KILKA LAT przed moim dołączeniem do drużyny w płocie odgradzającym Jedynkę zrobiono przejście. Na najbardziej odległym końcu stworzono przejazd, przez który zdolna jest przejechać mała ciężarówka – dokładnie w wymiarach takich, jakie mamy. Władze nie znalazły jeszcze tej dziury – być może dlatego, że nie przejmują się nimi. Pamiętam jak miałem piętnaście lat, ktoś uszkodził płot niedaleko mojego domu. Władze natychmiast się tym zajęły. Kiedy miałem lat dwadzieścia pięć, po raz pierwszy pojechałem do Jedynki, by wykraść zapasy. John, będący w tym o wiele dłużej ode mnie, pokazał mi tę dziurę i powiedział dumnie, że pomagał w jej tworzeniu. Od tamtego dnia minęło siedem lat. I dziura nadal tu jest, przykryta wyłącznie blachą, przypiętą karabińczykami do siatki.

Oni się nie przejmują. Chyba, że na pokaz.

W Jedynce za dobrze się żyje, by ktoś myślał o ucieczce. A jeśli myśli, nie ma wystarczająco sił, umiejętności lub wytrwałości, by wyjść poza granice okręgu.

Jest dziewiąta rano, gdy zdejmujemy blachę z siatki. Sprytnie wykopana w zboczu dziura i odrobina wyciętego metalu działają cuda. Przejazd do niewielkiej dolinki stoi otworem już po niecałych pięciu minutach.

– Gdzie dalej? – pyta Buszman, gdy mamy wsiadać do samochodów.

– Południowe kopalnie. Stamtąd będziemy mieli szybkie dojście do ścieków.

– Jasne.

 

**ROGER**

ABSOLUTNIE NIE MAM co robić.

Mój idiotyczny wybryk przypłaciłem znacznym pogorszeniem zdrowia. Od tygodnia siedzę podpięty w lecznicy do kroplówek, pod nadzorem Klausa. Mogę czytać pożyczone od niego lub Mitchella książki, mogę rysować, lub rozmawiać z kimś, kto akurat zahaczy o lecznicę. Ale nic więcej. Nie zdążyłem nawet otworzyć kartonu z rzeczami taty. Poprosiłbym Klausa albo Thomasa, by mi go przynieśli, ale nie miałbym gdzie tego porozkładać. Może później, jak będę mógł wyjść.

Czuję się nieporównanie lepiej niż kilka dni temu. Mimo, że rozpuszczanie fal nadal jest męczące, to mogę w skupieniu wyczuć wszystko, co znajduje się w zasięgu większym, niż kilka metrów. Powolutku wracam do starej formy.

Ciekawe, co teraz robią Rémi i reszta. Dojechali już do okręgu? Jest prawie szesnasta, a Klaus wspominał coś o dziewięciu godzinach jazdy. Dojechali bezpiecznie? Ciekawe, jak jest tam w Jedynce. W telewizji widywaliśmy urywki nagrań, najczęściej z typowań. Jedynka najrzadziej jest wybierana. Wszystko mają najlepsze. A mimo to, gdy dochodzi do Bitew – kiedy to wszystkie trzydzieści okręgów ściera się ze sobą w krwawej rzezi – to nie oni zwykle wygrywają. Może i uczą się walczyć jako swoje hobby, ale nie są przygotowani do przetrwania. Nie wiedzą, co to znaczy całe życie głodować, nie muszą walczyć o życie, nie muszą znać sztuczek, by przeżyć. To chyba jedyna przewaga, jaką słabsze okręgi mają nad nimi. Oni zawsze grają po swojemu, my oszukujemy. I to my jesteśmy górą.

Klaus wchodzi do lecznicy z książką pod pachą. Podsuwa krzesło bliżej mojego łóżka, książkę odkłada na stolik i wychyla się, by włączyć elektryczny czajnik stojący na sąsiednim stoliku. Potem przeciąga się i przeczesuje włosy.

– Nudnawo trochę, co? – rzuca z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniam.

– Przynajmniej nie atakują – odpowiadam, na co Klaus śmieje się cicho.

– Tyle dobrze. Masz ochotę na herbatę?

– Poproszę.

W towarzystwie Klausa czuję się dobrze. Jego srebrnawa dusza jest zawsze spokojna i ułożona, czasem może melancholijna, ale z reguły na swój sposób wesoła. Klaus, jako najstarszy z nas, zawsze ma jakieś ciekawe historie do opowiedzenia – ze swojego dzieciństwa, jak podróżował z matką po świecie lub ledwo zaczynał studiować, bo niedługo po tym, jak poszedł na studia, wszystko wzięło w łeb i nastały te czasy, które trwają do teraz.

– Jeśli dobrze pójdzie – mówi Klaus, rozlewając wrzątek do kubków z wiszącymi już sznureczkami herbaty – to może i nawet cukier przywiozą. Od czasu do czasu przydałoby się posłodzić herbatę.

– Skąd właściwie bierzecie te wszystkie rzeczy? – Odkładam kubek z herbatą na stolik, by trochę ostygła.

– Jedynka to jeden wielki magazyn. Zanim coś roześlą do innych okręgów, muszą to wszystko przeliczyć i posprawdzać. Więc koło siebie tak naprawdę stoją magazyny ubrań, jedzenia, materiałów, sprzętów, słowem: wszystkiego. Tam jest wszystko, wystarczy tylko znaleźć odpowiedni dział.

– Bywałeś na takich wyjazdach?

– Kilka razy. To nie jest tak niebezpieczne, jak się wydaje. O dziwo dostęp do magazynów jest prosty. Czasem natrafi się jakiś patrol, ale zazwyczaj nie interesuje się on tak bardzo. Wszyscy w Jedynce mają rzeczy pod dostatkiem, nie muszą kraść.

– Mhm. A po co pojechali?

– Potrzebne są leki, głównie dla ciebie, ale trzeba też zrobić zapasy. Do tego ubrania dla ciebie i trochę dla innych, znosiły się trochę. Trochę środków czystości, suche jedzenie i to w puszkach. Hmm… To wszystko, o czym mogę w tej chwili pomyśleć. Rémi ma wszystko spisane, zapewne jest tego więcej.

– Oby bezpiecznie wrócili.

– Oby. I oby nie mieli po drodze problemów.

 

**RÉMI**

– ZAOSTRZYLI OCHRONĘ.

John przeciera zmęczone oczy i patrzy na mnie wymownie. Tak, ja też mam dosyć. Jest ledwo dwudziesta, dopiero co wróciłem ze zwiadu z Buszmanem. Chcemy załatwić to dzisiaj, mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy, a tu takie rewelacje. Kręcę głową i jeszcze raz patrzę na plan magazynu. Wejście przez ścieki jest jedyną opcją, wyrzuci nas to tuż przy magazynach. Ale teraz pojawiły się alarmy i ochrona na zewnątrz budynku. Trzeba będzie się jej pozbyć, co utrudnia sprawę.

– Plan raczej pozostanie bez zmian – mówię w końcu. – Samochody do kanałów, tuż pod wyjściem na ulicę. Trzeba obezwładnić ochronę, potem wejść do budynku. Unieszkodliwić alarm. Tym zajmę się ja. Wy w tym czasie pozbywacie się reszty ewentualnej ochrony. Tu macie rozpiskę zmian. O ile szybko się uwiniemy, powinniśmy dostać cztery godziny czasu na zgarnięcie zapasów. Wszystko do kanałów i zjeżdżamy stąd.

Za każdym razem wygląda to praktycznie tak samo, ale mimo to powtarzam głośno plan. Wydaje się prawidłowy. Jest oczywiście tyle rzeczy, które może pójść źle, ale który plan nie ma słabych punktów? Musimy być tylko ostrożni. Wzdycham, pocieram swoje policzki, żeby trochę je ogrzać. Jak na marzec jest naprawdę zimno. Patrzę na światła Jedynki, dudniący życiem okrąg. Magazyny są widoczne, wyglądają jak betonowe cegły ułożone za murem kolorowych klocków. Ile lat temu byłem tutaj ostatni raz? Tutaj, w środku okręgu, chodząc po jego ulicach jako normalny mieszkaniec? Siedem? Siedem plus kilka miesięcy. Niewiele się zmieniło. Wieża ratusza nadal stoi, podświetlany zegar nadal chodzi. Z oddali dobiega nas wybijane dwadzieścia uderzeń. Wcale nie stęskniłem się za tym miejscem.

– Dobra, panowie – mówię w końcu. Wszyscy patrzą na mnie. – Szykujmy się.

 

KAŻDY MA SWOJĄ broń, telefon ustawiony na odpowiedni kanał, rozpiskę zmian i mały plan magazynów. Mija północ, gdy w końcu odpalamy silniki i zjeżdżamy na drogę. Dojazd do ujścia ścieków nie jest trudny. Ścieki od drogi oddziela rzeczka. Woda wlewa się nam przez szpary drzwi, gdy ją przejeżdżamy. Szczęście rury wydechowe zamontowane są wysoko i nie zalewają się. Wjeżdżamy po betonowym spływie prosto do kanału. Buszman prowadzi, ja kieruję go po mapie. Jazda nie zajmuje nam długo. Mijamy właz, którym wyjdziemy, podjeżdżamy trochę dalej, by wykręcić w odnodze ścieków. Podjeżdżamy z powrotem pod majaczącą się w świetle reflektorów drabinkę.

– Jak stoimy z paliwem? – pytam zaraz po opuszczeniu szoferki, gdy wszyscy są już na zewnątrz.

– Mamy zapas, Gruby uzupełni w trakcie czekania – mruczy John, po raz kolejny przezornie sprawdzając zamek broni. Iwan kiwa głową.

– Zgaszę silniki, odpalę je za półtorej godziny albo szybciej, zależy od czasu akcji.

– Powinno być dobrze. Tutaj są kamery, musimy podejść pod sąsiednie przejście. Gdy wyłączę alarm i kamery, będziemy mogli uciec tędy. Wszyscy jesteśmy w kontakcie. Cokolwiek się dzieje – mówimy.

Mimo, że wszyscy dobrze znamy tę mówkę, ktoś z nas zawsze ją powtarza. Reszta kiwa głowami w zrozumieniu. Zostawiamy Iwana samego i trójką szybko poruszamy się do następnego włazu. To tylko kwestia minut. Jeszcze raz patrzę na plan, oświetlając odpowiednie miejsce latarką. Powinniśmy wyjść z boku magazynu z dobrami ogólnymi. Tuż przed wejściem na drabinkę chowam mapę i przypinam latarkę do kevlarowej kamizelki. John wchodzi pierwszy. W ciemności słychać niosący się stukot jego butów na metalowych stopniach. Zawsze czułem dziwną ekscytację w takich momentach, nawet wspinający się metalowy pogłos wydaje się fascynujący. Miejmy nadzieję, że właz nie jest zablokowany. Na górze na moment rozbłyska światło latarki, gaśnie po niecałej sekundzie, a zaraz po tym rozlega się zgrzyt odsuwanego włazu. Metal ociera się o brukowaną ulicę, zalega cisza. Potem podwójne uderzenie latarką w ściankę studni.

Buszman wchodzi następny, ja zaraz po nim. Na zewnątrz jest chłodno i ciemno, nie ma latarni na tym krótkim obszarze. Wsuwamy właz na miejsce, przekradamy się do siatki. Wokół nie widać patroli ani przemysłowych kamer. O ukrytych niestety nie wiem. Nie przy tak krótkim wywiadzie. Siatka nie buczy, nie ma też znaków o napięciu, wcześniej też nic nie wykryliśmy. John kiwa głową, byśmy wchodzili i sam rozgląda się uważnie. Podsadzam Buszmana, przewiesza się przez siatkę i wyciąga do mnie rękę, bym mógł się lepiej chwycić. Kręgosłup musi mu nieźle dokuczać, widzę to szczególnie po jego twarzy. Gdy tylko przerzucam ramiona nad szczytem siatki, zeskakuje na ziemię po drugiej stronie. Kładę się wzdłuż ramy siatki i wyciągam rękę do Johna. Ten podpiera się o szersze oczko siatki i z moją pomocą oboje przeskakujemy na drugą stronę ogrodzenia. Weszliśmy. W rządku ustawiamy się pod ścianą, daję Buszmanowi znak, by szedł. Poruszamy się wzdłuż budynku, do jednego z  bocznych wejść. Zaraz obok niego znajduje się duże okno, na które nie są skierowane żadne widoczne kamery. Tam musimy się rozdzielić. Ja i Buszman skierujemy się do środka, John zajmie się strażą na zewnątrz.

Buszman daje znak do nagłego stopu. Przykucamy za rogiem budynku. Jeden ze stróżów przechodzi niedaleko nas, odwrócony do nas bokiem, rękę trzyma na kaburze przy pasie. Rozgląda się. Buszman przykuca po kamień, jak wyglądam za róg. Nikogo więcej w pobliżu, w oddali widać tylko małą figurkę innego stróża. Klepię Buszmana w ramię, na znak pozwolenia. Ten posyła kamień prosto przed siebie, stróż odwraca się w kierunku miejsca, gdzie przynęta uderzyła w siatkę. Wystarczy tyle, by się odwrócił. Buszman przekrada się do niego i szybkim ruchem, zgarnąwszy też jego rękę z kabury, blokuje ją wraz z jego szyją w mocnym uścisku ramion. Prawie nie słychać przytłumionych krzyków stróża spod zasłaniającej jego usta dłoni, gdy prowadzony jest, wierzgając nogami, za róg, gdzie stoimy. Wciąż wyglądam innych stróży, podczas gdy ten dusi się obok moich nóg. Po długich chwilach przestaje szurać nogami i zwiesza się zemdlony.

Okno jest teraz niestrzeżone. John podsadza nas oboje na wąski parapet i z wyciągniętą bronią rusza dalej, przyklejony do ściany. Wyciągam z kieszeni kamizelki zmyślny nożyk do szkła. Przyklejam ssawkę do szyby i, okręcając ramię z ostrzem, wycinam okrąg na tyle duży, by zmieściła się w nim moja ręka. Wyraźnym znacznikiem tego, że coś się dzieje, jest ostry zgrzyt szkła. Uderzam lekko w wycięte szkło, a ono wyskakuje z miejsca, nadal przylepione do ssawki. Odkładam szkiełko na parapet, szybko otwieram okno i oboje wślizgujemy się do środka. Według moich planów jesteśmy dwa piętra nad pokojem kontrolnym.

– John, jak tak u ciebie? – pytam szeptem do słuchawki.

– Czysto. Dwóch zdjętych, dwóch czeka przy głównej bramie. Zaraz się nimi zajmę.

– Przyjąłem. Jesteśmy w środku. Kieruję się do kontrolek.

– Przyjąłem. Bez odbioru.

Idziemy z Buszmanem korytarzem, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Oboje wypatrujemy kamer i nasłuchujemy kroków. Na razie czysto. Zdejmujemy stróża w korytarzu, przenosimy go zemdlonego do toalety. Udaje nam się ominąć kamery, po drodze nie napotykamy wielu przeszkód. Bez większych problemów docieramy do pokoju kontrolnego. To zbyt podejrzane jak na „wzmocnienie ochrony”.

Buszman staje na czatach, a ja podchodzę do drzwi pokoju. Nie mają szybki, jedynie dziurkę od klucza. Ktoś jest w środku, czuję to moją ograniczoną umiejętnością, a moje przeczucia potwierdza skrzypienie fotela. Patrzę na drzwi i próg. Nie widzę zawiasów, a klamka jest po lewej stronie. Czyli otwierają się do wewnątrz. Klękam, patrzę tuż pod drzwiami: widzę samą końcówkę obrotowej podstawy krzesła, a zaraz za nią niewielki fragment podeszwy butów. Odwrócony tyłem. Powolutku naciskam klamkę, tak, by nie wydać dźwięku. Otwarte. Dobrze. Otwieram drzwi na szerokość wystarczającą, by zmieściło się tam lusterko z metalową rączką. Przyglądam się pokojowi. Ukazują mi się ekrany z widokami kamer i odwrócony od nas stróż. Nie zauważył nic dziwnego. W pokoju nie ma kamer. Świetnie.

Stróż pochyla się w fotelu.

– Obszar czwarty – słyszę – nie widzę żadnego z was. W porządku?

– W porządku – odzywa się metaliczny głos interkomu. – Robimy obchód po poziomie.

– Jak obszar piąty?

– Spokojnie. Za to ci z jedenastki marudzą.

– Jak to bywa o tej godzinie. Słyszeliście coś od drugiego nadzoru?

– Cicho u nich i nudno.

Drugi nadzór? Mają jeszcze jeden pokój kontrolny? Szlag. Patrzę jeszcze raz po ekranach.

Szlag.

Jeden z nich ukazuje pokój podobny do tego tutaj. Również ze stróżem, również z ekranami.

Nie może być za prosto, prawda?

Przywołuję gestem Buszmana.

– Mają drugie kontrolki w sąsiednim magazynie – szepczę mu na ucho – przekaż Johnowi.

Wraca na pozycje i szeptem melduje o dodatkowym pokoju. Na migi przekazuje mi, że wiadomość przekazana.

Jeśli ten ma ekran pokazujący na pokój innego stróża, tamten musi mieć taki sam.

Czyli czekamy na Johna.

 

**ROGER**

– NIE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE Rémi ci powiedział.

– Przy okazji twojej choroby. Rémi opowiadał mi, co działo się z twoim ojcem. Wszyscy przeżyliśmy ciężki moment. Zacząłem wątpić w moc medycyny. Mimo szkoleń, które w swoim życiu przeszedłem, okazałem się nieprzygotowany na taką okoliczność. Ale Rémi przeżył to najmocniej.

– Rémi zawsze się o mnie martwił. Chyba najbardziej zaraz po tacie. Mogę ci szczerze powiedzieć, że nie chciałem go tak straszyć. Ile ci powiedział o tej mutacji?

– Powiedział, że masz. W sumie nic więcej. Bardzo byłoby niezręczne, gdybym zapytał cię o kilka rzeczy?

– Znaczy… Nigdy praktycznie o tym nie mówiłem… Tylko tacie… Wiesz, odpowiem na tyle, ile mogę, ale nic nie obiecuję. Sam nie znam swoich możliwości. Ale zanim… Pozwól, że ja cię o coś zapytam.

– Proszę bardzo.

– Czy… ktoś jeszcze – prócz Rémiego rzecz jasna – ma jakieś zdolności?

– Niestety, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Raczej nikt. Albo nikt się nie przyznał.

– Wiesz… Wolałem zapytać. Bo, jak to mówił Rémi, są te „trzy stopnie” tych mutacji, racja? I… nie wiem, czy u wszystkich, nie miałem okazji sprawdzić… ale na pewno i ja i tata byliśmy w stanie… nie będzie raczej wyolbrzymieniem, jeśli powiem, że na pewno ci z trzecim stopniem potrafią wyczuć innych z mutacjami. Specyficzne fale duszy, nazwałbym to.

– Opowiedziałbyś mi o tym?

– Pewnie. Od czego mam zacząć?

– Od początku, jeśli to nie problem.

 

**RÉMI**

POKÓJ KONTROLNY JEST stosunkowo mały, nieoświetlony innym światłem niż tym pochodzącym od ekranów. Ustawiając się w środku, zaraz obok drzwi, do stróża mam jakieś pięć kroków. Spoglądam na zmianę na niego i na ekran z drugim pokojem. Czekam na jakiś sygnał. Znając Johna będzie mało subtelny. Gdy widzę ciemny kształt na ekranie, potakuję sobie do tej myśli.

Chwytam stróża z zaskoczenia, blokując mu dostęp powietrza. Szybki rekonesans – nie ma widocznej broni. Jedna leży w kaburze na stoliku, odciągam go od niej. Próbuje walczyć, wymierzając łokciem w moją klatkę piersiową i nerki, jednak kevlarowa kamizelka dość skutecznie niweluje jego wysiłki. Trzymam jego głowę mocno przy moim policzku, by nie mógł zadać mi ciosu. Kładę go na sobie, by nie mógł wymierzyć kopnięcia. Czuję, jak słabną jego ruchy, stają się bardziej chaotyczne i rozpaczliwe. Wiotczeje w uścisku, osuwa się. Ręce opadają, nie walczy już. Nie po tak długim czasie. Odkładam go na ziemię w kącie pokoju. Zerkam na ekran. John pozbył się swojego. Spojrzenie na inny wyświetlacz – Buszman porusza się po korytarzach.

– John, słyszysz mnie? – mówię, podchodząc do klawiatury.

– Głośno i wyraźnie. Co, wyłączamy?

– Powinien być zdalny dostęp, o ile nic nie zmienili. Chwila… Coś usprawnili… Dobra, mam. Sprawdź swojego stróża, pewnie mają karty. – Wracam do nieprzytomnego, przeszukuję go. Nie ma karty. Sprawdzam przy biurku. Jest. – Proszę, żadnych czytników linii papilarnych, siatkówek czy innych gówien… Dobra, jest miejsce na skan. Dotarłeś?

– Chyba. Każe zeskanować. No, działa. Co teraz?

– Zdalny dostęp. Potrzebne zabezpieczenie. Hasło. Nie wierzę… nie zmienili go…

Wzmocniona, zaostrzona ochrona… Jaja sobie robią?

Ekrany zachodzą czernią, napis na głównym monitorze wyświetla uwagę o uśpieniu systemu. Teraz czas na następny punkt programu.

Chyba nigdy nie było to łatwiejsze. I oni niby rządzą połową świata? Niedorzeczne.

 

MAGAZYN OCZYSZCZONY, KIERUJEMY się do drugiego. Zdejmowanie stróżów staje się coraz nudniejsze. „Zaostrzona ochrona”, dobre sobie. Połowa tego, co widziałem na zwiadzie. Czy oni wszystko robią na pokaz? Za dnia magazyny ostawione aż po dach, za dnia szybciej jest natknąć się na ducha niż na człowieka. Rośnie we mnie irytacja i… czuję się oszukany. Po raz kolejny, oszukany mistyfikacjami władz. Mam ochotę śmiać się z ich głupoty.

Czara irytacji zyskuje gwałtownie na pełności, gdy w drugim magazynie nie znajdujemy nikogo. Za to znajdujemy wszystkich na zewnątrz, wypalających papierosy przy rozmowie. Wyobrażam sobie ich miny, gdy obudzą się, ułożeni przez nas w kupkę. W jaki sposób oni utrzymują się przy władzy? To nie jest już śmieszne, to żałosne. Czy Jedynka jest tak rozpieszczona, że nie mają się czym przejmować? Czy równie dobrze mogliśmy wejść przez strefę załadunku i nikt nie miałby nic przeciwko? Porównuję to z rygorami Trzynastki. Dwa kompletnie inne światy. Tam ludzie umierają za byle co, tutaj mają kompletną sielankę. Sądzą, że nikt ich nie okradnie. Poruszam palcami, zaciskając je mocno w pięści, okiełznując budujący się w środku gniew.

– Chodźmy po zapasy – mówię do reszty. Widzę, że z ulgą przyjmują te słowa.

Mapki prowadzą nas do odpowiednich części. Kartony z lekami, antybiotykami i innymi medykamentami tworzą na długim wózku pokaźną budowlę wraz ze środkami czystości, konserwami i suszoną żywnością. Pozwalamy sobie na małe rozpieszczenie. Poruszając się jak najszybciej do strefy odzieżowej, całą trójką szukamy odpowiednich ubrań. Powoli zapełniamy pierwszy, potem drugi i piąty w końcu karton. Nie mam kompletnie pojęcia, co Roger lubi. Pierwszy raz w życiu mógłby wybrać sobie co zechce, a ja biorę wszystko na chybił-trafił. Buty trafiają do kolejnego kartonu.

– Ej, gdzie Dzikus? – mruczy w pewnym momencie John. Podnoszę głowę. Nie widzę go. Nie słyszę. Nie czuję.

Nosz cholera…

Już mam zamiar podnieść się i rozejrzeć, gdy John ciągnie mnie w dół za kołnierz. Pokazuje brodą przed siebie. Ktoś porusza się między półkami. Zbyt masywny na Buszmana. Czyli ktoś jeszcze się tu kręci.

Atak następuje znienacka. Coś chwyta mnie za kołnierz i ciska w tył. Uderzam o metalowy regał, który trzęsie się niebezpiecznie. Daję radę przetoczyć się w bok, gdy spada tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą byłem. Podnoszę się, blokuję cios kolbą od stróża. Ten przestaje się patyczkować, celuje we mnie z karabinu. W tym samym momencie jego szyję przeszywa kukri Buszmana. Rzęch wydobywający się z jego ust jest okropny, gdy pada na ziemię w konwulsjach. Patrzę na Australijczyka i kiwam głową w podziękowaniu. John wstaje właśnie z drugiego, również martwego stróża.

– Zbierajmy się już – mruczy Buszman. Zgadzam się z nim. Za długo już tu siedzimy.

Zabieramy wózek i szybko przemieszczamy się do przejścia. Widzę, jak Buszman wyciąga zza pazuchy kurtki gruby czarny zeszyt i paczkę ołówków, zwykłych oraz te automatyczne z wkładami – to nadal je produkują? – i rzuca je do kartonu z ubraniami dla Rogera. Gdy dostrzega moje spojrzenie, natychmiast odwraca wzrok i wystrzela do przodu na zwiad.

Nie, to wcale nie jest podejrzane zachowanie.

Gdy dochodzimy do strefy załadunkowej, krata jest już uchylona, byśmy mogli wyjść. Buszman pracuje nad otworzeniem siatki. Słyszymy chrobot przesuwanego metalu, gdy otwiera się blokada wyjazdu. Przyspieszamy ruchy. Buszman sprawdza okolicę, podczas gdy wraz z Johnem otwieram studnię kanalizacyjną. Iwan już czeka.

Jak najszybciej spuszczamy na dół wszystkie kartony. John zabiera pusty wózek i wraca z nim do magazynu. Puszcza go tuż przed kratą, zamyka ją przyciskiem wraz z siatką wjazdu. Nie daje rady dobiec, gdy ta jest jeszcze otwarta, przeskakuje nad ogrodzeniem. Wskakujemy do ścieków. W momencie, gdy zamykamy właz, słyszymy zbliżające się pojazdy. Idealnie. W świetle latarek pakujemy wszystko do ciężarówek i już dwie minuty później wciskamy gaz. Wyjeżdżamy ze ścieków, oświetla nas księżyc i nikła już poświata miasta. Nie włączamy świateł nawet, gdy dojeżdżamy do głównej drogi. Dopiero kilometr dalej pozwalamy reflektorom oświetlić autostradę. Możemy rzeczywiście odetchnąć. Ciągle spoglądam w tylne lusterka czy nikt za nami nie jedzie. Przecieram oczy i masuję kark, którym uderzyłem w regał. Wyciągam z torby paczkę papierosów. Ze spokojem obserwuję, jak końcówka żarzy się czerwienią. Teraz kolejne dziewięć godzin i będziemy w domu.

Przypominam sobie o zabezpieczeniach, stróżach i całej akcji.

I zaczynam się śmiać.

 

MIJAJĄC NA WPÓŁ zniszczony znak z kołem żółtych gwiazd, myślę o Rogerze. Jak się czuje? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej. Bardzo się martwił? Jest ciekawy, co dostanie? Ucieszy się? Kręcę głową sam do siebie. Jeśli nie będzie tego chciał to i tak powie, że mu się podoba. Ale zabraliśmy dobre ubrania, powinny mu pasować. Zaciskam palce na kierownicy. A jeśli nastąpił atak? Poradziliby sobie? Czy coś mogłoby się im stać? Wstręt Rogera do broni palnej nie pomaga, ale to zmyślny chłopak. Poradziłby sobie. _Po kimś tą zręczność odziedziczył_. Poradzi sobie. Wbrew pozorom zbyt kurczowo trzyma się życia. Albo to śmierć postanowiła, że ma dosyć i nie chce brać go do siebie. Zmienił się. Już mu nie zależy na zniknięciu. _Nie wiesz tego na pewno…_

– Zaraz ominiesz zjazd.

Gwałtownie ściskam kierownicę, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Mrugam, skupiając się na drodze. Skręcam w odnogę autostrady i dopiero wtedy wypuszczam powietrze z płuc. Mijamy niedziałające już światła, opuszczone skrzyżowanie. Przy drodze stoi stary komis, brązowiejące samochody stoją jak nagrobki za wyżartym rdzą ogrodzeniem. Kilka chwil później przejeżdżamy obok starej szkoły. Napływają wspomnienia. Przypomina mi się Francja przed wojną. Moi rodzice prowadzili małą winnicę, odziedziczoną po pradziadku. Pamiętam, jak biegałem po zakurzonych drogach, boso, jak zrywałem dojrzałe słodziutkie winogrona. Pamiętam ich smak. Potrafię doskonale odtworzyć w pamięci ogródek, który miała moja mama. Uwielbiała tam przesiadywać latem, mając na sobie jasny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a na kolanach trzymając laptop, na którym tworzyła swoją powieść kryminalną. Tata przynosił nam wtedy mrożoną herbatę lub własnej roboty lody owocowe. Mój brat ganiał wtedy z kolegami po polach, rzucając się balonami z wodą. Siostra zapraszała przyjaciół, siedzieli na strychu, grając w gry planszowe, walcząc z wyimaginowanymi orkami i smokami. Świetnie się przy tym bawili i czasem zapraszali mnie do gry, pilnując, by w jak najbardziej przystępny sposób nauczyć mnie zasad. Pamiętam jak miękkie włosy miał mój owczarek, którego przygarnęliśmy ze schroniska. Miał na szyi obrożę z niebieską chustką, która idealnie pasowała do jego oczu. Czuję ścisk w sercu. To było zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. Dwadzieścia pięć lat temu miałem dom, rodzinę, plany na przyszłość. Teraz? Teraz nie wiem, czy dożyję końca kolejnych dni.

Co poszło nie tak?

Wjeżdżamy w las. Nagie drzewa zaczynają już obrastać w pąki. Niedługo będzie prawdziwa wiosna. Tak wyglądał las, gdy chowałem rodziców i siostrę na cmentarzu. Odrzucam od siebie te wspomnienia. Czuję gorzki posmak w gardle. Przełykam kilka razy ślinę. Na wspomnienia mi się zebrało. Akurat teraz. Kręcę głową. Zaraz dojedziemy na miejsce, skup się na chwili obecnej. Skręcam w drogę wijącą się w dół wzniesienia. Zaraz dojedziemy do doliny i bazy. Przez bezlistne korony drzew widzę dachy zabudowań. Już niedaleko. Powoli wyrasta przed nami siatka ogrodzenia. Buszman wyskakuje z ciężarówki, otwiera bramę. Metal skrzypi, gdy usuwa go z drogi. W tym czasie John daje znać na głównym kanale o naszym przybyciu.

Podjeżdżamy do Gorge – betonowych zabudowań, których nazwa wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd, wymyślono ją jako pseudonim – a dokładnie do części, która zawsze służyła nam za strefę rozładunkowo-załadunkową. Czeka na nas Thomas. Na jego widok spływa na mnie spokój. Nic się nie stało.

– Pozwól zgadnąć – mówi, gdy tylko otwieram drzwi ciężarówki – Udało wam się?

– I to jeszcze jak. – Nie umiem się nie uśmiechnąć na wspomnienie akcji. – Uśmiejesz się, gdy ci opowiem. U was wszystko w porządku?

– Jak najlepszym. Było spokojnie jak nigdy. I jakoś weselej się zrobiło. – Thomas z uśmiechem rozgląda się wokół. – Nawet Rogerowi się udzieliło.

– Już z nim lepiej?

– Sam zobaczysz. – Mruga do mnie porozumiewawczo.

Dźwiganie kartonów jest już tylko czystą formalnością, najprzyjemniejszą czynnością ze wszystkich. Gdy wszystkie stoją przy windzie, stwierdzam, że poszło nam fenomenalnie. I bez większych strat. Znów chce mi się śmiać. Ładujemy pierwszą partię do widny. Wraz z Thomasem jadę na górę. Oddycham głęboko, ze spokojem. Już jest dobrze. Jest dobrze…

W pokoju głównym czekają na nas Klaus i Roger. Młody wygląda nieporównanie lepiej, a może to dobry humor zaróżowił mi wizję. Na nasz widok uśmiecha się szeroko. Odwzajemniam uśmiech. _Jest bezpieczny._

– I jak wam poszło? – pyta. Głos ma żywy, ochoczy. Robi mi się cieplej na sercu. W odpowiedzi pokazuję mu kartony. – No nieźle… – gwiżdże z podziwem.

– To dopiero… jedna trzecia? – Unosi brwi. I uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej.

Pomaga nam wstawić wszystko do pokoju. Z drugą partią przyjeżdża John, zaraz za nim Iwan i Buszman. Iwan prawie natychmiast podchodzi do Klausa i bierze go w ramiona. Ściskają się szybko na powitanie. Rozczulający widok. John staje przy nich i wyciąga rękę do piątki. Klaus przybija ją z wymownym uśmiechem. Gdy wszystko stoi w jednym miejscu, Roger z uznaniem kiwa głową. Widać po nim, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Dla niego to pewnie jak cud. Pomaga nam rozpakowywać kartony. Widzę, że trochę trzęsą się mu ręce, ale to nieistotny szczegół przy jego zachowaniu i ogóle. W oczy wrócił mu dawny blask, policzki mają więcej koloru. Nie jest już taki blady, jego skóra zaczyna bardziej przypominać jej naturalną brzoskwiniową barwę. Nawet włosy jakby odzyskały blask. Jak na głodzonego chłopaka zaczyna się całkiem nieźle prezentować. Coś mi się zdaje, że jeszcze jakiś czas z treningami Johna, a nie będzie można powiedzieć, że ktoś zabierał mu z talerza.

– Tutaj jest karton dla ciebie. – Wskazuję na dotychczas nierozpakowane pudło. Roger patrzy na nie i wskazuje pytająco na siebie. Kiwam głową w odpowiedzi. Gdy rozchyla zakrywające zawartość skrzydła, jako pierwszy ukazuje się mu zeszyt. – A to zdaje mi się prezent od Buszmana.

Natychmiast patrzę na Australijczyka, by zobaczyć jego reakcję. Jego oczy powiększają się na sekundę, gdy dociera do niego, co powiedziałem. Gdy Roger też na niego patrzy, odwraca od niego spojrzenie i kieruje je na mnie, zapewne wyklinając mnie w myślach. Posyłam mu wredny uśmieszek.

– O, jejku… Dziękuję… – głos Rogera jest cichy, łagodny. Uspokaja trochę Buszmana. Nazbyt to widać. Młody bierze w dłonie zeszyt, bardzo delikatnie, lekko dotyka okładki. Chyba jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Otwiera go i ogląda kartki. – Jakie grube! Jest świetny. Dziękuję.

– Tam… Masz tam jeszcze ołówki – bełkocze Buszman, drapiąc się po karku. –Takie, których nie trzeba ostrzyć…

Roger natychmiast nurkuje w kartonie w poszukiwaniu drugiej części prezentu. Gdy wyciąga ołówki, przygląda się im, jakby były nieznanym magicznym przedmiotem. Lekko opada mu szczęka, gdy kciukiem naciska końcówkę ołówka, a z drugiego końca wysuwa się rysik.

– Niesamowite… – Na te słowa wszyscy oprócz niego zaczynamy się śmiać, nawet Buszmanowi drga kącik ust. Iwan i John wręcz ryczą ze śmiechu, Thomas przysłania dłonią usta. Roger patrzy na nas niezrozumiale.

– Wybacz – mówię – ale czasem zapominamy, że to wszystko nie jest dla ciebie naturalne. Za… „naszych czasów”… takie rzeczy były powszechne. Sprawdź jeszcze, jak będą ci pasować ubrania. Mam nadzieję, że wybrałem dobrze.

– Cokolwiek to będzie, wiesz, że będzie dobrze – odpowiada Roger, przyciskając do piersi zeszyt i ołówki. – Mitch, pomożesz mi zanieść to do pokoju?

Buszman prędko kiwa głową i wziąwszy jeden z dwóch kartonów, ulatnia się na klatkę schodową. Roger śmieje się cicho.

– A od ciebie – wskazuje na mnie ołówkami – wymagam relacji z wycieczki.

– Po śniadaniu mogę opowiedzieć ci, co tylko zechcesz.

– Zaklepane – odpowiada z tryumfalnym uśmiechem, zanim nie znika na schodach z kartonem w rękach.


End file.
